


Face Down

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: For a Pack [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/b/o Presentation Play, Alpha Karkat - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitching, Child Abuse, First Time, Human AU, Intersex Omegas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-consentual Piss, Omega Dave, Omega Knot, Oral Knotting, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Presentation Play, RP-Style Formatting, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 118,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave almost was an alpha, but then Bro bitched him. Dave struggles to make sense of everything in the aftermath.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: For a Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737403
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

The first things to go are the sheets.

Bloodstained, sweat-drenched and reeking of sex, Dave's hands shake as he unceremoniously tears them from his mattress and trudges his way to the laundry. All items are shoved together into the washing machine without much fanfare, and Dave's out in the following breath, listening to the noisy machine whirr to life as he grabs a towel and head to the bathroom.

The next thing he needs is to shower.

Dave is acutely aware that he's gross, even as he's trying to ignore exactly how disgusting he feels right now. His whole body aches, but he knows from experience that hot water is good to soothe cramping muscles. More importantly, he'll be clean again. The only scent that will cling to him will be his own. His stomach lurches slightly when he steps into the cramped and cluttered bathroom, his gaze quickly darting away so that he doesn't have to see himself in the mirror. It doesn't matter. None of it matters. All that he needs, right now, is to get clean. He can figure out the rest after.

The shower is slow to spit to life, as always, but Dave steps into and under the spray as it goes from freezing to scalding hot. There's no clothing for him to step out of, which is fine, because he really doesn't know if he would be able to strip himself right now, or if he'd even want to. Not that it wasn't. Uncommon. In male omegas. Sure, most of the changes he would experience could not have happened overnight- but it was still a known phenomenon that many male omegas felt detached from themselves after presenting. Distant, somehow, as though their body was no longer their own. Dave grimaces as the water beats down onto his bruising neck, lifting his palm to cover the tender spot so that he wouldn't have to think about it any longer, his eyes shutting beneath the spray. Last night had been the worst part of his presentation- the physical trauma of his body opening up was, mercifully, a one-time thing. From here, his hips would widen, his chest would become soft and his waist thin and delicate. But that wasn't now. He was still a man, he was still normal, and for the sake of his own nerves, he refused to think about the changes still to come.

Dave only steps out of the shower once the water runs cold, even though it feels like he only stepped into it minutes ago. Everything today just feels off. Dave shuts off the shower and ducks into his room as quickly as humanly possible. He pulls on the first items of clothing he finds without any regard for whether they match, then pulling another hoodie on overtop of everything else. He flips the hood high, draws the strings tight, and pushes his shades back on to the bridge of his nose.

He almost feels normal, like this.

In the time that's passed since waking, Dave has neither seen nor heard from Bro at all. He doesn't know whether he should be relieved or anxious about this, pacing in his room nervously. It's late. Midmorning. He would normally be in a class by now, but if Bro hadn't woken him up then he has to assume that he's been called out. Do his friends know where he is? Do they even care? Dave checks his messages obsessively to find any sign that they were wondering where he was, barely swallowing back his frustration when his inbox remains empty. It's fine. Whatever. It's not like he's got anything better to do all day then wait for them to come back online.

Dave stuffs his phone deep into the pockets of his hoodie as he steps out of his room, hunger eventually outweighing his need to stay hidden. He plans to move quickly - to grab some things from the kitchen and dip - but Dave first peers into the living room to check whether it's empty.

The day after Dave's presentation is a day of relief, for Bro. Dave's body had almost betrayed them, had almost caused him to present as an alpha, but Bro had caught him in time. He had been able to shift Dave's presentation before it had taken root, cut off his alpha nature before it could sink its claws in, and shifted it to what Dave has always been destined to be.

The perfect omega, slim and pretty and all Bro's. The perfect balancer for a pack of two. If he had been an alpha, well- it would have gone poorly, to say the least. Bro couldn't let that happen so, as a responsible alpha, he had to bitch Dave.

Oh, he felt bad- to a degree- Dave had begged and struggled and cried, because of course he did. No doubt he didn't understand why Bro did what he did, and would be hurt from it. But on the other hand, the feeling of rightousness that swept over Bro when he had finally sunk his cock into Dave's virgin omega pussy...

Fuck, he's getting hard just thinking about it. Dave needs time to recover, though. Presentation is rough- especially for male omegas, and doubly so for bitched ones. So, Bro keeps himself busy for a decent chunk of the morning. He knows if he checks in on Dave, on his perfect, angelic little omega, he won't be able to resist slipping into bed and sinking his dick right back in and knotting him again.

He returns to the apartment around lunchtime- if Dave's not up by now, Bro'll have to wake him up just to check on him. As he steps through the door, he breathes deep, and is pleased with how much of the apartment is permeated with Dave's new, sweet omega scent. He catches a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Ah. Dave's up.

"Hey, lil' man." Bro says, strolling casually towards the kitchen. "How're you feeling?"

Dave can watch from the doorway as long as he likes, but it's useless to when he can see no initial sign of Bro. This was still his home, when all was said and done. Dave didn't want to be jumping at shadows. Not when he knew he was by himself, at least. Not when he was actually safe.

But. Things still feel off. Dave hadn't had the time to realize it last night - not in the confusion of his presentation, of Bro pushing closer and the pain that followed after his bitching, but. Everything stunk. Not as bad as the sheets had, but definitely enough that Dave felt ill. Even without Bro being home, the living area was dominated with the overpowering scent of alpha.

His alpha.

The thought alone makes Dave cringe. Bro never should've been his alpha, nobody was meant to be his alpha. He'd felt the change for at least a week before his presentation actually started. And he'd been excited for it. Sure, his Bro could be a massive asshole sometimes, but a small part of Dave couldn't help but idolize him.

He'd been so excited to be like his brother, too.

He nearly jumps out of his fucking skin when he hears keys in the door.

The sweetness of Dave's scent sours as he ducks into the kitchen, as he'd originally planned to, although this time he needs to hide. Bro, of course, just has to waltz right in after him, trapping him, giving him no viable escape route. Dave's face pales even though he's trying to stay calm, his nails curling into the counter.

"honestly? not much. im fucking starving though. do we have anything good or do i need to run to the 7-11?"

Bro, of course, can smell Dave's scent as he doesn't quite look up at Bro all the way. Bro wouldn't be surprised if Dave's terrified of him right now- Bro fucked him pretty hard last night. He was merciless, using all the strength of a full alpha, biting him hard-

Hm.

His gaze falls on the purpling bite on Dave's shoulder. He'll need to make sure that heals correctly. He doesn't want his pre-presentation claim to fuck over their packbond. He'll definitely need to bathe it carefully and make sure Dave doesn't fuck with it. Gauze, perhaps. Food for thought.

Bro can't stop the little thrill that shoots through him when he remembers how sweet Dave's desperate begging had been, how hard he had fought against his bitching. He wants to see Dave like that, wants to see Dave wide-eyed and panicking and breaking down on his big brother's knot, on his alpha's knot.

But first. Breakfast and making sure Dave's alright.

"We have eggs, somewhere." Bro muses. "I'll dig them out."

One jammed-full-of-shit-swords-fridge navigation later, Bro has successfully corralled half a dozen eggs into a pan and is scrambling them like a boss. He shoves them around for a moment, leaves them to cook and says, "Up on the table, Dave."

Dave didn't even realize they had eggs.

He knows enough to step away when Bro heads towards the fridge, his own eyes wide as the small, compostable carton is pulled out like it's nothing. Nevermind the massive pile of swords on the floor between them, or the fact that the only food Dave had seen leave the fridge before this were cherries from the ice dispenser.

Bro was making eggs.

It was.. sweet of him.

Dave hangs back for just a few moments to watch Bro warily as he starts scrambling, admittedly spacing out a little. He's struggling to remember the last time Bro cooked for him, if Bro even cooked for him at all. He's also relieved, in his own way, that he doesn't have to leave the apartment just yet to face the outside world. He doesn't need to see his neck to know it's healing ugly - the pain he'd felt while trying to slip into his shirts had been more than enough of an indicator. And he couldn't be certain, but he was convinced his fingers had brushed over scabs when he touched it in the shower earlier.

It made sense. He vaguely remembers bleeding, but he doesn't want to remember any more than that.

It takes a second for Dave to realize that Bro's speaking to him, and another to figure out what he actually wants. The table? But breakfast isn't done yet. Dave frowns a little, his intuition telling him he shouldn't, but. Fuck. What the hell was he going to do? Dave gives in to his alpha's demands without complaint, his legs locking and arms winding around his middle.

"whats up?"

Bro watches as Dave gets up on the table, making himself as small as possible. That's fine, it doesn't matter.

He steps over and leans in, pressing his nose to Dave's temple and breathing deeply. Sweet omega scent, just the hint of unease, and the remainder of Dave's almost-alpha scent.

He needs to erase that. He reaches for Dave's collar and gently tugs it to the side, inspecting his mark. It's purpling, it's ugly, and it's scabbing in places. It needs to be cleaned.

"Stay still, Davey." Bro murmurs, and leans in to lick over it. It's twofold- he's soothing the skin and working his scent onto Dave- which will help reinforce his claim on Dave and strengthen their packbond. The more omegas smell like their alphas, the easier they'll be soothed by their alpha's scent and presence.

He's extra careful with the scabs- he feels bad about breaking the skin so roughly, but he can't bring himself to regret _this_ , either. Dave will carry his mark _permanently_. There's no changing that.

Dave can't help but tense when Bro's nose is at his temple, breathing him in, and similarly overwhelming Dave with Bro's own scent. He should've smelled like that, he almost did, but now he smells wrong and sweet and of Bro. It makes his gut lurch.

But Dave's willing to put up with the contact for now, neither shying away nor pressing closer. He's just about to reach up for Bro when the other's hands are tugging at his collar, exposing the purpling and scarred neck-wound to the cool air.

He recoils like he's been burned, but it doesn't do shit to dissuade Bro from licking at his neck. Dave's own scent spikes with fear, but when he tries to move back and get away, lifting his hands to try and force some distance between them, Bro's mumbling quietly against his neck in a way that makes him shiver. He eventually stills, his fingers curling tight into the front of the other's shirt. It's clear as day that Dave's still nervous, his scent not at all as sweet as it should be, but. He isn't trying to fight Bro over this either. Not yet, not so soon. And, loathe as he is to admit it, there's something.. reassuring about having Bro lick over their bond bite.

The best Dave can do is tolerate it. He winces a little when Bro's tongue pushes too hard against skin that's bruising, but. That's it. Dave isn't trying to growl at Bro, although he does force his hands to relax and let go of Bro's shirt. He shits back on the table, shifts away, he's had enough, and that's quickly becoming clear.

"dude," He mumbles, his voice shaky, desperate for any kind of distraction. "i think the eggs are burnin'."

Dave is so nervous under his hands. It's adorable. Bro's not going to _hurt_ him, not really- at least not in a way that he won't _enjoy_. Him clinging to Bro's shirt, though, that's adorable- but it gives Bro a good cue to back off when Dave is becoming overwhelmed.

The bad kind of overwhelmed, he means. The good kind of overwhelmed is going to be so pretty to see, seeing those thick tears rolling down Dave's cheeks as he sits that sweet omega pussy onto Bro's knot and has to sit there until Bro is done with him.

Bro _wants_ that. Now that Dave's presented, his mind has begun spinning through all of the new things he can do with Dave, the games they can play, the fun they can have. Dave's a brand new shiny toy for him- and Bro's always enjoyed breaking toys to see how they shatter.

But first, eggs. And letting Dave recuperate after his presentation.

"Possibly." Bro agrees, and presses a light kiss to Dave's temple before pulling away. Affection usually isn't his thing, but- this is his omega. He'll make an exception. "You sore at all? In pain?" He asks, turning away to shove the eggs around in the pan. A little brown on one side, but they're far from inedible.

Sore is to be expected. Pain means that Bro will need to keep a close eye on him before he gives Dave his first not-presentation-drunk knot.

Bro listens when Dave tenses up and begins to back off, and his parting gift to Dave is a gentle, sweet kiss to the younger's temple. Had Dave been anticipating this? Absolutely not. He even leans into it a little, much to his own surprise, cleaved down the middle by his (unrealistic) desires to be comforted and his need to get away.

But Bro doesn't push for what Dave wont give. He backs off, and Dave watches him go, eyeing the alpha's back cautiously as the other returns to the eggs. Unexpectedly the other is inquiring about his well-being, though it takes Dave a moment to answer.

"..yeah. i'm kinda sore." He starts slowly. He's already curled his hand protectively over his bitten neck, sighing a little. "..not pain, i don't think. i'm just achy." It's not just his neck. His whole body aches, but his eyes are stinging and his stomach feels tight and he wants to throw up. He can't linger on it, he wont linger on it.

He wont let himself cry, 'neither. He isn't a bitchy omega. He's a Strider, like Bro, he was meant to be an alpha. How can he be an alpha if he lets himself get upset?

Still, Dave's eyes sting and his face burns with embarrassment. He pulls his hood up over his face to hide his neck, give himself something to withdraw into. At least for now, while he recovers himself. It's cool. He's cool, he's safe. And. Bro's fucking cooking for him. Surely he wouldn't do that if he wasn't sorry? Dave clings to this idea desperately, because if he doesn't have this then he has nothing. It's enough motivation for Dave to slip off the table, at least, silently ducking past Bro to grab their cutlery.

Sore, achy, but not in pain. Good. That means that once they're done eating, Bro can show Dave his new place as an omega. His new place under Bro. He has no false ideas about the situation- Dave will probably whine and fight and fuss and not want to, still clinging on to the idea of being an alpha. That's alright- Bro will break him of those notions. He's an omega- _Bro's_ omega.

Dave's a good boy. He'll learn.

"Mm. Good." Bro says as he flips the stove off. Dave squeezes past him to get the silverware like a good boy, so Bro reaches up for a couple of paper plates to divide the eggs up. He sets them on the table and retrieves glasses as well- just water for himself, but apple juice for Dave. He’s really feeling indulgent today. Dave won’t get this kind of softness forever- he’s an omega, after all, so he needs to be tough- but for now, this is fine. Bro’ll protect him.

As they eat, Bro’s mind flits ahead, planning out different things to show Dave, to introduce him to. Now that he’s an omega, he’s old enough to mate- to _breed_. Bro has enough on his hands with one kid, he doesn’t need Dave bringing another one into the world. He’ll have to get him birth control- the shot would probably be easiest, honestly. Plus that way Bro wouldn’t have to worry about Dave forgetting to take a pill.

“And your neck?” Bro asks. He’s watching Dave out of the corner of his eye, not looking right at him as they eat. He looks pale, nervous, but he’s holding it together like a Strider should.

The apple juice is an unexpected surprise, but he can see Bro's reasons for pouring Dave a glass. Perhaps this, and the breakfast, was Bro's way of apologizing for hurting Dave. Maybe things were going to be okay between them again. After all, despite everything, they were still packmates. They were supposed to look out for each other, be there for each other. And. Sure, what Bro had done yesterday was fucked up, but. Perhaps they could move past this?

It's this in mind that gives Dave the strength to sit near Bro at the table after everything's set, mumbling his thanks softly when Bro returns with their glasses and sits across from him. It's nice. Comfortable, even. For now, Bro's respecting his boundaries, and even asking to make sure he's feeling okay. He sure as fuck didn't do that before, when Dave was a pup that hadn't yet presented, so the sudden attention feels.. nice.

Maybe Bro was right.

Dave stills for just a moment, squeezing his eyes tight as he forces the thought out of his mind. It was stupid, he was still an alpha, still angry about his bitching, too. But it's hard to keep the momentum going when they're peacefully eating scrambled eggs together.

"hmm?" Dave asks, taking a moment to realize that Bro had asked him a question. Right. His neck. Dave's face twists into a grimace when he's reminded, reaching up to gingerly touch the bruising spot. "still sore, man. it was kinda stiff when i woke up, but i think it's doing better than before. i dunno what the hell you did to it, but i think it might've helped?" Aw, look, even some praise from the young omega. Dave really wanted to make things okay between them, to preserve whatever the hell this was for as long as he could.

Bro just nods a little in response, dropping his fork onto his now-clean plate. He clears his place, washes off the cutlery, and dumps the paper plate in the trash. He drops one hand onto Dave's head as he passes him, mussing his hair slightly.

Dave's scent is so alluring, so sweet- it takes everything Bro has not to just dip his head down and breathe it in. He feels a lazy heat start to collect in his gut as he remembers how _sweet_ it was last night, how deliciously it mixed with the scent of Dave's slick to make Bro's head spin, make him lose control.

Bro's not going to lie to himself- it felt _good_ to bitch Dave. It felt even better because Dave didn't want it. Forcing his little brother to submit, to accept his place and become an omega was the headiest, most power-trip-inducing thing Bro's ever done.

"Come to the couch when you're done." He says, and goes off to take a seat, sprawling out on his back, tugging his hat down slightly. Waiting to see if Dave will obey or not. It's a coin flip over if Bro wants him to or not, really. Either way, Dave's about to learn his place.

Dave sips silently at his glass of juice while Bro clears up after himself, surprised to find that he leans against Bro's hand when his hair is mussed, drawing comfort from how simple, how normal the gesture is. Despite everything, they were still brothers.

"sure" He mumbles non-committally, smoothing down his fluffed hair as Bro languidly spreads out, supposedly to sleep. Even though Dave's feeling a little better about things, he doesn't quite have the appetite to finish his plate of eggs. The juice helps, sure, but there comes a point to where they're sticking in his throat and things feel less like eating and more like choking. He decides to quit while he's ahead. He's already had more than half, and he's not a child. If he's hungry later, he can get something else.

With this in mind, Dave quietly removes himself from the table. He drains the last of his glass before putting it in the sink with his cutlery, although the rest of the eggs go into the bin with his plate. From where he's standing, he can't quite tell if Bro is actually awake. Uncertainty makes Dave feel uneasy, so it's with a quiet exhale that he approaches the couch, his brows furrowed slightly.

Of course, moving closer only makes Bro's scent stronger. Typical for an alpha, it's strong, spiced, and in your face. His head spins a little from the sheer strength of it, but Dave still inhales deeply as he moves closer. Beneath the musk of alpha, there's the reassuring scent of pack. Family. And it's this that lures him in, stilling as he realizes he's almost hovering over Bro. Dave backs off to a respectable distance, clearing his throat first.

"..you awake, man?" He asks softly. If there's no answer, then he'll retreat to his room and leave him be. But he was asked to come here.

Bro listens as Dave quietly finishes eating. The bin opening, the glass put in the sink, then footsteps, slow and soft. Not silent, but- Dave'll get there. Of course, he'll probably never move quiet enough to sneak up on Bro, but he'll get to the point where no one else will be able to hear him coming.

He pauses in front of Bro and Bro hears the soft inhale. Bro's always had a mild curiosity as to what his own scent smells like, but his brain's never managed to detach himself from his own scent enough to actually smell it as anything other than _alpha_. He knows his scent smells good, though, because he's practically got bitches throwing themselves at him. Of all presentations. You know an alpha smell is good when _alphas_ are trying to get a piece of it.

At the question he shifts and holds one arm out to Dave, a wordless invitation. He should be able to squeeze up next to him, but Bro would prefer Dave to sprawl out on top.

"Com'ere." He says. "We've got some things to talk about."

A couple of things, actually. He's going to take Dave nice and easy through each one.

An open arm, the invitation as clear as day.

If Dave were a little younger, perhaps, he would've thrown himself against Bro's side. He'd always been a clingy pup - always hanging around his elder brother's legs, trying to emulate him, to even be half as cool. Even when he got older, it was clear as day that Dave was trying to earn his Bro's approval. He'd fight as hard as he could, throw himself into his webcomics and raps to try and come up with something good, all for the pride of his brother's approval.

But Dave's hesitating.

There's nothing threatening about the gesture. Far from it. But Dave's still wary to come too close. The fact that he even hesitates speaks volumes about Dave's unease, but old habits die hard. With how Bro's laying, Dave has little choice but to sprawl over the other's chest, his own arms loosely winding around the other's middle.

To soothe himself, Dave breathe's Bro's scent deeply. His pack's scent. His alpha's, even if that was a mistake. The last thing he wants is to freak out again. There's no reason to embarrass himself like that, so Dave forces himself to relax.

"where d'you wanna start, bro?" He asks, his voice deliberately neutral.

Dave hesitates, and that's enough to tell Bro everything he needs to know.

Uneasy, trust damaged, and Bro will need to take this carefully to not shatter it completely. Dave is _his_ , but that doesn't mean Bro gets to be ruthless without care. Omegas can absolutely turn on their alphas- they just need to be sharp enough, hurt enough. It takes a right balance of sweet and firm to keep an omega true. Bro'll walk that line with the easy of a motherfucking tightrope walker a hundred miles in the air who's done it dozens of times.

So he doesn't say anything, just waits for Dave to get onto the couch. He eventually does, after the pause that's only a couple of seconds long but feels like minutes. Bro lets Dave settle out on top of him before looping his arm over Dave's shoulders and resting it there. Dave's arms around him feel nice, slender and gentle.

Dave breathes deep and Bro can't help but do the same, reaching up and nudging his cap up, scenting Dave's soft, sweet scent. The smell of it is like instant muscle relaxer- a tight weight in Bro's chest lightens a little.

"You're an omega now, Davey," Bro says, resting his hand between Dave's shoulder blades and rubbing it back and forth, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Understand? You're a Strider. Presentation doesn't change that."

_You're an omega now_ , Bro rumbles, his hand soothingly massaging between Dave's shoulders. He nods once, yes, he is an omega. Whether he likes it or not, it's something that he can't change now. There was no coming back from a bitching. He wouldn't wake up one day, his bonding bite disappeared and a knot on his dick. All he could do was live with it.

"i wouldn't want you to go easy on me." Dave grumbles back, going prickly from the mere insinuation. He might be an omega, fine, but he wasn't weak. He'd spent his whole life training under Bro, and he'd nearly been an alpha. But Bro's hand is there, rubbing steadily between Dave's shoulders, and his scent is warm, all-encompassing and familiar- it's enough to nip Dave's anger before it can begin to bloom. Instead of growling, Dave seems to melt even further against Bro's chest, his cheek comfortably pressed against the other.

Things were delicate now, but Dave was determined to prove he wasn't weak. If they fought, Dave would fight back harder. Last night had been a moment of weakness, but in his defence, he was confused and in pain.

But he doesn't want that to define him. Dave's breath is warm against Bro's collar, gentle, his fingers curling tightly into Bro's shirt. "i dont want presentation to change that. i'm not gonna let it, alright? you're right. i am still a strider, it's not changing for shit."

"Good." Bro says, a flicker of pride warming his belly. If Dave had protested or pouted Bro would have been furious- but he's facing it head on, not backing down, just as a Strider should. Bro wouldn't go easy on Dave no matter if he had begged- in fact, it's even more important now for Dave to be strong.

He's an omega. That's enough to open him up to any number of terrible things in this world. Bro will protect him for as long as he can- but there'll come a time when Dave'll need to protect himself, when Bro won't be around. His bite on Dave's neck'll be enough to ward off the weaker, more pathetic alphas- but Dave needs to be prepared to beat the shit out of any alpha that tries anything.

Having Dave pressed against him- it's so sweet, so warm, his little brother's lanky form curled against him. His scent is gentle and mouthwatering, and Bro wants nothing more than to get Dave squirming and rocking against him, but they're not done talking yet.

"We're pack." Bro says. "That means you're mine." He slides his hand up to cup over the back of Dave's neck. His hand fits so perfectly over the curve of Dave's neck, his fingers callused, palm warm, broad and firm as he rests it there. "You were mine before you presented, but it's different now. Understand?"

_Good_ , the other purrs, his warm palm sliding up over Dave's back to curl at his shoulder, around the healing bruise on his throat. It's unnerving how easily Bro's fingers can curl around his neck, although he thinks the gesture is meant to be comforting, possessive, a quiet reaffirmation of their bond.

"i know." Dave huffs in response, hating that he sounds like a moody teenager. But even so, he can't stop the irritation that flares up in his chest. He wants to snip back, to ask _whos fucking fault is that_ , but there's no way in hell that was going to be taken well. Dave was strong, yes, but Bro was stronger. His nails, if the other wanted to, could easily curl into the scarring wound on Dave's shoulder and force him to submit, an idea that only makes the other nervous. That sweet, mouthwatering scent sours for only a second before Dave soothes himself.

There was no denying that Dave was still at Bro's mercy. He depended on the alpha for shelter, warmth, and the safety that only a pack could give. And now, they were a bonded pair. If Bro was really so terrible, would he be cuddling Dave on the couch right now, speaking to him so softly about their change in pack dynamics? The teen doesn't think so. He doesn't want to think so. For the first time in years, Dave really, truly allows himself to relax around Bro, those pretty red eyes of his falling shut behind his shades.

Even with the other's hand on his bite, Dave feels calm. Bro's scent calms him, and Dave really wants to smell more of it. He's bold enough to press his nose right up against the other's shoulder, but cautious enough to keep his mouth far away. He sure as fuck don't want to threaten Bro when he only wants to make amends between them. He swallows, and he can practically taste the other on his tongue. It makes him shiver slightly, ducking to rest his forehead against him, his arms curling tight. "its different, but i'm still yours. was that all?"

Dave's being a bit huffy, but- Bro'll let it slide. He's had a rough couple of days. All those omega hormones running through him, Bro would be surprised if Dave _wasn't_ acting up. So he just hums a little in response to Dave's fussiness, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dave's neck.

Dave tucks his face into Bro's shoulder, which makes the alpha in Bro's chest croon in delight, having his omega press up so close to him. Having his omega press into him for comfort. He can feel the way Dave relaxes, hugs Bro tighter, more proof of his submission.

Really, what had Dave's body been thinking? Dave's no alpha. He was _born_ to be an omega.

Bro rumbles softly at Dave's question, low and pleased.

"Now that you're presented, you have different responsibilities, Dave." He says, and his hand leaves Dave's neck to slide down his back and settle on his ass. His omega's cheek fits so perfectly against the curve of his palm, and he kneads it slowly. This is the real test, to see if Bro needs to break his little brother's remaining alpha instincts or if he'll submit to being a proper omega. It's his duty to take care of all of his alpha's needs.

All of them.

Bro's pleased rumbles are almost enough to have Dave purring in response, happy that he's making his alpha happy. His Bro. Shit. It's frustrating to feel himself slip, but getting angry at himself when they're snuggled up like this wouldn't accomplish very much. So Dave breathes out slowly, breathes in slowly, letting the scent of pack and mate and alpha fill his lungs until he feels his frustration ebb away.

The other starts mumbling about responsibilities, to which Dave only gives a small hum in response. Did Bro seriously think that he was going to be the laundry bitch from now on, or that he'd slave away in the kitchen to feed him? Dave was an awful cook, so he knew he'd make for a terrible Stepford omega. It's almost enough to make him laugh. His lips twitch into a small smile, safe and concealed in the other's shoulder.

But then his ass is being palmed. Dave's blood runs cold.

In less than a breath, Dave loses the uneasy sense of calm he'd established. His slender frame goes tense like he's preparing to run or fight, but he already knows that if things came to that he would lose. But things were different, too, weren't they?

It wasn't yesterday, for one. Dave's mind was clearer. He could think better, react quicker, so there was no need to roll over and submit just yet.

He was dressed better too. Instead of slippery boxers and an old sleep shirt, Dave had meticulously bundled himself up in layers of clothing after his shower to regain a sense of security, and it would be a hell of a lot harder to remove. Would Bro give up, then, if he thought it was too much trouble? There's an anxious whine building in Dave's throat, and the omega starts to shift, pull his face back and pull himself away. Slowly, with the hope that Bro wouldn't realize what he was playing at.

"tell you what. if you lemme know where your credit card is, i can have hot takeout ready whenever youre home. ill even plate it, and we can pretend i know how to cook." He jokes, trying his hardest to de-escalate.

Dave goes tense under his hand. Bro tilts his head to press his mouth to the crown of Dave's head, listening to him babble.

He's clearly nervous, but Bro can't tell if it's just nerves about taking a knot while not in presentation fever, or lingering alpha stubbornness. Bro supposes it doesn't really matter.

Dave's shifting slightly, trying to pull away without actually pulling away, and Bro increases his pressure on Dave, keeping him pressed up along Bro's body.

"Dave." Bro says. "You can't run from this." He breathes slowly, taking in another long pull of Dave's scent, practically _luxuriating_ in it. His scent is so fucking perfect it's _mouthwatering_.

"You can either be a good omega-" Bro murmurs, slowly starting to knead at Dave's ass, feeling the soft globe under his hand and enjoying feeling how his fingers can press into it, letting his scent rise. Finally letting the lingering hunger from last night start to condense, resulting in a noticable shift in his scent going from _relaxed alpha_ to _hungry alpha_. "-and you can learn your new place,"

He gives a little warning growl, "or you can be a _bad_ omega... and be _shown_ your place."  
"Understand?"

Dave's not as subtle as he wanted to be, then, because Bro notices and he's grabbing at Dave's ass even harder, his lips so soft against Dave's temple that it feels like a sick joke.

He's being scented. Tasted. Sized up like a meal and god only knows how long Bro's been starving.

He doesn't want to be eaten, or fucked, or anything. Bro's perverted affections feel like a slap to the face, and Dave can't help but recoil from the sting as the alpha purrs for him, making it sound like he has any choice in the matter when it's clear there is none. There's no slipping out of this, no getting away unscathed. All of this was a setup to get Dave in the other's arms, and he feels stupid that he even fell for it in the first place.

Why the fuck would Bro be sorry if he was the reason Dave was like this?

That's what hurt the most, when it came down to it. It wasn't about maintaining their pack bond, it was about getting Bro a pretty little cunt to sink his knot into, nevermind how much it terrified the shit out of Dave, or how disgusted he feels afterwards. Dave's shoulders bunch tight, tense, like a dog raising its hackles when he hears the growl in the other's chest, freezing in his horror. The arousal in the other's scent is so blatant it's repulsive. Dave has no choice but to push away, his whole body trembling with fear as he pushes himself up from Bro's chest, straddling him, and ready to flee.

"dont," He whines softly, reaching behind him to try and pull the other's hand away. " _please don't_. please."

Dave's scent goes sickly with fear and Bro only feels the hunger _grow_. If his little omega needs to be raped to be put into his place...

so be it.

Dave pushes up and tries to pull Bro's hand off of his ass, whining softly, so Bro reaches up and cups the back of Dave's neck with his other hand, rising up into a sitting position with Dave in his lap.

"Don't?" He growls, the two of them nose-to-nose. "You're _mine_ , Davey. You're my omega." He lightly bumps their noses together, using his grip on Dave's ass to pull him completely flush against Bro, their hips pressing together. Bro purrs as the motion grinds Dave up against his dick, hard in his pants from just scenting Dave.

"I _don't_ like asking twice, lil' man." Bro purrs, squeezing the back of Dave's neck a little bit. "This can be easy or hard. Your choice."

Bro's hands are strong when they pull at Dave's lithe body. One on his neck, which could choke him at any second, or dig into Dave's bite and make him weak, and the other almost painfully tight on his ass, which only forces them to grind together.

Dave whimpers softly when their noses bump together. He's beginning to recognize how fruitless it is to try and refuse him, his alpha's want making his body go lax despite himself, to remove some of the difficulty from mating.

He feels warmth between his legs, his clothed cunt pushed firmly against Bro's hard cock. He doesn't want this, but not wanting this means nothing if his body knows that he will be fucked again. Fuck. He can feel himself getting slick, and they're close enough that there's no hiding the sweetness that breaks through sour fear, even if he's limp, trembling, and whimpering in Bro's arms.

He wants to curse. Growl. Bite at the other's throat until Bro's made to let go, but the only thing that comes from Dave's lips is a choked up " 'm sorry." If this is what he has to do to keep from being hurt, then Dave will make himself submit.

Dave chokes out an apology and Bro feels the tiniest moment of regret for having to hurt Dave, but it quickly evaporates the in face of his enticing little brother's scent. "Good boy." He murmurs and twists the two of them to lay Dave out on his back on the couch, Bro kneeling over him. He slides both of his hands up Dave's shirt, leaning in and kissing over his marked-up neck.

He can smell him, smell his rising sweetness, how wet his pretty little cunt already is- and that tells Bro everything he needs to know, how even if Dave is terrified or doesn't want this- his _body_ does. His body knows it's place as an omega and is yearning for it's alpha.

So he presses slow, wet kisses up Dave's neck- he's not going to be too fast, not for this first time that Dave'll be awake to remember- and smooths his callused hands up Dave's slides, the soft skin under his hands making him _hunger_. Dave will get soft in all the right places, over time, and Bro can't wait to see the change.

He finds Dave's nipples and lightly thumbs over them, wanting to know their sensitivity- especially wanting to know if it'll be increased as he develops.

"You'll see, Davey." Bro murmurs, and presses another kiss right below his ear. "It's going to feel so good, this is what's meant to happen."

Bro actually praises him as they shift on the couch. That's new. Previously, Dave had only been complimented on his fighting abilities or the precious, rare times they'd played together on the Xbox.

It's nice.

He's disarmingly gentle as he lays Dave beneath him, large, warm hands catching at Dave's tshirt and hoodie to expose soft, scarred flesh. As much as Dave wants to push those hands away, get them off his body, away from his chest, and end all contact that was dangerously intimate, when he actually reaches up for Bro's wrists he just. Holds them.

Dave eyes his Bro nervously as he leans in. He shudders when loving kisses are pressed to his neck, sighing a soft "oh" as he moves his head back, to make it easier for Bro to reach his bite.

He can't help the quiet gasp that escapes him when his nipples are brushed against. His back arched off the couch, pushing back against Bro's hands.

He feels dizzy. Even if it's soft, gentle, it's still his Bro that's touching him, his Bro that forced him, was forcing him, taking from and using Dave as he pleased. But it was his alpha, too. Despite his terror, Dave wanted to trust his alpha. To be held close and safe, to protect their pack. Dave's grip flexes on Bro's wrists, contemplative, before he's letting go to reach up for Bro's shoulders to try and pull him close. Dave's slick enough now that the crotch of his jeans is damp, which is mortifying, but as long as Bro's hands were high on his chest then the alpha wouldn't notice. He hoped.

Bro notices.

Of course he does, his omega is getting wet enough to get his jeans damp, the scent that Dave is putting off is strong and sweet and it makes Bro want to shove his face between Dave's thighs and _stay there._

He ignores that for the moment, letting Dave hold his wrists like they're a comfort blanket, teasing over his nipples again, kissing back down his neck, letting Dave pull him in closer.

He licks over his bite again, over his claim on Dave, a pleased purr rising in his chest in response to the feeling of it under his tongue, the skin warm and throbbing with the pulse of Dave's heart, strong and fast.

His hands smooth back down Dave's sides until they find his pants, starting to work them open- his hunger feels like it's rising in temperature, the air between them warming with every breath.

Bro _wants_.

And what he wants, he gets.

Letting go was a mistake.

If he hadn't let go, then Bro's hands wouldn't be free to roam Dave's body as they pleased. Then again, the way that Bro cups his chest or strokes along his sides is soothing.

Bro touches him like he's a wounded animal. Maybe he is. Even with his alpha purring sweetly for him, mouthing at their bite, Dave still can't shake off the unease that comes with laying beneath the other. His hips are still bruised from being held down on Bro's lap. He knows that it would be safer, easier, to roll over and let Bro take what he wants, but what about what he wants?

Calloused hands drag over his narrow hipbones, tugging at Dave's zipper before he can even think to reach down and shove Bro's hands away. His teeth clench as his muscles tense, but he turns his face to nuzzle Bro's cheek.

Never-fucking-mind that he wants to tear Bro's hair out with his fists, shove him away, kick him in his knot. Dave chokes on the growl that he tries to swallow, but there's nothing to it. He's angry because he's afraid, and Bro knows him well enough to know this.

But something's still bothering him. Dave makes no immediate moves to be helpful as his hands curl tightly into Bro's shirt, tucked so tightly against his alpha that his lips brush against Bro's cheek when he speaks. He can do this, just..

"you're not gonna.. not _inside_ ..right? i- i dont. its risky, y'know man?"

Bro can feel the tiny little tremors that run through Dave as Bro works his pants open. Dave is tensing, curling up harder against Bro, and his voice is soft and nervous when he speaks.

"You don't have to worry about it, lil' man." Bro says. "I'll get it taken care of." He'll book Dave an appointment and get him on birth control. There's no way he's wearing a condom to knot his omega- he wants to stuff his little brother's pretty cunt full of cum and see it leak out.

He shifts to slide his hands back up Dave's body, working his tops off and dropping them off to the floor. "Nice and easy, Dave." Bro says and dips his head, running the flat of his tongue over one of Dave's perky little nipples, tonguing at it, getting it wet and tracing circles around it with the tip of his tongue. He can't wait to see Dave develop, see him start to get pretty little tits, enough for Bro to squeeze and massage and suck on.

So he laps, dragging his tongue over the hard little bud, flicking it with his tongue before latching on, sealing his lips around it and sucking as his hands start working Dave's jeans off. He slips off of it with a little _pop_ , blowing over the wet bud for a moment before switching over to the other one to repeat the process.

Dave's nipples are so cute and tiny in his mouth, so sweet and sensitive and Bro could play with them for _hours_. That's an idea, actually- sit Dave on his knot and just lick and lick and lick until they're sore and puffy.

Consistent with the rest of this awful morning, Bro's words are kind and reassuring, which genuinely do help to ease some of Dave's anxiety around this. He says he'll take care of it. Dave doesn't know how he's going to take care of it, but he doesn't have it in him to argue for more information. Not right now. Not like this.

Bro's hands effortlessly grab at the layers he'd buried under himself for safety, bunching up in his hands. Dave only lets go of his Bro long enough to slip his slender arms out of the fabric so they can be removed, even if the very motion displaces his shades a little. It's fine. This is fine. It was too hot to not walk around shirtless sometimes, so there was no need to be shy.

But then Bro's tongue is on him. His mouth and lips dragging over Dave's sensitive bud in a way that has him shivering, even with his reservations towards the contact. He hadn't even known he was this sensitive. His arms snake tightly around Bro's shoulders to hold him close, Dave's delicate chest arching up from the couch as he moans softly.

When the other's hands return to Dave's hips, the omega lifts them unquestioningly. But he's not even thinking about his pants, because Bro's pulled away and Dave nearly cries from it, but he's licking at Dave again and it's okay. In his confusion, Dave's head tips back to expose his throat. Instinct tells him that he needs to submit to Bro, needs to do whatever it takes to make his alpha happy, even if it puts his own needs on the backburner.

With everything removed, Bro could really get a good look at Dave, if he wanted to. Pants and underwear no longer confine him, revealing both his slim omega cock and his shiny cunt, tucked safely between Dave's strong thighs. His lips are soft and plump and stretch so nice around any knot that shoves into him, but he's small and tight enough that the burn of being filled makes him mewl in discomfort. And right now, Dave's thighs are separated by the torso that lies between them, putting him on display.

With Dave's pants off, his slick scent is so much stronger- it calls to Bro, makes his blood _sing_ with want, with omega, with _mine_. He's going to make Dave feel so fucking good- he's going to knot his pretty little cunt, puffy and wet with arousal.

Dave is arching up under his touches, responding so perfectly like an omega should, his head tipping back in instinctive submission. Absolutely beautiful. Bro is going to mark up his neck so much, leaving hickey after hickey after hickey on that inviting skin.

But- first, his little brother's needy omega pussy is _calling_ to him.

Bro pulls back, slides down the couch, and hikes Dave's thighs up to rest on his shoulders before he leans in and goes to fucking town.

He licks over Dave's cock for a moment, slender and skinny and omegan, before nuzzling lower. He licks his way up Dave's folds, slick bursting into flavor across his tongue and he rumbles in pleasure at the taste. So perfect and intoxicating, he wants as much of it as he can wring from Dave. He laps and laps and runs the broad flat of his tongue up Dave's folds, he licks and spears his tongue into Dave's hole, working him over and over with a single-minded hunger.

He pins Dave to the couch with his hands on Dave's hips so he can't even wiggle away, pressing in and in and getting as close as he can to eat his little brother's pretty, wet, _delicious_ pussy out with the fervor of a hungry alpha.

Bro's always moved quickly, and right now was no exception. The man's movements are fluid as he pulls back from Dave's chest to slip back, slipping lower on to and hike Dave's thighs up before he can even protest.

The appreciative, dragging lick to his cock is unexpected, making his member twitch because, _holy shit, was he finally going to get his dick sucked?_ But. No. Of course not. Dave's fingers barely have enough time to tangle in Bro's hair before Bro's tongue licks between his lips. Thighs tensing, Dave's startled moans rise to meet Bro's pleased rumbles, but they're only getting started.

Bro licks at him like he's on the brink of starvation, his shockingly thick tongue spearing into Dave's sweet little cunt, leaving his omega helpless beneath him. And he tries to get away, of course he does, but Bro's pushing all of his weight down on Dave's hips, which makes it impossible to jerk away, to rock against the mouth that devours him. All he can do is _endure_ , his adorable cunt clenching down on the intruding warmth as Bro fucks into him again and again, pulling weak, overwhelmed sobs from his shivering omega.

What's fucked up is that he _likes_ this. He's conflicted, fragmented, and distressed as a result. He can still barely look at himself even now, and reconciling his identity with being an omega, a bitched omega was going to be difficult. Dave didn't want tits and a pussy, this wasn't right.

Even with Bro's tongue in his cunt, the abuse it had taken so recently, his body yearns to be crammed with Bro's knot. To take his alpha's knot, like he was meant to, made to. He feels sick, pushing against Bro's forehead to try and shove him away, nails digging into the sofa as he tries to sit up.

"i- i cant-" He gasps, chest heaving, clearly terrified. They're not on the couch. They're in his room, it's dark, Bro's heavy against him and everything hurts and he can't do this, kicking wildly against his back to make him let go.

Dave is moaning and whining and gasping under him, under every lick of Bro's tongue, his hands in Bro's hair. It spurs Bro on, harder and harder until he's shoving his entire tongue into Dave, licking him open.

Dave's noises change. His legs are kicking out, he's struggling and pushing at Bro, trying to get him away.

 _"Dave."_ Bro growls, catching Dave's thighs right behind the knees and pushing them forwards, folding him in half. Dave's kicks were like tiny little thumps- little dull spots of pain scattered across Bro's shoulders, but it's the _intent_ behind the kicks that is pissing Bro off. Dave's trying to get away, trying to avoid his responsibilities as an omega.

Bro pins Dave's legs against his chest, ignoring Dave's hands as they force his head up slightly. "Don't fight, lil' man, or this will be rough." He rumbles. His mouth, his chin- they're wet with Dave's slick. His tongue darts out to wipe his lips clean.

Dave is _his_ and Bro won't hear any argument otherwise. His body clearly wants it- Dave's mind just needs to catch up.

He gives a deep, alpha purr of reassurance, but there's a vicious, hungry edge to his arousal, watching Dave struggle and gasp. His cock is throbbing and full in his pants and he needs to get it into Dave _soon_ or Bro is sure Dave's pretty face and perfect scent and desperate noises are going to trigger a rut.

No matter how much the idea of forcing Dave coils hot in Bro's belly, he's not going to subject his little brother to a _rut_ for his first conscious knotting.

Bro's growl makes Dave feel as though he's been dumped in a pool of ice water, startling him enough to make him still.

He growls danger, so it's for the best that his body goes lax, strange as it is to have Bro's hands pushing his knees back until he's folded in half to put that pretty little pussy on display, only to be pinned when Bro's own body leans forward.

He can't move. But he stops trying to push the other's head away, the apparent futility sinking bone-deep into the omega. It's hard to even breathe, but Bro's speaking, his voice distant and fuzzy and hard to make out beyond simply being alpha. His words are a warm, comforting rumble to Dave in his distress, and with nothing else to grasp at he clings to this like a lifeline, whimpering softly as his arms loop around Bro's shoulders.

Then Bro purrs. Dave can feel them in Bro's chest, his own uncertain purr rising in response. It's awkward, with the weight that pushes against his lungs, quiet and jagged from his own inexperience, but he's trying. He's trying so hard to be good for his Bro, breath catching on his own purrs as he slowly comes down from.. whatever that burst of panic was.

He's shaky even as he tries to turn his face towards Bro's neck, instinctively seeking out his alpha's scent to further soothe himself. His fight is gone, it's useless to stop it.

Besides. This was his responsibility to Bro, as his omega.

Dave purrs in response, soft and stilted, but it's there. That's good enough for Bro, so he lets his grip relax a little, so that it's not quite so punishingly firm.

"Good boy, Dave." Bro murmurs, pressing in a bit to let Dave tuck his face into Bro's neck, clearly seeking comfort. "I have you. This is where you're meant to be."

He can't put this off any longer. Dave clearly needs a _forceful reminder_ of where his place is before he starts getting his alpha instincts back again. Bro reaches down and slides a finger into Dave's wet pussy- and then two- he's so wet and ready. His body clearly knows it's place- now Bro just needs to embed it into his _mind_ , too.

He pumps his fingers into Dave for a moment, just getting him used to the feeling, before pulling them out again and reaching for his belt. He undoes it, pulls himself out, and gives a low reassuring purr.

"Breathe out, Davey." Bro says, and then he's pressing the tip of his cock to his younger brother's cunt and slowly rocking his hips forwards until Dave's folds part and Bro's cock sinks into him, the head of his dick swallowed by Dave's tight, warm, _slick_ cunt.

It's perfect. It's fucking _divine_ , his little brother, his omega, clenching around him and making his dick feel good, his pretty cunt suckling on Bro's dick like it can't get enough and wants to keep Bro there forever.

"Fuck, lil man." Bro groans. "Feels so goddamn perfect, your wet pussy like a fucking glove around me, taking your alpha's cock so goddamn good."

_ This is where he's meant to be. _

Even the press of Bro's hands eases on Dave's shaking frame, the message making itself clear as daylight. This doesn't have to hurt. It won't hurt, and if it does then it's because his stubbornness made it hurt. It's plenty of incentive for Dave to go lax and still, soft and yielding beneath Bro's hands.

He can only sigh when Bro's finger presses into his puffy, plump pussy. His thighs squeeze tight around Bro's hips. Instead of trying to push Bro away, Dave holds him closer, huffing quietly as another finger pushes inside. Slick-sticky and thick and warm, they plug him, rub up against nerves Dave didn't even _know_ he had and make Dave clench down hard. He's vaguely aware that he's moaning but it doesn't even feel like him anymore.

Ultimately, it's a short-lived experience. "..what're you..?" Dave mumbles when Bro pulls back and away. But he purrs, so it's going to be okay. And Dave wants to believe that it's okay. His teeth worry at his lip when he hears the metal on Bro's belt clinking against itself

 _"holy ffuck-"_ He gasps, his back arching off the couch so his hips can press back against his alpha. He's hard and needy just from being filled. Even Bro groans, his cunt makes Bro groan, the alpha's words are so filthy that they make Dave's face flush as red as his eyes. "..s-shut up man" He hisses, a little harsher than he actually intends to. "s'embarrassing, oh my god. you're actually inside of me. holy fuck." He's babbling, he's nervous, but at least he's not trying to growl and kick at Bro anymore.

Dave _moans_ , gasping and trembling under him as Bro sinks his cock in, and he's arching up towards his alpha, so Bro leans in more, pinning Dave down to the couch with his weight.

"I sure am, Davey." Bro purrs. "You feel me deep inside you? Filling you up?" He grinds up, rocking more of his cock into Dave. "You're so fucking wet and tight, Dave."

He rumbles his pleasure, leaning in to nose against Dave's cheek. "Want to hear that voice of yours, lil' man. Want to hear you _mewl_ like the pretty little omega you are." He hikes Dave's legs up a little higher and grinds in _deep_ , starting to rock into his little brother, his perfect little brother with his deliciously _sweet_ scent.

He's so full that he can't even _breathe_ , but Bro sinks further, rocks further, taking everything that Dave can give and then taking even _more_. The moan that spills past Dave's lips is a broken one. His voice cracks partway through, his body shakes. He's falling to pieces, and it's all Bro's fault.

Everything feels hazy and unreal, even though Bro's pace is gentle, Dave knows that _this_ is where he'll break. It's horrifying. Dread makes his body go cold, shivering beneath Bro as he rumbles praises, pulling and spreading Dave's body exactly the way he wants because it's _useless_ to deny him.

He isn't Dave anymore. He's just a warm, slick hole for Bro to rut into, and the sense of detachment makes it a little easier to cope with. Bro's the needle, and Dave's the specimen, pinning him down to make a beautiful display. Dave's still embarrassed of the way he reacts, but it doesn't stop him from clenching down _tight_ on his alpha's cock, or from gasping as each push spears Bro even further inside of him. Bro nuzzles sweetly against Dave's cheek like they're _lovers_ , and Dave only _just_ manages to keep himself from wrenching himself away in disgust, in shame, panting as he's filled so completely.

Bro can't seem to stop his rumbles as he ruts into his little brother's wet pussy. It's a display of emotion he should be holding back- he doesn't want to impress _weakness_ onto Dave, after all- but Dave trembling underneath him is dragging up all kinds of feelings, making the alpha in his chest croon and purr and say things like _all mine_.

It's fine. It's Dave, his precious little brother, his perfect omega, it's fine. Omegas are expected to be weak- so Bro needs to give him the proper attention he deserves.

He groans, low and deep in his chest as he starts fucking a little harder and Dave gets tighter in response. His perfect omega cunt is suckling on Bro's cock, wanting Bro's knot- but Bro's not ready to knot him, he's only just getting started.

"You're so fucking tight around your alpha's cock-" Bro murmurs, "you're being a perfect omega, Dave. You ready for more?"

Bro's ready to fuck his little brother _properly_ , teach him where his place is as an omega. If Dave doesn't give him permission, then Bro is going to _take_ it.

Was this what he had been missing out on this whole time? Blatant affection, attention, _adoration_ from his guardian? Bro rumbles so sweetly the whole time he rocks down against Dave's tight cunt, and as much as he's trying to remind himself that he hates this, he hates _Bro_ for _doing this_ to him, the budding omega in him needs to please his alpha.

Dave couldn't stop himself from trilling even if he wanted to. His bitching has taken years of carefully curated stoicism and kicked out it's teeth. He doesn't want to be vulnerable for Bro, but he purrs and sobs and whines into his sibling's jaw. But this is the first time in his life he's really, _truly_ allowed to be weak.

He's only an omega, after all.

Dave's breath shudders as a particularly rough thrust catches him off guard, but he can tell that Bro's holding back. It isn't _fair_ that Bro's holding back, not when he's breaking Dave apart and pretending to care like this, to make Dave's humiliation even worse.

"y-yeah.." He starts, swallowing his moans thickly. "j-just, please. i- i don't know if i can-"

Dave trills and Bro should shut that right the fuck down- but instead he purrs louder in response. It's fine. Dave can be weak, like this- as an omega on his alpha's cock, he can be weak and soft because that's what Bro wants to see. He _wants_ to see all of Dave's soft, vulnerable pieces laid out on display- because he's the _only_ one who gets to see them.

So as Dave clings to him and whines, Bro hooks one arm around Dave's shoulders and holds him, and murmurs, "you can. I know you can- you're a Strider, lil' man. A perfect omegan Strider."

He rocks forwards properly, firmly- pressing his cock into Dave and pulling it back out, starting up a proper rhythm, not just a grind. He can sink his dick fully into Dave's pussy- and roll it right back out again, then in again, and over and over, breathing heavy from the feeling of Dave squeezing so tightly around him. So _perfectly_ tight.

A strong, comforting arm snakes around Dave's shoulders and pulls him in close. Bro's unsettlingly reassuring to Dave's own uncertainties, but instead of making Dave feel any better, he just feels worse. _An omegan Strider_. It feels.. wrong. It _is_ wrong, but it's him.

The way Bro has shifted makes it easier for Dave to be fucked into, too. Dave moans loudly as Bro starts up his quickened pace, hands grasping desperately at Bro's shirt in an attempt to anchor himself. He pants hot, desperate breaths into Bro's shoulder.

He's sweaty and flushed, his hair's a mess and he _reeks_ of his slick, of his alpha. Even with the generous slick leaking from him and Bro's earlier thrusts, it's still a squeeze that borders on uncomfortable. His cunt can't help but ripple around his alpha's cock, and he groans when Bro ruts into him _just right_ , grinding himself against sensitive nerves.

Dave moans so goddamn pretty in his arms- how could this be anything other than _right_ , having his little brother in his arms, taking his dick so perfectly? His scent is _enveloping_ them, sweet and delicious and Bro wants to do nothing more than to eat his little brother _whole_.

He snaps his hips into Dave, listening to Dave's moans and desperate noises- and god if it isn't perfect. Dave clinging to him, making such _sweet_ noises- his wet cunt squeezing down on him, wanting to hold his alpha's cock inside, wanting his knot. Bro'll give it to him. He'll take care of his little brother in the way that his body _craves_.

"You want my knot, Davey?" Bro growls, feeling his pleasure moving towards his peak. "I'll give it to you." He stops holding back. He ruts and fucks into Dave, into his perfect, _perfect_ little brother, breathing roughly, low rumbles in his chest of enjoyment, of pleasure.

He can feel his knot starting to swell, wanting to lock with Dave, with this perfect little omega, wanting to _breed_ him good. Fuck, Bro doesn't want to deal with a kid- but he can't deny how burningly hot the idea of breeding his little brother is.

Each snap of his brother's hips feels like it's going to break Dave in half. He's already at his limit, gasping loudly underneath Bro's large body and _rocking_ from the force of each thrust.

Traitorous heat curls uncomfortably in his gut, his little omegan cock twitching as it rubs between their stomachs. Dave's just about to stammer for Bro to slow down, speed up, to _plead_ for his own release when Bro starts to catch in his wet hole.

 _You want my knot? I'll give it to you._ A growl. He shivers, an instinctive whine of _yes, please_ and _fuck_ spilling past Dave's lips. Bro's _catching_ , his inflating knot painfully pulling at Dave's tight hole while Bro ruts into him and swells, but it _feels so good_ that he isn't sure whether his moans are pleas for Bro to stop, or to give it to him harder.

Just when he thinks he's going to break, Bro _slams_ himself inside, his knot so inflated and thick that he physically _can't_ pull out anymore. Dave peaks when he feels his sibling release inside of him- thick, hot alpha come stuffed inside of his already full walls. Between their bodies, his omegan cock gives pathetic little spurts, streaking his own abdomen in white as he clenches down hard on his alpha, his body _wanting_ to be bred, even if neither actually want pups.

They're tied. Dave's _done_ his omegan duty. All he can feel now is overwhelming relief. He shakes like a leaf in Bro's arms, only realizing he's crying when he pulls back and sees a damp spot in Bro's white shirt. Embarrassed, Dave scrubs roughly at his cheeks, nosing cautiously at Bro's jaw.

"..alpha. i-i know were stuck, okay? but you gotta pull out soon-"

Bro slams his cock into his little brother's tight, wet cunt and groans deeply as it locks them together, Dave's swell clenching down around him and milking Bro's cock. It feels _good_ , cumming deep into Dave, filling him up with his hot cum, _breeding_ his little brother good.

Dave cums on his knot, like a good bitch should. Good- that means Bro doesn't need to teach that behavior. Omegas should cum on their alpha's knots and not make more work for them by needing touch.

His hips still twitch and grind the tiniest bit, trying to work his cock as deep as it'll go- and there's a heady, pulsing pleasure running through him with each spurt of cum that's pumped into Dave.

"Good boy, Davey." Bro purrs, as Dave shakes. Dave's crying- he's wiping at his cheeks, but Bro doesn't mind- Dave's allowed to be soft and weak with his alpha's cock filling him up. Dave noses at his jaw, trying to appease Bro, and mumbles something about pulling out.

"I'll pull out when we're done, lil' man." Bro chastises him. "Trying to force it'll only hurt you." He's not going to hurt Dave on purpose. At least not right now, and certainly not in a way that he knows will damage Dave.

What had felt amazing only minutes ago was now pushing on overwhelming. Dave was so full he could barely _breathe_ , so to have Bro continue to grind inside of him was a sensation that was starting to feel quite unpleasant.

He whines softly when Bro chastises him, but pushing the issue further would only make Bro angry with him. Pissing Bro off under normal circumstances was bad enough, but now there was nowhere to go, so all he could really do was mumble "fine." He sure as hell wasn't happy about this, but there was no other option except to wait.

So Dave waits. Exhaustion crashes into him like a freight train, continuing to wrack his body with shivers. It occurs to him that he doesn't actually know what he's supposed to do when they're tied. He'd passed out after his first knotting, and he hadn't even been awake for his second. That's.. he's trying not to think about that.

He breathes out slowly, loosening his death grip on Bro's shirt some. The scent that had been so inviting, so comforting only moments ago now felt thick enough for him to choke on, so Dave turns his head away from Bro's jaw and focuses on trying to breathe. Not exactly the easiest task, since he still has an alpha's weight crushing him.

Again, he scrubs at his cheeks, a self-soothing action now that his tears have ceased. This is fine, _he's_ fine, just-

"i think i need a minute. uh." A pause, his breaths laboured. "can we move? you're crushing me."

Dave goes silent and Bro knows he's a little unhappy with the answer- but he's not about to yank his knot out, especially when his brother's pussy feels so fucking good, squeezing around him and milking him through his orgasm.

Dave shivers a little in his arms, relaxing a bit, breathing deeper. The sight of him submitting just that tiny bit more- Bro wants to purr, but this time he _does_ refrain, because Dave is rubbing at his face and asking Bro to shift around.

"Sure, lil' man." Bro says and tightens his grip around Dave's shoulders, his other hand finding Dave's hip and holding him close to avoid jostling their tie as much as possible. Bro lifts Dave up, going up on his knees, then sits back and leans back, shifting to rest his head on the couch's armrest. Letting go of Dave, he tucks one arm up behind his head, the other starting to stroke, running a couple of fingers down Dave's spine in a relaxing motion.

"This better?" Bro murmurs, enjoying the feeling of his omega sprawled across his chest, his dick firmly knotted into his little brother's cunt.

_ Sure, lil' man. _

In an instant, Bro's shifting his grip, and Dave's doing his best to move with him. It was always going to be an awkward affair - neither could actually move properly with how Bro's lodged himself inside of Dave, but they make it work, somehow.

"yeah, it is." He purrs softly, deliberately squashing the smile that tugs at his lips. Dave actually feels _more_ exhausted after they've gone through all that effort to shift, but at least he can breathe easier. Granted, actually _sitting_ down made his breath hitch slightly, a natural response to Bro's knot tugging at his hole, but- they stay tied. Dave has no choice to straddle Bro, but it could be a lot worse.

It doesn't escape his notice that he's the only one who is naked. Bro leans back, and Dave follows, pressing his chest to Bro's chest to keep himself covered. His eyes flutter shut when he feels fingers dance down his naked spine, his purrs becoming a little louder.

It's. Nice.

He's warm, he's full, and Bro will keep him safe.

"thank you.."

Dave purrs softly as he sprawls across Bro's chest, so Bro keeps the stroking motion going, just running his fingers down his spine, petting him nice and slow. Dave's purring reverberates into Bro's chest, relaxing him.

It's well documented the effects of omega scents and purring- calming alphas and creating a deeper bond- and Bro certainly feels it. He wants nothing more than to just tuck his nose in against Dave's scent gland and just _breathe_.

He doesn't, though, just rumbling back, matching Dave's purr with his own. Dave's pussy is still squeezing around his knot, but it's settled to a lazy, enjoyable pleasure.

"I've got you, lil' man." Bro says, pleased with Dave's response. This was the right thing to do- Dave is so perfect and warm in his arms, there's no where else he should be.

Tomorrow, he'll get Dave to the doctor, then his training will continue- can't have his little brother be _weak_ , after all- especially as an omega.

"Go ahead and rest, Davey." Bro murmurs. "We'll be here for a bit."

With time, Dave's purrs become more relaxed, and his initial slump to cover himself becomes an exhausted lean against Bro's rumbling chest.

_ I've got you, lil' man. _

_Oh_ , that made Dave shiver. There was nothing desperate in either of their touches, anymore, nothing forceful. He feels at peace with the hand tracing softly over his bare skin, being tied together, at least for now.

He suspects that a large part of his sense of ease comes from how close he is to Bro's scent glands. Dave isn't trying to be subtle as he breathes deep or tucks his head close.

He doesn't think about how this strengthens their bond. All he wants is to smell Bro - to smell _safety_ \- and he's undemanding when he seeks this out. He noses gently at the other's neck, he wants to _bite_ , but he won't. He can't. He won't be allowed. So he huffs his mild irritation into Bro's neck instead, letting his eyes slip shut.

"..you rest too, okay?" He yawns quietly, going lax in Bro's arms. "i don't want you to tire yourself or nothin'."

Dave won't stir until hours later, when he'll wake with a jump, disorientated and confused. His first instinct is to reach for his phone and check the time, but- that was tucked into his hoodie, and he last remembered his hoodie being in the lounge. So he instead tries to push himself up, to make sense of his sudden nap.

Dave murmurs something about Bro resting too, his face tucked into Bro's neck- and Bro just gives a soft hum in response. Thats his Dave- concerned for his alpha, as an omega should be.

He continues the slow petting down Dave's spine as his body goes more and more lax, until Dave relaxes fully into sleep. His swell stays tight around Bro's knot, though, so Bro lets himself doze until he feels them start to untie.

Dave is out cold, so Bro twists them around and lies Dave out on his back again, gently slipping himself free. He purrs in delight- his little brother is a _perfect_ omega. He kisses once over their mating mark- and then slides down the couch, settling between his little brother's thighs again.

He didn't get to _fully_ appreciate it before- but now he can. He licks through the folds of Dave's pussy, licking up the slick with broad, flat swipes of his tongue. Dave doesn't react in any noticable way- so Bro goes to _fucking_ town.

He licks over Dave's pretty cunt until all of it's slick is gone, replaced with Bro's spit- and then he slides his tongue _into_ Dave, and groans at the renewed taste. He might have to do this every fucking morning from now on, add it to his daily routine. 7 AM, eat Dave out, right betweeen working out and showering. Dave's slick is so _fucking_ sweet it's delicious- and Bro feels like he can't get enough, no matter how he licks.

Even the taste of his own cum can't taint Dave's slick- so he licks as deep as he can get, licking out his own cum and swallowing it down, cleaning his little brother out until his slick is all licked clean.

Once he can't taste anything Bro finally pulls back, licking his lips clean.

"So good, Davey." Bro purrs as he smooths Dave's bangs back. He chuckles softly and kisses him once, then slips off the couch, lifting Dave up in his arms, and carrying Dave to his room.

He tucks Dave into bed and leaves- he's got work to do, Dave can nap.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the second time in 48 hours that Dave has woken up cold, naked and alone, but at least he isn't in pain.

The dull ache that runs through his whole body is one that he can swallow down and ignore. It's deep enough that it isn't just localized to Dave's strained muscles, but it's in his very core. It's the kind of pain that you can bury, if you're careful. An ache you can learn to ignore.

Despite Dave's terrified start only moments ago, he's having a difficult time actually _staying_ awake this time, and it takes a few tries for him to successfully keep his eyes open. The afternoon light isn't making things any easier. He frowns, blindly feeling over his bare mattress until his fingers curl around familiar plastic and wire, folded neatly near his pillow.

Slipping them on makes him feel a little more human.

He needs to get dressed. Dave swings his legs so that they're hanging off the mattress, his feet pressed against the floor and his hands braced to push himself up. Actually _standing_ up is a slow process. Muscles ache in unfamiliar places when his whole body shifts, and Dave grinds his teeth together to quieten the breath that he sucks in. It's not unbearable, just unexpected. He needs to bury it quickly, and move the fuck on.

Again, Dave digs through his drawers to salvage some clothes- this time it's a comfortable t-shirt that was so old he couldn't remember if it was actually his or John's, and loose, warm sweats. The more shapeless he looked, the better, and he wasn't about to risk running out into the living room in his birthday suit just so he could recover what he already wore. Fuck that.

The air in his room is heavy, and the stale scent of sex is becoming kind of gross to him. Without hesitation, he crosses so that he can yank his window up to let some air in, but it's barely any better. Still, it's something. Satisfied, Dave steps back, turning to leave his bedroom.

He can't hide in here forever.

And he really wants his phone back.

The main area of the apartment is empty, when Dave ventures out, his clothes left where Bro had discarded them earlier. There's still a faint, lingering smell of sex, but mostly it's just the familiar smells of home- now with _omega_ mixed in.

Dave's phone, when he retrieves it, is full of messages.

CG: DAVE I AM ABOUT TO GO OFF THE FUCKING DEEP END I SWEAR TO GOD.  
CG: IF MY INSUFFERABLE BROTHER CANNOT FIND THE GODDAMN COURTESY TO SHUT HIS FLAPPING JAWS AND UNDERSTAND THAT, TRADITIONALLY, WHEN SOMEONE IS SHOVING THEIR HEAD UNDER NOT ONE,  
CG: BUT TWO ENTIRE PILLOWS FULL OF INSUFFERABLY HOT COTTON,  
CG: IT IS USUALLY AN INDICATOR THAT THEY WOULD LIKE THE CURRENT TOPIC OF CONVERSATION TO CEASE.  
CG: DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW GODDAMN LONG I HAD TO ENDURE THE MUFFLED NOISES OF KANKRI'S BITCHING ABOUT THE MOST RECENT THING I HAD DONE TO ANNOY HIM?  
CG: FORTY FIVE AGONIZINGLY INFURIATING MINUTES.  
CG: THIRTY FIVE OF WHICH WERE SPENT ATTEMPTING TO SUFFOCATE MYSELF TO PUT MYSELF OUT OF MY OWN GODDAMN MISERY.  
CG: WHICH, BY THE WAY, WAS ABOUT LEAVING A TOWEL ON THE FLOOR OF THE BATHROOM.  
CG: A FUCKING TOWEL.  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: MY BROTHER, EVERYONE, THE CONTROL FREAK WHO FLIPS HIS SHIT AT THE TINIEST, ITTY BITTY INCONVENIENCE, COULD NOT BE BOTHERED TO SIMPLY STEP OVER THE TOWEL AND BE ON HIS MERRY WAY DUE TO THE INCONVENIENCE OF HAVING TO SEE IT AND MOVE HIS FOOT A LITTLE FARTHER.  
CG: NO. INSTEAD, BECAUSE THIS IS THE MOST LOGICAL THING TO DO WHEN YOU FACE A MICROSCOPICALLY SMALL INCONVENIENCE, HE DECIDED TO COME AND FUCKING LECTURE ME.  
CG: I'M GOING TO SNAP ONE OF THESE DAYS, DAVE.  
CG: I'M GOING TO SNAP AND STRANGLE MY BROTHER  
CG: AND WHEN I'M BROUGHT BEFORE A JURY, I WILL EXPLAIN TO THEM THAT THE REASON I ATTEMPTED FRATRICIDE ON THIS FUCKING DAY  
CG: IS BECAUSE MY BROTHER LECTURED ME FOR FORTY FIVE MINUTES ABOUT LEAVING A TOWEL ON THE FLOOR.  
CG: EVEN THOUGH AFTER THE FIRST TWO LONGWINDED, INSUFFERABLE, HIGH SCHOOL ENGLISH TEACHER WHO THINKS THAT HEART OF DARKNESS IS A LITERARY MASTERPIECE ESQUE SENTENCES THAT CAME OUT OF HIS MOUTH  
CG: I WAS AGREEING NOT TO DO IT AGAIN  
CG: HE CONTINUED FOR ANOTHER FORTY MINUTES.  
CG: AND NOT A SINGLE FUCKING JUROR WOULD CONVICT ME.  


If his clothes haven't been touched then Dave can only assume that the apartment is vacant, giving him free reign for at least a little while longer. He scoops the fabric up into a bundle in his arms quickly, fishing his phone out of the pocket of his hood as he retreats.

It's much later than he thought it was. His sleeping schedule is _fucked_. But there's no sense in dwelling on this as he realizes the absolute onslaught of messages left in Karkat's seething wake.

Dave tosses his clothes onto the bed and lays flat on his back. It's about time that Karkat got a response.

TG: so first of all lets just pretend im not responding to this shit an hour and a half later than whenever that brick fucking wall of grey text was sent to me and well be good right  
TG: has he actually like  
TG: stopped yet  
TG: is he still frothing at the mouth and blathering on about cleanliness being close to godliness or whatever his mantra of the month is or are you still trapped under that pillow  
TG: are you being held hostage karkat  
TG: you know that you can call 911 and act like you want a cheese pizza if youre actually trapped  
TG: i read about that on the internet once and as we all know people on the internet never lie about anything ever so thisll obviously work  
TG: karkat  
TG: you there  
TG: if i find out you actually managed to snuff yourself im gonna be so pissed  
TG: wholl carry my ass through film  
TG: nobody thats who  
TG: im gonna have a blight on my otherwise stellar academic career and its gonna be your fault  
TG: im never gonna make it i wont get to dedicate my pride and joy to the big man barack himself do you realize what youre doing  
TG: anyway please dont tell me your dickhead brothers still raving about a wet fucking towel in a bathroom thats literally made for wet things  
CG: YES, DAVE, MY BROTHER IS STILL FROTHING AT THE MOUTH ABOUT MY SLOVENLY HABITS DESPITE THE FACT THAT I GAVE YOU A SET TIME FRAME.  
CG: CLEARLY THE FACT THAT I NAMED NUMBERS MEANS NOTHING TO YOU, SINCE I AM NOW DIALLING 911 TO ORDER A FUCKING PIZZA.  
CG: WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THAT STUPID SHIT ANYWAY?  
CG: LIKE PEOPLE SERIOUSLY CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THAT IS TRUE.  
TG: hey  
TG: dont shoot the messenger here man im just saying what i saw i never confirmed whether it was true or not  
TG: im washing my hands of any and all responsibility that could associate me with this shit  
TG: anyway  
TG: at the very least youve managed to like  
TG: walk away from kankri by now right  
TG: or report him to big sister porrim or whatever  
TG: isnt she supposed to keep his whiny ass in line  
CG: LAST TIME I TRIED THAT NOT ONLY DID SHE GET ANNOYED AT ME FOR TRYING TO PUSH HER INTO THE ROLE OF MEDIATOR FOR KANKRI,  
CG: BUT KANKRI HIMSELF DECIDED THAT HE NEEDED TO COME LECTURE ME ON THE OUTDATED NOTION OF NEEDING BETAS TO MEDIATE PACK ISSUES.  
CG: BELIEVE ME. I DO NOT FUCKING WANT TO HEAR HOW "JUST BECAUSE I AM AN ALPHA I GET TO SEND BETAS TO SOLVE MY ISSUES" FOR THE FIFTH FUCKING TIME,  
CG: ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING HOW FUCKING ANNOYING IT IS TO HEAR IT COMING FROM THE PERSON WHO SENDS OUR FUCKING DAD TO LET ME KNOW WHEN I'VE DONE SOMETHING TRULY EGREGIOUS.  
TG: im at least 90% sure youd still wrangle porrim into this shit even if she wasnt a beta  
CG: THATS THE MOST FUCKING INFURIATING PART.  
CG: I WOULD.  
TG: wow its almost like kankris the one being a casteist asshole here and deflecting the blame on you  
TG: instead of like  
TG: facilitating a discussion about the actual issue at hand  
TG: weird  
CG: OWNING UP TO HIS OWN FUCKING ISSUES? YEAH WHAT ELSE IS NEW.  
TG: man idk how to say this i think he just likes bullying you  
TG: cain instinct or whatever  
CG: FUCKING ANNOYING DIPSHIT WILL LECTURE ME UNTIL HE'S LITERALLY EXHAUSTED ABOUT THE ALPHARCHY AND HOW I NEED TO FUCKING CHECK MY ALPHA PRIVILEGE AND LEARN TO RESPECT ALL PRESENTATIONS EQUALLY.  
CG: BUT THEN IGNORE HIS OWN FUCKING PROBLEMS WITH DOING THAT LIKE THE HYPOCRITE HE IS.  
CG: AND THE MOST ANNOYING PART IS THAT I KNOW HES BEING FUCKING SINCERE!!!!!!!  
TG: that isnt on you  
CG: HE GENUINELY THINKS HES BEING HELPFUL.  
TG: kankri would struggle with basic human decency even if he had the instructions laid out in front of him  
TG: just  
TG: chill  
TG: are you alright  
CG: YEAH NO SHIT IT WOULD BE PRETTY WEIRD IF I SUDDENLY TOOK ON ALL OF THE RESPONSIBILITY OF HIS ACTIONS.  
CG: WELL.  
TG: aside from getting a verbal lashing for god knows how long  
CG: YEAH BUT NO  
CG: I GUESS.  
TG: but no  
TG: whats up  
TG: talk to me  
TG: im all ears  
CG: KANKRIS HOLED HIMSELF UP IN HIS FUCKING ROOM BECAUSE HES ABOUT TO GO INTO HEAT AND EVERYTHING FUCKING SUCKS.  
TG: hell i wont even charge you for my time thats how much i like you karks  
TG: oh  
TG: bro he probably wanted to add the towel to his nest or some shit  
TG: maybe thats why he was getting all huffy at you  
TG: how fucking dare you use it for its intended purpose what the fuck man  
TG: get it together  
CG: YEAH HOW DARE I TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER AND NEED SOMETHING TO DRY MYSELF OFF WITH,  
CG: YOU KNOW,  
CG: THE NORMAL FUCKING THING TO DO.  
TG: absolutely deplorable  
TG: you should be ashamed  
TG: i dont know if i wanna be your friend after hearing this  
CG: I SHOULD JUST GO FUCKING THROW MYSELF AT HIS FEET AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, CLEARLY.  
CG: JUST FUCKING GROVEL AT THE FEET OF EVERY OMEGA I COME ACROSS.  
CG: I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, ONE TIME I TOOK A SHOWER AND USED A FUCKING TOWEL AND IT HAS INCONVIENCED EVERY OMEGA IN THE WORLD EVER.  
TG: well fuck  
TG: alpharchy over  
CG: DEFEATED JUST LIKE THAT.  
TG: we just gotta get rid of the towels and then the whole system will collapse  
CG: THROUGH THE HUMILITY OF A SINGLE FUCKING ALPHA.  
CG: WHY DID NO ONE THINK ABOUT TRYING THIS BEFORE?  
TG: goddamn  
CG: CLEARLY THE ANSWER WAS IN FRONT OF US ALL THIS TIME.  
TG: well in front of you  
TG: i didnt use the soggy towel now did i  
CG: BLAH BLAH FUCKING SEMANTICS.  
CG: ITS A TURN OF FUCKING PHRASE DAVE.  
CG: ANYWAY, LIFE SUCKS RIGHT NOW, KANKRI'S BITCHIER THAN USUAL AND THE WHOLE HOUSE FUCKING STINKS.  
CG: I AM ABOUT TO GO FUCKING PINESOL SCENTED SPRAY UP IN THIS BITCH TO GET SOME GODDAMN RELIEF.  
CG: RUTHLESS CLEANING STREAK RETURNING JUST TO FUCKING SCRUB AWAY THIS ANNOYING ASS SHIT.  
TG: remember to unclench your jaw  
CG: GEE.  
CG: THANKS.  
TG: youre gonna grind your teeth to dust if you get any more stressed  
TG: wow ok sure take the piss when i gave you a valid reminder  
TG: i see how it is  
TG: i love you too honeybunches  
TG: have fun spraying down the whole house  
TG: singlehandedly keep mr clean in business for me kay  
CG: OH, MY APOLOGIES, YOU'D LIKE ME TO DISCERN WHEN SOMETHING IS SINCERE AND WHEN SOMETHING IS IRONICALLY SINCERE?  
TG: yeah duh  
CG: HERE'S SOME SINCERE ADVICE FROM ME TO YOU.  
CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF.  
CG: HONEYBUNCHES.  
TG: aw  
TG: you do care  
CG: YES, DAVE, I FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU, AND IT'S IN THE SAME WAY THAT CELEBRITIES CARE ABOUT FUCKING PLASTIC SURGERY.  
CG: SUPERFICIALLY.  
CG: I'M LIKE A DOG FUCKING SNIFFING ROADKILL- I SHOULD PROBABLY BE PULLED AWAY BUT FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON I KEEP COMING BACK.  
TG: you know thats some pretty grody imagery for somebody whose supposed to be swimming in lysol by now  
CG: I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE LYSOL DOWN YOUR THROAT.  
TG: nah  
CG: YOU WILL BE SWIMMING IN PINE SOL FRESHNESS.  
TG: im good  
TG: i think im gonna be just fine in the cheese dust formaldehyde haven ive got going right here  
TG: also like while were on the topic of road kill did i tell you about the cat i found  
CG: WOW I'M LUCKY THAT YOU ARE UNPRESENTED BECAUSE THAT MEANS THAT KANKRI CAN'T LECTURE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I AM GOING TO ALPHA VOICE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JUST TO  
CG: YOU DIDN'T.  
CG: PLEASE FOR FUCKS SAKE DISTRACT ME.  
TG: oh christ sure okay  
TG: i didnt actually think youd be interested  
CG: DAVE I AM LITERALLY TRYING NOT TO CLAW OFF MY FUCKING SKIN RIGHT NOW.  
TG: i mean its not actually THAT interesting it was just a plain old tabby  
TG: had some cute eyebrows honestly  
TG: uh  
TG: looked kind of young  
CG: HOW YOUNG?  
TG: its leg was all fucked up but that was pretty easy to take care of  
CG: ARE WE TALKING LIKE KITTEN YOUNG  
TG: under a year  
TG: but older than a kitten  
TG: a teenage cat  
CG: THATS ALMOST REALLY FUCKED UP INSTEAD OF REGULAR SAD FUCKED UP.  
TG: im guesstimating here im not an animal person  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?  
TG: i took it home and cleaned it  
TG: ive got some pretty strong disinfectants here  
CG: GOD I WISH THAT WERE ME.  
TG: what  
TG: decomposing  
CG: THAT TOO.  
TG: no  
TG: karkat maybe you should get out of the house  
CG: HYPOTHETICALLY HOW STRONG ARE YOUR DISINFECTANTS.  
CG: WHY? ITS JUST THE WORST TIME OF THE YEAR, IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL.  
TG: i dont care if youre going into stupid alpha mode right now maybe breathing something that isnt your brother will do you some good  
CG: YOU SOUND LIKE KANKRI.  
CG: I'M NOT GOING INTO "STUPID ALPHA MODE".  
TG: oh fuck off  
TG: that was  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN.  
TG: a joke  
TG: google joke and youll see your freshman id card  
CG: IT VERY MUCH SOUNDED TO ME LIKE YOU WERE IMPLYING THAT I AM GOING TO FUCK MY BROTHER AND I AM LITERALLY GAGGING AT THE IDEA.  
CG: RETCHING RIGHT NOW, ACTUALLY.  
TG: thats better than clawing at your own skin  
TG: id say thats a win in my book  
CG: I'M NOT ACTUALLY CLAWING JESUS CHRIST.  
CG: IT'S, YET AGAIN, A TURN OF PHRASE DAVE.  
CG: I'M ITCHY AND MISERABLE AND THIS IS THE LEAST HORNY I HAVE EVER BEEN IN MY LIFE AND THAT IS FUCKING SAYING SOMETHING BECAUSE ONE TIME DAD TOOK US ON A CAMPING TRIP TO THE FUCKING MOUNTAINS IN THE WINTER.  
CG: THAT WAS COLD AS SHIT NO HORNY TIMES.  
CG: THIS IS FUCKING ANTI HORNY TIMES, DAVE.  
CG: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?  


_Oh_.

Dave's blood feels cold.

TG: are you asking if i know what it feels like to not be horny or to not be a horny alpha  
CG: YES.  
TG: cool thanks for elaborating  
CG: YOU ARE WELCOME.  
CG: BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE.  
TG: no wait its fine you dont have to  
TG: you want chemicals right  
CG: TOO LATE  
TG: i have bleach and shit  
CG: FUCK YOU  
TG: fuck  
TG: dammit  
TG: fine  
TG: im listening  
CG: IT FEELS LIKE EVEN THE MOMENT THAT A VAGUELY HORNY IDEA GETS INTO MY HEAD IT IS CHASED AWAY BY A HOARD OF DISGUSTING SMELLS BEATING ME WITH GODDAMN STICKS FOR DARING TO THINK EVEN VAGUELY HORNY THOUGHTS AROUND MY STUPID ASS OMEGA BROTHER IN HEAT.  
CG: AND IT  
CG: FUCKING  
CG: SUCKS  
CG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TG: huh  
CG: YEAH, "HUH" IT UP.  
TG: i am are you illiterate  
CG: YOU'RE NOT PRESENTED SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT SHIT.  
TG: yeah  
TG: youre right  
CG: I FUCKING ENVY YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH RIGHT NOW.  
CG: LIKE JESUS.  
TG: you really dont  
TG: anyway  
TG: im still standing by the idea that a walk could be good for you  
CG: WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO I DON'T.  
TG: i dont give a shit how kankri smells to you youre still agitated in a sense right  
TG: man im just not feeling well  
TG: thats all  
TG: theres nothing to say about it  
CG: WELL. ALRIGHT.  
CG: IF YOU'RE FEELING SICK THEN YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO TO BED, DIPSHIT.  
TG: i just woke up  
CG: INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO ME COMPLAIN FOR AN HOUR.  
TG: why do you think it took me forever to respond to you  
TG: i dont even think i could sleep right now if i tried  
TG: i just  
TG: i mean i am tired  
TG: but i wont be able to sleep  
CG: FUCK IF I KNOW I FIGURED YOU WERE PROBABLY WORKING ON SBAHJ OR SOMETHING.  
CG: BUT YEAH.  
CG: IF YOU CAN'T SLEEP THEN LIKE. AT LEAST TRY TO REST OR SOMETHING.  
TG: later maybe  
TG: im having more fun talking to you right now  
TG: i didnt realize that it felt like  
TG: that  
TG: for you guys  
CG: YEAH IT FUCKING SUCKS. I DUNNO.  
TG: this is pure scientific curiosity here ive got my pen and paper and im taking notes  
CG: LIKE ITS NOT EVEN THAT BAD WHEN DAD HAS TO HAVE HIS FUCKING HEATS, I GUESS??  
CG: CAUSE AT LEAST HIS SCENT IS COMFORTING EVEN IF IT IS. EUGH.  
CG: WOW THIS IS A GROSS SENTENCE TO SAY ABOUT MY DAD  
CG: BUT "LACED WITH HORNY"  
TG: hes your dad  
TG: isnt his whole thing meant to smell comfy  
TG: actually yeah this is sounding gross  
TG: moving on  
CG: YEAH  
TG: you can take the guy out of the south  
CG: LIKE WITH DAD HE AT LEAST HAS THE CONTROL TO REGULATE HIS SCENT  
CG: SO THERES ONLY A BIT OF WEIRD DISCOMFORT  
CG: EXCEPT FOR THE DAY WHERE IT HITS HIM IN FULL BUT HE USUALLY DOESN'T LIKE. COME OUT OF HIS ROOM FOR THAT AND SHIT SO ITS NOT REALLY A BIG DEAL?  
CG: I GUESS?  
CG: GET FUCKNG DIZZY IF I GO DOWN HIS HALL BUT THATS ABOUT IT, THANK CHRIST  
CG: WITH KANKRI HE CAN'T CONTROL SHIT.  
CG: SO HIS PREHEAT FILLS THE HOUSE AND ITS SO FUCKING ANNOYING BECAUSE IT SMELLS SO BAD.  
CG: LIKE YEAH BLAH BLAH SCENT COMPATIBILITY GARBAGE HE SMELLS BAD AND ALL THAT FOR REASONS BUT  
CG: CHRIST  
CG: I WISH HE COULD AT LEAST FUCKING USE GODDAMN SCENT NUTRALIZERS AT THE VERY LEAST.  
TG: actually why doesnt he  
CG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW????  
TG: is that like too invasive to ask or something  
CG: HE'S  
CG: I DUNNO  
CG: HE'S WEIRD ABOUT IT  
TG: like yeah thats a mostly omega household but like  
TG: you live there too  
CG: I SNIPED AT HIM ONCE FOR IT AND HE LITERALLY SPENT THE REST OF HIS HEAT BOARDED UP IN HIS ROOM.  
CG: AND THEN DAD SAT ME DOWN AND IN THAT GENTLE WAY OF HIS THAT HE'S PERFECTED USING TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE GARBAGE WHILE ALSO STILL BEING NICE TO YOU  
CG: ASKED ME NOT TO ASK KANKRI ABOUT IT AGAIN.  
TG: christ  
TG: i have no fucking clue how you do it i wouldve gone nuts  
CG: I JUST MIGHT.  
TG: please dont  
CG: FOR YOU, I'LL HANG ON.  
CG: I'LL CLING TO THE LAST SCRAPS OF MY SANITY.  
CG: EVERY TIME THE ABYSS CALLS TO ME  
TG: youre not alone  
CG: BECKONING TO ME WITH ITS SINGING TONES OF MADNESS  
CG: I'LL THINK ABOUT YOUR WORDS.  
TG: youve got your cans of lysol youve got your cleaning product coupons  
TG: you have body spray  
CG: "please don't"  
TG: you can do it  
CG: AND BE SAVED.  
TG: yeah see thats the spirit  
CG: JUST FOR YOU, DAVE, I WILL CLING ON.  
CG: BROTHERS IN ARMS.  
TG: im with you 100% youll be great  
CG: OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW.  
TG: right  
TG: you and me against kankris impressive heat rank  
CG: HOW WOULD I EVER SURVIVE THIS WITHOUT YOU?  
CG: TRULY.  
CG: I WOULD BE FUCKING LOST.  
TG: hey  
TG: you can save your praise for later  
TG: well see if you can get through this one without like  
TG: tearing out all of your hair from stress  
TG: uh  
TG: how long do heats usually last for  
TG: like  
TG: for kankri obviously  
CG: I MEAN IT VARIES.  
CG: DAD'S ARE USUALLY ONE DAY PREHEAT ONE DAY OF AND ONE DAY POST.  
TG: man i feel all kinds of gross for asking about his cycles but this obviously sucks for you  
CG: KANKRIS ARE FUCKING THREE DAYS PREHEAT BECAUSE HE'S AN EXTRA FUCKING BASTARD.  
CG: AND THEN I GUESS HIS OF AND POST ARE OVER THE COURSE OF TWO? OR THREE? I GENUINLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT PART OR WHERE THE DIVIDE IS  
TG: right  
TG: shit man  
CG: WE'RE ON DAY TWO OF PREHEAT RIGHT NOW SO  
CG: I'M IN AGONY, AS YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS.  
TG: i think the best course of action is just to shove some cotton balls up your nose and pray that you dont die  
TG: yeah no shit  
CG: THAT MIGHT NOT ACTUALLY BE A BAD IDEA.  
TG: seriously go for a walk  
TG: i have lots of great ideas  
CG: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M GOING.  
TG: good  
CG: I SWEAR YOU'RE SO MUCH OF A FUCKING MOTHER HEN SOMETIMES.  
CG: WOW I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOME SHIT THAT KANKRI WOULD PROBABLY LECTURE ME FOR LITERAL HOURS OVER.  
TG: what  
TG: say it anyway  
TG: were bros no secrets here  
CG: NAH. IT'S NOT IMPORTANT.  
TG: plus youve got me curious  
CG: I'M GOING FOR THAT WALK BUT I'LL TAKE MY PHONE.  
TG: anything that makes kankri mad is shit i wanna hear cmon  
CG: HA, FINE.  
TG: karkat  
TG: okay cool  
CG: I BET YOU'LL BE A FUCKING OMEGA WITH HOW MUCH OF A MOTHER HEN YOU ARE.  


Ouch.  
CG: I CAN FEEL KANKRI BREATHING DOWN MY NECK.  
CG: "HOW DARE YOU STEREOTYPE OMEGAS LIKE THAT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING OPPRESSIVE THAT IS?"  
CG: EXCEPT HE WOULDN'T SAY FUCKING.  
TG: nah hed use some awkward substitute word instead  
TG: you fricking fricks when will you learn your actions have consequences  
TG: along those lines  
CG: KANKRI WAS THAT KID I SWEAR.  
TG: god i love that video  
CG: IGNORE THE FACT THAT HE'S NOT WHITE.  
CG: HE WAS THAT EXACT KID.  
TG: dude you were totally the same when you were younger  
CG: EXCUSE YOU I NEVER SAID FRICK.  
CG: I SAID FUCK LOUD AND PROUD.  
TG: minor details babe  
CG: SWOON.  
TG: besides what that was how many years ago  
CG: FUCKING "BABE"?  
TG: anyway im convinced you were born saying slurs  
CG: PUTTING THE MOVES ON AWFULLY HARD THERE STRIDER.  
TG: im not gonna hear anything otherwise  
TG: oh shush  
TG: its ironic  
TG: and look i bet youre gonna come up with some low hanging fruit but im not hearing any of that today  
CG: ALSO FUCK OFF THE WORST SLUR I'VE EVER CALLED ANYONE WAS GRINGO.  
TG: im sick and i feel like garbage so that means my word is law  
CG: AND THATS NOT EVEN A FUCKING SLUR.  
TG: hahaha yeah that was fucking hilarious  
TG: fine expletives  
TG: swear words  
TG: i got it wrong ill own up to that  
CG: OH YES, CLEARLY, YOUR WORD IS LAW SINCE YOU'RE SICK. MY APOLOGIES.  
TG: ill forgive you for now  
CG: THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO RETROACTIVELY REDO MY LIFE  
CG: BUT DROP THE N WORD LIKE SEVENTEEN THOUSAND TIMES RIGHT?  
CG: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, DAVE?  
TG: fuck no  
CG: YOU WANT ME TO BE RACIST?  
TG: hell no  
CG: GOOD.  
CG: BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE FUCKED UP.  
TG: yeah obviously  
CG: ANYWAY SINCE IT'S "DAVE'S WORD IS LAW" DAY, WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU HAVE IN STORE?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: i didnt plan that far ahead  
TG: youre outside and not in supposed """agony""" because you have to smell kankri which was kind of my end goal honestly  
TG: and dont come at me with that mother hen shit either  
CG: YOUR WORD IS LAW, APPARENTLY.  
TG: good  
CG: SO MOTHER HENNING DROPPED.  
TG: fuck yeah it is  
CG: AND YES I AM CURRENTLY WALKING OUTSIDE. WHICH IS A BIG FUCKING RELIEF BECAUSE HOLY SHIT MY NOSE IS FINALLY CLEAR.  
TG: i TOLD you dogg  
CG: TURNS OUT THAT SOMETIMES YOU DO HAVE GOOD IDEAS.  
TG: i told you it would be good for you  
TG: does this mean youre gonna listen to me in the future or is this a fluke  
CG: WE'LL SEE.  
CG: I SUPPOSE IT DEPENDS ON HOW STUPID YOUR IDEAS ARE.  
TG: i dont want things to be a federal issue if im trying to get you to look after yourself every now and then  
TG: yeah okay sure  
TG: except my ideas are never stupid  
TG: so by that logic you always have to listen to me  
CG: I AM HITTING X TO DOUBT, DAVE.  
CG: THE X BUTTON HAS BEEN MASHED.  
TG: its ok to admit youre being objectively wrong right now  
TG: no high score no good ending for you  
CG: HOWEVER WILL I SURVIVE.  
CG: MY LIFE VIDEO GAME SCORE IS SUFFERING.  
TG: alright actually small detour here  
TG: how are you so bad at video games  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TG: im genuinely in awe of you sometimes  
TG: hahahahahaha  
CG: JUST BECAUSE I HATE SHOOTERS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM "BAD" AT VIDEO GAMES.  
TG: visual novels dont count  
CG: SOME OF US HAVE AN APPRECIATE FOR THE FINE ART OF PUZZLE AND LOGIC GAMES.  
TG: the fine art of puzzle and logic games  
TG: christ  
CG: I'M NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT VISUAL NOVELS YOU INSUFFERABLE SMUG BASTARD.  
CG: HAVE YOU EVER FUCKING PLAYED BRAID?  
CG: I DOUBT IT  
CG: IT'S NOT A SHOOTER.  
CG: IT'S A GOURGEOUS FUCKING WORK OF ART THAT'S  
TG: are you trying to tell me that tekken is a shooter  
CG: -GASP-  
CG: A PUZZLE GAME.  
TG: or minecraft or skate 3 or  
TG: fucking anything else  
CG: FIRST OF ALL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT TWO OF THOSE THREE GAMES,  
CG: AND SECOND,  
CG: I AM NOT BAD AT MINECRAFT.  
CG: YOU CANNOT BE "BAD" AT MINECRAFT!!!!  
TG: you are  
TG: yes you can  
TG: and youre bad at it  
CG: NO THE FUCK YOU CAN'T IT'S AN OPEN WORLD CRAFTING GAME.  
TG: why dont we do some literary analysis here  
TG: minecraft  
TG: mine and craft  
TG: you dont even go caving  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO CAVING.  
CG: ITS THE EXPLORATION SHIT I LIKE.  
TG: because its a game called minecraft  
TG: karkat  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: DON'T BE A GAME SHAMER.  
CG: THATS THE MOST UNCOOL THING IN EXISTENCE  
TG: and yet here i am not only being cooler than you but also sexy as hell  
TG: funny how that happens  
CG: HA. RIGHT.  
CG: SURE.  
CG: I'M ONLY GIVING THAT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SICK.  
CG: AND I PITY YOU.  
TG: also i will be dragging your ass to the end one of these days  
TG: ill take it  
TG: wins still a win in my book  
CG: LIKE HELL YOU ARE I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT PLACE.  
TG: oh come on  
TG: youll be fine  
TG: ill help you upgrade your shit because im nice  
CG: GEE. THANKS.  
CG: A MINECRAFT SUGAR DADDY.  
CG: JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED.  
TG: ive got the emeralds  
TG: make it rain  
CG: WOW.  
CG: SHOWER ME IN MONEY.  
TG: if it helps you progress then yeah  
TG: anyway  
TG: did i miss anything important  
CG: WELL VRISKA HAD ANOTHER PUBLIC "INCIDENT" SO I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S OFF TO JUVIE AGAIN.  
CG: CRAZY BITCH.  
CG: OTHER THAN THAT I DONT THINK SO?  
TG: and you didnt even text me  
CG: I'M TELLING YOU NOW AREN'T I?  
CG: I ONLY FOUND OUT ABOUT IT LITERALLY FOUR HOURS AGO  
CG: AND I'M SORRY IF I GOT FUCKING SIDE TRACKED BECAUSE MY BROTHER WAS LECTURING ME ABOUT A FUCKING TOWEL.  
CG: MY APOLOGIES.  
TG: thats fine  
TG: who did she go after this time  
TG: are they okay?  
CG: TAKE A GUESS.  
CG: NEVERMIND YOU'RE SHIT AT GUESSING.  
CG: IT WAS JOHN. AGAIN.  
TG: her list of enemies is a fucking phonebook  
TG: oh fuck  
TG: is he okay  
CG: CAN'T LEARN TO LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE I GUESS.  
TG: hes okay right  
CG: YEAH HIS DAD FUCKING TOOK HER DOWN LIKE LIKE THE BRICK SHITHOUSE OF A MAN HE IS.  
CG: AND THEN TRUSSED HER UP WITH A TIE, FROM WHAT JOHN TOLD ME.  
CG: SO.  
CG: MIGHT BE THE LAST WE'RE HEARING FROM VRISKA FOR A WHILE.  
TG: thats  
TG: okay  
CG: WHICH HONESTLY? I COULD NOT CARE LESS.  
TG: im trying not to laugh but thats kind of funny  
CG: I KNOW RIGHT?  
TG: yeah fuck things might be peaceful without her snooping  
TG: do we even know what peace is  
TG: i doubt it  
CG: BIG BAD ALPHA BITCH VRISKA GETS TAKEN DOWN BY MILD MANNERED BETA MR. EGBERT.  
CG: ABSOLUTELY HYSTERICAL.  
CG: DAVE WE WILL NEVER KNOW PEACE.  
CG: IT IS THE CURSE OF OUR GROUP OF IDIOTIC FRIENDS.  
CG: THERE WILL ALWAYS BE SOMEONE DOING SOMETHING STUPID.  
TG: i guess we didnt exactly pick the smartest group of friends huh  
TG: youre right ill stop asking stupid questions  
CG: YEAH. WE CERTAINLY DIDN'T PICK THEM FOR THEIR INTELLIGENCE, THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE.  
TG: we picked them purely because they were either funny or needed us  
TG: and now were going  
TG: hm  
TG: maybe those werent the best traits actually  
CG: TO BE FAIR, I'M PRETTY SURE NEITHER OF US PICKED VRISKA.  
TG: nobody picked vriska  
CG: VRISKA PICKED HERSELF.  
TG: she pushes her way into peoples lives and she stays there  
TG: yeah  
CG: AND WE, FOR SOME REASON, DECIDED TO JUST LET HER STAY.  
CG: AND NOW WE SEE THE RESULTS.  
CG: MAN I FEEL SORRY FOR JOHN BUT LIKE. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?  
TG: wym  
CG: YOU DON'T STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY.  
CG: ADMITTEDLY HE DIDN'T DO THAT  
TG: she wasnt that crazy when he was fucking her  
TG: im assuming they fucked  
CG: HONESTLY? I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA  
CG: FOR MY OWN SANITY  
CG: I'M GOING TO ASSUME NOT.  
TG: i dont want to seriously analyse whether egbert of all people got his dick wet okay lets move on  
CG: YEAH TRUE  
CG: ANYWAY. SORRY TO TEREZI BUT VRISKAS PROBABLY GOING TO JUVIE  
CG: AGAIN.  
TG: shes gonna be okay  
TG: she has you  
CG: YEAH I GUESS THAT'S TRUE.  
CG: NOT LOOKING FORWARDS TO HER USING LOSING VRISKA AS AN EXCUSE TO SLOBBER ALL OVER ME LIKE A FUCKING DOG.  
CG: BUT IT'S WHATEVER.  
CG: CHRIST I WISH SHE'D FIND SOME OTHER ALPHA TO HANG OFF OF IT'S A LITTLE EMBARRASSING REALLY.  
TG: what other option is there  
CG: UGH.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
TG: im asking a serious question  
CG: I'M THINKING HOLD ON.  
TG: its fine its whatever  
TG: terezis gonna mope for a while but shell be okay in the end  
CG: I GUESS I COULD SHOVE HER AT FEFERI AND WATCH THAT IMPLODE.  
TG: and john can recover from whatever shit vriska did and things will be normal  
CG: BUT THAT WOULD BE MEAN TO FEFERI.  
TG: would it really  
TG: i thought her whole thing was momming on people  
CG: I MEAN YOU'RE NOT WRONG.  
CG: BUT I'M PRETTY SURE TEREZI WOULD PUSH ALL OF FEFERI'S BUTTONS.  
CG: AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY.  
TG: maybe  
TG: ill trust you on that  
CG: GOD WE NEED MORE FUCKING ALPHAS IN OUR FRIEND GROUP I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF BEING THE FUCKING PIVOT OF ALL OF OUR FRIEND'S FUCKING ISSUES.  
CG: HERES TO HOPING EQUIUS PRESENTS AS AN ALPHA AND AT THE VERY LEAST GETS FUCKING NEPETA OFF OF MY SHOULDERS.  
CG: I LOVE THAT CRAZY GIRL BUT GODDAMN.  
TG: what seriously  
TG: i love nepeta shes fucking hilarious  
CG: DAVE YOU WOULD NOT BE SAYING THAT IF YOU WOKE UP TO 112 FUCKING MESSAGES OF HER BASICALLY BEING HIGH ON CATNIP BECAUSE SHE'S ROLEPLAYING WARRIOR CATS WITH HERSELF IN YOUR DMS.  
TG: that just proves you know nothing about me at all  
TG: are you kidding me  
CG: PLEASE TAKE HER.  
CG: PLEASE.  
TG: i might get killed if i try to do that  
TG: so  
TG: ill pass  
CG: IT WOULD BE A WORTHY SACRIFICE.  
TG: its fine you can hold out until equius presents  
CG: I THINK I'LL TEAR MY HAIR OUT IF HE'S LITERALLY ANYTHING OTHER THAN AN ALPHA.  
TG: uh  
TG: we got jade right  
TG: cant she help  
CG: DAVE SHE ONLY PRESENTED LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO  
TG: so  
CG: SO NO ONE KNOWS WHAT KIND OF AN ALPHA SHE IS YET.  
TG: what kind of alpha  
CG: COMPARED TO ME, WHOS BEEN AN ALPHA FOR FUCKING FOUR YEARS BECAUSE FATE HATES ME  
CG: I AM THE STABLE CHOICE.  
TG: yeah yeah and we all love you and your early blooming ass  
TG: youre the glue that keeps us together we get it  
CG: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM.  
TG: are you trying to tell me theres normal alphas and alphas thatre batshit crazy  
TG: actually  
TG: no id believe that whole heartedly  
CG: THERES LIKE. A COUPLE DIFFERENT MAIN TYPES I GUESS.  
CG: AT LEAST FROM MY UNDERSTANDING I DON'T KNOW  
CG: BUT NO, THERE ARE NOT ANY THAT ARE "BATSHIT CRAZY" AS AN ALPHA TYPE.  
TG: and yet we have vriska serket  
CG: VRISKA WAS BATSHIT BEFORE SHE PRESENTED AND YOU KNOW THAT.  
TG: nature finds a way i suppose  
TG: yeah good point  
TG: im sure jades gonna be fine whatever she is  
CG: YEAH PROBABLY.  
CG: I BET SHES GOING TO BE A NONTRADITIONAL ALPHA AND THEN EVERYONE WILL REALIZE THEY CAN DUMP THEIR PROBLEMS ON HER AND SHE'LL BE HAPPY TO HELP  
CG: BUT THAT MUTUAL REALIZATION BY EVERYONE LITERALLY CANNOT COME FAST ENOUGH  
CG: BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO SOLLUX WHINE ABOUT IF ARADIA REALLY LIKES HIM BACK OR NOT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME  
CG: I MIGHT JUST DO SOMETHING RASH  
TG: like what  
TG: forward his messages to aradia or something so that she can reassure him instead  
CG: GOD I SHOULD REALLY DO THAT.  
TG: or are we talking more in the vein of willingly walking into traffic  
CG: THAT WOULD SOLVE SO MANY FUCKING PROBLEMS.  
TG: see my ideas are awesome  
TG: dude  
TG: lmao  
CG: BUT THEN HE WOULD BITCH AT ME FOREVER FOR BREAKING HIS TRUST.  
CG: AND I DONT NEED HIS NERD ASS TRYING TO INSTALL VIRUSES ON MY COMPUTER.  
TG: he does that anyway   
CG: YES.   
CG: BUT BENIGN ONES.   
CG: ONE TIME I WATCHED HIM BRICK A PHONE BY CHANGING A SINGLE FUCKING PIXEL OF COLOR ON IT'S BACKGROUND.   
CG: I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT TO MY FUCKING LAPTOP.   
TG: oh fuck i heard about that  
CG: BECAUSE DAD WOULD BE SO SAD.  
TG: i think it was a samsung issue or something idk  
CG: YEAH.  
TG: but  
CG: IT WAS.  
TG: fine  
TG: maybe talk to SOLLUX about that  
TG: wild concept i know but  
TG: you guys are tight hell understand if youre starting to get tired right  
TG: you could even hype him up  
CG: DAVE DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LISTEN TO SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTORS RELATIONSHIP ISSUES  
CG: WHEN HE HAS NOT ONE  
TG: no  
CG: BUT TWO  
CG: EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE GIRLS CHASING HIM  
TG: god i wish that was me  
CG: WAH KK MY LIFE IS SO FUCKING HARD  
CG: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE  
CG: BITCH I DONT KNOW ONE IS AN ALPHA ONE IS A BETA YOU PUT THE FUCKING MATH TOGETHER  
TG: tell him that then  
CG: I'VE TRIED.  
CG: THE DUMB BITCH HAS ANXIETY HE TALKS HIMSELF OUT OF LITERALLY ANY DECISIVE DECISION EVER  
TG: christ  
TG: no wonder you get so shitty  
CG: DAVE I SWEAR TO GOD.  
CG: I FUCKING HATE OUR FRIENDS SOMETIMES.  
TG: i hear you  
CG: THEY'RE ALL SO FUCKING STUPID.  
TG: i know karkat  
TG: i mean  
TG: theyre coming to you because they trust you right  
CG: YEAH.  
TG: we all trust you and care about you  
CG: WHICH IS WHY I CAN'T BE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO BE.  
TG: i think if you were to explain like  
TG: hey  
CG: WHICH IS THE WORST FUCKING PART.  
TG: i need a break for a little  
TG: nobody would give you shit for it  
TG: and i mean nobody okay  
CG: I MEAN YOU'RE WRONG, TEREZI WOULD ABSOLUTELY GIVE ME SHIT BECAUSE SHE IS THE NUMBER TWO BITCH IN OUR GROUP BEHIND VRISKA  
CG: BUT ALSO I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT  
CG: IT FEELS WRONG.  
CG: LIKE YEAH OUR FRIENDS ARE ALL STUPID AS SHIT WITH RELATIONSHIP DRAMA AND ISSUES,  
CG: BUT LIKE.  
CG: FUCK, I DON'T KNOW A WAY TO SAY THIS WITHOUT SOUNDING CHEEZY AS HELL.  
CG: I FEEL LIKE I'D BE LETTING EVERYONE DOWN IF I TOOK A BREAK.  
CG: LIKE I'D BE A BAD ALPHA OR SOMETHING.  
CG: I DUNNO.  
TG: youre not a bad alpha  
TG: taking a break doesnt make you a bad alpha  
TG: you cant care for everyone else if youre barely running on fumes and youre emotionally burnt out  
TG: and its not like four years ago  
TG: i get that everyones agitated and thinking about romance because were all presenting but youre still allowed to take a step back if its too much  
CG: YEAH I KNOW.  
CG: BUT IT STILL FEELS LIKE SOMETHING I CAN HANDLE.  
CG: OR. WANT TO HANDLE I GUESS.  
CG: I JUST WISH THAT, FUCK I DUNNO, FEFERI WOULD DO MORE THAN BE FIXATED ON THE FUCKING OMEGAS IN OUR GROUP.  
CG: BECAUSE THAT'S ANNOYING AS FUCK.  
CG: LIKE I GET SHES A FUCKING "COLLECTING" ALPHA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THE REAL TERM IS  
CG: BUT GODDAMN  
TG: can you blame a girl for wanting  
CG: YES  
CG: YES I CAN  
TG: actually i cant finish that im gonna gag  
TG: i was only meant to be joking but that felt skeezy as fuck  
CG: IT WAS VERY SKEEZY.  
TG: just  
CG: AND I AM GLAD THAT YOU STOPPED  
TG: whatever youre doing is enough  
CG: BECAUSE I WOULD HATE TO PUKE ON THE STREET.  
TG: i promise  
TG: haha  
TG: god thatd be nasty  
TG: are you seriously feeling okay though  
CG: VERY.  
CG: YEAH I GUESS I'M JUST MORE AGITATED THAN NORMAL BECAUSE OF KANKRI.  
CG: I SHOULD PROBABLY GO APOLOGIZE TO ERIDAN  
CG: I SNAPPED AT HIM EARLIER  
CG: BUT FUCK IF I WANT TO  
TG: technically you dont have to do anything  
TG: but  
CG: DAVE  
TG: what  
CG: THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO DO IN LIFE  
TG: im just saying  
CG: IS PAY TAXES AND DIE  
CG: SO  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING.  
TG: but youre gonna anyway im guessing  
TG: hed appreciate it  
CG: YEAH, I KNOW.  
CG: I SHOULD.  
TG: only when youre ready  
TG: if youre still feeling pissy now it might be better to wait things out  
TG: you dont wanna make him even more upset when youre trying to apologize right  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: THAT WOULD BE A SHIT THING TO DO, REALLY.  
TG: might be  
TG: i doubt youd do it on purpose though  
CG: YOU UNDERESTIMATE HOW MUCH OF AN ASS I CAN BE WHEN I'M PISSED OFF, DAVE.  
CG: SO. I VERY POSSIBLY COULD DO IT ON PURPOSE IF HE PISSES ME OFF AGAIN.  
TG: we werent always friends bro  
TG: i dont think im underestimating you i think im just estimating  
CG: OKAY YEAH THAT'S TRUE.  
TG: eridans just hard to get along with in general but i know that you like  
TG: try  
TG: plus even if you did snap again youd feel awful about it and make it up to him later  
TG: so  
TG: it evens out  
CG: YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT.  
CG: AND NOT CAUSE YOU'RE SICK THIS TIME.  
CG: YOU'D BE A GOOD ALPHA, DAVE.  
TG: i wont tell anyone you thought i was right  
TG: you think  
CG: YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS SHIT.  
TG: nah  
CG: A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN I AM, THAT'S FOR SURE.  
TG: im just  
TG: i dunno  
TG: i dont want you to feel stressed out by all this  
TG: im just throwing out ideas and seeing whatll stick  
CG: SPAGHETTI AT THE WALL.  
CG: YEAH, I GUESS.  
TG: give yourself some credit though youve been doing this for years  
TG: but  
TG: thanks  
TG: i wanna be a good alpha too  
CG: YEAH IM SURE YOU WOULD BE.  
CG: AT THE VERY LEAST I BET YOU COULD'VE STOPPED THE TRAINWRECK BETWEEN VRISKA AND JOHN  
CG: UNLIKE MYSELF  
TG: the one fucking day i stay home huh  
TG: dont blame yourself for it  
TG: it worked out okay and johns safe and youre safe  
TG: thats what matters  
CG: I MEAN. NOT THE SHIT TODAY  
CG: BUT LIKE. AT THE START I MEAN I BET YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A LOT BETTER AT CONVICING JOHN NOT TO KISS HER  
CG: I DON'T THINK ANYONE COULD HAVE STOPPED THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED TODAY  
CG: ASIDES FROM MR. EGBERT AND HIS FUCKING MONSTER BETA STRENGTH  
TG: fuck i love mr e  
CG: MR. EGBERT IS A GOD AMONGST MEN.  
TG: and whatever it doesnt matter if i couldve convinced john not to kiss her or not because he did anyway  
TG: yeah fuck he truly is  
TG: hes so nice he always gives me cake when i leave  
CG: WE ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE IN HIS PRESENCE, REALLY.  
CG: DO YOU THINK JOHN KNOWS THAT EVERYONE SIMPS FOR HIS DAD?  
CG: THAT'D PROBABLY BE WEIRD TO DEAL WITH.  
TG: john definitely has an idea  
TG: but like  
TG: again how the fuck do you deal with that  
CG: WHICH "THAT" ARE YOU REFERRING TO  
TG: hes john so he does what he does best and pretends it isnt happen  
TG: people simping for his dad what else  
CG: OH WAIT STILL TALKING ABOUT JOHN  
CG: YEAH  
CG: IGNORE THAT  
CG: ..... THAT "THAT"  
TG: dude  
TG: what  
CG: THIS IS STUPID MOVING ON  
CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA  
TG: no i wanna backtrack a little  
TG: you sure  
CG: BACKTRACK TO WHAT  
TG: nevermind  
TG: im just as lost as you are  
CG: DAVE CAN WE PLEASE GET OFF THIS CAROUSAL OF STUPIDITY  
CG: I THINK I'M LOSING BRAINCELLS.  
TG: what do you think im trying to do  
CG: I LITERALLY SAID MOVING ON AND THEN YOU SAID "LETS BACKTRACK"  
TG: ive realized my insane error and im trying to correct the course  
TG: yeah because i thought there was something  
TG: and then i went  
TG: oh wait no there isnt  
CG: JESUS.  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: WHATEVER  
TG: cool  
CG: SIMPING FOR JOHNS DAD  
TG: right  
TG: sorry  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WOULD HANDLE THAT  
CG: SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING JOHN DOES.  
CG: IF HE'S EVEN AWARE, THAT IS.  
TG: well  
TG: how do you cope  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
TG: bruh  
CG: IS THERE GOING TO BE A FOLLOW UP SENTENCE OR IS "BRUH" A FUCKING CODE OF SOME KIND  
CG: DO I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WRACK MY BRAINS OVER THE MYSTERY OF THIS FOUR LETTER WORD??  
CG: WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY MEAN  
CG: LET ME PUT ON MY THINKING CAP  
TG: dont think too hard youll hurt yourself  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "BRUH"  
TG: okay well  
TG: first i wanna clarify that im not simping for your dad or anything  
TG: the man practically raised me  
CG: ALWAYS A GREAT SENTENCE TO START OFF WITH  
CG: GO ON  
TG: but hes objectively attractive  
TG: like  
TG: those kind eyes that smile that jawline  
CG: I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT JESUS CHRIST  
TG: im just saying  
CG: OKAY, YES, I AM AWARE THAT MY DAD GETS A LOT OF ADVANCES FROM ALPHAS  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING  
TG: are you dumb  
TG: are you actually dumb  
CG: DAVE YOU BETTER OUTRIGHT FUCKING SAY IT BECAUSE I AM GOING TO REFUSE TO TRY AND INFER WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE SAYING  
CG: OUT OF THE SAKE  
CG: OF TRYING TO PRESERVE MY SANITY  
TG: im just saying  
TG: john probably deals with having an attractive dad the same way you do  
TG: i doubt he even thinks about it  
TG: there  
TG: breathe  
CG: OKAY THAT IS A LOT BETTER THAN WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY.  
CG: RAGE APPEASED.  
TG: do you really think that low of me  
CG: NO.  
CG: WELL, YES.  
CG: BUT ALSO NO.  
TG: didnt i just admit your dad raised me  
TG: you wound me vantas  
CG: OH SHUT IT STRIDER  
TG: im going to die of heartbreak and its going to be your fault  
CG: THE GUILT WILL CONSUME ME FOREVER.  
TG: it fucking better  
TG: im going to haunt you until youre sorry  
CG: ALSO I'VE ENDED UP OUTSIDE YOUR APARTMENT. SOMEHOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT.  
TG: what  
CG: WHILE I'M HERE DO YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING EVEN THOUGH YOU FEEL SICK  
TG: i  
CG: I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE PEOPLE IN YOUR SPACE  
CG: BUT I'LL LITERALLY GO GET SOUP IF YOU LIKE. WANT IT OR SOMETHING  
TG: no  
CG: SINCE YOU'RE FEELING LIKE SHIT  
TG: just  
TG: go home or something  
TG: jesus  
TG: what are you even doing here i didnt say you could come over  
CG: HEY FUCK YOU I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT WHERE I WAS WALKING  
TG: i said go for a walk  
TG: like around the park or something  
TG: go home  
CG: ALRIGHT  
CG: I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT LITERALLY THE ONLY REASON I AM NOT GETTING ANNOYED BY YOUR TONE IS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU HATE PEOPLE BEING IN YOUR APARTMENT  
CG: BUT YOU SOUND LIKE A DICK  
TG: i know  
CG: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW  
TG: just  
CG: ALRIGHT  
TG: i dont want to projectile vomit on you or something  
TG: which i might  
TG: defence mechanism or something who knows  
TG: im gross and im not feeling the best and i really dont want you to see me like this  
TG: im not myself right now  
CG: THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING DEFENSE MECHANISM I HAVE EVER HEARD OF  
TG: is it working  
CG: AND I HAD TO LISTEN TO A DOCUMENTARY ON HOW SEA SLUGS CAN SHOVE THEIR BODIES OUT OF THEIR ASSES  
CG: SO  
CG: JUST PUTTING THAT IN PERSPECTIVE FOR YOU  
TG: youve got a pretty good tolerance for gross shit honestly  
TG: you let me talk about the cat im dissolving but youre getting squirmy as soon as i start talking about chunks? grow up  
TG: youre such a pup sometimes  
CG: DAVE YOU ARE WELL FUCKING AWARE THAT I HAVE A VERY SENSITIVE GAG REFLEX SO GO FUCK YOURSELF  
CG: ALSO I'M ONE HUNDRED FUCKING PERCENT YOU DO NOT WANT MY SYMPATHY VOMIT SO MY AVERSION TO SEEING PEOPLE PUKE ISN'T JUST FOR MY OWN FUCKING SAKE  
TG: you sympathy vomit?  
CG: RIGHT, YOU'VE NEVER PUKED AROUND ME  
CG: LETS KEEP IT THAT WAY  
CG: YES. I SYMPATHY VOMIT.  
TG: right  
TG: sorry  
TG: we can stop talking about it if its making you feel sick  
CG: THANK FUCKING CHRIST.  
TG: i just dont want you to catch anything you understand right  
CG: YEAH I GET IT  
CG: I ALSO SHOULD'VE REALIZED WHERE MY FEET WERE TAKING ME INSTEAD OF SHOVING MY NOSE INTO MY PHONE LIKE AN FUCKING ZOOMER STEREOTYPE  
CG: AND ASKED IF IT WAS OKAY LONG BEFORE I SHOWED UP  
TG: im sorry for yelling at you  
TG: just  
TG: i was a dick  
TG: i am a dick  
CG: NO YOU'RE NOT  
TG: im sorry  
CG: YOU'RE SICK.  
CG: IT'S FINE  
CG: NOT EVEN IRRITATED FINE  
CG: LIKE GENUINE GUCCI FINE  
TG: please never use gucci as an adjective again  
TG: im begging you  
TG: ive slid off my bed im on my knees here  
CG: CLEARLY I HAVE TO USE IT MORE IF IT ELICITS THAT REACTION FROM YOU  
CG: SO  
CG: YOU'VE SEALED YOUR FATE, STRIDER.  
TG: i hate you  
CG: YOUR FATE OF GUCCI FLIP FLOPS  
CG: ENJOY.  
TG: i hate you so much  
CG: NO YOU DON'T.  
TG: i do  
TG: you cant prove that i dont  
CG: I SUPPOSE NOT  
CG: BUT DEEP DOWN IN YOUR HEART.  
CG: I KNOW YOU DO  
TG: whatever  
TG: just stop  
CG: AS YOU COMMAND, OH SICK ONE.  
CG: ANYWAY. THANK FUCK FOR BEING ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT.  
CG: BECAUSE ERIDAN LITERALLY JUST MESSAGED ME  
CG: AND WOW HE'S BEING WHINEY BUT AT LEAST NOW I CAN DEAL WITH IT PROPERLY  
TG: its my turn with the brain cells  
TG: but i suppose i can let you borrow them if youre gonna talk with ampora  
CG: I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT  
TG: i dont know if im gonna be up when youre up since everythings out of wack but  
TG: im glad we talked  
TG: it  
TG: helped  
CG: BECAUSE I'M GOING TO NEED ALL MY FACULTIES TO HANDLE HIM  
CG: OH  
CG: YEAH  
TG: ive got some shit to think about  
CG: OF COURSE DAVE  
CG: LIKE. NO ROMO OR ANYTHING  
TG: gay  
CG: BUT I DO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU  
CG: OH SHUT UP  
TG: i know you do  
CG: I'M TRYING TO BE SENTIMENTAL HERE YOU DICK  
CG: FEEL BETTER, JACKASS  
TG: fine fine ill let you have your moment  
TG: just  
TG: yeah  
TG: message me if shit goes haywire okay  
TG: ill respond as soon as im able i promise  
CG: YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ON MY LIST TO WARN ABOUT IMPENDING FRIEND PACK IMPLOSIONS  
CG: SINCE YOU'RE BASICALLY THE MOST RATIONAL FUCKING PERSON I CAN TALK TO THESE DAYS  
CG: CHRIST.  
CG: WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN  
TG: you pinky promise  
CG: YES, DAVE. I PINKY PROMISE.  
TG: god who knows  
TG: okay  
TG: i believe you  
TG: take it easy karkat  
CG: TRYING MY FUCKING HARDEST  
CG: BUT GOD  
TG: i know you are  
CG: GOD TESTS ME  
TG: youre doing good  
TG: i know youre doing good  
CG: THANKS.  
TG: i believe in you okay  
CG: IF YOU'RE FEELING BETTER BY TOMORROW YOU SHOULD COME OVER FOR DINNER.  
CG: AT THE VERY LEAST IT GIVES ME AN EXCUSE TO LYSOL THE ENTIRE FUCKING HOUSE  
CG: WHICH I SO DESPERATELY NEED  
TG: ill see if i can make it  
CG: COOL.  
TG: okay  
TG: go talk to eridan now seriously  
CG: TALK TO YOU LATER DAVE  
TG: later man  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

The rest of the night passes with an uneasy sense of calm.

Dave neither has any idea where Bro is at the moment, nor any desire to seek him out, so he keeps himself tucked away in the safety of his room for most of the evening. He only leaves to retrieve his sheets (which he'd completely forgotten about, even though they'd been chilling in the drier since _morning_ ) and to brush his teeth.

The sheets rustle as he fits them back over his mattress, dragging his comforter back into place. He steps back to admire his work, and he frowns. It isn't _enough._ It's a warm evening, but that apparently means nothing to Dave as he stalks over to his closet to dig through his clothes, pulling out only the softest items so he can drag them back to his bed. He spends the next hour or so fussing over the arrangement, determined to get it _right_. After everything awful that'd happened recently, he needs to have this going for him, at least.

Dave finally collapses against the blankets in a tired heap. Sleep does not come for him immediately, and a good portion of the night is spent laying there in the dark, idly scrolling through his various accounts that sprawled across the web while refusing to actually engage with any of his friends. When he finally does sleep he dreams of dinner at Karkat's, of home and family.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning comes too soon.

Dave doesn't remember _what_ woke him up, but he's awake, and there's the sense that he needs to hurry. He reluctantly drags himself out of bed so that he can shower and dress - jeans and a shirt today, closer to what he would usually wear. He hesitates before pulling his hoodie back on, still anxious about the angry, bruising bond on his neck.

He doesn't initiate any conversation with Bro after they both climb in the car, and any responses that he give are short, simple and single-worded. It's not that he's grumpy, just that he's exhausted, and likely still recovering from their antics.

When the car stops, Dave steps out to follow.

It's the smell that makes him stop. Cold, medicinal, clinical. It's unfamiliar enough that it startles Dave out of his sleepy haze, and he zones back in to realize they're at a reception, that Bro's announcing their arrival and apparently he's _booked_ to _see somebody._

Dave doesn't know if he's ever been to see a doctor before. If he got hurt, that was his own fault, and it was usually his responsibility to fix things. Sometimes Bro would help if he felt bad about it, or if Dave really fucked up, but this?

This was new. Unfamiliar. He had no idea what to expect, not even trying to hide as he glances around the waiting room.

Then it hits him. He's getting his shots today.

  
  


The next day, Bro takes Dave to the doctor's. It was easy enough to get an appointment- Bro knows a few traditional clinics that won't ask a lot of annoying questions.

Dave is clearly still tired- Bro lets him be. It's still early enough that Dave would normally be in bed for at least another hour.

Bro checks them in, fills out the forms, and then they sit in the waiting room. It's only a minute or two before they're called into the back.

The nurse makes polite smalltalk, a beta male who clearly enjoys his job. He takes Dave's height and weight and then users them to a room, where he tells Dave to go ahead and hop up on the exam table. He has Dave slip of his glasses- Bro gives him a little nod to go ahead and do it.

The nurse does all the usual stuff- blood pressure, the clip on the finger, the "follow the light", checking Dave's ears and throat- Bro has to force his fingers not to clench as the nurse very gently probes at the bruised and mottled mating bite on his neck and asks Dave if it hurts.

The nurse marks down some stuff in Dave's chart, and then nods and says the doctor will be in in just a minute or two, then gives Dave a friendly little smile and leaves.

They wait in silence for a bit and then the doctor is coming in- an alpha female with a calm, muted scent. She greets both of them, first Bro, then Dave- and introduces herself as Tiffany. She sits down at the desk, checking over the notes on the chart.

"Well, Dave, so far it looks like all your vitals are looking good- it looks like your presentation took properly." She says, giving Dave a reassuring smile. "Usually with re-presentation it goes off without a hitch, but there have been cases with problems- I'm glad to see that yours seems to have had no such immediate complications."

She looks to Bro, now. "I would recommend an exam to ensure that his genitals developed fully and without any issues. Is that something you'd like to do today?"

Bro shakes his head. "That won't be necessary." He says.

Tiffany nods in response, marking off something on her chart. "For male omegas, we do usually recommend a vaginal exam at least once every 10 years, with the first one before they turn 20. Just something to keep in mind." She smiles at Bro, who just nods in response.

Tiffany rises to her feet and walks over to Dave. "Right, Dave, let's get that shirt off." She says. Her scent is calm and reassuring as she unhooks the stethoscope from around her neck. "Going to listen to your heart and lungs and then I'll check your gland development, alright?"

  
  


Dave does whatever he's told to by the friendly nurse, silently slipping off his shades. He squints in the bright, cold white of the room, but bites his tongue to keep bitching about the light levels. This isn't a hill worth dying on, so he allows the medical examinations to proceed without a hitch.

 _Stress_ sours the room when his bond mark is poked at callously. Dave clenches his jaw so that he won't snap at the poor guy just trying to do his job- but it's _clearly_ sensitive. How the fuck does he think it's okay to touch there? Dave breathes out slowly to try and calm himself, his throat tight and eyes already stinging.

"its bruised. it doesnt feel great, and my neck is kind of stiff, but ill be fine."

Mercifully, it only takes another minute or so for the overbearing nurse to leave. Dave relaxes immediately now that he isn't being poked at.

He opens his eyes to watch Bro. Without his shades, there's no hiding the curiosity in his expression. There's so much he wants to ask him, questions of _what did the doctors already know_ and _why hadn't they done this before_ , or even _why are you still here?_ He doesn't know what he's looking for. Bro's own body language is as unreadable as ever, and the fruitlessness of the endeavour makes Dave feel even more defeated than before.

He looks away just as the Doc's coming in. Tiffany. Already, she's a lot less intrusive than the nurse from earlier, and the calmness in her scent helps to soothe some of Dave's own frayed nerves. He doesn't shy away from her as much, but he makes no effort to return her reassuring smile, either.

Then she starts talking to Bro, and it makes Dave feel like he isn't even there. Then again, he's hardly going to argue for the doc to speak to him when she's asking about his fucking _vagina_ of all things, so he's perfectly happy to sit back and let Bro deny that for him.

_Right, Dave, lets get that shirt off._

She's standing right in front of him with that blinding smile, cornering him against the bed. With Bro poised near the exit, Dave knows there's no way he can bullshit out of this, but _he doesn't want to-_

It's. A stupid hang up. He's a man. Men go shirtless all the time, and it's not a big deal. But it's _one_ thing to be shirtless in your own home and another thing entirely to be told to undress by somebody else.

Dave's sigh is audible this time. He's slow to remove the fabric, and he hunches over himself shyly, as though wanting to melt back into the cot he's sitting on. _It's just a checkup_ , he has to remind himself, as cool fingers and an even colder instrument probe and check his vitals. _He's okay, this happens all the time._

"you said everything looked okay earlier" He speaks up, swallowing thickly. "im guessing its all the same up top?"

  
  


"Well, that's what we're here to find out, Dave." Tiffany says kindly. "Now, take a deep breath for me in... and out." She puts her stethoscope on his shoulder blade and listens to his lung, then has him repeat three more times, on his other shoulder then on each side of his lower back.

"Lungs sound good, I'll listen to your heart now, just breathe normally." Tiffany says, and pressed her stethoscope to his chest over his heart, listening. "Heart sounds good too, now can you straighten up and put your hands over your head for me like this?"

She demonstrates, cupping the back of her head with both hands. With Dave's arms raised, she rests on the exam table behind him. "Now this may feel a little weird, so please try and relax."

She takes three fingers on each hand and reaches around from behind Dave to gently sweep them over his chest in a spiral motion, pressing and feeling along his soft pecs. "Feels like normal development, with male omegas they normally don't get large breasts, but there are exceptions. It feels like your mammary glands developed properly, so nothing to worry about there." She says encouragingly, taking her hand back and giving a gentle pat on Dave's shoulder.

"Now, lets get that implant taken care of. Dave, would you like me to give you a full rundown on what it is and how it works?"

  
  


Tiffany isn't _so bad_ for a doctor. Dave appreciates that she's actually talking to him now, instead of his brother. He appreciates that she explains what she's going to do before she actually does it, and that she speaks to him kindly. Warming up is a slow process, but he's trying to be good.

Curiously, she wants his hands behind his head. Puzzled, Dave mimics the doc, wondering if this would somehow make it easier to listen to his lungs or heart, but they'd already gone over that?

He doesn't expect her fingers to _probe_ at his chest. He gasps and _flinches_ away from the initial contact, though he bites his tongue to keep quiet. Unsurprisingly, he's sensitive. He burns with embarrassment, but she works over him clinically, Tiffany has the basic human decency to make it quick.

Dave only stops holding his breath when she pulls away, slowly returning to his senses.

Just.. how much was he supposed to know about his shot anyway? If he asks, will Bro get mad? Dave decides to play things conservatively, shaking his head to decline a verbal explanation, although he does speak up.

"i might just grab a pamphlet on the way out or something. y'know. to refresh my mind later. i really just want to get this over with, doc, if thats cool with you?"

  
  


Tiffany chuckles a little. "Sounds good to me. Let me give you a quick little overview, just to be sure."

She pulls a tiny little white rod out of her pocket and sets it in Dave's hand. It's thin and flexible if he squishes it. "This is a birth control implant- it'll regulate your hormones. What we're going to do is make a tiny little incision in your arm and slip one of these in there. For the next three years, you won't need to worry about getting pregnant. It's not suppressants- you'll still have your heats, but you don't need to worry about any kids."

"There are some side effect of implants that are very common, but ultimately harmless. They're in the pamphlet so I won't go into detail."

"We'll numb your arm first with some local anesthetic first, so you don't need to worry about it hurting, alright?" Tiffany gives him a reassuring smile.

  
  


It's been a while since Dave had a health class, but the idea of a hormonal implant isn't _that_ foreign to him.

But it's not a suppressant, either. Dave can't help it- he snorts- of _course_ Bro would still want him to get his heats, he was naïve to hope for anything otherwise. Still, Dave rolls the little implant between his fingers, trying to get used to the idea.

He isn't crazy about the idea of being cut open, but what other choice did he have? Bro _ties_ , and the thought of carrying any pups, but _especially_ Bro's made him feel genuinely ill. So he swallows thickly, passing the sample implant back to her.

He'll be fine. It's only a small incision, and maybe some little stitches. He'll heal. He's had worse.

"okay." Dave says to Tiffany's smile, nodding to make it clear he understands. "just. don't tell me when. are we doing it in here?"

  
  


Tiffany nods. "It's a short procedure. I'll be right back with the tools, so just lie down and breathe for me, alright?"

She leaves and returns after a minute, with a couple of things, washing her hands and pulling on gloves. "Right, let's get this taken care of." She manipulates his arm to be loosely extended, then swabs a length of his arm down with a alcohol wipe. She takes a little spray bottle and sprays down a strip of his under arm. Dave's arm very quickly goes numb.

"Right, here we are." She says. "You can look away if you'd like, Dave." She fits a device against his arm, sliding it along his skin, and there's a sensation of a pinch without any pain- and then she flips the lever on the back of it and pulls it back.

"Nice and painless, right?" She says, smiling as she sets the tool down, picking up a wad of gauze and pressing it over the incision as it starts to bleed. She presses a band-aid over it. "All done. I'll send a nurse in with a pamphlet and then you can be on your way."

She nods to Bro and then takes her leave. It's just a minute or two before the nurse is coming in with a pamphlet that he hands to Dave and some paperwork he hands to Bro, who just takes it and rises to his feet.

"Come on, lil' man, let's go home." He says, hand on Dave's shoulder to guide him from the room.

  
  


All in all, the whole procedure likely took less than five minutes, and the anticipation of getting the rod in his arm was worse than _actually_ getting the implant.

Of course, Dave looks away. He doesn't do very well with needles of any kind, so he squeezes his eyes shut tightly too.

But as soon as it's started, it's over. Dave's arm still feels numb and heavy, and he takes it back gingerly after gauze and a band-aid is pressed over the puncture. He flexes his hand, wondering when the numbness will subside.

Tiffany disappears, and Dave pulls his shirt back on and slips his shades in place. He doesn't want to be exposed for any longer than he has to.

When the nurse returns, Dave thanks him quietly as he takes the pamphlet. He rises at the same moment Bro does, and as soon as they're up he's back at his sibling's side, staying cautiously close as they leave the room.

That's it. It's over. He's protected now. He feels only relief, sticking close to Bro's side while they check out.

It's only when they're out of the building that Dave speaks again, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waits to be let in the car. "thanks for that, man. fuck knows i wouldve booked that for myself."

  
  


Dave sticks close to his side as they leave, and Bro gives a quick ruffle of his hair as a silent gesture of approval for not making the appointment more difficult than it needed to be.

He just nods a little at Dave's thanks, unlocking the car and sliding in. Once they're both inside he rests a hand over the back of Dave's neck and gives a little squeeze.

 _I'll keep you protected._ Bro thinks, taking his hand back and putting the car into drive. Its a mushy as fuck sentiment so he doesn't say it, but he thinks his actions will speak for themselves.

That's what a proper alpha should be, anyway. Strong and sturdy and reliable and controlled.

The drive back to their apartment is short and Bro just gives Dave's hair another quick swipe before vanishing into his bedroom, leaving Dave alone.

  
  


Dave's a little embarrassed for acting on the impulse to thank Bro when he was so silent, but he felt better for getting it out regardless. Bro had made him a promise yesterday, and he followed through today. Dave appreciated it.

Car unlocked, Dave slips back into the passenger's seat and settles down for the journey home, expecting another ride home in silence. Things seem to be returning to normal - a kind of normal where they hardly talk to each other, save for body language and a hell of a lot of inference. He doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed by this, but Dave doesn't get to dwell on it for very long, because Bro's reaching out for _him_.

He touches, _squeezes_ their bond gently and Dave's insides turn to mush. He doesn't feel as scared, like yesterday, but he _does_ miss Bro's hand when his guardian pulls away. Dave breathes out a shaking sigh, closing his eyes as he leans back in his seat.

Dave doesn't even try to nap, because almost as soon as the car engine starts up they're arriving at their home, and Bro gives Dave _another_ affectionate touch of his hair before vanishing completely. Not.. entirely the same, then. Dave stands in the middle of the living room for a beat or two, momentarily stunned, before he _squashes_ down idiotic feelings of _alpha_ and _home_ and.

Nah. Fuck that.

Dave retreats to his own room, at least while he gathers his nerves. He kind of wants to slam his door for the catharsis of it, but that's not the kind of house they live in. Instead, he's silent as he shuts his own door behind him, settling heavy in his computer chair. Dave's at a complete loss for what to do with himself, so he pulls out his phone, tentatively ignoring Rose's inquiries into his suddenly going MIA. He taps on a familiar name, though it's hard to think of what to say. He thinks he just wants attention. He doesn't know if he should be faulted for that.

turntechGodhead [TG]  has started pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: so  
TG: good news  
TG: i dont have anything viral i dont have an infection or anything and i have proof to back me up here  
TG: i went to the docs this morning they gave me a couple shots a tap on the ass and went damn youre looking fine  
TG: and i was like yeah duh of course i do i always do  
TG: but the doc went no dunkass fine as in healthy  
TG: you probably just got a stomach bug or something  
TG: so i think im still good for tonight if youll have me over  
TG: i can get there after six  
TG: just  
TG: message whenever  
turntechGodhead [TG]  has ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]  started pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]  
CG: COOL.  
CG: NICE TO KNOW YOU'RE NOT DYING.  
CG: I'LL LET DAD TO KNOW TO EXPECT YOU AND THANK FUCK THAT MEANS I CAN START AGGRESSIVELY LYSOLING EVERYTHING DOWN.  
TG: aw shucks man you dont have to lysol everything just for my sake  
CG: ITS FOR MY SAKE, DUMBASS.  
TG: its only some omega smells im sure ill survive  
CG: YOU'RE THE EXCUSE.  
TG: yeah no shit  
TG: karkat do you remember what jokes are  
TG: wait fuck that was rude im sorry  
CG: YES, DAVE. I "REMEMBER" WHAT "JOKES" ARE.  
TG: anyway im guessing that 6 is alright with you guys right  
CG: YEAH 6 IS FINE.  
CG: WE NORMALLY EAT SOMETIME BETWEEN 6:30 AND 7 SO  
CG: YOU CAN SHOW UP ANYTIME BEFORE THAT REALLY.  
CG: HELL YOU COULD SHOW UP AT 7:30 AND MY DAD WOULD STILL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU.  
TG: as sweet as that is id be tearing out my own hair from boredom if i waited that long honestly  
TG: so i dont think anybodys gotta worry about that  
CG: DAVE YOU CAN COME OVER LITERALLY RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE WOULD CARE.  
CG: WELL I WOULD CARE.  
CG: GIVE ME AN HOUR TO CLEAN.  
TG: huh  
TG: ill think about it  
TG: i dunno i guess i just sorta assumed youd have stuff to do all day  
CG: NOT REALLY.  
TG: id say thats sad but im kind of in the same boat here  
TG: pot meet kettle and all that shit  
CG: THAT'S KINDA WHAT HAPPENS OVER SUMMER BREAK.  
CG: THE AIMLESS DESIRE TO DO SHIT WHILE HAVING NOTHING TO DO.  
TG: its too fucking hot to do anything  
CG: THAT TOO.  
TG: i walk outside and im immediately roasted to a crisp  
TG: i was sweaty when i woke up karkat  
CG: CAN WE GET A SINGLE FUCKING DAY WHERE ITS NOT HOTTER THAN SATAN'S ASSHOLE?  
TG: do you know what special kind of hell that is  
CG: DOES YOUR AC NOT WORK?  
CG: I PITY YOU SO FUCKING HARD, DAVE.  
CG: HOLY SHIT I CANNOT IMAGINE HOW YOU DO IT.  
TG: i slept with the window open if that counts  
TG: i doubt it did fucking anything though since we hardly get a breeze here  
TG: i think i might just come over to yours and lie on the kitchen tiles for a couple of hours  
CG: THAT'S FINE UNTIL DAD GETS HOME AND MAKES DINNER.  
CG: HE'LL PROBABLY NEED THE KITCHEN AT THAT POINT SO UNFORTUNATELY WE WILL BE BANISHED FROM IT'S COOL TILE.  
TG: thats fine we can claim the bathroom  
CG: DAVE.  
TG: im sure theres enough room for us both if we lie down close enough  
CG: I AM NOT GOING TO LIE ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR WITH YOU.  
CG: I HAVE BATHROOM TRAUMA NOW.  
TG: what are you too good for the floor or something  
CG: I'M NEVER STEPPING FOOT IN ANOTHER ONE AGAIN.  
TG: you cant piss in pot plants forever  
CG: LEST KANKRI SHOW UP AND START LECTURING ME FOR ANOTHER BATHROOM RELATED CRIME.  
TG: its fine you wont be alone  
TG: well be okay im not gonna let him get at your throat because the bathroom tile was the only other option we had left  
TG: also im not letting you wiggle out of this either  
CG: GEE.  
CG: DAVE FUCKING STRIDER, MY HERO AND CONDEMNER, ALL IN ONE.  
CG: HOW FUCKING POETIC. NERUDA HAS A MASSIVE FUCKING BONER RIGHT NOW JUST LISTENING TO THIS.  
CG: YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME PUT MY HEAD RIGHT NEXT A FUCKING TOILET, HUH?  
CG: THAT'S HOW LITTLE YOU FUCKING THINK OF ME.  
TG: yes  
TG: do we really have any other option  
CG: OUCH.  
TG: if your dads in the kitchen then its gonna heat up too quickly anyway  
TG: plus he might step on us or something  
TG: trip and break his leg  
TG: and if your head is by the toilet then mine will be by the door and ill get the concussion when kankri comes in to yell  
TG: unless youd rather get the concussion  
CG: OKAY THATS A FAIR TRADE.  
TG: yeah see  
CG: YOUR HEAD IS HARD ENOUGH I'M SURE YOU'LL BE FINE.  
TG: best interests at heart man i know what im on about  
TG: dude  
TG: haha  
TG: youre a dick  
CG: CLEARLY I'M A FOOL FOR DOUBTING YOU.  
TG: yeah obviously  
TG: im not hearing any better ideas  
CG: WE CAN LIE IN MY ROOM AND TURN ALL THE FANS ON BLAST AND SPRAY ICE WATER INTO THEM.  
CG: IT'S WHAT I DID LAST TIME OUR AC BROKE.  
TG: i forget that yall have ac sometimes  
CG: YEAH, BUT DAD LIKES TO USE IT AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE.  
TG: fair enough  
TG: its been what  
CG: APPARENTLY IT "BUILDS CHARACTER" TO BE HOT AND MISERABLE.  
TG: thirteen years later and ours still hasnt been touched  
CG: WOW. THAT FUCKING SUCKS.  
TG: i dont even remember what the cold feels like  
CG: GET OVER HERE AND I'LL TURN THE AC ON FULL BLAST. JUST FOR YOU.  
TG: aww  
TG: shucks karks  
TG: you really like me that much huh  
CG: ARE YOU FEELING THE SWOON YET.  
TG: you know it  
CG: BECAUSE I WILL PUT YOU IN ALL THE FUCKING SWOON.  
TG: although i dont know if im dizzy from that or the heat  
CG: JOKES ASIDE THAT'S CONCERNING. DRINK SOME WATER.  
TG: sir yessir  
TG: mobilizing right now  
CG: OH BABY YOU KNOW I LIKE IT WHEN YOU BUST OUT THE SIR.  
CG: GETS ME ALL HOT AND BOTHERED. WHICH IS GROSS IN THIS WEATHER.  
TG: its fine ill just dunk some ice water on you  
CG: I WILL LITERALLY SHOVE ICE DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT DON'T TRY ME.  
TG: what  
TG: why  
TG: im just helping i dont get it  
CG: HAHA YEAH FUCKING RIGHT.  
TG: you just said being hot and bothered is gross in this weather  
CG: YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO PULL THAT INNOCENT "WHO ME" BULLSHIT ON SOME OTHER FOOL BUT I KNOW YOU, DAVE.  
CG: YOU'RE A JACKASS.  
TG: you got me there  
CG: SO IF YOU BRING ICE WATER ANYWHERE NEAR ME I WILL DUMP IT IN YOUR SHOES.  
TG: thats a bit too far dont you think  
TG: you do realize thatll force me to stay at yours until its dark right  
TG: like fuck am i walking home on burning concrete  
TG: im sorry but i would literally rather die  
CG: WELL THEN DON'T DUMP ICE WATER ON ME AND YOU'LL BE FINE.  
CG: DIPSHIT.  
TG: asshole  
CG: JACKASS.  
TG: jerkoff  
TG: fine  
TG: i WONT dump ice water on you  
TG: there  
TG: truce?  
TG: peace?  
CG: TRUCE.  
TG: were shaking on this when i arrive alright i wanna know that this shit is on lock  
TG: phew  
CG: I'M GOING TO GO NOT-SO-PASSIVELY PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY CLEAN THE HOUSE AT KANKRI.  
CG: INFACT  
CG: IT WILL BE DOWNRIGHT AGGRESSIVE.  
CG: SEE YOU IN A BIT.  
TG: keep me updated  
TG: see you karkat  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]  has ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]  


  
  


Dave isn't particularly thirsty, but he listens to Karkat's words regardless and forces himself to rise from his computer chair, stilling as unexpected vertigo makes the world _sway_ for a moment.

He should probably eat something, while he's up.

Thankfully, things return to normal in no time, and Dave's successfully made his way into the kitchen. He sticks to some of the taller cupboards and steals a mug to fill with water- staying as far away from the fridge as possible. He takes one, two, three drinks, and it _does_ help a little, but he still isn't feeling great.

It's probably residual nerves from the shot this morning.

He isn't _too_ worried.

But he can't stay in the kitchen forever either. With a huff, Dave pushes himself away from the counter, to head back to his room and grab his shit.

Passing Bro's door makes Dave pause. They've lived in this apartment for his entire life, but never once has he seen Bro's room, or even seen the other guy rest. Dave's footsteps are soft, silent as he moves a little closer, as though trying to listen for something.

He can smell him.

It's faint, but it's comforting. Dave rests his head against the cheap wood of the door and _breathes_.

...

He should really move.

...

He doesn't know if he wants to.

He's wasting time.

Dave could stand here all day and accomplish nothing. It was still nice to step aside for a moment, though, to take a second to calm himself down and breathe and think of nothing but his _pack_. But pack goes beyond only blood, and he missed Karkat's company the way he would miss a limb.

So Dave breathes out, his shoes squeaking slightly on the floor as he returns to his room.

When they'd talked last night, Dave had only gotten the impression that he'd be there for a couple of hours at most, but it seemed that instead he was going to be spending the day with Karkat. It wasn't actually all that unusual. For almost as long as they'd known each other, Dave had half lived at Karkat's. Hell, he'd even called Mr. Vantas _dad_ on a couple of occasions and instead of being corrected, Dave had been _encouraged._

Fuck, he loved that guy.

Dave forces himself to stop smiling like an idiot and goes around his room to grab his things. Really, there isn't a lot he can take. He grabs his wallet and his keys, as well as his phone and it's charger. After some deliberation, he slips on his hoodie too, despite the warm weather. He doesn't care if Karkat scolds him for it, he knows he'll feel better just by having it near.

For the first time in a while, Dave feels really, truly excited about this, but underneath all of that excitement a certain kind of dread gnaws in his gut.

Karkat didn't know that he was an omega. Dave hadn't wanted to tell- he _still_ doesn't want to tell because it feels like a failure on his part. And what if their pack dynamic changes?

Would Karkat see him as just another needy omega, somebody who can't even look after himself? Would he just be another burden, at the end of the day?

It's enough to sour Dave's mood immediately.

But maybe Karkat doesn't _have_ to know.

Maybe things _don't_ have to change, like they changed between him and Bro.

Dave shoulders his backpack and leaves his bedroom- but instead of beelining for the door, he's gotta make a short detour first.

The cabinet under the sink gets frequent use for it's medical supplies, sure, but items behind that had been ignored for as long as Dave could remember.

Dave's fingers close around a cold, dusty glass bottle. He pulls it out carefully and sets it down on the sink, wondering if Bro had ever even worn the scent before, or if it was merely opened and then immediately forgotten about. Either way, Dave can only assume that Bro wont mind if he borrows some, twisting off the glass top to get to the perfume inside.

...

It's honestly kind of gross.

It's a strong, musky kind of scent. The type that'll burn your nose hairs out if left undiluted- and it's _aggressively_ alphaish. But Dave's pouring it out regardless, hoping that it'll neutralize his own natural sweetness. If he's lucky, he'll just smell like a beta. If he's _really_ lucky, Karkat might even believe that he's an alpha, and things can go how they were _supposed_ to go.

He refuses to dwell on what happens if he's unlucky.

Dave hastily shoves the bottle back underneath the sink. He leaves the apartment as quietly as possible, keeping an eye out for Cal as he passes through the living area. He sees nothing. Dave holds his breath until he's closing the door behind him, and then he _runs_.

He only stops running when there's a couple of blocks between him and his home, and from there is a long, boring walk to Karkat's.

Even when he arrives, Dave lingers outside in the sweltering heat for just a few moments, trying to ignore the unease that coils in his gut. He was fine, _this_ was going to be fine. Dave just needed to suck it up and go inside. He adjusts his hood carefully, to hide his mark, pushing the door open to quietly step inside.

turntechGodhead [TG]  has started pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: honey  
TG: im home  
CG: WELCOME HOME DEAREST I WILL RIGHT ON DOWN WITH YOUR AFTER WORK COGNAC LIKE A DOTING OMEGA SHOULD BE.  
CG: PLEASE EXCUSE THE MESS, I'M AFRAID BETWEEN WRANGLING OUR 2.5 KIDS AND ENTERTAINING THE NEIGHBOURS I SIMPLY HAVEN'T GOTTEN A CHANCE TO CLEAN UP.  
CG: AND OF COURSE BECAUSE OUR HOME IS SPOTLESS THE CLEANING UP I MEAN IS THIS MORNING'S BREAKFAST DISHES.  
CG: BECAUSE AS A HOUSEWIFE I AM MEANT TO ""KEEP THINGS SPOTLESS"" AND BE A DOTING LITTLE OMEGA.  
CG: AS TRADITIONS DICTATE AND ALL THAT.  
CG: ...  
CG: THIS IS GETTING WEIRD AND I'M DROPPNG IT. I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]  stopped messaging  turntechGodhead [TG]  


  
  


Karkat Vantas is what a lot of people who study social dynamics would call a "lynchpin alpha". Having presented as an alpha at a young age, friend-packs form naturally around him, drawn to his pheremones and his alpha instincts to protect and help. Karkat is pretty much fine with this, but wow it means that most everyone comes to him with issues and expects him to help sort them out.

Which is fine! Usually! Karkat likes his friends and likes being helpful and likes getting to hear all of the fucking drama because his nosy brain _thrives_ on gossip and drama-

but goddamn sometimes he wishes they would all just shut the fuck up and help themselves. It's all _"Kar, do you think she likes me back"_ and _"Karkat could you do me a favor"_ and Karkat says yes because he loves his friends and will do anything for them but hooooooly shit. Goddamn. Christ. It makes him want to flip his lid sometimes.

Maybe that's why he likes Dave so much. With Dave, there's no pressure or expectations. Actually, Karkat can't remember the last time Dave asked him for... anything, really.

It's nice, having a friend with no expectations attached.

Wow this is making Karkat sound like he's a whiney bastard who secretly hates his friends. That could not be _further_ from the truth, he loves all of his friend-pack so goddamn much. He _likes_ being a lynchpin and helping them out- it's just that sometimes he needs a fucking break.

Dave gives him that break, and that's fucking fantastic.

His face feels hot as he closes their message because wow, what the fuck was that? That was the stupidest fucking thing he could had written. Fucking "traditional omega"- he can _feel_ the force of Kankri's lecture bearing down on him despite the fact that Karkat thinks that all of that is _junk_ anyway.

Eugh. At least he managed to get rid of most of Kankri's pre-heat smell before Dave arrived. Dave might be unpresented but that doesn't mean he should be subjected to _that_ smell.

Okay, maybe Karkat's being a bit mean. He's sure that Kankri's pre-heat scent smells good to alphas who would be compatible with him, but to Karkat it just makes his skin itch.

He drags his hands over his face, takes a deep breath, and goes down to meet his friend. He holds his breath, passing Kankri's room- no matter how much his brother's scent irritates him he's not about to go fuck up his nest. He's not an irredeemable asshole, after all.

"Hey, Dave." Karkat says, as he comes down the last couple of stairs and stops, frowning at Dave. "Did you really fucking walk here in a fucking _hoodie?_ Are you fucking stupid, do you _want_ to get heat stroke?"

  
  


Dave hadn't exaggerated when he said this place felt like a second home. Almost as soon as he's stepped inside, cool, comforting familiarity washes over him. For the first time in _days_ he doesn't feel unsafe in his own skin. He takes a moment to breathe out a shaking sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back against the door in the entranceway.

Then his phone starts buzzing.

Dave watches the messages roll in realtime while he kicks out of his shoes (because a normal person would untie them, and it drives Karkat _crazy_ when he doesn't untie them - to Dave's own amusement). And. He's only playing with the bait Dave set up, yes, but his face feels hot and his stomach twists uncomfortably and he _knows_ that it isn't just the heat that makes him feel sick.

But it's just Karkat.

To a degree, they've always joked like this. So what right does Dave have to get upset, especially if he _knows_ for a fact that Karkat doesn't actually believe in those sorts of things. He's just being sensitive. He needs to cut that shit out immediately.

So instead of replying, Dave locks his phone and tucks his shoes out of the way, which gives Karkat just enough time to appear in the foyer and greet him properly.

Dave straightens his posture, mindful of the fabric on his neck when Karkat _frowns_ . Dave can only shrug lamely. In truth, he's _burning_ underneath the layers. He feels sticky and gross and uncomfortable - but he's sure that some time spent laying in front of a fan and doing nothing would fix it, without him having to strip any layers.

And. He just couldn't. Not yet.

"well. people who die of heatstroke dont exactly have to pay back their loans. maybe im just playing the long-con, karkat." He replies, amusement in his voice. Hell, hes even smiling a little, because Karkat _does_ that to him.

Dave steps to move closer, and hes hit with the scent of _alpha._ It's.. nice. Had he really smelled like this the whole time? Dave swallows thickly, curling shaking hands into fists.

"i missed you too, asshole."

Karkat watches Dave with narrowed eyes but Dave makes a quip and without meaning to Karkat snorts and the tension is breaking apart like a shattered window.

"Right." He says. "Because that's what you are, a long-con kinda guy. While you're at it, you'll tell me that you prefer doves to crows and think that slight of hand magic is the coolest thing in existence."

His nose wrinkles a bit as Dave moves closer and a.. yeah that's a weird gross _alpha_ smell radiating from him. If that's Dave's alpha smell then holy shit, Dave is _so_ fucked as a potential mate because that shit is fucking _rank_.

It smells way too fucking potent to be normal scent levels, though. And.... artificial, almost?

"What the fuck is that smell?" Karkat asks, looking Dave over. "You fucking _reek_ , holy shit. And it's so grossly _alpha_ , too, eugh."

He steps closer and sniffs and then sneezes so hard his head goes woozy at the way the his brain rattles. He presses a hand to his nose.

"Dave, you fucking stink like _garbage_ , holy shit- it's like you took the most fucking insufferable jackass of an alpha, ramped their scent up to fucking _fifteen_ and mixed it with a fucking _skunk_."

  
  


Karkat smells unfairly nice, but as soon as Dave's within range Karkat's sniffing and _sneezing_ and his face is wrinkling in distaste. There's a moment where Dave forgets about the cologne altogether, where Karkat's teasings actually sting a little, but Dave has to pause.

Karkat smells alpha.

Karkat _believes_ he's an alpha.

Holy shit.

Immediately, Dave stops bristling. His grin takes on a cocky quality and all the tension in his shoulders _melts_ away. "aw, c'mon karkat. i thought you said you wanted another alpha to help with the pack? you can't seriously be changing your mind _now_ , can you?"

Yeah, he could get used to this. Dave feels powerful. Not for pulling wool over Karkat's eyes, but for being his _equal_ , and it makes his heart soar. He laughs, but it's a genuine, amused laugh as Karkat complains about Bro's _his_ scent.

Dave closes the distance between them to nudge Karkat with his elbow affectionately. "you dont smell all that great either, yknow," Dave blatantly lies, rolling his eyes behind his shades. "but you dont hear me complaining about it."

  
  


There's no fucking _way_ that's Dave's scent. It stinks to high _heaven_ and Karkat _refuses_ to think that Dave would smell that bad. Dave should smell weird but _good_ like fucking wet concrete or hot iron or fucking _vinyl_ but not this too-strong, skunklike stench.

Karkat immediately feels bad after thinking that because what if this _is_ actually Dave's scent and Karkat told him he smells like shit? What if Karkat can't stand Dave's scent forever? Oh shit, what if everytime Dave's around him it gives Karkat a headache and ruins their friendship?

He, like the master of emotions and dealing with his own issues he is, ignores all of this and socks Dave's upper arm.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you presented then, jackass?" He says. "Here you were letting me bitch at you for what was I am pretty sure more than a fucking hour about not enough alphas in our friend group and you're over there looking all pretty and smug and laughing at me for being an absolute fool because I don't even know which, fucking _newsflash_ Dave, is _rude_ because you _didn't tell me!_ "

"Also fuck you I smell great." He says as an afterthought. At this distance, he's even _more_ convinced that something isn't right- there's a weird, _clashing_ note to Dave's smell that just.... isn't present in people. Even Terezi, the most _blatantly contradictory bitch Karkat knows_ doesn't have a scent that clashes so horribly like this.

  
  


The punch to Dave's shoulder only makes him laugh more. He shakes his head, figuring it's better not to retaliate, lest their day spent together devolves into immediate squabbling. The last thing Dave wants to put up with is _Kankri's_ ire, or even Karkat's father's.

So he lets it go.

The best Dave can do is shrug when he's questioned. He had his own reasons for not telling Karkat about his presentation. Like _fuck_ did Dave want to think about any of them here, though. He wanted to forget about all of that for a while- wasn't that why he came here in the first place, after all?

"man, its not like i was sitting there and waiting for a chance to make you look stupid. i already told you i wasnt feeling well. i even told you i went to the doctors, so im sorry if that bit of information slipped my mind." It's only a half-truth. Dave isn't sorry at all, but he does bristle defensively all the same.

"i didnt want it to be a big deal, either, i guess. i think im still wrapping my head around it." Dave admits, a little quieter this time. And, because he's in the mood to make amends- "and you dont smell _that bad_. im not sure if id go so far as to call it great. are we cool now? or are we going to throw down by the time we make it to the dining room?"

  
  


Karkat scowls at Dave for a moment longer.

Okay, _yeah_ , Dave did mention he wasn't feeling well, so Karkat _guesses_ that Dave could have not told him because it slipped his mine, but there is _really_ something weird going on here and Karkat is going to get to the bottom of it, dammit.

But Dave's going quieter, which is weird all in of itself, and Karkat _definitely_ doesn't want to make Dave freak out in any way.

"Fine, yeah, we're cool." Karkat says, folding his arms and giving a faux-haughty sniff. He sneezes again, but it's not as strong this time- jesus fuck he's going to need to get used to this fucking scent, it feels like it's trying to stab his brain through his nose. "Come on, I promised you lying on kitchen tiles, didn't I? The _height_ of goddamn luxury around here, kitchen tiles that stay cool."

He just jerks his head for Dave to follow and walks off. Other friends he might haul around, but he knows Dave _really_ prefers having his personal space.

"We'll go upstairs when my dad gets home because like _hell_ am I listening to him tell me, yet again, how I need to _'Get outside more, Karkat'_ and _'Fresh air is good for you, Karakt'_." Karkat's voice drops as he tries to imitate his dad's low, smooth tones, but ultimately fails because his stupid fucking voice breaks through the middle of his sentence. Like a goddamn trooper, though, he powers on through the sentence because he's not an insecure chucklefuck who faulters like a acne-riddled, braces-wearing, before-his-presentation alpha nerd hallmark movie character.

When he enters the kitchen, though, he doesn't just flop down on the tiles, he makes a beeline for their cups, pulls one one and fills it, and holds the glass of water out to Dave who Karkat _swears_ is going to get heatstroke if he doesn't take his _fucking hoodie_ off, holy shit.

"Drink, you fool with no self preservation." Karkat orders.

  
  


Karkat scowls like he's _waiting_ for Dave to fuck up.

Dave's not stupid. He knows how numbers work. The longer he talks, the greater a chance he has, statistically, to say something that will fuck _both_ of them up. So while Dave withers a little under Karkat's unflinching gaze, he refuses to break.

_Fine, yeah, we're cool._

Dave breathes out a quiet, relieved sigh. As much as he's proud of his new scent (and he _is_ proud, the plan was foolproof), Dave would prefer it's something they don't linger on. He wants to be a companion to Karkat, useful. He _doesn't_ want to be a threat, but something about the way Dave was being sized up makes him fifty shades of fucking nervous.

But Karkat just jerks his head and grunts something about kitchen tiles and luxury. Dave doesn't need any more encouragement to follow, staying a respectable distance behind him.

"change of scenery. i dig it. keeps things fresh. plus, we'll be evacuating by the time all the tiles get warm anyway so that works perfectly." Dave says, snickering quietly when Karkat's voice cracks like a pubescent pre-presentation. A few years ago, Karkat definitely would've flusted from being laughed at in _any_ capacity, but now Vantas manages to keep his cool and press on. Dave's laughter softens into a slight grin, something like _pride_ coiling in his chest.

Jesus, he's gone soft.

Almost as soon as they're standing in the kitchen, Karkat's pushing another cup of water into Dave's hands and urging him to drink. Which, yeah. He probably needs. Even though he's been inside for a few minutes, his face is still flushed and red with heat. Dave makes a small 'cheers' motion before he drains the whole glass, slipping his way past Karkat so he can fill it up again.

"i pinky promise im not gonna die of thirst" Dave reassures, sliding down against the counters to sit his ass on the floor. He sips at his second cup more slowly, catching his breath. "are you done barkin' at me now?"

"how did that shit go with eridan anyway?"

  
  


Karkat watches Dave and makes sure he drinks the whole glass, relaxing a little when he sees Dave finish it off.

"You better fucking not." He grumbles a little, plopping down on the floor as well.

He makes a noise thats half sigh, half _ugh_ when Dave asks about Eridan.

"It went fine or whatever." He says. "I told Eridan I may have been too harsh on him and that even though he's an absolutely insufferable whiny hipster his ""feelings"" are still ""valid"" and he said that he might have been too obtuse to the point of being a loser failure of an omega and we virtually hugged it out and then he fucking started talking about _Sollux_ and I violently ejected myself from that conversation with all the force of a elephant's trunk blasting get-me-the-fuck-out-of-here-water at a goddamn garbage-can-conversation-monkey to drive it and all of it's stupid conversation topics the FUCK awat from me."

  
  


All Dave can do is listen to Karkat's ramblings about Eridan and, from the sounds of things, normalcy has been reached between the two again so everything's okay. Will trouble likely crop up again in the future? Absolutely. It was par for the course when you combined Eridan's attitude with Karkat's take-no-shit personality, but the two made it work, somehow, and they had their reasons for staying pack with each other.

Dave wouldn't ever claim to know Eridan that well. He'd heard enough to know that his sister managed to destroy one of Eridan's computers, which was absolutely hilarious, and he was content to not push for anything beyond that. Dave snorts softly, shaking his head.

"sounds like things went as perfectly as they could then, and even better you made the smart call to get your ass out of dodge before he pushed your buttons and you could blow up at you. look at that. shits character growth. im proud of you, man." Dave finishes his glass and rises only so that he can put it into the sink. Instead of sitting, Dave lays comfortably down on the floor, so he can squish his cheek against the cool tile. _Bliss._

  
  


Karkat snorts at Dave's description of what he did being _character growth_ . That's certainly one fucking way of putting it, Karkat would've called it _learning when to get the fuck outta dodge_.

Cause if he's being honest, three years ago he would have sat there and let Eridan dump everything onto him and tried to be useful and give good advice and nod in all the right places (and he _still_ tries to do that, it's not like he _stopped_ ) but it always would get to the point where Karkat would get so annoyed that he would blow up at Eridan and then everything would spiral.

Now, wiser and older, Karkat knows that he needs to handle Eridan like really dark chocolate. In tiny, bite-sized chucks, and with something nearby to clear his palate.

"Yeah, we're fucking going through all of our goddamn character arcs in this bitch." Karkat says, watching Dave lie down and press his cheek against the tile. "Who knows, by next year maybe I'll have found some strange old man ready to mentor me in the mystical arts of 'getting my friend's heads unstuck from their asses' and 'de-footing their mouths' and then we'll _really_ see my entire fucking potential unlock."

  
  


Perhaps maturity would've been a better word, Dave thinks to himself, smiling a little as his eyes close and he _melts_ against the cool tile. Either way, it was true. Karkat _had_ changed and grown a lot for the better after his presentation - perhaps it was an adapt or die type situation. But if Dave didn't want to adapt, what did that make him?

Karkat mumbles some mystical bullshit and Dave audibly laughs at this, immediately chiming in. "no way, youre setting yourself up for failure. do you even realize who your friends are, my man? just settle for learning martial arts and sword fighting like the rest of us _normal_ people here"

He cracks open a shaded eye to watch Karkat watching him, finding that he feels alright under his pack-friend's calm gaze. Happier, maybe. He _knows_ Karkat would never do anything to hurt him, and that kind of security is.. nice.

"id offer to teach you either of those things, but i really dunno if im old enough to fit the mentor bill. besides, youre the _established_ alpha here. might be a bit messed up if i start trying to take the reigns."

  
  


Karkat snorts.

"Yeah, fucking right- when is mystical bullshit ever fucking useful in day to day shit? Catch me busting out the fucking kung fu moves at the supermarket trying to grab some fucking bread and getting the cops called on my Hispanic ass." He reaches over and lightly flicks Dave's ear. "Give me fucking shit that is actually _useful_ in day to day life."

His expression softens a bit at Dave's proclamation that Karkat's the established alpha. "Shut up, loser." He says, but his . "I don't give a shit about that stuff. You're an alpha too- but that doesn't mean a fucking thing about all of your pre-established skills."

  
  


"id pay to see you busting out in the supermarket, honestly. itd be a hell of a lot more entertaining than laying on the roof and waiting for the crows to peck me to death." Dave mumbles, swatting playfully at Karkat's hand when his ear is flicked. He squeezes before letting go, his gesture fond.

Dave doesn't see Karkat's expression soften, but he doesn't need to. Even hearing Karkat reaffirm Dave's false status is enough to make his chest feel tight and his cheeks feel warm. Dave's smiling like an idiot, swallowing thickly on his purrs. "i know you dont. im just trying not to steal your thunder here, y'know. its only fair."

  
  


Karkat snorts a laugh at the idea. Yeah, imagining that is kinda enticing- throwing down with a Karen over some stupid fucking shit.

Probably get the both of them banned for life, but hey. That's how it is, sometimes. Sometimes you just gotta throw down in a Walmart parking lot at three AM and then run from the cops when they show up.

....not that Karkat's done that, and if anyone asks, he will deny ever hearing of such a thing.

The squeeze of his hand makes Karkat's heart skip a beat, and he's going to ignore that when Dave goes on and says _that_ shit, and, well, might as well just chuck the entire fucking 'heart beating' idea out the window because now Karkat feels like it's skipping and drumming all over the place.

Okay.

Has he had a crush on Dave fucking Strider for a while?

MAYBE SO.

Has he told l i t e r a l l y anyone about it?

  1. NO FUCKING. WAY.



And he is going to fucking take that shit to the _grave_ \- especially now that Dave's presented as an alpha.

Well. Probably presented. Karkat is still pretty sure that there's something weird going on here, but it's not his place to shove his nose into it if Dave doesn't want to talk about it.

Anyway, Dave, alpha, Karkat, alpha, and Karkat has no fucking way of knowing if Dave would even be _remotely_ interested in an alpha/alpha relationship so Karkat is going to handle his attraction like a responsible fucking alpha and _keep his goddamn mouth shut_ about it unless he gets some kind of a sign that Dave might be interested.

Moving the fuck on.

"There's no fucking thunder to steal, you brickheaded lemming." Karkat goes in for another flick. "In fact, this is a communist fucking thunder household, where all of the goddamn thunder is distributed in an equitable fashion according to those who need it most so even if there _was_ thunder, both of us would already fucking have enough thunder to go around."

  
  


Everything between them feels nice and simple and _good_ . Things feel like they're going the way that they were _supposed_ to go- the way it went before Dave got himself messed up. And he's really, truly happy! It's nice to have some normalcy after an exhausting couple of days. It's _good_ to feel safe again.

But Karkat goes quiet after Dave squeezes his hand, and Dave worries that he's pushed things too far.

Really, what the fuck was he thinking? For starters, he'd told Karkat himself that he was an alpha, and he was going to stick to that lie no matter what the cost was because he _had to_. But alphas didn't normally get so grabby with each other, so concerned. It was a different story when they had their omegas, sure, but that just led Dave to his next problem.

He _was_ an omega, whether or not he liked it. A _claimed_ omega. It didn't fucking matter how much he adored being in Karkat's company, because Bro had got to him first.

Dave feels sick with the thought, his face pale, but Karkat's thundering on with the conversation anyway because he's an amazing human being and Dave _wont_ indulge in any thoughts beyond that, squeezing his eyes shut behind his shades.

"i shouldve known to be worried when you brought up john yesterday." Dave jokes, although it's kind of flat. To avoid sounding like a clingy son of a bitch ( _hah_ ), he carries on. "i figured you two were conspiring against something. who wouldve thought it was the very concept of capitalism itself? i shouldve seen the signs. i mean, fuck, dude. youve already shown me your sickle and everything.

but youre totally right. no matter what system were playing, wed still have more than enough thunder to keep us going. maybe i wanna tamp that shit down and let you have your moment? gotta keep the playing field fair, or that leads to a free-market failure."

  
  


Karkat rolls his eyes at the mention of _John_. Like he has any interest in that beta.

"Like I have any interest in that beta," he says, repeating that thought out loud. "We might have a goddamn communism theme going on but _believe_ me, I do _not_ want to be his fucking _comrade_."

He snorts though. "When the fuck did you become an expert in economics?" He arches his brows down at Dave. "Besides, dipshit, if anything I should be letting _you_ have _your_ moment since you're a brand new alpha needing to establish himself."

  
  


Dave braves a small peek to see Karkat rolling his eyes, grumbling at the joke that he and _John_ , a beta, could ever be like that.

Ouch, but fine.

Karkat doubles down in a way that makes Dave frown, biting his tongue so that he doesn't immediately speak up to defend John and make a fool of himself.

But Karkat snorts, and all of the defensiveness bleeds out of him that instant. "what do you mean?" He asks, brow quirking. "ive always had a thing for econ, dude, have you not had a conversation with me at any point during the last few years? im almost hurt, but ill let it slide for now."

And then, _oh._

_I should be letting you have your moment since you're an alpha, needing to establish himself.._

Dave swallows thickly, his hands curling up as he feigns confidence. He pushes himself up to sit, raking a hand through his hair to smooth it down again. "im not exactly in the mood to butt heads with anybody right now" He bluffs, hoping he wont be called out on it. He doesn't even _know_ what alphas do to establish himself. How could he? Karkat was the first, so of course he was the lynchpin. Dave never paid much attention to Feferi.. and Jade was still getting herself sorted out. 

He's lost, well and truly.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat feels a prickle of unease shiver up his spine as Dave sits up. Dave  _ looks _ alright,  _ looks _ his normal self- but something is  _ definitely _ off. Especially with the weird as fuck scent shit he's got going on.

Karkat's learned to trust that prickle, though. It's the same kind of prickle he got when he had to hunt down Gamzee after a worrying conversation only to find him going into a Full Ass Omega Fury. It's the same kind of prickle he gets on Kankri's bad days, warning him to stay far far away from Kankri and douse himself in scent neutralizer. It's the same kind of prickle he got when meeting Eridan's uncle for the first time.

The prickle of  _ something is wrong _ .

"Yeah, well, you've never been the type to physically throw down, I doubt that's about to change anytime soon." Karkat snorts. "I'm not really worried about you trying to shove anyone around, Dave. Now get your ass over here." He gestures for Dave to scoot over in front of him so that they can sit face to face. "I'll give you the same fuckin' spiel dad gave me when I presented."

  
  


If Karkat calls, Dave will answer. Admittedly, he isn't all that sure of what to expect as he scoots to sit in front of Karkat, his legs pretzel-crossed and his hands loosely clasped in Karkat's lap. Dave looks relaxed and at ease, watching Karkat closely through his shades.

"damn. am i finally gonna get  _ the talk _ ? if id known this was in store then i wouldve told you what was up earlier, just to get it over with."

If he'd  _ actually _ presented alpha, Dave would've told Karkat as soon as his presentation heat ended, regardless of how weak he felt. But he's not. He never will be because he can't go back- but it's not being caught in his lie that he's afraid of. Lies are  _ easy _ for Dave. He'd been telling them as early as kindergarten, whether to get some snacks from other kids or get the teachers off his back. Dave was  _ smart _ enough not to get caught.

The truth is so much scarier.

So Dave sits in his lie. He lets it cocoon him, letting out a soft breath as his eyes finally settle on Karkat's. He doesn't think he's sat closer to Karkat than he has now, and the scent of alpha is so strong it's difficult to ignore. Dave's gut twists, but it's not a  _ bad _ thing. But then he feels bad for thinking it's not bad, squeezing his eyes shut.

"just give me all the main points. it's probably going to be weird as fuck to have you giving me  _ the talk _ "

  
  


Karkat rolls his eyes. "Yes,  _ Dave _ , I am about to give you a fucking  _ talk. _ Listen up and open your fucking glued-shut ears because this is some shit that you should fucking hear so shut up and prostate yourself before me for being kind enough to take ten minutes out of my goddamn day to tell you this shit."

_ "But _ , because I know you have basically no fucking attention span, I  _ will _ give you the goddamn highlights up in this bitch. Fucking snipping the best goddamn moments out of the films and stringing them together because holy fucking shit can my dad talk."

He clears his throat. He gave Feferi this talk, too, because her older sisters had  _ tried _ to give her one that was apparently very very confusing. Jade refused one from him because her Grandpa is an alpha, so whatever. Not his business.

"Right." Karkat clears his throat again, and then shoots Dave a stern expression. "I better not hear you laughing, Dave, or you will be branded an asshole for life." He raises both his hands, flat palms up. "It's about balance, you absolute ding dong. Family-pack, friend-pack. Alphas are seen as the heads, which means that you have a  _ responsibility _ to both. You can't neglect one for the other- given, of course, that your friend-pack doesn't also become family-pack, whatever. Lines are messy."

"Friendly competition is fine. Provoking fights is not. Giving friends physical comfort is fine. Posturing and being possessive is not. If anything's out of wack, people will usually look to  _ you _ for guidance. If you can't handle that, then don't be a lynchpin. It's okay to not want to  _ be the alpha _ , no matter what any jackass knothead says. It's okay for the lynchpin of your pack to  _ not even be an alpha _ . The important thing is everyone is  _ happy _ . Or at the very least, not trying to tear each other's throats out all the time."

"Also, you should know this already from all the shit they drill into our heads, but omegas aren't things. They can, and will, kick you in the nuts if you're a jackass. On the other hand, if an omega asks you to protect them, then you fucking protect them. This goes for betas, too, by the way- but everyone fucking emphasized omegas for some reason."

Karkat rolls his eyes.

"To long, didn't listen for your brain:" he raises up his hand and puts up a finger for each point, "keep balance between your packs, you don't have to do anything you don't want to but don't be a dick to your pack members, listen to your betas and omegas. If they want protection, then protect them, but don't  _ assume _ that they do."

"Any fucking questions? You can laugh now."

  
  


For the first part, Karkat's bickering, which Dave knows how to handle. Bickering is their normal, and it brings a small, lopsided smile to his face when he sees how Karkat rolls his eyes and  _ assures _ that Dave's going to get the highlight reel. As much as they'll joke and bitch with each other, he truly appreciates this.

So Dave  _ does _ listen like the perfect, enraptured alpha audience that he should've been. And. It mostly sounds like common sense, honestly. Balance between your intersecting packs, don't be a dickhead, and look out for those that need protecting. It's not the 'secrets of the universe' level of wisdom Dave was expecting.. but it makes sense. Don't be an asshole, and look out for others.

"i hear you loud and clear, karkat" Dave reassures. His cocky grin slips a little so that Karkat will know he was  _ actually _ paying attention, and that he means every word he says. And it's valuable stuff, stuff for Dave to think and meditate on. He doesn't want to, but he inevitably thinks about his family pack.

Packs of two barely constituted as such, but even then,  _ why _ was the bitching necessary? If Bro didn't want to be the lynchpin, then he could've shoved that onto Dave no matter how he presented.

But hadn't it been done for their bond? Dave hates the two-fold meaning it's gained recently, but it makes sense. It would be difficult for Dave to prioritise his friend pack when his alpha and blood were one and the same. Was Bro just jealous, then? Paranoid?

Did he already know how scared Dave was of him?

Karkat asks for questions, and Dave shakes his head  _ no _ , breathing out slowly. "it seems pretty straightforward to me from where im sitting, honestly. that.. wasnt a bad talk either. i dont want to get  _ too _ sappy with you here, but i really appreciate that? thank you?

yeah. thank you for this, man. not this, everything. yknow. pack and shit."

  
  


Dave reassures Karkat that he gets it, and the grin on his face turns a little more sincere, which alleviates any desire to give him a verbal smackdown for not paying attention.

Dave thanks him, though, and Karkat just nods once.

"Yeah, well, someone in our goddamn friend group needs to make sure that everyone fucking has their heads on straight. I shudder to think about the fact that  _ Gamzee _ was our first presented omega- he probably, well, no, I  _ know _ he got exactly Zero talks from  _ his _ deadbeat fucking dad. Thank  _ fuck _ he handed fucking Main Omega rights or whatever over to Eridan- Eridan might be a lovesick idiot but he at least cares enough about making sure Gamzee and Sollux are alright."

He holds out his fist to Dave. Fist bumps have always seemed to be Dave's favorite form of affection, so Karkat'll swing it.

"Anyway. Yeah. You're welcome or whatever, we can stop talking about this shit if you want because I know sentimentality  _ ~gives you hives~ _ or whatever it is your cool status causes like a goddamn video game debuff."

  
  


Karkat's fist is up for Dave to take. It's relieving to reach out and push their knuckles together - it's probably about all the contact he can handle right now, and even though it's been  _ years _ he's happy to know that Karkat remembers what he likes and what he doesn't.

Damn. The bar is really that low, huh?

Dave snorts. He can't help it. He rolls his eyes as he pulls back his fist, using it to support himself as he leans back against the tile. "yknow, so long as you dont go around gossiping about how cosy we are right now i doubt im gonna suffer  _ too _ much. a sore throat maybe, or some hayfever. its only when the word gets out that i start to really suffer. john told yall about the time i laughed so hard juice came out of my nose, right? i was bedridden for the  _ week _ after that."

That's only half true, sorta. It wasn't a week, and it was for something completely different. But what was the point of half-truths if you couldn't embellish them into something cool?

  
  


Dave is grinning as he bumps Karkat's fist and Karkat can't help but grin back at him for a moment.

Then he's rolling his eyes.

"Of course, you have my absolute silence on the manner. We certainly can't have our residential master of cool laid up in bed with something as lame as  _ sentimentality sickness _ ."

Dave's so fucking weird. It's kinda cute, really, but sometimes it's also like  _ why the fuck are you like this? _

"So don't worry, the fact that Dave Strider is secretly a big ol sentimental softie is safe with me, we can't have everyone knowing about your true gooey melted marshmallow center."

  
  


All the bullshit Dave has to deal with is worth it, if he gets to see Karkat grinning like this.

It pulls at Dave's chest in a strange way. He feels bitten where he's soft, flipped over while sleeping and disorientated from a vertigo he can't name, but through it all there's Karkat's warm, soft eyes to ground him.

Dave breathes. Then snickers. He decides that, actually, Karkat is an idiot and he hates him terribly.

"dont be  _ rude _ " Dave jokingly chides, clicking his tongue. He leans forward, his fist slipping away from Karkat's instead to shove at his shoulder, moving so that he can rest his own back against the counters behind them. So much for not picking fights.

"ill have you know that sentimentality sickness aint something to tease a man for, karkat. i nearly died. do you want me to die? thatll be blood on your hands, and then ill haunt you forever for being a massive asshole."

" 'sides, it's not like you aren't soft either. how'd you phrase it? a  _ gooey melted marshmallow _ of an alpha. christ." Again, Dave snorts, grinning, and rolls his eyes.

  
  


Dave shoves at him, grinning, and Karkat just takes it, rolling his eyes even though he's grinning right on back.

"Right, my  _ apologies _ , how could I have been  _ so _ insensitive, I can hear Kankri descending on us already with all the fury of a pissed off omega. He'll be here to lecture me any moment about treating each other's illnesses with the appropriate level of respect and seriousness and then we'll have wasted an entire afternoon listening to him BITCH over the stupidest fucking shit."

Karkat rolls his eyes. "Also fuck you, I own that shit. I don't pretend like I'm not the softest gooiest motherfucker around who also shouts at his friends when they're being fucking idiots. It's not my goddamn fault they're  _ usually _ idiots so they don't get to see my gooey side as much as you."

  
  


At least Karkat wasn't so touchy that he would take Dave's shoves as anything other than playful. Dave braces immediately for a returned gesture, but when it doesn't come he allows himself to relax.

"karkat. dont joke about that. keep this shit up and he  _ will _ hear and come storming downstairs to give you a piece of his mind. some manifesting-type bullshit, im not sure."

He's not even joking about this bullshit, unfortunately. Kankri had an awesome habit of showing up when he was least wanted. Dave honestly feels kinda bad for the guy - but he'd been caught in the range of one of Kankri's epic tantrums too, and it wasn't an experience he was keen to repeat.

But it's fine, because Karkat's taking his alpha softness by the horns and  _ owning _ that shit. Fuck yeah. "aw, shit karkat." Dave mumbles, letting his head  _ thunk _ quietly against the counter behind him. "i'm flattered. you flatter me so much, darlin'."

  
  


Eugh, knowing Kankri he probably  _ will _ be storming down here any minute. They should probably go upstairs and hide in his bedroom, but the tiles  _ are _ actually really nice to sit on. It's kind of funny, really. The goddamn height of luxury really is some ceramic that cools down on it's own.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Karkat just gives a big ol' shrug. "The fuck can I say? You're not  _ nearly _ as annoying as the rest of our friends. You're special because, for some reason, you seem to be one of like.... three people who have the ability to be fucking  _ rational _ for more than ten seconds at a time."

Wow this is very quickly heading into Way Too Gay Territory for Karkat's idea of what Dave's comfort level is and oh my god is that the click of a lock thank fuck his dad is home.

"Time to be banished upstairs." Karkat says, pushing up to his feet. _" ¡Papá! "_ Karkat calls, sliding into Spanish as one does when you want to talk about someone without them knowing what you're saying. _" ¡Entra en la cocina, Dave está aquí! Está siendo raro como mierda, ven a echar un vistazo. [ 1 ] "_

Look, Dave  _ is _ being weird as fuck. At the very least he can make sure his dad will keep an eye out for it too.

"Karkat." Rafael says, as he comes into the kitchen, giving Karkat a patiently admonishing look. "It's rude to speak Spanish in front of people who don't know it."

Rafael's voice is low and soft, but full of warmth. He's a broad-shouldered man, thickly built- the kind of man who could easily become a brick shithouse if he dedicated himself to a workout routine. Instead, he wears suit jackets over semi-professional T-shirts and indulges in rich food that does the exact opposite of working out. Looking between Karkat and Rafael, one would assume that they're not related at all- and that assumption would be correct.

After all, Rafael is a black man with warm black eyes who keeps his hair restrained back in a ponytail. Karkat's a hispanic boy with brown eyes and brown hair that sticks up all over the place.

"Hello, Dave." Rafael says, giving Dave a pleased little smile at the sight of him. "Are you sticking around for dinner? Karkat said it was a possibility."

  
  


_ You're special _ , Karkat tells him, shrugging like it's obvious. Dave snorts silently and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot, letting his eyes fall shut. It makes Dave's chest feel tight.. but in a good way? If that could even be good? What the fuck.

The scraping of keys in the lock save Dave from whatever self-reflection he may be teetering upon. His eyes snap open immediately, and Dave reluctantly pushes himself to his feet with Karkat, already missing the coolness of the tile.

Unfortunately, Dave's Spanish skills didn't go very far beyond __si_, _no_,_ and __¿dónde está el baño?_ [ 2 ]._ But cool to see how seamlessly he can switch between entire languages, like it's nothing.

Whatever the fuck Karkat's saying, Rafael is there, chiding Karkat for being rude. Dave snorts audibly this time, raising a palm to greet the other man.

"hey, pops." He starts, falling back on the affectionate nickname he's had for Rafael for  _ years _ . It'd been an ironic commentary on Rafael's tendency to parent  _ anything _ if he was left alone with it for long enough - Dave included - but over time Dave had learned to stop deflecting the other's care and instead accept it for what it was, with nothing to trick him or bite him for his weakness. And, fuck. When Karkat's dad is smiling at him like that, it's hard for Dave to  _ not _ smile back, fuck being the king of cool.

"i was hoping i could stay for dinner if thats alright with you." He shrugs, a little bashful. Dinner at Karkat's usually meant Rafael topping up Dave's plate until  _ he _ was satisfied Dave was eating enough - which was sweet as it was mortifying.

  
  


Rafael gives Dave a warm smile. "Of course, Dave. You're always welcome to stay for dinner. Tonight is baked chicken thighs."

Rafael, as a habit, always makes too much food, because then he can pack it into Karkat's lunchboxes. Or bring it to work. Or shove it on  _ his _ coworkers when they're working too much and not eating enough.

Look, the man likes taking care of people. There's a  _ reason _ he became a social worker.

"Go on and scoot on out of here, I need to get started. Try not to disturb Kankri when you go upstairs." Rafael says, and Karkat gives him a quick, one-armed hug before slipping past.

"Come on, Dave." Karkat says, not looking back, knowing Dave will follow. Rafael steps aside to give Dave a bit more of a direct path out of the kitchen, instead of standing in his way.

  
  


"hel-  _ heck _ yes" Dave stumbles, catching his mistake quickly. "thanks for letting me hang around, pops."

It's cute to watch Rafael interact with his sons. It's clear that he loves them both more than anything in the whole world, even if Karkat and Kankri could revel in being shitheads at times.

Before they can scoot away, Karkat gets a quick hug. It's sweet, but it makes Dave feel like a fucking voyeur. He doesn't need to be told twice to get his ass moving, giving the  other omega a wide berth as he passes.

All they have to do is go up the stairs to retreat to Karkat's room. Once inside, they'll scour virus-ridden websites and get The Princess Bride playing, just for some background noise while they melt into the floor boards. But to get there, they have to pass Kankri's room first.

Dave's rubber-necking when they pass without even meaning to, feeling his stomach twist. He smells  _ heat _ and  _ omega _ and  _ threat, competition _ . It's so stupid that Dave wants to laugh, because in  _ no fucking world _ would he and Kankri ever be competition, but that's not what his agitated instincts are telling him. Dave's face goes tight, and he half-jogs to walk by Karkat's side, wanting to get to his room as fast as possible.

  
  


Karkat shoves his hand over his nose as they move past Kankri's room. Kankri's heat scent makes his fucking  _ skin _ crawl. He can't even name what it is about the scent it's just like.

It's like if you take the idea of a old matron with a rolled up newspaper and then make it so that she can read your mind and every time you think anything even  _ vaguely _ horny she smacks you with the newspaper but then turn it into a scent.

That's what it smells like.

So Karkat holds his breath and they move past Kankri's door and he's about to sigh in relief when Kankri's door all-but- _ slams _ open.

"Kankri, what the fuck-" Karkat starts, but Kankri isn't looking at him. No, his gaze is fixed on Dave- and on instinct, Karkat takes a step to the side to put himself between Dave and Kankri.

"That is the most foul, disgusting smelling scent I have  _ ever _ come across." Kankri says, putting his hand out in the universal sign for  _ give _ . " _ Give me that sweater. _ "

  
  


Kankri's bedroom door  _ slams _ open, and the irritating scent only  _ increases _ in pungency.

Dave's turning on instinct to.. what? Fight Kankri off? Growl at him? He doesn't know, he  _ doesn't know _ , but Karkat's there' shielding him with his body and  _ protecting him _

Dave scoffs audibly when his scent is insulted, but his shaking hands betray his unsettled nerves. His normally-unreadable expression has twisted into that of an upset frown. He moves forward so that he can snap back- he's going to have to move forward anyway, since Kankri apparently wants his sweater- but Dave makes sure to stay behind the safe boundary of Karkat's arm.

"first of all, what the  _ fuck _ , dude? why the hell would i give you my sweater after you busted out of there and started barking at me? also,  _ no _ -" He catches himself, snips his upset at the bud and tries to reestablish calm. An alpha shouldn't be trying to escalate with an omega, and  _ especially _ not Kankri. But the pheromones were only making Dave more antsy, more insecure, and he  _ refused _ to give up his comfort sweater.

Especially now that he was sure most of Bro's perfume had rubbed onto the damn thing.

_ Doubly so _ , since it hid his bond mark.

He wants to throw up.

".. just. you cant demand things from people. didnt they teach you about that in kindergarten, man?" He asks. His voice is calmer, at least, closer to his usual baseline. But his shoulders are still tight and his brow is pulled into a nervous frown.

  
  


Karkat is really fucking annoyed with his older brother right now. It's bad enough that Dave is acting weird, but now fucking  _ Kankri _ is just going to fucking add fuel to the flame.

He knows that expression, though, that look of omega who's not quite all the way there. He's seen it more than a couple of times on Gamzee's face and every time it never fails to make his stomach curdle a bit.

Adding into the fact that this is  _ Kankri _ , the most self-controlled person Karkat  _ knows _ means that the- whatever people want to call it, the scent-grab, scent-drunkeness or whatever- has grabbed him  _ hard _ .

Christ. What a fucking mess.

"Dave, its fine." Karkat says, not taking his eyes off of Kankri, who's gripping his doorframe so hard his knuckles are going white.

_ "This is so fucking stupid," _ Karkat says under his breath, then says, "Dave, do you have any particular attachment to that sweater because if not, I'll give you one of mine to wear instead."

  
  


Kankri looks.. bad. There’s no way to avoid it, honestly.

It worries Dave, and he’s never even been all that close to at the same time. But where Karkat just starts to feel irritated from the situation, Dave is still anxious. He watches the way Kankri’s white knuckles grip the doorframe  _ hard _ , as though it’s the only thing keeping him from lunging forward and tearing off the hoodie himself.

Dave backs up, unable to even  _ look _ at Kankri.

But Karkat’s here! He knows what to do! He..

He suggests Dave to take off his sweater. The only thing stopping Dave from hissing a fuck off fuck this _fuck you_ is the promise of a replacement. Still, Dave stews in the uncomfortable feeling, his hands curling loosely into the fabric of his shirt.

“...”

“fine. but im changing in the bathroom. just-“ He starts to back up. “give me a minute. knock when you have it”

  
  


"That's fine." Karkat says, still standing between Kankri and Dave until Dave is in the bathroom. He gives Kankri the expression of  _ I am your little brother and I am disappointed in you _ and he sees a touch of rationality return to Kankri's expression as he shudders slightly, his grip relaxing a bit.

Karkat goes to dig a sweater out of his closet. "This is so fucking stupidddddddd." He complains to himself before finding one of his comfiest turtlenecks and draping it over his arm. Yes, he's giving Dave one of his good sweaters. No, that action shouldn't be read into because Jesus fuck just- no. His alpha instincts might be rearing their head around Dave (and... have been for a while now, actually...) but that doesn't meant that the act of giving him a sweater is going to be read as anything other than the attempt to pacify Kankri that it is.

(And. Okay. Well. If Karkat stops to hug the fabric tightly to his chest, trying to impress just a bit more of his scent into it so that he can experience the probably once-in-a-lifetime situation of Dave wearing his scent, then yeah. That's less platonic right there, but anyone who has anything to say about it can kindy defenistrate themself through the nearest  _ closed _ window, thanks.)

He hurries back to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Here, I have a new sweater for you."

  
  


Dave couldn't get out of the hall fast enough, if he was going to be honest. The door shuts a little heavier than he would like it too, and exhausted, Dave sags with his back against the thin wood barrier between him and.. whatever the fuck that ordeal was.

And, okay. Maybe he needs a fucking minute to himself right now. Sure, Kankri's gone, but the nervous jitters haven't. He really,  _ really _ wants to calm down, but he's  _ terrified _ to change. Karkat- Kankri-  _ someone _ will be able to smell him and then they'll  _ know _ he's lying and they'll hate him and  _ Karkat _ will-

what, exactly?

Hate him?

_ Would _ he?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dave undresses alone in privacy, although he holds the fabric of his sweatshirt close to his neck,  _ hoping _ that the last of the alpha perfume will infuse itself with his own scent, and allow him to keep the illusion going for at least a little longer.

When Karkat arrives to exchange sweaters, Dave's own is laid in front of the door, messily folded for him to take. He just about jumps out of his skin when he hears the knock, opening the door just wide enough to take the turtleneck sweater from Karkat.

It feels.. soft. Dave smiles a little, pulling the sweater back into the bathroom.

"thanks, karkat." He calls softly. He doesn't know if he's still on the other side, but a small part of him hopes that Karkat is.

  
  


Dave takes the sweater with a soft word of thanks. The tone of his voice gives Karkat pause, soft and nervous, but Karkat sets that aside to puzzle over later.

Another piece in the 'what the fuck is going on with Dave' puzzle. Karkat still has no fucking clue what's going on here, but he'll figure it out at  _ some _ point.

So what he says is "yeah, don't stress it," and picks up the sweater on floor, carrying it back to his brother's room.

He knocks on Kankri's door and passes the sweater over to his  _ stupid _ fucking annoying brother who takes it with a vaguely sheepish expression and then vanishes into his bedroom.

"So stupid." Karkat sighs and goes back to the bathroom. "Alright, Dave, cost's clear- lets fucking get into my bedroom already."

  
  


Karkat disappears, and Dave clicks the door shut, looking down at the garment that he holds in his hands.

It's a favourite of Karkat's, high-necked and stretchy, but thinner than his usual winter sweaters. More appropriate for the summer heat, anyway, even if they are staying inside today.

Dave breathes slowly, turning the fabric over in his hands.  _ It smells like him _ , he realizes, lifting the turtleneck a little higher. He's being stupid, irrational, Karkat is  _ just his friend _ . But. Fuck.

Dave pulls it over his head quickly and moves to the mirror, stopping to admire how it looks on his body. Granted, it looked  _ way _ better on Karkat, but that's because Karkat was unfairly adorable- and his fondness for sweaters played into that. Still. It fits Dave well, and the fact that he's wearing something of  _ Karkat's _ makes something inside of him swell with affection. He swallows this down, though, to fix his hair and pull the collar up high. He's just slipping his shades back onto his face when Karkat calls, so Dave goes to answer.

He steps out, shutting the door quietly behind him. "is he gonna be okay?" Dave asks with a nod to Kankri's room, taking a few steps so they can get to Karkat's already. Hallways, apparently, were dangerous.

  
  


Dave comes out and Karkat feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of Dave wearing his sweater. It makes the alpha in his chest want to purr at the-

Not claim. Not fucking claim, dammit, Karkat  _ has no claim over Dave. _

He really needs to get his instincts under control, Jesus fucking Christ.

"He'll be fine." Karkat says, as they go to his room. "He's just being..." He trails off, blowing out an annoyed breath. "It's not his fault, but Jesus is it fucking annoying."

"Anyway," Karkat says, closing the door behind them, "he'll be fine. I doubt we'll see him for the rest of the day."

Karkat's room is messy. That's because he has a fucking system, no matter what Kankri might think- he knows exactly where everything is and he will KEEP it that way, thanks.

"You alright?" Karkat asks, as he drops down to sit on the edge of his bed.

  
  


Dave doesn't want to be the asshole that laughs at omegas in heat, but now that the situation was over and he could analyse it objectively it was just.  _ Stupid _ . On both his and Kankri's parts.

Karkat's room might be messy, but Dave's is no better. It'd become a safe haven for the Strider over the years they'd known each other- a sanctuary where homework was ignored so they could just chill out.

Dave joins Karkat on the bed, falling back with his arms stretched out either side.

It's good to be home.

Almost immediately after, Karkat's talking, and Dave pushes himself up to lean on his elbows instead. "im fine." He reassures, shooting Karkat a small smile. "forreal. pinky promise and everything. if i need to puke, i'll do it out the window. and i promise not to do.." He gestures vaguely to the hall. " _ that _ "

"you know you dont gotta worry about me, right?"

  
  


Dave drops onto the bed and Karkat is about three seconds away from starting to fucking  _ purr _ at the sight of Dave wearing  _ his _ clothes and being in  _ his _ bed.

Knock. It. The. Fuck. Off.  _ Vantas. _

Jesus fucking Christ!!!! How many times does he have to tell himself  _ he doesn't have a claim over Dave _ before his fucking instincts will get with the goddamn program and figure it out???

(The answer, clearly, is "at least one more time".)

Ugh. He feels like a clingy, creepy alpha- pushing his clothes onto Dave so that he can get some sick, secret enjoyment out of seeing his friend in them,  _ smelling _ like him.

Luckily, though, he manages to swallow the noises down so that he can answer Dave's question.

"Yeah, no shit I don't  _ have _ to, Dave- the only thing I  _ have _ to do in life is pay taxes and die." Karkat says with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to do it  _ anyway _ though, because- as established downstairs while we were undertaking the Sacred Ritual Of Kitchen Tiles- I actually give a shit about you. You being an alpha doesn't change that."

  
  


"alright. fuck, that was some pretty awful wording on my part. i  _ swear _ ive heard you say death and taxes one time already and if you do it again i might actually have to choke you for it."

Seriously speaking, Dave could  _ never _ raise a hand against Karkat, and they both knew this. Even if there had been times in their early friendship when he'd wanted to.

Instead, Dave shakes his head, scooting up so they're both sitting on their asses instead of lounging around like he owns the place. Being comfortable was one thing, but spreading out the way Dave had was another thing entirely. It was a body language that was intimate, and he's embarrassed for his faux pas, though he pushes through it like a champ.

"why dont i rephrase, then?

“karkat, i  _ dont want _ you to worry about me? youve- you already have so much shit that you have to juggle. im supposed to help, not make things worse. im fine." And, again, though he can't tell if he's trying to convince Karkat or himself.

" _ im fine _ "

  
  


Karkat almost makes a  _ kinky _ joke, but manages to hold it back out of the threat of  _ strangling himself _ before Dave would be able to do it.

He's glad he refrained, because now Dave's sitting up and saying all this serious shit about Karkat  _ not worrying about him _ and Karkat really cannot believe that yeah, okay, this is the conversation path they're going down right now.

"Okay, Dave, I am going to have you take your goddamn phone out of your pocket and cradle it in your fingers because you need to  _ hold the goddamn phone _ for a minute here." Karkat says, poking Dave's shoulder once for emphasis.

"It's not about  _ want _ , you ever-loving fish stick. News flash, fuzz-for-brains, I care about you because  _ I _ want to and you don't get to come in here and wring your hands like a goddamn nervous Christian housewife about how you don't want me to be concerned or  _ care _ about you for some god-forsaken reason."

"You being a fucking alpha changes fucking  _ zip _ about the fact that you're part of my friend-pack, got it? I don't want to hear any more stupid, lame-brained attempted macho alpha stoic 'every alpha is an island' bullshit out of your fucking mouth or so help me god I will tie you up and let my fucking  _ dad _ lecture you."

  
  


Sitting up comes with the advantage of seeing the half-smirk of amusement that tugs at Karkat's lips. Clearly, something Dave said was funny, but there was no time to press and see what the joke is.

He was just trying to be reassuring! Truly. And what does he get for trying to be selfless? A goddamn Vantas-patented  _ lecture _ .. albeit a sweet one.

_ This _ was what Dave meant when he said Karkat cared so much. And, while they may get along the best with each other, it's a care that's extended to  _ everybody _ in their pack.

Karkat's a good guy. The best, and Dave's overcome with a sense of vertigo as he realizes just how  _ lucky _ he is to be in his pack.

Dave's face twists when Karkat threatens to subject him to Rafael's wrath, bringing his hand up to brush the other's finger away from where it dug into his shoulder. "thats not gonna be necessary," He says quickly, wanting to placate him and move past this.. whatever  _ this _ was.

"im gonna try to not pull this island bullshit on you anymore, because youre clearly not letting it work, so theres no use even trying. you win! because you win and im such a good loser ill let you pick  _ one _ movie without me complaining about it, arent i generous?" He laughs a little here, clearly trying to dissolve the tension between them.

  
  


It's immediately clear that Karkat overloaded Dave with the whole fucking Oscar-worthy 'I care about you' speech and now he's uncomfortable, so Karkat accepts the deflection knowing that he definitely at least made Dave  _ listen _ to what he said.

"You are correct, I  _ do _ win." Karkat says, fake-smugly. "I will accept your gracious defeat and decree that today we are watching Sixteen Candles."

Tension dissolved. Mostly. Karkat is still feeling kind of tense but thats a  _ him _ problem, not a  _ them _ problem. Fucking instincts.

  
  


"low fucking blow" Dave groans, but he makes no further protests. A promise  _ is _ a promise after all.

He huffs to make his objections known in lieu of any verbal bitching, knowing that he should  _ probably _ get off the bed to grab Karkat's laptop, since he's one of the few people that's figured out how he organizes things.

But he doesn't  _ want _ to. It's not like earlier on the kitchen tiles, sure, but it's nice to be with Karkat. And, this time, he's surrounded by a pleasant scent on all sides, smiling despite himself. As long as it's just them, and they stay in here, the world doesn't feel like such a scary place.

  
  


Karkat just grins and gets up, grabbing his laptop and bringing it over to his bed.

"Alright, scoot the fuck over, you know the drill." He says, shoving Dave over on the bed so that they can sit side by side against his headboard.

They're basically pressed shoulder-to-shoulder like this, and Karkat's heart is kicking up in his chest. Dave is right next to him,  _ smelling like Karkat _ . Fucking Christ he's barely going to be able to watch the movie, isn't he? He's going to be too fixed on Dave's  _ everything _ .

He can't smell Dave's scent anymore over his own, which is fine.

It feels like every fucking hair is standing on end. The space between their shoulders charged with electricity.

Karkat is  _ so _ overthinking this. He's being stupid. He's not about to jeopardize his friendship with Dave over a stupid crush. No matter how much he wants to turn and kiss his best friend he won't do it, especially now that Dave's an alpha. He won't be  _ that guy _ to spring his stupid fucking feelings on Dave out of nowhere. He's not a dumb alpha, he'll control himself.

  
  


The way that they fit together is purely muscle memory.

It doesn't matter how often Dave repeats this to himself, he'll  _ always _ melt a little against Karkat's side when they sit like this, shifting so that he can curl closer and see the screen better.

Their shoulders press against each other, and everything feels  _ right _ again. Each breath ignites a quiet warmth within Dave, but he frowns, quietens this, as the movie intro starts to roll.

Even so, being enveloped in Karkat's scent like this is a little overwhelming.. but in the best possible way? Karkat is  _ safety _ . He's dependable. He'll always, always look out for Dave, because that's what pack  _ does _ .

...

Karkat's so sweet, too. He has a kind, soft heart. One that compels him to give  _ everything _ for his pack members, even when it drives him to exhaustion, and he  _ still _ finds a kind word to spare for Dave.

It's the kind of heart that Dave wants to:

hold safely in his hands; to,

protect it from ever being hurt; to,

comfort, when things  _ do _ get rough.

Dave  _ wants _ , but he isn't allowed to want, not for his best friend. So he swallows thickly and steels himself, even though he struggles to pay attention to the film in front of them.

  
  


Dave's shoulder touches his and Karkat is not thinking about the movie anymore. He has no idea what's happening. He has no fucking clue what the plot is or even the actors playing it because his brain is whiting out and the only thing he can focus on is the gentle press of their shoulders together.

He can feel the heat of Dave's body leeching through the fabric between them.

Karkat could lean over and kiss him.

He could.

He won't, but he  _ could _ .

His belly is tight. He's pretty sure his hands are steady because he's can see them resting in his lap and they're not shaking. His hands, which are

right by Dave's hands.

He could take Dave's hand.

He could reach over and twine their fingers together. He could slip his hand into Dave's.

Would their hands fit together perfectly? Would Karkat have to adjust the way their palms press together so that their fingers can lace? Would Dave like to lace fingers or just cup each other's hands? Would Dave even  _ like _ holding hands?

Karkat wants to find out. He wants to find out  _ so badly _ . He won't. He can't ruin this friendship. Dave is probably- no,  _ definitely _ \- his best friend which means that Karkat  _ cannot ruin this _ . He won't be responsible for driving a wedge between them. Even if they laugh it off, even if they pretend nothing happened, things would still be different. Karkat  _ knows _ this.

So he wont.

But god.

He  _ yearns. _

  
  


As much as Dave wanted and  _ needed _ Karkat to stand by his side, it wouldn't be fair to him to force Karkat to shoulder his baggage.

And, anyway, what was there to say that Karkat would even like him back?

He'd been the lynchpin alpha for  _ years _ . He could've had any omega he wanted, but Karkat claimed nobody.

And, okay, part of that might've been because they were still young to be having mates-

( _ too young, he wasn't ready, he didn't want- _ )

but Karkat could've had  _ anyone _ . And he chose not to. For all Dave knew, he wasn't even  _ interested _ in the first place.

How would that be fair, then, to force him to deal with Dave's problems on top of everything else?

They were  _ just friends _ . The thought of losing Karkat, the closeness and familiarity and the home he'd found over the years, left Dave feeling cold and hollow. Worse even than waking up after Bro had left him.

( _would karkat leave him? would he even_ _want_ _dave if he knew?_

The screen's gone blurry. The scent of alpha, of Karkat, is everywhere and it sticks to his throat and he feels like he's going to choke. Dave blinks, but things don't clear up. He needs to get away, to cool off for a sec. It doesn't even look like there's much time left- so if Dave escapes, he can wait  _ this _ \- whatever the fuck  _ this _ was - in the bathroom until dinner wasn't ready. A plan in mind, Dave starts shifting away.

"sorry, man, i gotta pee." Dave laughs apologetically, smiling a little too wide to overcompensate. He already misses Karkat's warmth, his undemanding company, but he  _ can't _ stay here.

He can't.

  
  


Dave starts pulling away and Karkat glances at him, confused- but then he says he has to pee.

"Alright, sure, whatever." He says with a roll of his eyes. "Not sure why you need to announce it to the world, we're not in fucking the prison that is school, just go piss." He waves Dave off, shifting the laptop so that he can get off the bed.

Dave slips past him and out the door and Karkat freezes.

The tiniest little-

_ Distress. _

Distress scent. Just the barest hint, slipping past the scent of Karkat's sweater.

Karkat stares, wide-eyed, at the door. Laptop forgotten. That hadn't been the neutral scent of unpresented. Dave  _ did _ present. The tiny little trickle hadn't been enough to determine the presentation, just the emotion souring it- but it sure as  _ shit _ wasn't anything that matched the strong alpha scent of before.

Karkat has no idea what's going on with Dave, and that  _ terrifies _ him. Did Karkat freak him out somehow? Was he being more touchy than usual? Was it making Dave wear his scent? Was it something he did? Did his scent give him away?

Karkat's heart is pounding roughly. But that doesn't explain why Dave would show up wearing a false scent.

Did. Did Dave present and get  _ claimed? _ Is that his  _ alpha's scent? _

The alpha in his chest  _ roars _ in indignation. Dave got claimed before he even  _ told _ Karkat about his presentation and that hurts more than anything else.

Because. If Dave got claimed by an alpha right after his presentation, that means he must have called them over  _ immediately _ , as the first thing he did.

That means that Karkat never even got a chance. Never even  _ had _ a chance. Is that why Dave was wearing a sweater in the heat? To hide a mating bond?

.....did Dave even consider Karkat an  _ option? _

Karkat's never smelled that alpha scent before. It's not any of their friends.

Who? The question spins around in Karkat's head like a flock of screaming birds.

_ Who? Who claimed you? _

_ Why didn't you want me? _

  
  


Just as Dave's leaving, Karkat mutters something about school, about Dave not needing to announce it to the world and if Dave was actually feeling better he would hang back, contest that, point out that  _ actually _ he does, because otherwise Karkat would demand to know where he's going.

But he doesn't. He can't. He has to keep moving.

He's in the bathroom. His hands shake clumsily as he shoves the lock in place, but he's not crying, he  _ wont _ cry. He's just here to breathe. Chill out. That was a normal alpha thing to do, right?  _ He _ was still normal?

Was he?

( _ he wasnt _ )

( _ he never would be _ )

He retreats until his back hits the wall, cornering himself, so that he can survey the  _ whole _ bathroom and know that it's okay, it's safe in here,  _ he's _ safe. There's no way that Karkat could smell him from this far, and he did  _ everything _ right. He  _ left _ before he could get too upset, before he could smell like a fucking omega and Dave  _ clings _ to this train of thought with everything he has because he can't stand to embarrass himself, not like this.

He did everything right.

He disguised his scent with perfume before he came over. He  _ never _ let his neck show, and even now, he's swathed in comfortable,  _ thick _ fabric that absolutely reeks of alpha.

He did everything right

he doesn't have to be scared

because he did everything  _ right _ , so it's okay! He even explained his disappearance, so there's no reason for Karkat to go snooping.

It still takes a while for Dave to  _ truly _ calm down.

He's standing at the basin, careful not to wet his wrists as he scrubs his hands and scrubs at his face, his eyes, and pushes his face back into the lovely and soft fabric that smelled like Karkat to dry off.

He doesn't look at himself. Not even to smooth his hair down, he can't. Not yet.

Dave lingers by the door and listens for footsteps, more than a little surprised to see it's Kankri shuffling past.

( _ is he a bad pack member if hes relieved? _ )

Dave hangs back as he follows Kankri downstairs, the scent of food finally reaching him when he comes off the stairs. It's an idyllic scene: Rafael, the table set and plates and cutlery already set out, but something's off.

Karkat's missing.

Where's Karkat?

_ wheres karkat? _

  
  


Karkat is currently lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_ Why not me? _ Circles in his head like vultures, diving to pick him apart.

This is so stupid. This is stupid. Of course Dave wouldn't pick him. What does Karkat have to offer? A bad attitude and the ability to kick people's heads so far up their asses that they come out the other side and get unstuck?

Yeah. Because that's  _ prime _ mate material.

Ha.

His heart hurts. Dave'll be coming back in a minute or two, Karkat really  _ really _ doesn't have time for this revelation. He needs to sit up and shut up and be a good lynchpin alpha.

Dave didn't even tell Karkat he picked a mate.

He didn't tell.

Didn't.

Tell.

He's hiding the mark. He's  _ hiding the mark. _

Karkat bolts up into a sitting position, eyes wide. His mind whirls.

Dave presented. He didn't tell Karkat. He comes over with alpha scent all over him, says he's an alpha.

But that distress scent. It was very much  _ not _ an alpha's. Which means that the alpha scent was someone else's.

Why would Dave lie? Why would Dave pretend to be an alpha when he's really wearing  _ his _ alpha's scent?

The pieces are all here, but Karkat's brain can't seem to put them together.

Dave's presented. He's lying about his presentation. He's wearing another alpha's scent. He's wearing a  _ sweater _ in the summer, probably to hide a bite mark. He didn't tell Karkat about being presented. He didn't tell Karkat about (possibly) being mated.

Why? Why why why? Why is Dave lying? What is Karkat not getting?

_ What is he missing? _

  
  
  
  


Downstairs, Rafael looks up and sees Dave. "Perfect timing." He says with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in five." He glances past Dave. "Is Karkat not coming down?"

  
  


"i thought hed already be down here" Dave admits, seemingly confused by his friend's absence. Sure, Karkat could bitch and groan when in even the best of moods, but he'd never not known him to be helpful. "he didnt pass through?"

It's not a good thought. But then again, getting worried for the sake of being worried isn't good either. Maybe Eridan needed help with something again, or Gamzee. Or, hell, maybe Terezi reached out in the time Dave spent  hiding chilling in the bathroom and he just lost track of times.

There were  _ lots _ of reasons for Karkat to not be present. It was fine. Really. Honest.

"ill help you finish setting up." Dave offers. If he's not going back upstairs, he may as well make himself useful. Kankri doesn't look like he's back at 100% just yet, and it's the very least he can do to show his thanks.

So Dave puts his (frankly absurd) height to good use and brings down trays and serving pots from the higher cupboards, carrying these over to the table so the baking trays can be dumped in the sink to soak. It takes all of five minutes, but Dave  _ still _ hasn't heard a peep.

( _ karkat? _ )

( _ where are you man _ )

"..dyou mind if i run back up real quick? im just gonna see whats holding him up." Dave says as he's already pushing his chair back, not really waiting for an answer before he ascends the stairs.

He's outside Karkat's door.

Dave hesitates.

He places his hand on the frame, letting his forehead rest against the wood. He  _ breathes _ , only tasting the faintest of Karkat's scent through the door. He hears no noise, either, but he  _ must _ be in there. There's no other way to get down, and Rafael would've seen him leave if he went downstairs.

So he knocks.

"dude? you  _ are _ still in there right? weve got dinner set up and we were wondering where youd escaped to. and like.  _ actually _ set up. not the bullshit kind where you go down fifteen minutes early with the promise of food and then have to set up."

  
  
  
  


Nothing.

  
  
  
  


"karkat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _Dad! Get into the kitchen, Dave is here! Hes being weird as shit, come take a look._ [Back]
> 
> 2\. _yes, no, and where is the bathroom_ [Back]


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat doesn't hear the knock, not at first. He's too busy sitting on the edge of his bed, hands clasped with them pressed to his forehead, trying to think, trying to turn the pieces over and over in his head.

Trying to make them make sense.

Presented. Mated. Hiding it.

Hiding it.

_ Hiding it _ .

Karkat feels cold.

_ Lying about it _ .

Lying about his presentation.

Lying about being mated.

Lying about being an alpha.

Karkat digs the knuckle of his thumb harder against his forehead.

In truth, he already know. He's lying to himself. He knows. He knows he knows he  _ knows _ and he's trying so desperately to come up with another explanation.

Why would Dave lie? Come on. There has to be something else.

There  _ has _ to be.

There's no way that Dave-

No. No, there's no way. There's  _ no fucking way _ , this is  _ Dave _ . There's no way.

Karkat's going to be sick.

_ "karkat?" _

Karkat's head shoots up.

Oh fuck. Fuck. He can't fucking do this. He can't look Dave in the eye-

No. He's a fucking alpha. He's dealt with the stupidest of shit. He can handle-

It's not stupid. It's not. It's-

Fuck.

He's a goddamn  _ lynchpin alpha, Dave fucking needs him to be okay. _

He takes a deep breath.

"Shit, got lost in my fucking head for a bit." He says, loud enough to be heard through the door. "I'll be down in a minute."

  
  


The doorknob is cool beneath Dave's curled fingers, but there's something inside of him that insists he must wait. This is, after all, Karkat's space. While he doubted the other was doing anything strange, it would still feel wrong to push where he wasn't wanted.

So Dave waits.

And he gets a response, too! He perks up immediately when he hears Karkat curse, trying to squash the grin that comes with knowing  _ he's okay _ because, well, of  _ course _ Karkat was going to be okay.

He always was. He always made things work out.

So Dave grins, though no one can see him, and he nods and lets his hand slip away from the handle, stuffing it back into his pocket.

"s'cool" He calls back, just enough to be heard. Dave doesn't want to go, not quite yet, Karkat isn't exactly asking him to hang around either.

Maybe he needed a little more time for himself.

"ill see you downstairs."

  
  


Dave doesn't enter and Karkat sends a prayer of thanks that he has another minute to composes himself, and then immediately feels bad about being  _ grateful _ that his best fucking friend didn't come in.

"Nah, just- gimme one moment to change." Karkat calls back and hastily goes over to his closet to switch his shirt out, quickly rubbing himself down with the dirty shirt to try and wipe off his cold sweat. He chucks in his his hamper and pulls a clean one one, quickly taking a deep breath and holding it. Then letting it out.

_ Relax, Karkat. _ Dad's voice comes to him.  _ Take a deep breath. Center yourself. Listen to your instincts, but don't let them control you. _

Karkat breathes in.

Alright. Alright. Quick rundown.

Fact: Karkat is an unrelentingly nosy alpha bitch who has a burning desire to protect his packmates.

Fact: Dave is part of his friend-pack.

Fact: That doesn't give Karkat the  _ right _ to protect him.

Fact: Karkat doesn't have the right to demand to know about problems that are bothering Dave.

Fact: Karkat will support Dave no matter what's going on.

Karkat breathes out.

Okay. Fuck. Dinner. Karkat feels more settled, less likely to flip his shit at a moment's notice, so he tugs his clean shirt on and strides across his room to open his door. Dave is waiting outside, so Karkat says, "the fuck were you waiting for me for? Let's go eat."

  
  


Dave doesn't mean to hang around like a nuisance, but he's not all that eager to leave Karkat by himself either. Call it clinginess, call it shyness, or even wanting to go back downstairs with something  _ tangible _ , Dave was just happy to be around his best friend again.

A few minutes wait was nothing, especially after he'd ducked into the bathroom earlier.

"we wouldve had to wait anyway, smartass." Dave says as they start walking, intuitively falling into place as the descend the narrow stairs and return to their audience of two.

Kankri looks well, at least, and Rafael is as kind as ever. "youre never gonna guess where i found him" Dave says as he slots into the nearest chair. He glances back immediately, assuming that Karkat will slip in to sit beside him like he's  _ always _ does, and it's only here that Dave realizes something's up.

His grin slips away from him, and Dave's tone goes a little quieter. "hey. you feeling alright, man?" He asks gently, trying not to attract either Rafael  _ or _ Kankri's concern. "you seem bugged out. dont tell me eridan was on your case again."

  
  


Rafael chuckles softly at Dave's joke and, to Karkat's relief, is mainly absorbed in talking to Kankri and making sure he's actually planning on  _ eating _ and not just picking at his food.

Karkat does hesitate for a moment before sliding into his seat next to Dave and apparently that's enough to give him away.

Fuck.

He also lowers his voice and says, "no, nothing of the sort, thank fuck- I don't think I could handle yet  _ another _ conversation with Eridan right now."

He just shakes his head as he serves himself some food. "I'm just having weird fucking thoughts. Ignore me."

He doesn't look at Dave's neck. Doesn't look to see if he can see any hickies or marks peeking out from under the high collar.

  
  


It wasn't all that unusual for Karkat to get stressed out about things. That was kind of his whole deal - even before he'd become their pack lynchpin. But that didn't mean that Dave wanted him to suffer in silence, either.

"yknow that im here for you dude, right?" He starts gently, glancing through his shades at their tableside company. Perhaps this  _ wasn't _ the best place to get too deep about things, but. Hey. Reassurances were a good thing, and if he didn't, Karkat would mope and make himself miserable.

And Dave really,  _ really _ couldn't stomach that.

They start getting into their dinner, and. It's stupid, but he kind of feels like Karkat's avoiding him?

When they talk, Karkat either stares really hard at his plate of food or somebody else. When Dave leans forward to grab more water, Karkat shifts  _ away _ from him.

It hurts. Was this because he hid in the bathroom?

Dinner can't finish soon enough. Dave rises with Rafael, trying to at least make himself useful and offering to do the dishes.

  
  


Karkat just nods once in response and keeps his mouth shut because he is really  _ really _ not going to say anything infront of Dad and Kankri.

God. He feels like shit. He knows it's probably making Dave confused and upset but he's trying so fucking hard not to lean over and shove his nose into Dave's neck and scent him in the most intimate of ways, takes everything is has to not start asking pointed questions about  _ what fucking happened _ .

Dinner passes with Rafael keeping a lighthearted conversation that Karkat obligingly contributes to. Kankri vanishes upstairs after dinner so Karkat grabs his dishes and clears them.

Rafael shakes his head with a chuckle. "That's quite alright, Dave. You don't need to worry, I have it all taken care of."

With that, he gently shoos Dave and Karkat away.

Karkat leads Dave upstairs, stomach twisting, and once they're in his room, Karkat shuts the door and breathes out.

"Dave." He says, having made up his mind over dinner. "I have some questions for you- and I know they're probably going to make you real fucking uncomfortable, so tell me to fuck off or that you don't want answer if you don't."

He breathes again. Wrestles with himself as he leans against the door not to demand answers about the thing he  _ really _ wants to know about.

"What's your presentation?" Karkat asks.

  
  


_ You don't need to worry, I have it all taken care of. _

Right, then.

Dave nods awkwardly to show his understanding and backs off, turning to follow Karkat back up to his room. Maybe he'd be more talkative once they were alone? Something's bothering him, and it worries Dave a lot.

But he isn't expecting  _ this _ .

Karkat speaks as soon as they're in his room. The way he leans against the door is meant to be casual, non-threatening, but he's  _ still _ blocking the door. Trapping him, so there's nowhere he can run to.

Shit.

"my presentation..?" Dave asks, clearly thrown off by the line of questioning.

  
  
  


_ Did he..? _

There was no  _ way _ Karkat could've smelled him, right?

  
  
  
  
  


So what did he do wrong?

  
  
  
  
  


_ WHERE _ did he go wrong?

" _ dude _ ", he says sharply, shifting back slowly. "i already told you what my presentation was.  _ alpha _ , like you. im going to help you with our pack." His voice wavers only slightly, and Dave's doing everything he can to control his breathing. The last thing he needs to smell like is  _ distress _ and  _ vulnerable _ . Not if he's trapped-

_ not if he cant get away _

  
  


Dave, of course denies being anything other than an alpha. Karkat watches with an unhappy twist in his gut as Dave shifts away, his expression going-

Well, it's hard to tell with those shades, but Karkat would say  _ alarmed _ .

"Dave, chill the fuck out." Karkat says. "I don't give a shit if you're another presentation. You're my  _ friend. _ You're my  _ best _ fucking friend, dude, so relax."

He realizes his fingers are curled against the door, so he forces them to relax.

"I just want to know what the fuck is going on with you." Karkat says, doing his goddamn best to stay fucking calm. "It's pretty fucking obvious to me that, since I fucking  _ know _ you, Dave, you're going through some shit and it's  _ probably _ to do with your presentation."

He presses onwards before Dave can say anything.

" _ And _ you  _ don't _ have to tell me jack shit if you really don't fucking want to talk about it- all you have to do is say 'Karkat, yeah, I know I'm going through some shit right now but I really don't want to talk about it right now' and I'll fucking drop it. I'll shut the fuck up about it until you're ready to talk."

"But at least fucking tell me  _ something _ , even if it's just  _ acknowledging _ that there's something fucking wrong because it is  _ driving me fucking insane _ sitting here and trying to put these goddamn pieces together in a way that makes sense."

  
  


_ I just want to know what's going on with you. _

He could tell

( _ could he? _ )

Karkat knew something was wrong. And he was worried. Worried about  _ him _ .

( _of course hes worried hes the lynchpin it doesnt_ _mean_ _anything_ )

His heart's racing. He can't see, can't breathe, he's  _ stuck _

He's trapped.

_its all wrong_ , he wants to say. _everything. my presentation, my alpha-_ _everything_. But he can't. Alphas don't normally take alphas as mates, and.

He doesn't want Karkat to know, despite how kind and gentle he is.

Because things would change between them. He doesn't want to be useless, something that needs protecting, something that can't save his own skin-

( _ but isnt that what he is? _ )

Dave wants, he doesn't want, and it's tearing him up inside.

Dave's back hits the wall, and the scent of  _ distress _ spikes sharply, the panic plain to see on his face.

( _ weak _ )

Karkat demands Dave at least tell him  _ something _ , but he can't, his mouth is stuffed with cotton and his throat is tight and he's  _ scared _ . He can't tell, he wouldn't be allowed, there'd be hell to pay of Bro ever found out. He can't be the one to ruin his blood pack, he can't-

( _ bitch _ )

" _ m'fine _ " Dave manages to slur, but it isn't for Karkat. It's fine, he's fine, he's  _ safe _ right now. His Bro warned him about other alphas, but Karkat would  _ never _ , he's not like that.

If Karkat came any closer, Dave would run.

  
  


Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Dave is going pale and backing up and god dammit Karkat is definitely screwing this up. He's retreating and his distress scent is bleeding through and-

Omega.  _ Dave's an omega. _

Fuck.

Karkat slowly slides down to sit against the door. Crossing his legs. Taking a deep breath.

Fuck. Okay. He's going to deal with this like the goddamn lynchpin alpha he is.

"Dave?" Karkat keeps his voice as soft as possible. "It's alright. Okay. I'm sorry for prying, you're fine."

He's not moving from the spot. Dave's a distressed omega and he's got his back to the wall. Karkat  _ won't _ invade his personal space.

"It's alright." Karkat says softly. "See? There's no threat. It's just us. You're safe here."

Fuck, he's trying to dredge up every memory of dad calming Kankri down.

"Can you breathe nice and deep for me?" Karkat asks. "Everything's okay." He's trying to make his scent as reassuring as possible. Calm and gentle.

  
  


_ Dave _

_ It's alright. I'm sorry. You're fine. _

Dave nods, swallows, and tries his hardest to stay calm.

Karkat's staying back. He's not grabbing Dave, or trying to push close and  _ fix things _ . There's no hands that touch him, no teeth that hurt or growls to terrify him.

_ You're safe here. _

hes safe

here

home

He can't even  _ look _ at Karkat now. If he didn't know before, then he certainly knows now, and Dave has every reason to be embarrassed about his lie. But he listens to Karkat anyway and takes a big,  _ deep _ breath that smells like home and pack and alpha and  _ Karkat _ -

and him. A lone, sour note amongst the sweet. It's gross, Dave hates it, hates that Karkat has to  _ smell _ that and  _ see this _ .

Dave exhales. He mirrors Karkat from across the room, his tired legs making him sink to the floor with all the grace of a newborn deer.

"m'sorry"

  
  


"It's okay." Karkat says softly. "Man, I could've handled that a whole lot better, huh? I came bulldozing on in here like the biggest jackass in existence stumbling my way into a fucking precious china shop and just tossing my big ass around demanding to see the manager and breaking everything in the process."

Dave's looking pretty shaky, but at least he doesn't look like he's about to bolt.

"I'm sorry. That was a jackass move of me to do. You're safe here, Dave, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I'll keep my mouth shut until you're ready to talk."

  
  


Dave nods when he hears this, but he's mostly focusing on his breathing.

There's a difference between knowing logically that he's safe, and for his stupid body to actually recognize this fact. Calming down is a slow, unsteady process, but he's trying. He  _ wants _ to be rational again, to be normal.

It's just really, really hard.

Eventually, though, he  _ can _ speak. It's quiet, he's not all himself yet, but he's getting there.

"..it wasnt all your fault, man." He breathes. "you were just worried. for all you fuckin' knew i was being held hostage by the overpriced china and the social norms of the retail experience. im sorry i made you worry."

  
  


"Nah." Karkat shakes his head. "Don't start with that- it's not your fault. I handled this in probably the worse way possible." He's still trying to be calm, trying to make up for his fumble earlier. "It's my  _ job _ to worry, you absolute walnut- and even if I wasn't a lynchpin, I'd still care."

"You're my best fucking friend, dude." Karkat says softly. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

  
  


It's.. really sweet to hear that Karkat cares about him. It does strange things to Dave's stomach- fluttery things- but he swallows these feelings. Now isn't the time or place.

So he plays the reassurance angle instead. "im fine." Dave says, picking up his posture a little. His face and voice are flat, the very image of calm, and he hides his shaking hands by crossing them over his chest. "..just. had a rough couple of days, i guess. still overwhelmed from presenting- and everything. not- not that it was your fault, though. okay? knock that shit out of your head before i do it for you."

  
  


Dave is clearly trying to pull himself back together, so Karkat decides to let him do it.

"Yeah." He says. "I get that. I do. Presentation is always fucking weird and sucks and everyone has their own shit to deal with when they go through it."

Karkat glances away and takes a deep breath. "Is it cause you're an. You know." He says, not sure if saying it out loud would freak Dave out. "Were you... expecting something else?"

  
  


Dave can't help himself. Here, he laughs, because if he doesn't laugh then the  _ resentment _ will build in him until it becomes unbearable.

"..kind of." He admits sheepishly, without elaboration. Only the doctors and his Bro knew he was bitched, and it was something that he would rather hide.

It feels shameful. Like a moral failing on his part, somehow. He was such a  _ failure _ of an alpha that he couldn't even present. Did it even matter?  _ This _ is what Bro said he was meant to be, what Karkat teased him for. He was stupid to believe he would be anything else.

"..dont worry about me, alright? ill get over it. im just processing. you were right. this  _ sucks _ "

  
  


_ Don't worry about me. _

Karkat bites back his first response which is  _ I'll always worry about you, you stupid fuck, because I love you. _

"Yeah, well, you should get over the fact that I care about you." Karkat instead grumbles, folding his arms. "Cause that's not changing anytime soon."

He exhales roughly. "Okay. Well. I'm here. Straight up, anything you fucking need, I'm here for you, okay Dave? Even if it's just someone to bitch to about, fuck, I dunno- literally any problem your presentation has. I might not  _ get it _ but I live with two people who do so I'll..... get it." He finishes, a bit lamely.

  
  


Aw.  _ That's _ his lynchpin alpha, stubborn to a damn fault even if the stress will kill him.

For Karkat's sake, he manages a small, deliberate smile. A  _ see? im communicating with you and im ok _ smile, because as nice as it was to be cared for, he really hated the thought of worrying Karkat any more than he already had.

The smile falls when Karkat encourages Dave to speak out, his hand moving to rub at his neck. "i hear you. im coming to you personally with any minor grievances i have because i know you just love that shit." He'll  _ only _ tell the minor, inconsequential shit. It's still nice to know Karkat is there for him.

And. Hey. The whole world hasn't imploded yet, even if he does know the truth.

..Sorta. They might not ever get  _ that far _ , and Dave would be fine with it.

"hey. if you know me well enough to know when im freaking the fuck out, then you probably know i like.. im  _ thankful _ for all of this, right? because i am. i- i havent told anyone else yet. just you."

  
  


Dave smiles a little and it's like someone took a big ol' bucket of relief and dumped it down Karkat's spine. Thank  _ fuck _ . Dave'll actually talk to him about shit. And.

Oh. Fuck, really? That's- Karkat's really the  _ only one? _

He knows his face is going hot and he's thankful for the first time in his life for his darker skin making it a bit less obvious when he's blushing.

He clears his throat. "I- yeah, I guess I'm not that surprised, what with you having a hard time and all. And- I guess- even though I  _ kinda forced you into it- _ " he mumbles that bit, "thanks... for telling me. For trusting me enough to... tell me."

  
  


Karkat seems stunned by the reveal- his eyes go wide and his cheeks and ears darken ever so subtly, and he  _ knows _ from experience that if he were to cross over and touch his cheek it would scald his hand.

He supposes they are kind of cold.

Self conscious, Dave stops fondling his neck like an insecure weirdo. Breathing is strange right now, and his heart beats wildly in his chest, but.. It's not  _ panic. _ He isn't afraid right now, and he honestly feels silly for being afraid in the first place. Maybe he was actually sick?

Dave sucks in a slow, deliberate breath, his brows knitting together. "..im sorry i lied in the first place. i just- i dont know, man. i really did want to help you- take some of the stress off and make things easier.."

Dave's red-faced and embarrassed, digging his fingers into Karkat's soft sweater. "..can we please forget like. all of that shit didnt happen? or, could we keep it between us?"

  
  


Karkat looks at Dave, at his best friend, who's apologizing for lying, sure, but he's apologizing for not telling Karkat about something that's clearly twisting him up inside and Karkat feels like a big fucking tool.

But. Dave's asking to keep it between them which holy shit yes of course, Karkat's not about to break Dave's trust.

He scoots forwards a couple of scoots, so that there's not quite so much distance between them- but he stops about both of their arm's lengths away from each other.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm not about to spill all the premium Dave Strider secrets like a fucking dumbass." Karkat says. "I'm somehow lucky enough to hear them in the first place, there's no fucking way I'm gonna jeopardize that."

He holds out his fist for Dave to bump. "Just between us. I swear."

  
  


Karkat is quiet, contemplative, turning over Dave's request in his mind while Dave can only watch and  _ hope _ .

Abruptly, he scoots forward. It catches Dave off guard, and though he keeps his face flat and his breathing steady he can't help but press back against the wall, to be  _ sure _ , at least until Karkat stops again.

Perhaps he wasn't as calm as he thought.

Dave exhales a shaky breath.

But.. Karkat's agreeing. Nobody else has to know. The relief Dave feels almost winds him, and as soon as Karkat's fist is out, Dave's pushing his own knuckles affectionately between them, though he does have to lean forward to achieve this.

"thank you so much" He says, a little calmer than before. "i owe you. holy shit do i owe you. youre a lifesaver"

  
  


Dave reaches out and fistbumps him and something tight in Karkat's stomach unwinds.

"Yeah." Karkat says lamely. "-I mean yeah, it's no problem. Of course I'm gonna keep your secrets. Dipshit." He adds at the last moment.

He leans back on his hands and looks at Dave for a moment. "Is there... like... fuck, I dunno, anything you need me to do? To help? Like right now or in general. As long as it's not something stupid fucking hard or dumb I'll do it."

That's a lie. He'd do anything Dave asked like the stupid fucking lovesick puppy he is.

  
  


To lean on his hands Karkat has to pull away. It's a normal thing to do, so why does his throat feel tight? Dave pulls his own hand back, smoothing his thumb over his fingers, as though it'll keep some form of Karkat's touch there.

"to help?" Dave asks, sounding far more confused than he has all night. Fuck, can you even help when it comes to this sort of shit?

_ well- _

no.

"i think im gonna be ok." He says, exhaustion finally settling in now that he knows he's safe. "i might ask you to hold that thought if i do need anything later, but. im good. as long as im here its.. its fine, yknow?"

"also, this sweater is warm as shit. im not taking it off. i hope you realize this."

  
  
  


Dave says he thinks he'll be okay and a tiny little part of Karkat growls and says  _ bullshit, then tell me who- _ . He proceeds to ignore that little voice and instead focuses on Dave, on Dave who's looking tired as fuck and saying he'll tell Karkat if he needs anything, but-

Oh. But if Dave is  _ here _ , he's... fine. That shouldn't steal Karkat's breath away like it does, but here he is, struggling to catch his breath from the simple admission that Dave feels  _ safe _ here.

Thank fuck.

Wait. Fuck.

That means Karkat really  _ really _ shouldn't do anything to jeopardize that feeling.

Fuck.

Okay. Whatever. He's a big boy, he'll deal.

"What, you're going to steal my sweaters now? Fine, whatever, it's not like I could stop you." Karkat says with a roll of his eyes, trying to ignore how a purr of delight is trying to work itself up in his throat at the idea of Dave  _ keeping _ and  _ wearing _ his sweater, Karkat's sweater (which is NOT A FUCKING CLAIM GOD DAMMIT-). "Keep the thing, it's not like I don't have fifteen hundred fucking sweaters at this point."

He glances at the bed. "We never finished the movie, do you wanna do that?"

  
  


As much as Karkat was an open fucking book to anybody who had spent some time with him, the  _ look _ that crosses over the other's face is.. strange. Stunned, but.. soft, if that was even possible? It's not one that Dave's used to receiving, or even sure if he  _ knows _ how to interpret correctly.

His own breath catches in his throat, but the moment passes before he can speak up.

That's.. he's kind of relieved to hear Karkat's letting him keep the sweater? No,  _ definitely _ relieved. It's not like it was weird, either. Karkat was  _ pack _ , it was  _ normal _ that Dave would want to keep his scent close, and not weird at all - nope. Definitely just a friend thing. Immediately, thoughts of ripping the garment off and stuffing it into his nest surface to mind, but Dave swallows these, tucks them away safely for later, for when he's home alone and Bro's busy and he'll  _ need _ Karkat's scent.

For now, he tries to stay present.

Karkat suggests they finish the movie. It's still light out, but it's also summer, so Dave would wager they have plenty of time left. He'd never known his Bro to be particularly uptight about where Dave went throughout the day, and wasn't it his brother that said being an omega wouldn't change things?

Wilful misinterpretation or not, he doesn't want to go home just yet, so Dave shrugs in a way that isn't a  _ no _ . "as opposed to what, having you blow up my inbox for the next half hour while you tell me how this thing finishes?" It's a joke, a shitty one, but he's trying. "but. yeah. why not, right? maybe after i can try and convince you to put something  _ good _ on for once."

  
  


"Ha, yeah right." Karkat snorts, and most of the lingering tension evaporates. "You can insult my taste all you want, but  _ yours _ is  _ worse. _ "

He scoots backwards a bit before he gets up, he doesn't want to make Dave feel like he's like... looming over him or anything.

He collects his laptop off the end of the bed and settles back in. If he's lucky, Dave will settle right back in next to him. Maybe their shoulders will even touch again.

"So no fucking way am I letting you pick  _ any _ fucking movie." Karkat continues, opening his laptop and queueing the movie back up.

  
  


Karkat's laughing again, poking fun at Dave's (superior) taste in film and scooting back to grab his laptop again.

It's  _ good _ . He's safe.

Dave's slow to pick himself up off the floor. His muscles make their protests known and Dave wastes no time in reclaiming his spot on Karkat's bed, because  _ that's _ normal too. And. If Karkat doesn't care that he's an omega, then this is still okay?

They're okay?

Before he can fully relax, Dave pokes at his phone. He doesn't check for any messages - if they're there, he ignores them, only so he can immediately put his phone on silent. Only  _ then _ does he lean back against the headboard, rolling his eyes with the playful teasing.

"whatever you say, man. although if we put on the notebook again i  _ will _ walk out and go home"

  
  


Dave drops back down again next to him and Karkat has to stop his immediate reflex of wrapping an arm around him.

"First of all, fuck you, we were watching Sixteen Candles. Second of all, go fuck yourself, The Notebook is a classic. Third of all, you made me watch fucking  _ Spaceballs _ so you don't get to say  _ shit _ about my movie taste."

Karkat doesn't even have to look at Dave as he fires off these points. He takes a cursory glance at his notifications, and rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, okay, hold the fucking phone, gimme just one minute."

Karkat has a furious, key-pounding back and forth with Equius that amounts to him basically saying 'STOP FIXATING ON ARADIA YOU STUPID FUCK SHE'S MADE IT CLEAR SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT' and him being whiny about it upon which Karkat kicked him to the curb and told him to go talk to Nepeta instead.

Then he puts himself on do not disturb.

Blessed peace from notifications.

"Alright, fucking christ. Let's finish this fucking movie."

  
  


"sixteen candles, the notebook, my sisters keeper, it doesnt matter, dude. theyre all stale as hell and i  _ know _ you know better than to watch that kinda shit, man."

Is he playing up being an asshole? Perhaps just a little, but he wants to make up for.. whatever the hell it was that happened earlier. The fear, the anxiety, the whole  _ making Karkat worry _ shtick.

So, obviously, the answer is to lean heavily in the other direction.

He's at least polite enough to look away from Karkat's screen while Equius demands his attention. Dave swallows his frustration that Zahhak is intruding on  _ their time _ , because he's not petty, and he has no claim to ownership on Karkat. But. For fuck's sake, man.  _ Now? _

Whatever. It's  _ finally _ over, and Karkat's beeping computer goes silent. Though Dave has no intentions to pay attention to Sixteen Candles, he'll at least pretend he's watching.

And to do that, he needs to get closer.

...

It's exactly like before. Karkat's still just as warm, just as solid at his side. Dave lets himself breathe out a relieved sigh, slumping a little more on the pillows that support them, but still leaning against his friend's shoulder.  _ Broad _ shoulder. What the fuck? When did Karkat get like.. this? Where did his scrawny friend go?

_ focus, strider _

Dave swallows thickly, forcing his fingers to uncurl.

He can do this.

  
  


Dave puts himself right back into place next to Karkat like Karkat hopes he would, their shoulders pressing together immediately.

Like this, Karkat can feel the warmth of Dave along his shoulder again, their knees bumping together, and honestly he's not really paying attention to the movie any more than he was earlier when they were in the same position.

The only difference is that  _ now _ Dave's own scent has started to slip past the cling of Karkat's on his sweater, and it is taking every single ounce of willpower not to turn and just  _ bury _ his nose in Dave's neck because Dave's scent is the most intoxicatingly perfect thing that Karkat's ever smelled.

Karkat's pretty sure that, gun to his head, he wouldn't be able to describe Dave's scent to anyone as anything other than  _ Dave _ , but the more he gets the tiny little curls of scent drifting off of Dave the more he starts finding things to relate it to. The scent of concrete after rain. Hot summer breeze. The scent of how steel feels when you try and bend it.

Okay, maybe that last one is a stretch.

Karkat wants to kiss him.

He's wanted to kiss him for a long time, but he especially wants to kiss him now. He can't, and it's not just because he doesn't want Dave to think Karkat's interested in him only because he's an omega.

Karkat shifts, just a tiny bit, and his pants feel tight. Fuck. Not now, boner. He would like to get through this movie without doing something  _ stupid _ embarrassing like asking if they can lie on Karkat's bed and Dave'll let Karkat scent him.

  
  


How could he even begin to describe what he feels for Karkat?

Obviously, they've been friends. For the longest time. And there was nothing that Dave valued more in life than having Karkat's company- like now. He never really liked voicing his troubles at home, but Karkat  _ knew _ not to press. He  _ respected _ Dave's boundaries, and didn't push where he wasn't ready.

But there's a longing, too. An ache for something that he can see, but not touch. It coils around his chest and warms his gut when he hears Karkat laughing about something, or when they're standing in the sun together and the sun hits him  _ just right _ and Dave sees gold.

It's the few times they've fallen asleep while watching films late at night. It's the times where Dave, groggy and slow with sleep, has woken up to find himself in Karkat's arms. It's those times where, instead of pulling away to go back home, Dave's tucked himself back  _ in _ against Karkat's shoulder, his neck, safe as long as they stay  _ pack. _

It's his scent.

Unavoidable, now, that Dave's presented and sensitive to  _ everything _ . But Karkat's own cuts through the haze like a knife through butter and he feels most like  _ himself _ again, even if Karkat  _ knows _ he isn't.

It's his scent.

Dave can almost taste it. It cradles him, envelops him on all sides, a balm for Dave's burning muscles and aching joints and whispers  _ youre safe here, with me, its okay. _ It's the scent of alpha,  _ his _ alpha, and Dave  _ knows _ . He's made a terrible mistake. Before the gravity of it can start to set in, Karkat shifts, uncomfortable. With how hyper-attuned to Karkat Dave is, of  _ course _ he turns to look, curious, to see the slight discomfort on his friend's face. Concerned, Dave frowns.

"yalright, man?"

  
  


Fuck. Dave's noticed his shifting and that means he's probably noticing his weird state and if Karkat doesn't kneecap this entire situation it's all going to go to shit because Dave WILL notice his boner and it'll make everything weird.

"Yeah." He says, frantically coming up with an excuse that isn't  _ I want to kiss you _ . "I, uh- I guess. Just thinking about shit that like. You're probably not ready to talk about, so I'm trying to ignore it."

Smooth.

Not that it isn't true.

Karkat glances over at Dave and thinks  _ I want to taste your skin _ . He tries to give Dave a reassuring smile but it probably falls flat.

His entire body is  _ screaming _ at him to bury his face into Dave's neck and never move. To huff Dave's scent like it's fucking propane and he's desperate for a high.

To touch  _ his omega _ .

  
  


_ I'm thinking about shit that like. You're probably not ready to talk about. _

Dave feels himself shiver as ice runs through his veins.

_ So I'm trying to ignore it. _

It's.. It's what Dave needs right now, so he'll take it. And because Karkat  _ knew _ Dave wouldn't want to talk about this, he clams up, goes quiet, and grits his teeth together.

"right." Dave replies, measured and flat.

He digs his nails into his palms. Rubs the soft, worn fabric of Karkat's sweater between his fingers, and  _ breathes _ . He wont go into theatrics again, he simply doesn't have the energy anymore. He's tired. More than anything, Dave wishes he could forget.

He shifts, looking away from Karkat's  handsome beautiful pretty face.

He breathes.

He keeps breathing, because if he doesn't, he'll fall apart at the seams.

  
  


Dave sounds so flat and cut off that it makes Karkat's heart hurt to hear his (not omega, not his omega) pack member like that.

Fuck it.

Fuck it!

This is not a thing he's doing because Dave is an omega. It's  _ not _ . It's not weird for Karkat to offer comfort to a packmate. It's  _ not. _

"Hey." Karkat says, and shifts to sling his arm over Dave's shoulders, hugging him close. "Come here, dumbass. It's okay."

And then Dave is tucked under his arm and it's like it's where he's meant to be.

"You can relax. It's fine. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you." Karkat says, and like this he can smell just that bit more of Dave's scent, it's just that touch stronger.

  
  


_ Hey _ Karkat speaks, cutting through all of Dave's emotional bullshit like it's all smoke.

_ It's okay. _

Dave's pulled close, presses close, his own arms tight as they wind around Karkat's middle. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel the breath as it lodges in his throat, but

its okay. Karkat said it's okay.

And Dave believes him.

They fit together like two pieces in a puzzle. Dave, in the crook of Karkat's arm. Dave, his cheek pressed into Karkat's shoulder, nodding slowly to say  _ i know, i hear you, im listening. _ He never, ever wants to leave.

His own fingers curl childishly in Karkat's shirt, anchoring himself to Karkat.

"im okay."

  
  


Karkat fully expects Dave to either make a crack and try and brush it off or pull away- so when Dave actually curl into the touch it makes his heart kick into overdrive.

Fuck. Dave is- he's got his head pressed to Karkat's shoulder and now Karkat is really really nervous that Dave is going to like- hear his heartbeat or some shit, but he's able to ignore that because Dave is  _ right fucking here _ and Karkat could turn his head and kiss the top of  _ Dave's _ head and-

Dave's words make Karkat's arm tighten slightly around him.

"Yeah. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere and if anyone tries to make me go anywhere I'm going to donkey kick them right the fucking dick."

He takes a deep fucking breath and turns and just. Presses his nose to the top of Dave's head.

"I'm your goddamn linchpin alpha for as long as you'll have me." Karkat says, sticking to the words that are  _ safe _ instead of the words that he so desperately wants to say.

_ I love you so fucking much that I want to find out who- _

"Which means that I'm here for you. I'll handle any bullshit that you throw my way and more that you don't think I should  _ have _ to.

_ Fucking talk to me Dave, tell me who's ass I need to kick- _

"Even if it's just something as small as a hug or a sweater or just letting you scent me as long as you need- I will give it to you without any fucking hesitation."

_ I want to be your alpha. _

"Okay?"

  
  


Karkat holds Dave like he's something precious, something to be protected, and he didn't even  _ know _ how much simple kindness would affect him until this point.

It's dizzying. It takes everything Dave thought he knew about the world and tips it up on its head, leaving him to try and put the pieces back together.

_ I'm not going anywhere, _ Karkat says.  _ I'm not leaving you _ is what he hears.

And.

Karkat's face pushes into Dave's hair.

It's so stupid, but it actually makes him smile. He feels less silly for getting all smoochy with Karkat's shoulder, at least, though now he has to swallow back his purrs and  _ fucking keep it together already, shits embarrassing _ .

He doesn't..

entirely succeed.

"yeah," He breathes around the rumble in his chest, for now refusing to think of anything  _ but _ his  alpha's lynchpin's protection. It would be sensible to pull away before he smells  _ too _ much like Karkat, but he just

he cant

he doesnt know if he wants to either.

"i just- i need  _ this _ , right now, man. you dont have to go kicking in anybodys teeth for me. i dont want anything bad to happen to my-" Whoa, there. "m-my best friend. lynchpin.  _ pack _ "

"..can we just stay here? just a lil longer. i wont be needy, i promise."

  
  


Dave is... he's...  _ purring _ . It's soft and tiny and low but it's  _ there _ .

Asking to stay here. Saying he wont be  _ needy _ .

Oh,  _ Dave. _

"Ain't fucking needy to want a hug." Karkat mutters into Dave's hair, and feels his own purr rise in response. "Just- fuck, hold on."

He shuts his laptop and shoves it down to the end of the bed, pulling at Dave until they're lying on the bed with Dave curled against his side, his head in the hollow of Karkat's shoulder.

"I'm your pack, dumbass." Karkat says, around the soft purr in his chest. "We'll stay here as long as you need. I'm not fucking going anywhere."

He squeezes Dave a little tighter in his hug, and lets his reassuring purr rise.

It's fine. He's being a good (friend-pack) alpha. That's what he's doing. It's what Dave needs.

  
  


Karkat murmurs quietly before he pulls away, which at least gives Dave some time to prepare. He lets his hold slacken so Karkat can lean forward, shifting to place his laptop at the end of the bed, movie forgotten.

Thank fuck.

He barely even needs to tug at Dave, because he's curling right back in. Dave  _ wants _ to press small into Karkat's side, press into Karkat's shoulder,  _ taste _ his skin and alpha and-

This is dangerous.

Dave doesn't stop purring once.

His own hitch when Karkat's own builds slowly- deep and comforting, rolling thunder that promises calm, saying  _ the worst is over. _

its over.

fuck it.

Karkat squeezes him, soft and reassuring. Reminds Dave that they're  _ pack _ , this is what pack  _ does _ , it's okay.

( _ its okay now _ )

Dave lets himself nuzzle in.

_ I'm not fucking going anywhere. _

his eyelids feel heavy.

_ I'm your pack, dumbass. _

hes warm

hes safe

karkat has him

_ We'll stay here as long as you need. _

  
  
  
  


so its okay.

  
  


Karkat holds Dave close and it's so so so so so fucking perfect. His  omega pack-member is in his arms, curled up to him so perfectly, seeking comfort and

and.

And Dave  _ fell asleep _ .

Karkat feels his heart squeeze tightly.

"Dave." He whispers softly. There's no response.

Alright. He's just going to stay here, then. He's going to keep purring and holding Dave and grabbing his phone and scrolling through it and-

Fuck. Dave's asleep. Karkat can't resist.

He presses his nose to the top of Dave's head and  _ breathes _ . He pulls in Dave's scent, over and over and over, just breathing deep, craving Dave's scent, wanting to smell it  _ forever _ . It smells so good, it smells sweet and attractive and like everything Karkat wants, and Karkat can feel a lazy pulse of desire in his veins but he is-

Holy shit he is not about to jerk off with Dave asleep next to him can his dick please fucking calm down.

Fuck, now he's thinking horny thoughts. He wants to taste Dave's skin, he wants to kiss over every inch of him, he wants to hear the noise Dave would make if Karkat kissed his neck. He wants to grab Dave's ass and rut against each other, he wants to pin Dave down and smother him in Karkat's scent, he wants to fucking roll Dave onto his back and cage him against the bed and press his nose into Dave's neck and just  _ breathe _ , he wants to bury his face between Dave's thighs and smell him down there, wants to imprint Dave's arousal scent into Karkat's brain- he wants to put Dave on his belly and hump his ass like a fucking knotheaded idiot alpha.

Dave makes him want to be stupid. Dave makes him want to do something stupid like kiss him even though Karkat can think of a million and twelve reasons why that's a bad idea. Dave makes Karkat want to fucking  _ jerk off while Dave is sleeping next to him. _

Fuck. He should stop thinking about these things because Dave is  _ not fucking his _ and Karkat will not ruin this trust that Dave has given him.

He  _ won't _ .

So instead, he lies next to Dave with an uncomfortable boner and just breathes and breathes and breathes and savors as much of Dave's scent as he can get and at some point he must fall asleep because he doesn't remember much else.

  
  


For a while, things are peaceful. There nothing,  _ he _ was nothing, except a lone figure in the middle of a peaceful void.

Awareness comes in waves.

There's times where Karkat will shift, and Dave will stir only enough to curl close again. Or hazy moments where Dave blinks his eyes open and just  _ stares _ at Karkat's pretty face.

If he had more energy, he would reach up to touch him. Trace the lines of his cheeks, of his mouth and brow with a holy reverence, but fatigue claims Dave before he can even  _ think _ to act upon this desire.

It takes him much longer to  _ actually _ wake up.

His body fights him at every step. It's dark, so  _ why _ should he even bother trying to open his eyes? Karkat's  _ warm _ , his limbs feel heavy, he doesn't want to move away. He's drowning in every sense of the word, he just hadn't realized it would be this pleasant.

But Dave manages to surface.

His tired eyes open slowly, and he pulls back just enough so that he can fix the displaced plastic on his nose.

Karkat sleeps.

He's.. unfairly pretty when he sleeps. Dave looks away quickly, heat rising in his cheeks for feeling like a voyeur.

_ focus. _

It's.. late enough that it's well past sunset, at least. But anything beyond this is unknown to Dave. How long was he even out? An hour, two? Surely Karkat would've woken him up if he was staying  _ too long? _

"fuck"

He groans quietly, and then remembers that he needs to  _ shut the hell up _ and not wake up Karkat. Right. Shit. Embarrassed, Dave looks over his shoulder to check Karkat's alarm clock - he doesn't want to look at his phone right now, doesn't even want to  _ think _ of his Bro contacting him. It's still too early, too soon, he's too tired, it's-

half past four

_ in the morning. _

  
  


Karkat doesn't wake once through Dave's waking and sleeping cycles, but when Dave actually stirs for real, he's dragged out of his hazy, soft dreams where it's just him and Dave curled together and talking softly. The words didn't matter- it was all about just  _ being _ with Dave.

A muttered curse from Dave has him squinting up- his light's off and his laptop is gone and there's a light blanket draped over- which means that dad absolutely came in and saw them curled up.

He'll deal with that tomorrow.

"Hey." Karkat mutters, mindlessly reaching for Dave. "C'mere, dumbass." He grabs Dave and pulls him back down, turning over onto his side so that he can press along Dave's back, spooning him.

" 'S okay." He gives a low, sleepy purr, slightly raspy from only being half-awake. His arm is tight around Dave's waist, holding him close. " 'M here."

Unthinking, he presses his mouth to Dave's neck, breathing him in.

"Sleep." He mumbles. "Y're safe."

  
  


It's half past four in the morning.

He didn't tell Bro he was staying out last night. He didn't even  _ ask _ . He's going to die and Bro's going to kill him and it's all going to be his fault and-

_ Hey _

A hand on his shoulder, curling loosely in Dave's shirt pulls him down. Dave sinks with little resistance, squeezing his eyes shut.

_ S'okay _ Karkat purrs, sleepy and raspy and  _ perfect. _ Dave squeezes his eyes shut when their bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, Karkat's chest solid and rumbling behind Dave's back and his hand around Dave's middle so that Dave has  _ no choice _ to comply, but it's.

It's nice, in it's own way.

Karkat's mouth is on his neck, inhaling. Dave's own breath catches in his throat, warmth blooming in his cheeks and his veins until his whole body  _ buzzes _ with a want he can't have, a whine dying in his throat.

_ Sleep _ , his alpha commands. Dave frowns. He  _ wants _ to protest, to say that he  _ really should go home before things get bad _ , but.. he doesn't want to go, either. Not when Karkat's cuddling him like this. Not when they're warm, they fit so nicely, when it's so  _ easy _ for Dave to slot back against his chest.

So Dave will listen, for now.

He only moves away to place his shades near Karkat's alarm clock, the blankets rustling as he settles back in place. Dave's facing away from Karkat, which isn't  _ ideal _ , but it's fine. He can make this work. He doesn't fight his exhaustion when his eyes grow heavy again, and instead turns his face to press into Karkat's pillow. With his hands, he seeks out Karkat's own, pulling the other's arm just the slightest bit tighter around his middle.

"..g'night, karkat."

  
  


Dave tugs Karkat's arm closer around him and Karkat feels his purring get louder in response- his omega wants him close, is encouraging Karkat to hold him.

"G'night, Dave." Karkat murmurs, and nuzzles his nose into the back of Dave's head, burying it into his hair.

His eyelids are heavy, so he doesn't bother trying to keep them open. He just sighs softly and slides back into sleep, comforted by the scent of his omega in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, they're rudely awoken by Karkat's alarm and Karkat groans unhappily, reaching over Dave to fumble for and smack at his alarm clock.

Once he shuts that bitch off, he flops back down onto the bed and tucks himself back up against Dave's back.

Oh.

Fuck.

Well, he's already here. Whatever.

"Morning." Karkat mumbles, drinking in the feeling of Dave in his arms, Dave pressed against him.

Tired as he is, Dave feels a small smile tug against his lips when Karkat replies in kind, his chest going tight when his alpha nuzzles into his hair, easily returning to sleep.

It's. Good.

Dave could die happy here, if he really had to. It's hard to want anything more than Karkat's arms securely wrapped around him, breaths quiet and his chest against Dave's back. He knows it's incredibly unlikely, but Dave imagines that their hearts are beating in sync, as one.

Dave doesn't exactly sleep, but he  _ is _ startled by Karkat's unfamiliar alarm when it blasts itself on. He's tense as Karkat leans over him, coiled tight like a spring and  _ ready _ to run-

but that's not necessary, because the alarm clock shuts the hell up, and the only thing that's loud in the room is Dave's own heartbeat.

At least Karkat's cosy.

"hey," Dave croaks, turning his head just enough so that he can eye Karkat's shoulder, since anything else would pull a muscle in his neck.

" 'm glad you got to it first. i wouldve chucked it out the window."

  
  


"Don't break m'alarm clock." Karkat mutters, nosing against the back of Dave's head. "Dumbass."

He's just going to... stay here. As long as Dave will let him. He's comfortable and half asleep and can probably get away with it for at least a bit longer.

"Mm."

It's so warm and soft here, curling against Dave. Against his omega.

It's almost enough to make Karkat say some embarrassing things. Almost.

Wait. Not his omega. Just his friend-pack. Whatever. Karkat's still going to cuddle the shit out of him. He's alpha enough to admit it- he's cuddling.

Dave smells so good.

And, because fate hates Karkat, it welcomes Karkat's awkward morning boner to the party.

Fuck.

  
  


Dave huffs in mock offense when Karkat chides him, playful, but he doesn't try to shove him away, either. Not yet. He wont commit to the joke that much.

"m'not gonna break your stuff, jesus. y'can relax, now, it's ok. your shitty clock is safe with me."

He has no idea what the time is now.

But if he doesn't look at the clock, then he doesn't have to know. And if he doesn't know what time it is, then he can stay in bed, with his alpha, for at least a little longer.

Now that he's somewhat conscious again, those happy, involuntary purrs lodge themselves in his throat before he can even think to squash them.

He's surrounded by the scent of Karkat. Overwhelmed by it, but it's like an itch that you get in the palm of your hand, and merely scratching at it isn't enough. Karkat smells so good that Dave could cry. He  _ wants _ to smell more, to push his face into Karkat's throat and breathe and breathe and  _ breathe _ until he's dizzy, but-

He can't stay here forever.

He starts to shift, knowing that he  _ should _ crawl out of bed, start thinking of his apologies now and pretend to be semi-human, but it's  _ hard _ .

"..i gotta get up, man." Dave yawns, though the efforts he makes to squirm away could barely be called that. "dont wanna worry the old man. sbeen.. dunno how long its been. a while."

"you can go back to sleep if youre tired though, okay? i can find my way out"

  
  


Dave purrs and pretty much every other thought is gone asides from  _ wow I want to hear that sound forever _ , Karkat's purr rumbling up in response.

Dave smells so good. He smells so fucking good and Karkat doesn't ever want to move. Dave is trying to get  _ up? _ Fuck that. Karkat makes a wordless, protesting, grumpy noise and pulls Dave close again, pulling Dave against his front and-

  1. Fuck. He freezes, purr stuttering out because yeah there's his morning wood against Dave's ass.



"....uh." Karkat manages, frozen in place because his dick is very much saying  _ Dave's my omega, I wanna hump him and feel good _ but his brain, which is slowly struggling to wake up, goes  _ DON'T FUCKING DO THAT, IDIOT. _

  
  


The only response Dave gets when he announces his  _ intention _ to leave is an even louder purr, so he assumes Karkat's chill with it, why wouldn't he be chill? They just spent the entire night snuggling. It was time to go home.

So Dave moves. Or tries to, because Karkat grumbles his protest. Warm hands pull Dave back under the covers, pull him close, press his chest to Dave's back and Karkat's hips to Dave's and-

( _ dont move _ )

and Dave goes completely still.

His purrs die as soon as he feels the press of Karkat's erection against his ass. His eyes are wide, a little glazed over, his breath held while he waits to see what Karkat will do.

His mind is racing.

( _ whatre the facts? _ )

Fact: Karkat is his best friend

Fact: Karkat is his alpha

Fact: Karkat was probably stronger than Dave, due to being an alpha, but Dave  _ knew _ how to fight.

If that didn't work, then he'd scream. Kankri, Rafael,  _ someone _ would hear-

But. He first has to give Karkat a chance to let him go. Dave swallows his nerves, the lump in his throat. He tries to push Karkat's hands off his middle, to move his hips away, and growls a "i said im  _ leaving _ , karkat. go back to sleep."

Fact: Dave would never, ever let it happen again.

  
  


Karkat chokes as Dave growls which- yeah, yeah Karkat's being stupid, Karkat is  _ so fucking stupid _ .

He recoils, releasing Dave like he's been burnt and scooting back.

"Fuck, sorry-" Karkat gets out and he is  _ wide _ awake now as panic courses through his veins. He make Dave's purr stop, fucked everything up, made it awkward and wrong and fuck why can't he fucking get it through his thick fucking skull that Dave  _ isn't his fucking omega _ .

"That's- yeah, fuck, okay, go ahead and like- fuck, I dunno, smack me or something, I'm sorry-" Karkat babbles, "that was super fucking uncool of me, goddamn, here I am, the stupidest fucking alpha in existence, Jesus-"

Wow. He's so stupid. He's fucked everything up. Good job, Karkat, if there was ever evidence that Dave shouldn't want him it's right fucking here, with Karkat fucking unable to control his own goddamn dick enough to be a basic fucking decent human being.

Karkat flops onto his back, covering his face with his hands.

"............................... _ fucking Christ. _ " He mutters.

  
  


Karkat makes a sound like he's being strangled, but instead of glancing over his shoulder to make sure he's  _ okay _ , which he might've done in any other circumstance, Dave bolts in the exact opposite direction.

Dave throws the sheet off his body and wrenches himself away, crossing Karkat's bedroom to grab his shoes. He doesn't even pause to put them back on, he just picks them up. Stupidly, he forgot his glasses, so Dave needs to come back to the bedside table because he sure as  _ fuck _ is not leaving without these, but he can't even  _ look _ at him right now.

Karkat babbles. Dave hears absolutely nothing other than the blood that rushes in his ears, or the nervous beating of his own heart. He doesn't  _ want _ to hear any of it, he just wants to go home, wants to be  _ alone _ for a while, wants to be  _ safe _ again.

He thought he'd already found safety in Karkat's arms.

( _ he was wrong about that too _ )

Dave books it. He leaves Karkat's room without another word, not even trying to be quiet as he hurries down the stairs and out of the house.

Let Karkat have his theatrics.

( _ he has to go _ )

He needs to be alone.

  
  


Karkat's door is open and Dave is gone before Karkat realizes what happened and he scrambles up to his feet, swaying slightly.

He-

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

Fuck fuck fuck he fucked  _ everything _ up, last fucking night he  _ promised _ Dave was safe and what the fuck did he do but shove his fucking dick against Dave's ass like a stupid fucking knothead alpha and

fuck.

Karkat drops down onto his bed and buries his face in his hands and tries not to cry.

Dave probably doesn't want anything to do with him now.

Dave probably doesn't even want Karkat as a friend. Not after Karkat went and did  _ that _ .

He's so fucking stupid.

Karkat can't stop the tears from coming.

  
  


His chest aches-

( _ he has to keep running _ )

It's hot. It's early and he's hot, and Karkat's sweater  _ clings _ to him like film-

( _ he cant stop hes so close it isnt safe yet _ )

Dave runs and runs until he feels like he's going to collapse- he does collapse, sorta, leaning heavily against the side of a building while he catches his breath.

He knows where he is, at least. Not far from the park by his. Closer to his house than Karkat's house.

He can work with that.

Just. Soon. Later.

When he stops feeling like he's going to be ill.

Now that Dave's  _ gone _ , he can begin to think a little more rationally again.. and.

He realizes he's messed up badly.

Karkat was his friend.  _ Was _ . Karkat had been Dave's friend for  _ years _ , and it only took sixty seconds of panic and poor judgement to ruin that  _ forever. _

  
  
  
  
  


He left his hoodie at Karkat's.

Fuck.

You know what? That's Kankri's now. A parting gift, or something. It'll remind Karkat that Dave was a liar, that Karkat was too good to be friends with  _ someone like him _ , it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid and scared Karkat away forever and

it was for the best.

Karkat was dangerous.

Not in the  _ hold you by the scruff and knot you _ kind of dangerous, but dangerous all the same. Even now, away from his home, his room, his  _ den _ , Karkat's scent is inescapable- warm and spiced and  _ alluring _ , and  _ that _ was precisely where the danger lay.

He'd been stupid.

So, so stupid.

Tears bite at Dave's vision, but he scrubs these roughly away and stuffs his feet back into his shoes, jamming his shades in place.

He needs momentum. If he stagnates, he'll fall to pieces. If he goes home, Bro will know something's up, and Dave doesn't have it in him to  _ lie _ yet.

But maybe he doesnt have to.

Dave has twenty dollars to his name. Thats plenty enough to mooch around the park, to leech off Starbucks wifi and talk to John and Jade and reassure them that  _ no seriously everything's fine i was ill s'all _

Nobody has to know.

  
  


It takes an hour for Karkat to stop crying. At that point, he ends up lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't know how long he lies there spiraling before his dad comes to check on him for something-or-another but suddenly his dad is there, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder.

"Everything alright, _chiquito_?" [3] Rafael asks and Karkat proceeds to roll over and shove his face against his dad's side because everything fucking sucks.

"No." Karkat mumbles. "I fucked up."

Rafael gently rubs Karkat's back. The touch is reassuring, and his dad's gentle scent moreso, so it lets Karkat relax just a little.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I- Fuck." Karkat's struggling to find the words. "I fucked things up with Dave." He mumbles. "Pretty sure he's really mad at me now."

Rafael hums a little, encouraging Karkat to go on.

"I- he didn't want to talk and so I was trying not to push him but this morning I did something bad without realizing it and he fucking  _ ran _ and I'm su _ ch _ an  _ id _ i _ ot _ -" Karkat's voice cracks and welcome back to the party, tears.

"Did you apologize?" Rafael asks. Karkat shakes his head.

"Didn't get the- chance to." He chokes out. "He ran." Rafael makes a soft, understanding noise before shifting to be a little more on the bed.

"Come here, Karkat." Rafael says and Karkat does it without hesitation, tucking himself into his dad's arms and pressing his face to Rafael's shoulder. "Mistakes happen. Dave is a smart young man, I'm sure if you reach out an apologize he'll understand."

He gently scratches his fingers through Karkat's hair. "If he doesn't respond or says that he needs space, then give it to him. It's important to respect the boundaries your friends set up, especially after a situation where you unintentionally hurt them."

Karkat nods into Rafael's shoulder.

"Okay,  _ papá _ ." He says quietly, sniffling a little. "I'll message him in a bit."

Rafael drops a light kiss on top of Karkat's head. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?" Karkat nods, so Rafael shifts a bit to settle Karkat a little more in his lap. "Alright. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Karkat just closes his eyes and presses his face to his dad's shoulder and tries not to think about the fearful pitch to Dave's growl.

Like he was scared Karkat was going to-

He would-

Karkat's stomach drops.

" _ Papá? _ " He says quietly.

"What do I do if a friend got forced into a mating?"

————

Dave goes to the park first.

It'll be cooler there, he reasons with himself, there'll be plenty of shade and he can save his money. It's only the first few days of the summer break, sure, but that doesn't mean it'll be  _ impossible _ for him to find a quiet spot to collect his thoughts.

Plus, no wifi. He doesn't have to speak to anybody just yet.

The actual walk there  _ sucks _ .

Dave's a pretty athletic guy. He was strong enough to give John a run for his money when it came to arm wrestling, but speed and stamina were where his strengths lay. Bro's training had never been enjoyable, but at least he knew how to conserve his stamina.

So why was he so fucking  _ tired _ ? Dave keeps needing to stop to rest, because it's so hot he feels like he can't breathe. If just getting to the park was going to be this much of a fucking problem, then he hates to think about climbing the stairs to go home.

He wont. He can't. Dave needs to keep moving.

After arrival, Dave manages to find a large, shady tree and sit his ass down before his legs give out for him. But it's nice to sit and be still, for a little while. And there's people to watch too.

Family packs. Parents chasing their pups, helping them on swings and slides and trying not to laugh when their snotty six-year-old gets blasted by the water feature.

Friend packs. Small clumps of teenagers, maybe even college students, kids Dave's age, clustered together with cheap pop and laughing  _ just _ loud enough to earn scornful glares from nearby families, to which they give  _ no _ fucks about because why the hell would they? It's summer, they don't have to worry about anything.

He should keep moving.

He doesn't want to.

Dave picks himself up reluctantly and dusts the dirt off his jeans, his brows knitting into a frown as he tries to figure out the shortest path to the nearest Starbucks. He can sit quietly there for  _ hours _ and nurse a way-too-expensive coffee. It'll keep him out, keep him busy, and that's a  _ good _ thing.

He just.

Didn't think it would be this overwhelming. Arriving feels like walking into a  _ brick fucking wall _ of scents and sounds and people, and it stuns Dave, has him lingering in the doorway like a fucking idiot until a gruff beta tells him to  _ stop blocking the door, asshole. _

Dave scrambles out of the way and sits down at the first unoccupied booth he sees, pretending to be busy on his phone. There's air conditioning in here, but it's weak. Still, he'll make it work. He always does.

John is okay. Of course John's okay- Dave shouldn't have expected anything else. Dave takes his scolding for his disappearance like a fucking champ and regurgitates the same, shitty excuse that he'd given to Karkat to get him off his back

_ im sorry i was sick you have no idea how hard it is to type when youre passing chunks i thought id save you the mental imagery _

_ im better now i think _

_ or im gonna be _

But talking to John is good. It's familiar. Even better, John doesn't  _ know _ what's going on, and it's perfect, because it means that things can be  _ normal _ between them and Dave wont have to deflect any concerns or invasive questions.

It's just nice.

The conversation that Dave has with Jade is more of the same, except she's  _ really _ cross at Dave for disappearing, and then  _ really _ relieved to hear he's well again. Between the two of them and the shitty, overpriced coffee he orders, he wastes hours here, which is really just dragging out the inevitable.

He needs to go home at some point.

Dave only finds the confidence to move long after he's stopped talking to either. Nobody else has messaged him today, but that's fine, because he desperately needs this time to give himself a pep talk.

He leaves at two thirty.

He's at the stairs by three fifteen.

He's home, hand on the doorknob, paralyzed by fear.

( _ open it, stupid _ )

Dave rips off the band aid with his eyes squeezed shut.

  
  


Dave steps into the apartment and there's a moment where everything is still.

Then he's flipped and shoved up against the door, Bro pinning him to the wood.

"No call."

Bro's hand is clamped over the back of Dave's neck.

"No  _ text. _ "

The other is on his hip.

"You smell like  _ another alpha _ ."

Bro's entire body is pressing into Dave's, forcing him flat against the door.

"I'm  _ disappointed _ in you, Dave." Bro growls, and then his mouth is against Dave's ear, a low, irritated rumble in his chest.

"I didn't know my little brother was a  _ slut _ ."

  
  


Dave doesn't even  _ see _ Bro coming, much less have any chance to  _ get away _ -

He yelps when he's shoved against the door.

_ Pinned _

Held down.

His eyes bulge wide and fearful as Bro grabs his neck, his bond, only  _ just _ managing to keep the growl of disappointment out of his words as he presses  _ closer _ .

His vision swims. He squeezes his eyes shut before any tears can spill over.

_ A slut. _

_ That's _ what Bro thinks of him?

"im s _ orry _ "

( _ im sorry i didnt do anything its not like that i DIDNT DO ANYTHING _ )

" _ im sorry. im sorry _ "

  
  


"You  _ will _ be." Bro's hands leave and then they're yanking at the sweater, pulling it up over Dave's head and tossing it away roughly, hands making quick work of Dave's shirt as well. "I won't have my omega-" a hand clamps around Dave's upper arm and he's dragged into the apartment, Bro not looking back at Dave as he hauls Dave into the bathroom,

"-acting like a  _ slut _ ."

He shoves Dave, who's just in his pants, into the shower and down to his knees.

Bro cages him in, looming over him, undoing his belt.

"So if  _ my omega _ thinks it's okay to smell like other alphas-"

He gets his soft cock out and braces one arm on the wall, staring down at Dave with a flat, furious expression.

"-then clearly you need a  _ lesson _ ."

Bro's piss comes fast and free, across Dave's face and chest, down to soak into his pants, a thick stream that seems never-ending.

  
  


Bro's hands are grabbing at, furiously tugging the sweater that  _ Karkat _ gave to him, pulling it off Dave's body without any actual care for his comfort. The fabric cuts painfully into his neck, threads  _ rip _ and his glasses catch and snag and everything is tossed away like it's little more than common fucking trash.

All of this happens in a matter of seconds. Dave's disorientated, because suddenly Bro's  _ yanking _ him harshly, before he even realizes they're moving, so he stumbles and trips over his own feet and nearly goes down  _ hard _ , pulled forward by the unrelenting pace Bro sets.

He doesn't even realize where they're going. He just follows mindlessly, omegan  _ distress _ rolling off him in waves.

Bro pushes. Dave sinks down onto his knees, pretty red eyes wide and glassy and  _ afraid _ .

He  _ looms. _

Dave's going to die.

Holy shit, he's going to die.

Bro's fingers work at his belt.

Dave scrambles back as  _ far _ as he can go, trying to shrink down, shrink down into  _ nothing _ so he'll be forgotten and ignored and alone and safe.

He sobs, shoulders shaking, as Bro boxes him in.

  
  
  
  


The pee is a surprise.

It's  _ disgusting _ . It splashes hot onto his face, his neck and chest and runs until it's pooling in his pants, and Dave chokes again, but this time for a different reason.

He's spluttering, trying to push Bro  _ away. _ Those pretty red eyes squeeze shut to protect themselves from the endless and stinking stream, and he coughs and turns his head to spit when some of it gets in his mouth.

" _ im sorry- _ " Dave gasps, trying to avoid the stream. " _ please _ , im sorry, just  _ listen to me- _ "

"i- it wasnt what you think,  _ please _ "

  
  


"It's not what I  _ think? _ " Bro's growl rumbles through the bathroom. "So I just  _ think _ that my omega comes home flaunting another alpha's scent?"

The stream slows and stops, leaving Dave soaked, scent marked to shit and back by Bro's piss.

"You need to know your place, lil' man." Bro tucks himself back into his pants and grabs Dave's arm, hauling him to his feet. "I'll give you a  _ reminder _ , since it didn't seem to stick the first time."

Bro pulls Dave out of the bathroom and into Dave's room, only to stop at the sight of Dave's nest on his bed.

His hand tightens more, gripping hard enough that it's sure to bruise. "You're in pre-heat and you went to  _ another alpha? _ " Bro growls as he shoves Dave onto the bed face down, uncaring of the nest or preserving it in any way. His hands find Dave's pants and yank them down to his thighs, leaving his legs pinned together.

"You fucking  _ slut. _ "

Bro's hand cracks across Dave's ass.

  
  


"n- _ no _ \- i mean,  _ yes _ , b _ ut _ i wasnt flau- flaunting a-and its  _ not like that _ "

He's going to choke. He can barely breathe anything that isn't the scent of  _ Bro _ , of alpha, so thick and strong that it stings his eyes and burns his nose and throat and Dave's  _ coughing _ as Bro tucks himself away, only to drag him back to his feet.

_I'll give you a_ _reminder_.

( _no no please anything but this dont please it was an accident it wasnt_ _like that_ _please ple-_ )

Dave squints when Bro pauses, flinching when Bro's fingers  _ dig _ into his arm.

The man looks beyond rage at this point.

_ Preheat _

what

_You're in pre-heat and you went to_ _another alpha_

no karkats just a friend its not

he left

he left before anything bad could happen hes not-

Dave's knees buckle when he's shoved into his nest, a distressed whine pulled from his throat because  _ this is wrong _ and  _ Bro shouldn't be here _ . He's a fast kid, already trying to turn to face Bro, to push himself back up, but Bro's faster. The heavy, damp material of his soaked jeans binds Dave as well as any rope would.

_ You fucking slut _

Dave sobs.

crack

His body jerks forward from the impact, trying to  _ get away _ , but he can't move.

" _im sorry im sor- im so- im sor_ _ry_ "

  
  


Dave is sobbing out apologies but it's not enough for Bro, not enough to appease his fury.

His omega went to another alpha. Probably scented him,  _ wearing his clothing _ .

In  _ preheat _ .

The only alpha Dave should smell like is  _ Bro _ \- so clearly Bro hasn't been making it clear. Dave is  _ his _ omega. His little brother, his perfect little bitch,  _ his _ pretty cunt to knot and use.

_ His. _

Bro lays slaps after slap against his ( _ HIS _ , Dave is his-) omega's ass until it's bright red and throbbing with pain. Only then does he stop, grabbing at Dave's legs and pulling his pants the rest of the way off, yanking Dave around mercilessly so that Dave is on his hands and knees, prime mounting position.

"Clearly you don't understand your place." Bro growls as he gets his cock out again. "You're a my bitch- and since you don't seem to understand that, you'll  _ get fucked like one _ ."

And, uncaring of how ready Dave is, Bro shoves his dick into Dave's cunt, leaning forwards to plant his hands on the bed and mount Dave, his chest pressing up along Dave's back.

  
  


The slaps that Bro delivers against his pale ass are vicious, like Bro can't decide if he wants to punish Dave or hurt him or  _ kill _ him or if there's even a difference between the three.

All Dave can do is sob. He writhes, he tries to escape the pain. He begs and pleas and  _ apologizes _ until he's past the point of coherency,  _ admits _ that he was bad, but it's still not enough, it's not what Bro wants.

Of course it's not what Bro wants.

Dave's too disorientated to squirm away once the harsh assaults stop, and there's no hiding the terrified rattle in his chest when his pants are removed, discarded, and his body is manipulated like a toy.

_ Hands and knees _ . Prime bitching position.  _ Breeding _ position. Bro hisses that Dave  _ doesn't understand his place _ , and Dave  _ wants _ to shout back that this is sick and fucked up and  _ it's not his place, they're brothers, this is wrong and gross and- _

And Bro's pushing in.

Dave's still dry.

Dave wails into the soft sheets of the nest from pain, trapped with the press of Bro's body against his back, holding him down. Oh, he's trying to accommodate, of course he is. But the fact was that Dave  _ wasn't ready _ , that Bro's  _ hurting him _ , and that he's tight and terrified and shaking like a leaf, struggling to cope with cruelty after the kindness he'd been given earlier.

He wants his alpha.

He wants his  _ real _ alpha.

Dave cries.

  
  


Dave cries out underneath him but that's not new- Dave's a crybaby. He's a pathetic omega who needs showing his place. He's a  _ bitch _ .

Bro forces his cock into Dave's barely-damp cunt. It doesn't matter. Dave's an omega slut- he'll get slick in no time at all.

He  _ will _ get slick, if he knows what's good for him.

Bro growls as he humps his dick into his pathetic omega, forcing it with every inch. It's not even about fucking him- it's about  _ showing him his place. _

Bro gets his dick all the way into his omega and stills. He leans in, sealing his teeth over his mark on Dave's neck.

_ "Mine." _ He growls, dick sitting inside of Dave's tight cunt. "You're  _ mine _ , Dave."

  
  


Inch after uncomfortable inch presses in, unyielding, until Bro's hips are pressed flush against Dave's hot and sore ass, spearing him open on a heat that's  _ too much _ and  _ too painful _ .

But Bro stills, so Dave quietens, at least a little. He can't stop the weak, terrified gasps that escape him. Nor can he keep the tears out of his eyes, but he  _ can _ muffle his distressed moans, and hide the flush of his cheeks and the wetness of his face in his nest.

He's  _ trying _ to be good. He can't think about what will happen if he's bad.

Bro's teeth seal over their bonding scar, firm, strong, and the way he growls makes Dave's gut pool with warmth and need. His needy cunt gives a little clench, a little wetter, and his little dick is slowly hardening, but he  _ doesn't want this _ .

If anything, it makes it worse. Bro's  _ inside of him _ , and all Dave can think of is how this is wrong, how meticulously Karkat described disgust for Kankri's heat and yet his own fucking  _ guardian _ has shoved his cock inside of him. He's angry at himself for getting hard, for getting wet.

_ Mine. You're mine, Dave. _

" _ yours- _ " Dave whimpers, too afraid to deny him any longer.

  
  


Dave trembles under him and Bro can feel his cunt starting to get slick.

Good boy.

Dave gasps that he's Bro's, acknowledges Bro as his alpha, and Bro let his growl soften, turn into more of a purr.

"That's right." Bro murmurs. "You're  _ mine _ , Dave. You don't get to smell like other alphas. You don't get to stay out without my permission. You don't get to go and  _ wear other alpha's clothes. _ "

"Understand?" Bro asks, his lips brush over the mark.

  
  


After Dave's choked admission, Bro loses some of his bite, but his words are no less firm.

_ That's right. You're mine. _

Dave feels dizzy. He thinks he's going to be sick, nearly jumping out of his skin when Bro's lips ghost over their mark.

"i-  _ i understand _ " He stammers quickly, terrified to make Bro wait for an answer. He swallows, turns his face out of the sheets so that he can breathe, gasping with his whole chest.

  
  


" _ Good. _ " Bro lets his growl finally melt all the way into a purr. "You're smart, Dave. You won't let this happen again. You  _ know _ better, now."

He starts rocking his hips, a startlingly gentle motion for the brutality of how he originally got his dick into Dave.

"You made me  _ very _ angry." Bro says. "I don't like sharing, Dave- especially not you, no one else gets to even put a  _ finger _ on you."

He nuzzles against the back of Dave's neck.

"I'm doing this for your protection, Dave." Bro murmurs. "You need to know what you should and shouldn't do- and wearing another's alpha's scent is a  _ shouldn't. _ "

He presses a kiss over his mark.

"I love you, Dave." Bro breathes. "You're my sweet omega. No one else gets to touch you."

  
  


Bro  _ purrs _ as he starts to rock against him, gentle, nuzzling Dave like he  _ loves _ him and cherishes him and  _ didn't _ scare the shit out of him just minutes earlier.

It's jarring. Dave's struggling with the whiplash.

Dave shivers from the rock of their bodies and Bro's face against his neck, his words, swallowing down the rage he feels when Bro oh so casually condescends him.

_ I don't like sharing, especially not you. _

He was a  _ person _ , not a fucking toy. He wasn't a  _ thing _ to share.

_ I'm doing this for your protection _ .

There was nothing  _ protective _ about this. Bro was r-

Dave was being r-

( _ it hurts. _ )

It was scary and it hurt and  _ he _ was scared of the man who was supposed to keep him safe, so how could he believe th-

_ I love you, Dave. _

Dave sobs. He squeezes his eyes shut, tries to pull away from the gentle kisses, the loving statements. It's too much, it's overwhelming, he doesn't want this anymore and he wants to go  _ home _ .

  
  


Dave sobs so prettily underneath him, going soft and submissive like a good omega should.

"There you go, Davey." Bro murmurs, continuing his gentle fucking into Dave's cunt, which was quickly becoming wet and slick for him.

His omega knows his place.

Good boy.

"That's a good omega." Bro purrs. "Submitting to your alpha like a good boy should. Just let me take care of you now, Dave."

He starts rolling his hips, rocking a little more insistently.

"You're in preheat, lil' man. That means soon you're going to be so wet, you're going to be begging for my knot." Bro breathes, "you'll be so fucking pretty, so desperate."

He kisses his mark again.

"I can't wait to see it, baby." Bro purrs.

He's still furious, still pissed at Dave- but now he's more focused on Dave making it up to him, on knotting Dave to make sure that Dave knows that Bro is his alpha.

He's not going to give it to Dave  _ properly _ , though.

Clearly, his little brother only responds to force.

Bro starts fucking Dave properly, snapping his hips, fucking his cock into Dave with a deep, rumbling purr. He fucks into his little brother until he can feel his knot ready to swell and then he pulls out entirely-

and presses the tip of his slicked-up-cock to the entrance of Dave's ass.

"This is your punishment, Dave." Bro growls, a  _ deep _ , hungry lust rocketing through him.

He presses his cock into Dave's ass. Forcing it open around his cock.

  
  


Bro continues to speak. Praises, he thinks, judging by how gentle and sweet his tone sounds.

It's weird.

It's  _ wrong. _

His Bro isn't sweet, his Bro does not  _ coo _ , not to him, not for him-

( _ he doesnt love you, not really _ )

( _ if he loved you he wouldnt do this _ )

Dave isn't even doing  _ anything _ , and Bro's getting excited, breathless, smooching Dave's scar adoringly and rutting into him a little harder, a little faster.

They're sensations Dave's distantly aware of: Bro's hips jutting into his ( _ sore, stinging _ ) ass, the ( _ uncomfortably _ ) thick cock that plunges inside of him and hits his new cervix again and again, dragging over where he's sensitive.

He's aware that he's moaning, high and breathy, but it doesn't feel like  _ him _ .

He's spectating himself.

It's a terrible show. 0/10, would definitely pass next time.

Abruptly, with no warning, Bro pulls out and  _ finally, finally this is fucking over and Bro will leave and- _

And Bro's pushing his cock into his  _ ass _ .

_ This is your punishment _ .

It's not going to fit. It  _ wont _ fit, it isn't fitting, it's a sharp, stabbing  _ stretch _ that's too big and

hes going to break

_ hes going to break _

Dave chokes, he shrieks, his previously limp and lax body goes tense and writhes and tries to dig in the blankets to get  _ away _ , blind panic making him clumsy and disorientated.

" _ bro _ "

" _ please, bro, its not going to fit please please dont stop im sorry- _ "

  
  


Dave struggles, of course he does- but he needs to learn that if he's  _ bad _ , he gets  _ punished _ .

So Bro presses a hand between Dave's shoulder blades and pins him down in the middle of Dave's nest and just purrs, low and deep.

"It'll fit, Dave." He promises. "Because I'll  _ make _ it fit. You just need to  _ relax. _ "

He stuffs inch after inch into Dave's tight hole- it's so fucking good, so different than his slick cunt- and the fact he's  _ forcing _ Dave into it-

Fuck.

It's so  _ good _ .

He finally sinks his dick all the way in, ignoring Dave's sobs and protests, and he barely has to rock a couple of times before his knot is swelling and he sinks it into Dave's body and ties them together.

" _ There _ we go, Davey." Bro groans as his cum floods into Dave's ass. "That's my good fucking omega, there you go..."

  
  


_ it hurts _

_ he cant do this _

_ he doesnt want this _

Bro's hand between his shoulderblades

pushes

Dave sinks, his shaking arms giving out beneath him and his face  _ tucking _ into his nest

safety

_ he isnt safe here _

Bro groans above him, pleased with himself

_ why is there more _

_make it stop already_ _please_

_ please _

_please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_ _please_

He knots.

They're tied.

It's  _ awful _ . It's just as bad as he remembers, his presentation, when Bro had crept in with soft words and an even softer voice and kissed him and held him and said  _ its going to be okay _ before he  _ held _ Dave down and-

Dave actually retches from the memory, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his body shaking and feverish and  _ fuck its setting in he doesnt want this he never wanted this _

His cheeks are wet.

He hides them in his nest, trying to muffle his sobs.

  
  


They tie and it's perfect, Dave submitting underneath him, limp and submissing like a proper omega should be.

"Good boy." Bro purrs. He tips them over onto their sides, curling around Dave as he pumps cum into Dave's ass. He presses kisses to Dave's neck, uncaring of the tears rolling down Dave's face.

"Good boy." Bro purrs. He lets the noise vibrate deep in his chest, rumbling through Dave. "That's what a good omega should be, Dave. Submissive to his alpha."

He kisses Dave's mark again and settles in to wait for his knot to go down, curling around Dave.

  
  


Dave falls,  _ they _ fall, down onto their sides to spoon in his nest and Bro's purring and purring and it's so fucking  _ loud _

Bro kisses Dave's neck: their bond, the delicate vertebrae, a gesture that from anybody else would be adoring,  _ is _ adoring, but it only makes Dave's skin crawl from the contact.

He whines quietly, either unwilling or unable to articulate himself.

He closes his eyes and tries to pretend it's  _ Karkat _ that's holding him. That he'll wake up soon, and realize this was only a terrible nightmare.

  
  


Dave whines quietly but doesn't move, so Bro doesn't say anything, just keeps purring. His omega's where he's supposed to be, on Bro's knot, quiet and submissive.

Eventually, Bro's knot does go down, and he pulls himself free. He drops a kiss onto Dave's head and says "I don't like hurting you, lil' man, but you can't act that way."

He rises from the nest and stretches for a moment, and then he's strolling out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a  _ click _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. _chiquito_ is an affectionate term for a child, literally translates to "tiny" or "little one". Usually used for younger kids. [Back]


	7. Chapter 7

Dave may have his eyes closed, but he doesn’t sleep,  _can’t_ sleep, can’t rest with Bro purring and filling him and  _pressed so close._

He pretends he is asleep when Bro’s deflated and soft, kissing Dave’s white hair like he gives even half of a shit about him after he’s cum. It pisses Dave off. He has to consciously swallow his irritated growl so that he doesn’t upset Bro again - he’s  _already_ on thin fucking ice.

Dave’s eyes don’t open until he’s alone.

He feels like  _shit_ .

His whole body  _aches_ . There’s cum leaking out of his ass and he smells, his  _nest_ smells like piss and alpha and it’s the  _worst thing he’s ever smelled, holy shit._ How could he have ever found this comforting in the first place?

It takes Dave a couple of tries to sit up, even though his hips protest the action. He should sleep, should let himself heal, but he  _can’t._

Not if he’s going into heat.

Not if Bro’s just going to keep doing this to him.

he cant

_he cant_ .

Dave opens his eyes.

Right there, above his turntables, he sees a way out.

Briefly, he wonders if he could get to Bro first, but  _no_ . That’s stupid. He’s injured and feverish and way off his fucking game- Bro would pin him in seconds flat before he could even  _think_ about swinging, but maybe it doesn’t have to be  _Bro_ .

Dave rises unsteadily, sways when he’s on his feet, but doesn’t let his gaze fall from his swords.

_he can do this_

One step. Two. Each is slow, soft,  _painful_ , but he has time- nothing  _but_ time, and he can be so quick that Bro would never know and never stop him and then Dave  _wont have to be his omega anymore_ , so it’ll be  _okay_

Dave’s about halfway across his room when his computer chirps for his attention.

Dave trips  _elegantly_ and nearly falls flat on his fucking face when he hears the sound, but it’s already done.

The spell is broken.

_what the fuck was he_ _**thinking?**_

he was

he  _wanted to_

oh god

he  _still wants_

it terrifies him

Dave wrenches his gaze away to focus on something else,  _anything_ else, anything that will keep him from being stupid and  _acting_ stupid and making things  _worse_ .

the

the computer, right.

its probably john wanting his attention or jades lonely and wants company and they

they fucking  _need him_ .

Alone in his room, Dave whimpers, slowly getting back up to his knees, his feet, so that he can cross over to his pc and see who needs him.

carcinoGeneticist [CG]  started pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: I AM GOING TO PREFACE THIS ENTIRE SHITSHOW OF WORDS THAT ARE ABOUT TO FALL OUT OF MY MOUTH AND ONTO THE SCREEN BY SAYING:  
CG: I’M SORRY.  
CG: THAT’S THE SHORT OF IT.  
CG: I WAS STUPID AND DID A STUPID THING AND I’M SORRY I DID IT AND I WISH I DIDN’T.  
CG: NOW THE LONG SHIT.  
CG: DAVE, YOU’RE IMPORTANT TO ME.  
CG: YOU’RE PROBABLY  
CG: NO  
CG: YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AT THIS POINT.  
CG: AT LEAST I HOPE YOU STILL ARE  
CG: I’D COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IF YOU NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME AND  
CG: YEAH, THAT’D BE FAIR. I WOULDN’T PULL THAT STUPID SHIT WHERE I TRY AND MAKE YOU STAY MY FRIEND  
CG: BECAUSE  
CG: WELL  
CG: IT WOULD BE PRETTY FUCKING JUSTIFIED AFTER I JUST FUCKING WENT AGAIN AND SHOVED MY DICK AGAINST YOUR ASS LIKE A STUPID KNOTHEAD ALPHA  
CG: YOU’RE WORTH MORE THAN THAT.  
CG: JUST BECAUSE YOU’VE PRESENTED DOESN’T MEAN I SUDDENLY GET TO LOSE ALL FUCKING RATIONALITY AND GIVE INTO MY BASE FUCKING INSTINCTS AND BE AN UTTER SHITHEAD.  
CG: AND I COULD GIVE ALL NUMBER OF EXCUSES BUT IT WOULDNT FUCKING MATTER BECAUSE IT BOILS DOWN TO SOME PRETTY BASIC FACTS.  
CG: WHICH IS YOU’RE MY FRIEND.  
CG: I AM  
CG: OR WAS. I DUNNO. THAT ONES UP TO YOU. I’M NOT GONNA ASSUME YOU STILL WANT ME AS YOUR LYNCHPIN.  
CG: BUT I KNOW THAT SOMETHINGS WRONG. I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT BUT IM NOT GONNA SAY SHIT TO ANYONE BECAUSE, QUITE FRANKLY, IT’S NOT ANYONE’S BUSINESS BUT YOURS.  
CG: BUT HERE I AM, TELLING YOU THAT YOU’RE SAFE AND NO ONES GONNA DO ANYTHING TO YOU IN MY ROOM AND MAKING IT A SAFE FUCKING PLACE FOR YOU  
CG: ONLY TO FUCK IT ALL UP MYSELF.  
CG: I MADE YOU FEEL UNSAFE  
CG: AND I’M REALLY REALLY MAD AT MYSELF FOR IT.  
CG: BECAUSE WAY THE FUCK TO GO, RIGHT?  
CG: TALK A BIG GAME AND THEN SHOVE MY FUCKING ENTIRE LEG IN MY MOUTH, NOT JUST MY FOOT.  
CG: SO I’M SORRY.  
CG: IF YOU DON’T WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE IT’S FINE.  
CG: I FUCKED UP AND IF I LOSE YOU AS A FRIEND THEN THAT’S MY PRICE TO PAY FOR FUCKING UP  
CG: BUT I HOPE THAT YOU’RE SAFE.  
CG: EVEN IF YOU DON’T WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE I JUST  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU’RE SAFE OR NOT.  
CG: I’M NOT GOING TO STOP CARING ABOUT YOU, THAT’S NOT GOING AWAY ANY FUCKING TIME SOON  
CG: SO I JUST  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: OKAY I NEED TO NOT ADD MY SECOND FOOT INTO MY MOUTH NOW.  
CG: I’M SORRY.  
CG: I HOPE WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS.

It’s Karkat.

Karkat’s  _apologizing_ to him because  _he was the idiot who had a meltdown_ and ran away, because Karkat is a perfect,  _beautiful_ human being and Dave doesn’t know what the fuck he did to trick Karkat into being his friend, but he knows that he absolutely doesn’t fucking deserve him.

And.

Karkat wants to be his friend. He still wants to be his lynchpin, his  _friend_ , he says that his room is meant to be  _safe_ for Dave and that he’s sorry and it’s never going to happen again and he  _wont let it_ happen again.

_I’m sorry._   
_I hope we can still be friends._

fuck.

Dave doesn’t respond immediately. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but more that he  _can’t._ This is a certified, 100% organic mental breakdown. The screen is far too blurry for him to type anymore, and the way that his breaths catch in his chest borders between  _pathetic_ and  _painful_ , and he has to shove his hands around himself to stop them from visibly shaking.

hes

why

_how_ could karkat still like him, after everything dave put him through?

He’s at fault here, not Karkat, and he’s so, so fucking sorry.

TG: karka t  
TG: karkat are you still threrr  
TG: please  
TG: ium sorry i know its late i just  
TG: i allmost did ssomethin bad  
TG: i dont wanna be here  
TG: i wanna come home  
TG: karkat pllease  
TG: i need help  
TG: i need yoou

When Karkat sees the familiar red text from Dave his heart  _leaps_ into his throat and he almost drops his phone off his bed.

The words though-

Fuck. Oh,  _fuck_ . No. Dave needs him-

CG: I’M HERE.  
CG: HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: IT’S OKAY, WE’RE GOING TO COME GET YOU ARE YOU AT YOUR APARTMENT?

Karkat rolls off his bed and dashes out of his bedroom, hammering his fist on his dad’s door.

“Dad, wake up!” He says.

It’s a moment before Rafael opens the door, looking down at his younger son.

“Karkat?” He squints at his clock next to his bed. “What’s going on?”

“Dad, Dave needs help.” Karkat says desperate. “He’s- I dunno, he’s hurt or he’s thinking about doing something bad but he needs-”

Rafael holds up a hand and Karkat shuts his mouth.

“Go get dressed.” Rafael says. “We’ll go get him.”

Karkat, because he’s a beautiful,  _gorgeous_ angel of a human responds almost immediately, but Dave  _can’t._ He can barely read the new grey text when it flashes onto his screen, so he doesn’t. Not immediately, away.

He’s alone. He’s safe, for now, it’s okay to cry. But he wont be alone for  _long_ , and  _that’s_ what he’s afraid of.

This is his first, is  _going_ to be his first, so it’s hard for him to gauge anything and the only actual words of advice he got from Bro was that he was going to be  _wet_ , he was going to  _want Bro’s knot_ , and that he could not  _ever_ let it happen again.

Dave scrubs roughly at his eyes, struggling to keep his breathing settled. It’s late, but he has to talk to Karkat. He has to. Otherwise Karkat will just worry himself sick.

TG: im at bros  
TG: pleass hurry

He can’t type anything else. He  _can’t_ . Not yet.

CG: WE’RE ON OUR WAY.  
CG: IT’S OKAY TO BE OKAY, DAVE.  
CG: I PROMISE.  
CG: JUST TRY TO  
CG: FUCK, I DUNNO,  
CG: STAY CALM OR SOME OTHER BULLSHIT PLATITDE.  
CG: BUT WE’LL BE THERE SOON.

Karkat waits impatiently as Rafael  _finally_ comes downstairs.

“He’s at his home.” He blurts and Rafael nods. Before they go, though, Rafael puts his hands on Karkat shoulders.

“Karkat.” Rafael says gently. “Breathe. You won’t be of any use to Dave if you’re throwing off fear scent.”

Karkat nods and tries to take a couple of deep breaths until his panic is less  _howling_ and more  _please let us get to him_ .

“Good.” Rafael picks up his car key and they go out and get in the car.

“Did he say what happened?” Rafael asks as they drive and Karkat shakes his head.

“Only that he almost did something bad.” Karkat says. “He-” He chews on his lip, wondering if he should tell his dad.

“Is this about what you asked earlier?” Rafael asks gently.

“Y-yeah.” Karkat mumbles. “He- I’m pretty sure he-”

“It’s okay. There are things we can do about that.” Rafael says, a hint of determination crossing his face.

They pull up outside of the apartment and Rafael shuts the car off.

CG: DAVE WE’RE HERE TO GET YOU. CAN YOU COME DOWN ON YOUR OWN?

CG: WE’LL BE THERE SOON.

Soon.

Dave can wait for soon, he thinks, obsessively flicking his gaze between Karkat’s username and the clock in the corner of his screen.

_Soon._

_How soon?_

He needs to

he should move.

He needs to get dressed.

It’s a slow process.

Dave just focuses on walking to his closet, on stepping slowly into the first pair of underwear he can grab, then sweats, then a shirt so he isn’t ass fucking naked. He’s dressed, he steps back slowly, to hear another chirp from his devices.

His  _phone_ was apparently still on, but Dave has to fish it out of his soaked jeans to grab it- which, gross. He’ll freak out about it later. For now it just works and it means he can call Karkat for help if he gets stuck and its a  _lifeline_ , so of course Dave hurries to unlock the damn thing.

CG: WE’RE HERE. CAN YOU COME DOWN ON YOUR OWN?

Can he?

He doesn’t… know where Bro is, right now.

Is Bro home?

Is he awake?

Is he  _still angry at him?_

But what other choice does he have?

Ask Karkat to come help him, and get Karkat hurt too?

He can’t. He  _wont_ let that happen. He needs to protect his alpha.

_His alpha._

Okay, fuck, now is  _really_ not the time.

  
  


TG: ill try  
TG: i just need a few minutes ok  
TG: ill scream really loud if im stuck idk  
TG: thank you  
TG: thank you thankyu thank you  
TG: im sorry

  
  


Dave goes offline.

He doesn’t silence his phone, in case Karkat gets worried, and stuffs it deep into the pocket of his pants.

He moves slowly into the hall, holds his breath as he approaches the living room, his eyes wide.

_There._

_By the door, there._

_Karkat’s sweater._

Dave tries to tell himself he’s moving slowly because he wants to stay quiet, but that’s only partially true. He’s just  _sore_ , everywhere, all over, and he’s not looking forward to the stairs. And it doesn’t matter how quiet he is, because Bro would be able to smell him throughout the whole fucking apartment anyway.

Dave ducks, gathering the soft material in his arms.

_He needs to go_

  
  


As Dave collects the sweater, the apartment is quiet and dark. If Bro is home, he’s not making his presence known, and Dave is able to slip out of the apartment without fuss.

“He’s coming down.” Karkat says and gets out of the car, bouncing anxiously, eyes trained on the door to the apartment. He feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin, waiting to see Dave, waiting to see confirmation that he’s here, that he didn’t do something stupid-

He tries to breath deep and calm down. He needs to be Dave’s friend, here. He needs to be an alpha that Dave can actually  _trust_ .

Dave comes out the door and Karkat wants to run to him-

He stays in place. He has to let Dave come to him, staring at his face.

“Dave.” Karkat says, breathlessly, worried for his friend.

  
  


Dave looks  _small_ as he steps out of the apartment, shivering slightly as the night air hits his skin.

He cradles Karkat’s sweater to his chest like it’s a comfort blanket, having to squint in the darkness to  _really see_ , since he’s too stubborn to remove his shades even now.

It’s Karkat.

Karkat’s  _here_ .

_Waiting for him_ , like he promised.

Dave walks with more urgency.

His gait is strange, he’s moving as quickly as he can without running, but it’s Karkat and he  _needs_ to see and smell and  _hold_ his alpha, his  _real_ alpha, but he stops just short of grabbing him and shoving his face into Karkat’s chest.

He’s a mess. He  _knows_ he’s a mess, that he stinks, he looks terrible, and it’s enough to make him pause.

He doesn’t… want to do that to Karkat.

Dave tries to smile, it’s weak and nervous.

But he’s alive.

  
  


“Dave.” Karkat says again, taking in his pale face, his hurried movements, and then the scent hits him and it takes everything Karkat has not to recoil.

Alpha. Alpha  _stink_ , heavy and cloying and stinging, a  _back the fuck off_ marking. The kind of marking that only comes one way.

Karkat wants to go into the apartment and commit a very very very illegal act.

He can smell the scent of sweat and cum and sex on Dave and that makes him want to puke because he knows, just from a whiff, what happened.

Fuck.

Karkat holds his arms open wordlessly, a silent offer for a hug, despite the horrifying scents rolling off of Dave.

Dave needs comfort, that’s clear. He’s hugging Karkat’s sweater to his chest and he needs comfort and god dammit  _Karkat is going to give it to him._

  
  


It’s crushing to watch the realization of what happened pass over Karkat’s features. The disgust, the  _anger_ , and then the way Karkat has to  _try_ and calm himself down and pretend for Dave’s sake that it’s okay.

It’s not okay. Both of them know this.

But Karkat holds his arms out for Dave anyway, and he’s  _weak_ .

Dave can’t  _can’t_ stay away any longer, can’t  _stand_ the pitying gaze that Karkat gives him, that he wasn’t strong enough and wasn’t sneaky enough and that it feels, deep down, like  _he’s_ the one who fucked up.

Dave steps into Karkat’s arms, holding him with a vice-tight grip.

He pushes his face into Karkat’s shoulder, and though his own shake, his fingers knotting tightly into Karkat’s shirt, he’s  _not fucking crying, he wont cry, he can’t cry-_

He needs to be strong for his alpha.

(he sniffs quietly anyway, miserable)

  
  


Thank god Dave takes the hug. Thank  _fuck_ . Karkat folds Dave into his arms and he’s hugging him and he never ever ever wants to let go. He never wants to let go, never wants to let his omega go-

_ (He should really  **ask Dave** if Dave wants to be his omega but this REALLY isn’t the time.) _

“It’s okay-” Karkat says hoarsely, “fuck, it’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s go home. It okay.”

Despite this, he holds Dave tighter. He doesn’t care if he gets stupid alpha stink all over himself. He doesn’t care. He just needs to hold Dave close.

“Okay.” He says. “Okay. Let’s-” Still holding Dave with one arm, he fumbles for the door handle and finds it. “Yeah-”

He gets the car door open and holds onto Dave’s wrist, clambering backwards into the backseat with Dave, not letting go for a minute.

  
  


Dave’s tucked tight and close and small and  _safe_ and Karkat’s hugging him  _back_ . Karkat  _knows_ and can  _smell_ what happened but he’s still hugging him, still willing to comfort and care for and protect him and it means the  _whole fucking world_ to just know he isn’t hated for this.

That Karkat doesn’t hate him.

Dave whimpers, trying his  _hardest_ to keep quiet, to keep it together, keep himself together.

Now isn’t the ideal place to start crying again.

Karkat moves, but he’s still speaking to Dave, he isn’t rejecting him. His voice is hoarse and hushed and Dave would follow it off a fucking  _cliff_ if Karkat asked him to, because he trusts him and him alone. When Karkat pulls back, Dave follows, slipping into the car behind him.

Dave shuts the door quietly, clambers as close as he can get without actually crawling into Karkat’s lap, because of road safety and shit. He breathes out a low, shuddering sigh, inhales deeply, winding his slim arms back around Karkat’s chest.

_its okay. hes okay. its finally okay karkat will_ _**make**_ _it okay_

  
  


Rafael starts the car without a word and Karkat pulls in Dave as close as they can get, not bothering with seatbelts as he pulls Dave close and cradles Dave’s head to his chest and just  _holds_ him.

“It’s okay.” Karkat whispers. “You’re safe, Dave. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

He’s just whispering mindless soothings to Dave, petting over his hair, holding him tight. Dave feels so  _small_ in his arms, Dave is taller than him and right now he feels so  _small._

He just holds and holds and holds his omega and he holds him and holds him and Dave was  _marked_ and scented in the worst, most humiliating way possible and Karkat wants to wash him clean, wants to wipe away Bro’s scent until Dave’s scent runs clear and sweet.

When the car stops, Karkat raises his head and looks up. They’re home.

“Come on, Dave.” Karkat whispers and carefully gets them out of the car.

“Go get cleaned up.” Rafael says quietly, as he unlocks the door and brings them inside. “We’ll handle this in the morning.”

“Thanks, dad.” Karkat chokes out. “Come on, Dave- shower? Yeah?”

  
  


Karkat tugs Dave even  _closer_ as the engine purrs to life, and Dave doesn’t have it in him to resist anymore. He doesn’t  _want_ to resist, not if it’s Karkat, never if it’s Karkat.

For the first time all evening, Dave’s starting to feel…

well.

Not good, but  _better_ . He isn’t so afraid anymore, at least. He  _knows_ that Karkat and Rafael will watch his back, so he doesn’t need to be as tense.

The petting helps. The whispers help. Dave doesn’t respond verbally, but he does nod, lean in to the gentle press of his hand and curl up  _small_ , wanting to be small against his alpha’s side, although it really results in his knees sticking out awkwardly.

But it’s okay.

It’s okay because  _Karkat_ holds him, and he doesn’t let go once.

The car stops. Karkat pulls back to look up, pulls away to get out of the car, and Dave follows, he clings to Karkat’s shirt and cuddles the loaned sweater like a stuffed animal, stepping closer to his side once they’re out, as though trying to  _hide_ behind his alpha.

“y-yeah. thanks, pops.”

It’s the first thing he’s mumbled all evening.

Dave nods tiredly, his hand moving to grasp at Karkat’s sleeve.

“ill follow.”

  
  


Karkat brings Dave upstairs and to the bathroom. Thankfully, Kankri is either dead asleep or knows better than to come out, so there’s nothing to deal with on  _that_ front.

He shuts the door and hugs Dave tightly, just  _holding_ him.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Karkat chokes out. “God. Dave. You’re safe, I promise. You’re here with me- I’m not fucking letting _anything_ happen to you. Okay? I’m not letting anyone else fucking touch you.”

He cradles Dave’s head against his shoulder, uncaring of the stench. It’s fine. Dave’s going to be showering anyway. Karkat will just change his clothes. Maybe burn their old ones.

Definitely burn their old ones. Karkat doesn’t want  _anything_ that smells like Bro anywhere fucking near Dave.

  
  


Karkat shuts the door softly behind the two of them, effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

The only thing that matters right now is that Karkat’s holding him.

The only thing Dave  _wants_ is to be held.

Karkat’s apologizing, but it’s not his fault. Now that they’re alone, Dave’s vision goes blurry and his throat burns and he nods and lets himself fall apart in Karkat’s shoulder, because he  _knows_ that Karkat will help glue him back together again.

“i- im s _s_ o _rry_ too” Dave stammers, cringing when he hears his voice crack. Karkat’s hand cradles the back of his head soothingly, and it _does_ help, just a little. Dave swallows his sob, pushing his glasses up and his face even further into Karkat’s shoulder, closer to his neck, so that he can breathe and _breathe_ something that doesn’t smell like _Bro_.

He should pull back and shower soon. He smells awful, like sex and come and piss and  _claim_ . But he doesn’t want to let go of Karkat either. Not yet.

"stay pl- please. just a little longer,  _please._ "

  
  


“It’s okay-” Dave’s _apologizing_ and that fucking breaks Karkat’s heart, Dave’s apologizing for being-

Bring r-

He can’t even think it.

“I’m not going anywhere. As long as you need, Dave, I’m right here.” Karkat promises. “I’m right fucking here. I’m not going, not unless you want me to go. I’ll stay right fucking here as long as you need me.”

He glances to the shower and adds, hesitantly, “I’ll stay while you shower, Dave. I’m not gonna leave you alone unless that’s what you want. I won’t look or anything.”

  
  


_It’s okay_ .

Karkat isn’t mad.

Karkat  _knows_ , and he isn’t mad, it’s okay.

He’s.

It means the fucking  _world_ to him that Karkat isn’t mad, and Dave could cry from relief if he wasn’t doing that already and trying to calm himself down.

Karkat’s offer to stay while Dave showers probably comes from a well-meaning place, but Dave can’t help it, laughing wetly into the crook of his neck. Does he trust Karkat to keep his word? Absolutely. But it’s. It might be weird, or unfair, to do that to him.

And he  _really doesn’t want Karkat to see him undress._

“i-i think i’ll be okay to shower, just-” He tightens his hold on Karkat to still his shaking, inhaling deeply. “i just-”

“i wont be long.”

No thoughts, head empty.

“can we hug after? please?”

  
  


Dave makes a noise into his neck at the offer and Karkat realizes it’s a laugh after a moment, wet and quiet and maybe just a touch hysterical.

“Yeah, of course.” Karkat says immediately. “Of course- as much as you fucking want. It’s a goddamn all you can eat buffet of hugs up in here and this resturaunt never fucking closes.”

He gives Dave a tight squeeze. “I’ll go grab clothes for you- and I promise I am  _not going anywhere._ Once thats done I’m gonna sit outside the bathroom and wait for you. Okay?”

He’s not letting Dave get back into those clothes  _saturated_ with alpha scent. Fuck that entire idea so hard that it fucks off right out the goddamn window.

  
  


Dave’s request is childish, shy, and silly, but Karkat’s  _so fucking nice_ that he listens to what Dave asks and plays along and  _reassures him that it’s okay_ .

Be still his beating heart.

Except like. Literally.

Karkat squeezes Dave’s middle, and something inside of him  _melts_ . His chest flutters, his stomach twists nervously ( _why is he nervous it’s just karkat_ ) and he  _wants_ . He wants to wear his alpha’s clothing, to never let go, to retract his statement and ask Karkat to  _stay with me forever, please_ .

He’s trembling, but he isn’t afraid.

Dave inhales Karkat’s scent one last time before he pulls away, unable to look Karkat in the eyes. It makes him feel weird,  _good weird_ , but weird all the same.

“…mnot gonna be long”

“i hope you guys are fucking _stocked_. im not leaving until i get my moneys worth-”

“but. s-seriously? thanks.”

  
  


Dave breathes in deep enough that he can’t be doing anything but  _scenting_ Karkat and that makes Karkat’s chest go tight.

He nods a little. “Truckload buy.” He says, and has to swallow down the cracking in his throat. “Fucking overflowing with these bitches.”

He hugs Dave one last time, tightly, before reluctantly backing off.

“Go shower.” He says. “I’ll- I’ll get changed and get you some clothes.”

With that, he slips from the bathroom.

  
  


Karkat’s gone for now, but that doesn’t mean he’ll go  _forever_ .

He promised he would wait.

Dave’s still as the door shuts softly, alone in the bathroom with his thoughts, but. It isn’t so bad. Karkat’s getting him clothes, Karkat said he would  _wait_ , so it’s okay.

The water spits to life. Dave stands under the spray - as hot as it will go - and rubs and rubs and rubs and  _rubs_ at his face mechanically, hesitantly sniffing each shampoo so that he can use the strongest smelling one.

Dave’s in there less than ten minutes. He doesn’t wait to dry himself off completely before he’s pulling Karkat’s sweater on back over his head, tightly winding the towel around his waist. He holds his shades in his hand, his clothes under his arm, and peeks out into the hall. His damp, white hair falls in his eyes, but it’ll dry. He’s not really worried about that right now.

_It’s okay now._

  
  


Dave is probably going to turbo-shower so Karkat has to be quick. He goes to his room and quickly gets changed into clothes that don’t have Bro’s disgusting stench rubbed onto them. He buries them in his hamper so he doesn’t have to smell them.

He collects some clothes for Dave- Dave is taller than Karkat but Karkat’s wider so whatever- he’ll just grab a new sweater and a tank top and some sweatpants, that’s fine- and a thought occurs to him.

Dave’s clothes are… evidence, aren’t they? That he was…

Fuck.

Karkat swallows and goes downstairs for a trash bag to put them in.

He finds Rafael in the kitchen, his work laptop booted up, on his phone.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Rafael is saying, not seeing Karkat slipping into the kitchen. “Mm. Yes, sir. Yes, I’m transferring the case to Halia since I’ll be submitting a Kin Claim if no one else can be found.”

Karkat holds his breath, eyes going wide.

Oh. Okay. Holy shit. Dad was… he’s serious about this.

Relief swaps through him.

“Yes, sir. Talk to you in the morning.” Rafael hangs up and takes a drink of his coffee as he dials another number. As he puts it up to his ear he catches sight of Karkat in the doorway.

" _Chiquito?_ Everything- well." A humorless smile twists his mouth. “I suppose not. What’s up?”

“Dave’s in the shower.” Karkat says. “I was going- trash bag. To… keep his clothes. As evidence.”

Rafael nods a little. “Not a bad idea, though it likely won’t be needed.” He gestures for Karkat to come over and Karkat obeys.

Rafael cups a hand on the back of Karkat’s neck and tugs him in to kiss Karkat’s forehead.

_" Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Todo estará bien."_ [ 4 ] Rafael murmurs and Karkat feels his eyes burn. 

_" Gracias, papá." _[ 5 ] Karkat chokes out. Rafael lets him go as a torrent of irritation pours out of his phone.

Karkat slips away as Rafael patiently waits out the verbal assault, grabbing a trash bag out from under the sink.

  
  


“Good-” Rafael checks the time, “-morning, Halia. Sorry to wake you up but I have an impromptu case for you to take from me and the clock starts ticking once Daniel gets into the office and the 48 hour custody is put into the system.”

Karkat slips out of the kitchen. Dad has it handled, he needs to be with Dave.

He hurries back upstairs, clothes and trash bag in hand, and settles in to wait. He supposes it’s a good thing he didn’t dawdle downstairs since he’s only leaning against the wall for about a minute before the shower is shutting off. Karkat waits anxiously for Dave to come out and then-

Dave opens the door and Karkat can still smell the stench from the clothes, but moreso he can smell  _Dave_ and it’s a big fucking relief.

He holds open the trash bag for the clothes. “Here, put those clothes in here.”

  
Dave hadn’t been entirely sure of what to do with his own clothing. The idea of tossing them in the hamper had been repulsive, for obvious reasons, even if the clothes he’d worn here  _weren’t_ as bad as the other set. He’d hoped, maybe, that he could duck past Karkat and run downstairs quickly- that he could shove them in the bottom of the trash underneath soup cans and chip packets and scraps and  _never fucking think about them again._

But Karkat’s waiting for him, like he promised, with a trash bag held out and waiting.

Dave dumps them in without second thought, wiping his hands anxiously on the towel.

_okay_ .

_cool, okay._

_what now?_

Karkat had said he was going to get Dave a new pair of clothes,  _Karkat’s clothes_ , but he’d clearly been distracted. Not that it bothered him. They were here, home, safe, so there was no rush anymore. He’s already half-dressed. All he needs are some pyjama pants or sweatpants and he’ll be  _fine_ .

As long as he’s here, it’s okay.

Dave clears his throat while Karkat seals up the bag tight, evidently unwilling to let any smells seep through, and he can’t even blame him for it. They can throw it out later, it doesn’t fucking matter.

“thanks.” Dave breathes, his voice a little steadier than it was before. His unshaded eyes glance to Karkat’s door, then back to Karkat, but his expression is otherwise flat. “do you mind if i…?” He asks, letting the sentence trail away from him.

  
  


Karkat catches Dave’s glance as he ties the trash bag and he nods, slipping the clothes out from under his arm and holding them out.

“Yeah, of course.” He says. “I’m gonna go, uh- deal with this.” He hefts the trash bag in his other arm. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

He lets Dave take the clothes and then slips downstairs to dump the trash bag in the kitchen with Rafael, who’s off the phone now and is working on his laptop with an intense expression. He glances up as Karkat drops the bag on a chair and nods. Karkat swallows and darts over for a quick hug and then he’s going back upstairs and to his bedroom.

He knocks softly on the door. “Dave, can I come in?” He asks.

  
  


“okay, yeah.” Dave mumbles, nodding as he takes the fresh change of clothing that Karkat passes over for him.

Dave slips away, shutting the door silently behind him.

The pants sit a little loose on Dave’s hips, but he can draw the strings into a loose knot and make it work, and the way they stop just short of his ankles is nothing if not comical. They’re  _soft_ , too, well-worn and well cared for.

Dave ignores the shirt for now, telling himself that he’ll wear it tomorrow, for variety. Idly, his hands smooth over the fabric of the sweater he wears, the sweater Karkat  _gave_ him to borrow, a self-comforting gesture as he perches on the edge of Karkat’s mattress.

His head snaps up when he hears Karkat knock.

Dave swallows thickly, quickly slipping his shades onto the bridge of his nose, straightening his posture so he isn’t as hunched over, forcing his arms apart so it isn’t apparent that he was hugging himself.

" _come in._ " He calls back, muffled and quiet.

  
  


Dave gives him permission to come in so Karkat opens the door carefully and slips inside.

Dave is sitting on his bed and he looks a little more like himself now that he’s showered and put on clean clothes ( _Karkat’s_ clothes, jesus-) and he’s got his shades on.

Karkat closes the door quietly and steps over so that he’s standing in front of Dave and then just. Holds out his arms.

“You ready to come take advantage of these amazing fucking bargains at the hug-o-mart?” Karkat says, trying to make Dave smile even the tiniest fucking bit. “Better be quick, I think Karen’s coming to throw elbows at people to shove as many of them into her cart as possible.”

  
  


There’s a brief moment after Karkat comes in where they’re both just  _staring_ at each other and the tension is so thick it can be cut with a knife, because they  _know_ , but neither is willing to address it.

Then Karkat’s arms unfold, inviting, a joke passing his lips.

“aw, shit.” Dave mumbles, pushing himself up so he can step back into his alpha’s arms. Where he _belongs._ “you already fucking _know_ ive been watching these deals for weeks, camping outside of the store like a goddamn asshole. im not afraid of karen, karen should be afraid of _me_.”

And. It works! Dave laughs a little, rests his face back on Karkat’s shoulder. It’s  _good._

They’ve only been apart for… fifteen minutes at most, but Dave missed him.

  
  


Hell fucking yes it worked because Dave laughs softly and presses into Karkat’s arms and puts his head on Karkat’s shoulder and Karkat can

Karkat smells Dave. Perfectly clear, perfectly sweet-

And Dave smells  _so fucking good_ .

He smells like  _pack_ .

He smells like  _Karkat’s_ .

“Fuck this is the literal worst time to ask-” Karkat blurts out because he really really really can’t hold himself back. “-but I can’t- I need to know, because everything that just happened makes me want to-”

His fingers curl in Dave’s sweater and he presses his face to Dave’s shoulder.

“-to- fuck, to do some _bad_ fucking shit- god- so I just- fuck I’ve got all this shit wrapped up inside me I just- Dave- will you let me be your alpha? And not just lynchpin, I mean- your _alpha_ alpha.”

He can’t fucking look at Dave, his face is so fucking hot, he’s got his face pressed to Dave’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. I am very proud of you, son. Everything will be fine.[Back]
> 
> 5\. Thanks, dad. [return]


	8. Chapter 8

Dave doesn’t know how much time passes like this.

He doesn’t care.

He  _has_ Karkat now.

Karkat’s holding him, sweet and thoughtful and so,  _so_ gentle.

He smells so,  _so_ good.

And. Karkat’s apologizing, something’s on his mind. Dave can’t pull back, not yet, he never wants to pull back now that he knows he’s safe and loved and finally  _home._

So Dave hums his quiet acknowledgement, his heart clenching tight when Karkat mentions tonight, nudges back against him, just as desperate.

_its okay_

_i have you now, its okay._

He’s purring, he realizes distantly. Dave’s chest is rattling so loudly that he can barely hear what Karkat’s asking, and he feels awful for it because it’s obviously important, if he sounds  _this_ nervous. The weight of Karkat’s words don’t hit him immediately, not just yet. But.

_Will you let me be_ _**your**_ _alpha?_

He’s-

_why me_

~~_imyoursimalreadyyourswasalwaysyours_ ~~

Dave shifts. His purrs change in pitch, softening slightly, and he leans to nudge his cheek against Karkat’s jaw. His eyes are screwed shut, his face burns hot, and he  _has_ to press his mouth into a firm line because if he doesn’t he’s going to fucking  _cry_ again,  _holy shit._

“…are you. youre sure?”

~~_Pleasepleaseiloveyoukarkatplease_ ~~

  
  


Dave purrs, soft and reassuring as Karkat talks and that’s comforting, but it’s Dave’s words that have his heart lurching as Dave fucking  _nuzzles_ against him, holy shit-

Not no. Not I don’t want to.

_Are you sure._

Karkat pulls back and cups Dave’s face with the tiniest tremble in his fingers.

“I’ve never been _more_ fucking sure.” Karkat says, and he’s not taking Dave’s shades off, he doesn’t have the right to do that, but he’s staring into Dave’s eyes all the time. “I want to- I wanna fucking protect you so bad, Dave, I wanna keep you safe and make sure you’s always okay and-” Karkat takes a deep breath, “-and I think it would be really nice to get to kiss you sometimes!” He voice rises on the last bit until it’s more of an embarrassed squeak.

  
  


Warm, gentle fingers take careful hold of Dave’s cheek. It’s enough for him to lean into Karkat’s touch- chasing his soft, barely-there hands instead of nuzzling closer when Karkat shifts back.

_I’ve never been more fucking sure_

_I wanna fucking protect you_

_AndIthinkitwouldbenicetokissyousometimes!_

Oh,  _Karkat_ .

Dave laughs. He can’t help it. This proposal(?) was the most Karkat thing he could’ve ever done, and just  _seeing_ him become so flustered quietens the doubts that growl at the edge of his mind.

_Karkat fucking_ **asked him** _what he wants_

His heart is racing.

Why the hell is  _that_ the most attractive thing ever?

Determined not to ruin a good thing, Dave lets it be. His eyes open behind his plastic shades, and instead of shying away from Karkat’s touch he leans further into it, letting his purrs build up again.

He’s worried, of course. But Karkat makes that worry easier to carry.

With Karkat he isn’t alone.

“so-”

"alright. look. im not gonna pretend that im going to be the easiest fucking m-  _omega_ to have, but its not that i dont want to  _try_ "

“i-”

“you’ve always been the most important person in my life to me”

“i lo-”

" _i want to be your omega_ "

" _please_ "

“if you still want me”

"i s _said_ im ok as long as i have you a-and i stand by that, but you dont… if youre not ready. i understand.  _its okay_ "

“just”

Fuck.

"i  _loveyou_ "

  
  


Dave fumbles over his words, tripping and stumbling, trying sentences out and abandonding them, but Karkat gets the gist of it and his heart kicks into overtime and then-

_I love you._

Karkat’s chest feels tight.

“Yeah.” He chokes out. “Yeah- me- me fuckin’ too, Dave- for a fucking _while_ now, God-”

He thumbs over Dave’s cheeks, face hot.

“Can I kiss you?” Karkat whispers, hopeful. “I’d understand if- if you don’t want to right now but- can I?”

  
  


Oh my god.

He really just

blurt that out

after being such a massive _mess_ tonight and scaring Karkat and making him mad ( _mad at bro, because bro hurt him, karkat isnt mad at_ **him** _specifically_ )

and Karkat loves him too.

Somehow, even though he’s lied to Karkat and hurt him and run away and Karkat  _still loves him_ .

Karkat  _knows_ that he’s been hurt, and he still lovss him, he’s asking to fucking  _kiss_ him.

Dave shivers when Karkat whisper-asks him, nodding because, holy fuck,  _please_ .

He’s gonna cry.

_he wont_

Karkat smells  _so good_ .

Dave noses gently against his cheek, curling his fingers nervously into Karkat’s shirt. He swallows, he  _breathes_ , very deliberately using Karkat’s scent to ease his frayed nerves.

“i-i… yeah. god, yeah, yes f _f_ u _ck_ yes. i want to kiss you, i-”

  
  


Dave nods and gives Karkat permission and that’s all Karkat needs to lean in and close the space between their lips.

It’s awkward, it’s kinda wet- but Karkat doesn’t want to do anything else but  _this_ , just holding and pressing their mouths together, squeezing Dave close, Dave-

His  _omega_ .

Dave is his omega, he wants Karkat to be his alpha for real-

Holy shit. Karkat is  _Dave’s Alpha._

Karkat doesn’t really know how to kiss people, the closest he got was almost kissing Gamzee once because they wanted to try it but then Gamzee got all weird about it so he backed off- but this is  _nothing_ like that, this is a breathless fluttering in his chest as he holds Dave and tries to remember how to breathe through his nose, all sweet and perfect and  _Dave._

  
  


Dave has a lot of thoughts about kissing Karkat, all ranging from _god kissing is weird_ to _i never want this to stop_ and _**how**_ _are karkats lips so soft?_

He’s completely overwhelmed, but in the best way.

And… it’s clear he doesn’t know what he needs to do, beyond simply pressing their mouths together.

This is his  _first_ . It makes him so, so happy that they can at least share this- that his kiss belongs to  _his alpha_ .

It’s awkward, he feels giddy, their noses bump together and Dave’s far too shy to do anything else but it’s  _already perfect_ . One of his hands moves into Karkat’s hair, cradling the back of his head like he’s seen in Karkat’s films. Dave is  _certain_ that Karkat can feel his heartbeat with how loud it is, hammering away hard and fast in his chest

It’s perfect.

It’s  _Karkat_ , and Dave’s so relieved that his eyes actually water.

  
  


Dave slowly puts his hand against the back of Karkat’s head, in his hair, and that’s- that’s good. That’s really good. Karkat feels a little silly, just standing here with their mouths pressed together- but it’s good.

It’s really good.

It’s just- It’s  _Dave._

Karkat’s omega.

_Karkat’s_ omega.

It doesn’t seem real. Karkat is kissing the boy he’s in love with but- it still doesn’t feel real. Like this is a dream.

He doesn’t ever want to fucking wake up.

He pulls back, though, because a thought occurs to him. “Dave, I-” He swallows. “Should we- lie down? Not for  _that_ -” he adds hastily, “but just- I just wanna- I want to scent you so fucking bad.”

  
  


Karkat’s the one to pull away, and for the briefest moment Dave has the  _need_ to lean back in and chase his lips, only stopping just short of brushing their lips together.

Embarrassed by his impulsitivity, Dave also pulls back, his cheeks flushed with warmth.

Karkat wants to lie down. Together.

_Wants to scent him_ .

The obvious answer is  _yes, of course, is that even a fucking question?_ But when Dave opens his mouth he thinks of this morning, of  _abandoning_ Karkat.

His hands curl a little tighter in Karkat’s clothing, like he’s afraid he’ll vanish if he even  _thinks_ about letting go.

( _he doesnt- he_ _**wont**_ _think about the other scenting._ )

“…sure.” Dave mumbles quietly, gently brushing Karkat’s hair out of his eyes with his free hand. He steps back without letting go, wanting to recapture the feeling of _safety_ he felt last night when Karkat was scenting him, albeit less overtly.

“c’mon. im tired of smelling like fruity rumpus asshole here. help me fix it.”

  
  


Dave’s touch on his forehead brushing his hair back makes Karkat’s heart skip a beat at the gesture.

“Yeah- sounds like a good fucking time to me.” Karkat says, his legs suddenly feeling weak as he follows Dave the step towards his bed.

“How do you wanna lay, should we like-” Karkat says awkwardly. “I don’t wanna like… do something stupid like… last time.”

_Where I stupidly shoved my dick against your ass_ , he doesn’t say.

He also doesn’t want to say  _I’m pretty sure scenting you again is going to turn me on_ but that’s. Also probably true.

  
  


Backing up to get settled on Karkat’s mattress is just about the most natural thing in the world to Dave. His stomach flutters as Karkat follows him, even as his hesitance becomes quite clear.

It’s. Yeah, alright. This might be a logistical nightmare.

Dave could spoon Karkat instead, but Karkat specifically stated that  _he_ wanted to scent him, not  _be_ scented. And, in all honesty, Dave really wants to be held right now.

“uh,” He starts, eloquent as ever. His brows knit together while he thinks.

“we could… lie chest to chest, maybe. or you can go on your back and i can go on my side? i. well figure it out. trial and error shit, right?”

He swallows around the anxious lump in his throat, digging his teeth into his cheek so that he doesn’t  _whine_ . He’ll be fine, just as soon as Karkat’s down and they’re snuggled together. It’s  _fine_ , and he’s fine.

“…just. get comfy. lie how you want to. ill figure it out.”

  
  


The back and side thing sounds mostly good except-

Karkat flushes.

Except he really just wants to completely shove his face into Dave’s neck and huff his scent like a fucking junkie. That’s probably too aggressive, too… yeah. Too everything right now, especially with everything Dave’s been through tonight.

“Okay.” He says, and drops down onto his bed. “Yeah, come here- back and side sounds good.”

He wiggles up the bed so that he’s lying properly on it and holds an arm out for Dave to come lie down on top of.

Holy shit. Dave, his omega. Karkat feels stupidly giddy every time those words are put in any kind of sequence in his brain.

  
  


Dave watches with wide, bright eyes as Karkat settles down on his mattress, looking so damn cosy it’s hard  _not_ to throw himself over him, the world’s boniest blanket.

Karkat extends his arm for Dave to crawl into, a wordless invitation, and Dave stills.

It’s. Stupid. He’s not  _there_ anymore, he doesn’t  _need_ to second guess the smallest gestures of kindness. This is his alpha, his  _real_ alpha.

Dave exhales slowly as he curls into Karkat’s side, tucking his face against the skin of Karkat’s warm throat.

See? He’s fine.

Dave slips his arm over  _his alpha’s_ middle, his knee resting comfortably on Karkat’s thigh so he can wriggle nice and close and  _small_ .

“is this okay?”

  
  


Dave slips onto the bed and curls against Karkat and Karkat wraps his arm around Dave.

It’s fucking perfect. Dave tucks his face into Karkat’s neck and his arm is a nice, warm line across Karkat’s stomach and his leg on Karkat’s is a nice, comfortable weight.

“Fuckin’ perfect.” Karkat mumbles because now he’s got his omega safe- Dave is _here_ with him, he’s right here, he’s not out there beyond Karkat’s reach where Karkat can’t protect him.

Karkat presses his nose to Dave’s hair and just  _breathes._

Just breathes. Soft and deep and soothing. His omega.

Dave is his omega. Dave is safe. Dave is here with him right now- and Dave is  _safe_ .

A soft purr starts up in Karkat’s chest.

  
  


It doesn’t escape Dave’s notice that Karkat waits for him to get comfy before he starts trying to scent him. To anyone else, it would be meaningless, but Dave  _likes_ and appreciates that he’s allowed to take these things in his own time.

It’s perfect. It isn’t all that different from the night before, sure, but now Dave is Karkat’s and Karkat is  _his_ and things are going to be so much better.

And, since Dave isn’t currently drooling on Karkat’s shoulder, he can properly appreciate his alpha.

Karkat’s nose pushes into Dave’s hair, and in response, Dave rubs his jaw against Karkat’s shoulder.

Karkat purrs, soft and sweet and Dave is  _so_ fucking happy they’re cuddling, because the sound makes him feel weak in the knees, dizzy, but in the best of ways.

Dave’s own purr rumbles in his chest.

He’s never letting go.

  
  


Fuck, Dave is  _nuzzling_ against him and that’s so fucking cute, that’s  _so_ cute- and Dave purrs in response and Karkat wants to curl around Dave and protect him and never ever ever let him go.

“Dave.” Karkat mumbles, his other hand dropping to his stomach to find Dave’s hand and lace their fingers together. “I’m gonna fucking protect you, okay? No one’s gonna fucking touch you ever again.”

He squeezes Dave’s hand.

" _Nobody._ I’ll fucking do some stupid ass shit- I’ll literally tear apart anyone who fucking hurts you." Karkat promises.

  
  


The moment Dave realizes that Karkat’s trying to hold hands is the exact moment that Dave’s rough, cool palm is taken gently by Karkat’s.  _Oh._ Dave makes a soft, surprised sound in the back of his throat, but he’s squeezing back gently.

He tilts his head slightly, presses further in until his nose is all but buried in Karkat’s scent glands, because nodding while pressed this close was more likely to result in headbutting and a ruined evening.

_i hear you._

“so fuckin good to me, fuck.” Dave mumbles, his voice hitching strangely. “so, _so_ fucking good to me. but, god. its not gonna come to that, okay? im okay, im okay because im here, and ive got th’best fuckin’ alpha in the whole world looking out for me.”

“i love you so, so much, man, i-”

" _thank you._ for everything. for grabbing me, bringing me  _home_ ."

  
  


Dave presses his face in closer and his nose brushes right over Karkat’s mating gland and Karkat shivers a little. If Dave bit him, right now in this moment, Karkat would not give a single shit.

_The best alpha_ -

Karkat swallows back the immediate  _no I’m not, I couldn’t protect you-_ because that is  _not_ helpful right now.

“Of course.” He says instead, eyes burning. “I’m not going to leave you in that fucking shithole. You’re my omega, Dave- I’m always going to fucking come for you.”

He gives Dave a squeeze.

“I fucking love you.” Karkat says, voice thick. “For a while, now- so I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again.”

  
  


They’re pressed so close that it’s impossible  _not_ to feel how Karkat shudders from his neck being nosed at which. Is definitely of interest to him. A strange  _want_ curls in his chest, but that’s something for another time, when they’re both better.

So Dave  _breathes_ , tucked so close he swears that he can  _taste_ him, and listens to the emotion in Karkat’s voice.

_You’re my omega_ .

Fuck.

Dave shivers, his purrs get just the slightest bit louder, and Karkat’s voice is strange and tight and Dave  _knows_ , from years of being together, that Karkat’s trying to hold himself together for Dave’s benefit.

With a final breath, Dave moves to kiss Karkat’s jaw, his cheek, the rumbles of his purr deepening in a way he hopes will soothe his alpha.

Karkat squeezes Dave’s body gently, and Dave shivers, tucking closer still.

" _i know_ " He whispers, squeezing their palms together. “youve always kept me safe, as much as you can, and im so, so grateful for it. i love you, alpha.  _karkat_ . youre so, so good to me.”

  
  


Dave’s kiss to his jaw makes Karkat shiver slightly, his purr stuttering for a moment before starting up again, stronger than before, louder, meeting the swell of Dave’s purr.

_I love you, alpha._

“Yeah.” Karkat croaks. “I love you, Dave. So so so fucking much.”

With that, he shifts and twists so that they’re face to face and Karkat can wrap both of his arms around Dave, pressing Dave’s face to his chest and burying his face in Dave’s hair as a couple of relieved tears slip down his face, holding Dave close, so so so close, relieved that Dave is safe, relieved that Dave loves him back, relieved that Dave is his omega and Karkat  _gets to be his alpha_ and that Dave is here and his and here and  _safe_ .

“We should go to bed.” Karkat whispers after a moment. “It’s late and dad’ll have stuff for us to do in the morning.”

  
  


Dave’s heart  _aches_ for Karkat when he hears his mate’s voice croak, pulling a sympathetic whine from him before he can even  _think_ to swallow it down.

Karkat’s moving. Dave stills as Karkat shifts onto his side, and here he gets a little too ahead of himself. Dave wants to lean in to nuzzle Karkat’s temple, to whisper praises into his hair and curl Karkat up  _small_ and  _safe_ beneath his chin, but it’s  _Karkat_ that reaches for him first. It’s so much easier to curl in to Karkat’s chest than to protest this action, and. It’s just as nice. Once Dave can think about how he’s been adjusted, he loops both arms tightly around Karkat’s middle.

He can feel the tears that drip into his hair, feel the way Karkat’s chest shudders in his arms, and Dave purrs and purrs and  _purrs_ because he doesn’t know how to make things better. Gently, he massages a hand against his shoulder, but he stays mostly quiet.

Karkat needs time to process…well.  _Everything_ , really.

He mumbles something about bed, and Dave nods, shifting up to tuck into his throat instead.

Dave hesitates when he pulls back, his hand gentle as it comes to Karkat’s cheek, brushing away the tears that gather. He wants to kiss him again, but they probably shouldn’t over-do it, so he swallows thickly and pulls away. Dave grabs the blanket Rafael had put over them last night, drags it over both of their bodies, and cuddles in close.

“…g’night, karkat. actually try to sleep this time.”

  
  


Dave brushes away Karkat’s tears and Karkat swears he could not be any  _more_ in love with this boy, with this beautiful fucking boy with gold-spun hair, prettier than all the sunsets and all the golden wheat and shining golden coins in existence.

He lets Dave pull the blanket up and cuddle in as close as he wants, curling himself and tucking himself around Dave’s shape and fitting himself to be comfortable around his omega and breathes in deep, just-

Just fucking  _ smelling _ Dave. His scent is a comfort, his scent is a goddamn relief. It’s proof, saying  _ Dave’s here, Dave’s here- he’s safe, he’s here, he’s alright. He’s  _ _**here** _ _. _

With every breath, Karkat can feel himself relax a little bit more. His instincts starting to calm, purring softly, comfortingly, instead of staring with their hackles raised on alert.

It’s because of this, because of Dave, that Karkat can slowly slide into sleep.

  
  


Dave can only imagine how exhausted Karkat is, after all the stress he’d put him through. It’s no surprise to him that Karkat’s purrs slowly fade into nothingness, and he’s  _glad_ that his alpha can get some rest.

It’s quiet.

Too quiet.

The only sounds that Dave can hear are Karkat’s slow, soft breaths. They remind Dave of his own exhaustion, bone-deep and heavy that he physically  _can’t_ keep his eyes open any longer, as much as he’d like to stay up all night and watch their den.

He just. Can’t.

It isn’t that he’s uncomfortable, because this is the best he’s felt all fucking day, and the soft blankets are  _heavenly_ for Dave’s sore hips. But he’s overtired, his mind’s racing, and with little to distract himself with, his mind keeps returning to Bro’s.

Morning comes far too slowly.

Karkat’s alarm buzzes at a more reasonable time, and Dave’s pushing himself up on too-heavy arms to slap it off. Karkat needs  _sleep_ . Dave doesn’t want him disturbed.

With a tired sigh, Dave settles back in against his side. His hair is mussed, his eyes are dark with exhaustion, and he’s barely awake as it is. Still, he watches Karkat, his fingers ghosting over his fr-

his  _mate’s_

cheek.

Despite himself, Dave smiles softly, enjoying the peace.

  
  


Karkat hears the alarm, but before he can do anything about it there’s movement next to him and it’s shut off.

His morning brain struggles to come awake, especially with such a perfect, sweet scent surrounding him, confused as to who’s in his bed-

_Dave._

He forces his eyes open, squinting, and brings a hand up to rub over them.

“Mmmgnf.” That’s not a word, so Karkat gives up on trying to make any of them and instead presses up closer against Dave, ending up nudging Dave onto his back, throwing a leg over his thighs, tucking his face into Dave’s neck with a little sigh.

His omega. Mm. He’s safe.

Karkat purrs, sleepy and rasping.

  
  


Dave tried, made a noble effort, and failed. Whatever.

He’s a little disappointed that he wasn’t fast enough to turn it off before it woke Karkat up- and the ways they’s snuggled give Dave to a unique, first-class seat to watch Vantas struggle go wake up.

This is unfairly cute.

“…mornin’” Dave purrs sweetly back as they shift, his arms drawing tight around Karkat’s shoulders and his face pushing into his alpha’s hair.

Karkat’s purring, sleepy and soft. Dave feels himself purr in response. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Karkat’s head, squeezing his shoulders and pulling him closer.

“…ycan go back to sleep” He yawn-mumbles, his own eyes shut. “its still early”

  
  


Dave purrs back at him and Karkat can feel him nuzzling close so he sighs a touch and squeezes Dave in his arms.

Dave is saying he can go back to sleep- and Dave is here, which means that Dave is safe which means that Karkat doesn’t have to worry because he’s surrounded by Dave and Dave is here and safe.

So he rumbles a little in sleepy agreement and presses a little kiss to Dave’s neck, purring still as he breathes nice and deep, scenting Dave.

He doesn’t quite go back to sleep, but he definitely drifts in a happy, hazy, not-really awake stay as he lies half on-top of his omega.

  
  


To Dave’s surprise, Karkat doesn’t even try to fight back. Dave can’t help but smile softly when he hears Karkat’s answering rumble, stroking his hair.

The lips that press to his neck, though chaste, catch Dave by surprise. It’s still early, they’re both tired, unguarded, and Karkat just  _kissed his neck_ . Dave’s face flushes with immediate warmth, squeezing his mate tightly as he’s torn between  _do it again_ and  _kiss me instead_ .

Apparently, he’s taking too long to decide, because Karkat dozes back off to sleep. Dave’s stomach twists, but Karkat looks so content, so peaceful, that he can’t bare to wake him up.

With Karkat warm and heavy against him, Dave ends up dozing too. Something about knowing that Karkat  _still_ liked him and the night being over finally allows him to rest, clinging to his mate in his sleep.

It doesn’t last forever.

Dave stirs when he hears knuckles rapping softly on Karkat’s bedroom door, only  _barely_ swallowing his growl as he pulls the blanket higher over both of them, hiding them, so that they can rest.

He doesn’t want to get up today. He doesn’t want to do anything anymore. He just wants to sleep, with Karkat tucked at his side.

They knock again.

  
  


Karkat hears the first knock, but doesn’t move. He’s too warm, too content, too… everything. Dave is here and he’s safe underneath Karkat and everything is good.

Dave smells really sweet. Cloyingly sweet. Karkat hums softly and presses his nose closer to Dave’s neck, breathing deep.

A second knock. An annoyed rumble rises in Karkat’s chest. He’s  _with his omega_ , who the hell is trying to bug them? They can go away. Dave is  _his_ . His omega. No one else gets to even fucking  _look_ at him.

Wait.

Dave  _is_ his, but what the fuck is this- this  _stupid_ possessive behavior? Karkat’s hand is moving, running down Dave’s side and settling on his hip, a-

A possessive touch. What the fuck.

A third knock, then Rafael’s voice comes. “Karkat, Dave- I would let you sleep in, except unfortunately we are on a time constraint right now. Please get out of bed and come downstairs in fifteen minutes- or I shall return with ice cubes.”

Then there’s the sound of footsteps as Rafael leaves.

“Ugh.” Karkat groans, making a valiant attempt to burrow closer to Dave. “He’s not kidding.” Karkat mumbles. The back of his neck goes cold in remembrance.

His brain is accepting needing to get up, though, so he sighs and takes a deep breath, scenting Dave.

Just as perfect as last night. Maybe even better- Dave smells so fucking sweet and good, it makes something in his chest want to purr and rub his face against Dave’s.

  
  


A deep, ornery rumble rises up in Karkat’s chest, tugging at Dave’s heartstrings in a way that makes him weak and soft. In answer, Dave coos sweetly, curling his hands a little tighter and pressing closer.

He doesn’t care who, or what, the other person is saying.

Nothing’s making him leave  _his alpha._

Dave shivers when Karkat’s hand runs along his side, ghosting over the heated, bare skin of his hip. It makes sense. Dave’s  _long_ , taller than Karkat, so of course his clothes would ride up in sleep.

He never wants Karkat to let go.

A third knock.

Whoever the fuck is bugging them is really starting to get on his nerves now. Rafael speaks, but Dave isn’t listening. He’s pulling the blankets tighter around them, his way of saying  _see? we cant get up. leave us alone im not going anywhere._

When his ( _beautifulhandsomegorgeoussweet_ ) mate shifts closer, Dave answers with a welcoming trill. He stops just short of tugging Karkat  _on_ him, but only just barely.

He wants to smother himself in Karkat. Be smothered. Dave breathes so deeply that he can taste Karkat’s scent. Karkat mumbles something about getting up, which Dave ignores completely, purring loudly while his alpha scents him.

" _stay_ " Dave purrs, his voice thick with affection. " _with me, please._ " He nuzzles sweetly into Karkat’s hair, breathing deep.

This is nice. This is  _good_ . He’s never, ever letting go.

  
  


Dave makes such sweet noises in response, sweet like Dave, sweet like his scent.

_Stay._

Karkat wants to stay. He never wants to get up. He wants to stay here and kiss Dave, kiss him all over, hear his pretty noises and smell his sweet scent and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and find out if he tastes as sweet as he smells and make him

Karkat sits up all at once as the realization cold-clocks him upside the head.

“Oh, shit.” He says. "Dave, are you in fucking _preheat?_ "

  
  


Karkat doesn’t move to get up. He doesn’t try to move away,  _leave_ him, and Dave feels nothing but  _relief._

Dave’s purrs take on a smug note while he nuzzles against Karkat’s cheek, his lips only barely ghosting over warm, soft skin.

He wants to kiss him.

He  _needs_ to kiss him.

Dave has his hand on Karkat’s cheek and his heart is beating wildly in his chest and its perfect, its  _so so perfect_ that it’s them, they’re together, he’s leaning in-

and Karkat’s pulling  _away_ .

_Are you in fucking preheat?_

no-

_You’re in preheat, lil’ man._

_NO_

" _no_ ", Dave snaps, rolling away from Karkat and curling up small. His ears are flushed bright red with embarrassment, but that’s far from all. He’s  _warm_ all over, only realizing it now that the blanket has been pulled away, and he wants to break something. His hands curl tightly into fists, crossing defensively over his chest.

“…we should get up. your dads crazy enough to actually get the ice cubes. its not worth it.” He mutters, unhappy to leave their den.

  
  


Dave snaps and pulls away and Karkat freezes uncertainly. He’s not quite sure why Dave is-

Oh.

Yeah.

Bro-

He.

Okay.

That’s probably why.

Karkat reaches a hand out and gently puts it on Dave’s arm.

“It’s… okay.” He says. “It’s not- that’s not. Um. It’s not a bad thing. That you’re in preheat.” He bites his lips. “It doesn’t… nothing bad is going to happen, okay?”

He takes a breath. “I said you’re safe here- and I meant it. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

  
  


Dave’s first instinct is to  _flinch_ away from the hand that touches him, no matter how gentle.

He’s not-

It’s not that he’s  _mad_ at Karkat for bringing it up. Because, fuck, it was going to happen eventually- whether he wanted it to or not.

But why did it have to be  _now?_

Dave’s breaths go ragged as Karkat speaks- nothing but kind words, as always. Though Dave’s eyes water and his throat burns, he forces himself to slow down, to  _really_ listen to his alpha’s words.

Karkat says he’s safe.

Karkat says he wont let anything bad happen to him.

Dave… really fucking wants to believe Karkat.

His next breath is a slow, deliberate exhale. Dave nods, uncurling his hand to place it over Karkat’s. He won’t look yet, but he’s trying, and it’s important to him Karkat knows this.

  
  


Dave flinches under Karkat’s touch and that makes Karkat’s heart lurch uncomfortably, but he doesn’t say anything about it, just waiting.

After a moment, Dave puts his hand over Karkat’s and Karkat sighs softly in relief.

“It’s okay.” Karkat says again. “We’ll get like, scent blockers and shit- and get you set up with a safe place to nest, yeah? A place all for you, where you can keep everyone else out. Where you’ll be safe.”

He leans in and gently presses his mouth to the outer curve of Dave’s shoulder. “I’ll even sit outside the door any keep everyone else out, if that’s what you need.” Karkat promises. “Okay?”

  
  


Karkat’s saying that he has options, that he’ll do whatever Dave needs, that Dave can have a space that’s  _all his own_ and he doesn’t have to worry about anyone else coming into it.  _Forcing_ their way in. Dave laughs with the thought, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips.

Karkat’s mouth is gentle, undemanding on Dave’s shoulder, and he  _feels_ something inside of him break. Dave sniffs quietly and scrubs at his cheeks, only rolling over when he’s confident he can keep it together.

“okay.” Is the first thing he murmurs when their gazes finally meet. “i-” He blinks, still dazed, and shifts so they’re sitting up, never once letting go of Karkat’s hand.

“i-im sorry, man. i dont even fucking know what came over me there, i-…”

“just. y-yeah, if that’s okay? id like to…” _Go on scent blockers, have a nest, be safe_ "…have you…watch… me… _ifthatsokay_ "

  
  


Dave sits up and the expression on his face is… lost, almost. Small. Karkat wants to wrap him up in his arms and press kisses to his face until that expression leaves, until Dave is smiling.

“Of course.” Karkat says softly, giving Dave’s hand a little squeeze. “I’ll protect you- not a single fucking person is getting through me, Dave. I’ll tear them to fucking pieces before letting them touch you.”

He leans in, nice and slow, giving Dave more than enough time to push him away, so that he can give Dave a soft little kiss.

  
  


Karkat’s talking, but all of Dave’s attention is focused on their hands: How nicely they fold together, how his skin tingles where they touch, how, even though Karkat always  _threatens_ violence, he’s never used these hands to hurt anyone.

Dave zones back in as Karkat starts to lean in, his mind racing as he plays the catch-up game. But. Karkat’s leaning in, Karkat  _wants to kiss him_ .

Nothing else matters.

Dave squeezes Karkat’s palm back, meeting his alpha partway to press their mouths together.

Dave’s also the one to pull back, reluctant to break any contact, but perfectly aware that they’re under a time constraint. Does he know how long it’s actually been? Fuck no. Does he want to disappoint Rafael? Also no.

He sneaks another quick peck before he fully pulls away, just to see if he can. He’s feeling a lot more himself, at least. He isn’t so pale, so dazed, overwhelmed by everything.

“…dont suppose we could convince your dad to let us stay home, right?” He jokes gently. He’ll move when Karkat moves- not a moment sooner.

  
  


Dave kisses him back and it’s gentle and nice and soft and it ends way too soon.

“I doubt it.” Karkat says, mouth twisting in an annoyed frown. “There’s going to be… stuff we have to do. A lot of it unpleasant.”

He glances at the clock. “Come on.” He says. “We should get up- dad’ll probably be back soon.”

He reluctantly slips out of bed, but not without giving Dave’s hand another little squeeze. He hunts down some new clothes and drops a pair onto the bed for Dave.

He turns away to change, shucking his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper. “I know for a fact that he’ll use ice- believe me, it is  _not_ fucking fun, makes my fucking spine go tight and shit and let me tell you, nothing makes you regret not getting up faster than an ice cube to the fucking neck.”

  
  


If Karkat isn’t even willing to play along with Dave’s shitty attempts at humor, then Dave doesn’t want to  _think_ about what Rafael needs him for today.

So Dave squeezes Karkat’s palm and lets him pull away, slipping off the bed so that he can remove the pajama pants he’d been loaned and put on the new pair.

“does he ice you often?” Dave asks as he tugs the pants up over his hips, frowning as he smoothes the sweater down. He should… probably change this too. He’s been wearing it for a while, and Karkat’s already seen his bite.

But he doesn’t want to insult him, either.

Dave glances over his shoulder and gets a show for his efforts. He watches the way Karkat’s shoulders move as he finishes pulling his shirt off, swallowing thickly as he looks away.

The shirt. Right. Don’t be weird.

Dave pulls out the one Karkat loaned him last night, pulling the sweater off and replacing it as fast as possible. He has to consciously tell himself to put the sweater down, that it would look stupid carrying it all day, so Dave balls it up and slips it under the blankets, where he  _knows_ it’ll be waiting for him.

…

Right.

He can do this.

Dave grabs his shades and comes back over to Karkat’s side, trying to pretend that this is normal and everything’s normal and like they  _don’t_ have an exhausting day ahead of them.

Dave wants to take Karkat’s hand again, but he’s neither sleepy or distraught and it’ be  _weird_ to just  _grab him_ , right?

So Dave just nods, ready to follow his alpha.

“after you, man”

  
  


“Nah, only when I’m really being a brat and don’t want to get up.” Karkat says, pulling on a clean pair of pants. He clears his throat, turns around, and looks at Dave.

Fuck, Dave in his clothes makes him want to  _purr._

Instead, Karkat steps close and puts his arms around Dave’s neck and kisses him softly. It’s like each time they do it it feels a little bit better, feels a little bit more comfortable.

“Dave.” Karkat says quietly, bumping their noses together and pulling back a little bit. “Today’s probably going to fucking suck- but I’ll be there for every step, okay? We’ll get through this together.”

  
  


Karkat’s arms slide so easily around Dave’s shoulders, like they’ve always belonged there, his lips pressing softly against Dave’s.

Dave’s arms are tight around Karkat’s middle, his eyes squeezed shut while they kiss. He enjoys the contact - of  _course_ he does.

He’s just.

Dreading everything else.

Their noses bump together so softly, and Dave’s mouth twists into a thin, unhappy line. Karkat pulls back, and Dave’s reluctant to let go, swallowing thickly as he reluctantly lets go of his mate. But, he nods, sighing loudly.

“…i know, man.”

“i just. i really dont fucking want to do this right now, or ever again. i dont even want to _think_ about it.”

“i just wanna move forward, with you.”

…

Dave’s heart beats loudly in his ears when he reaches for Karkat’s hand, holding him tightly.

“but. if youre there, then ill do it.”

  
  


_If you’re there, I’ll do it._ Karkat’s heart squeezes.

“I’ll be right fucking there for every goddamn moment, Dave.” Karkat promises. “You won’t be doing a single thing on your own- I’ll be like a fucking prickly burr stuck onto your goddamn pants. You won’t get rid of me.”

Karkat leans up for another kiss and jumps at the knock on his door.

“Boys?” Rafael’s voice is fondly amused. “Are you awake?”

“We’re up, we’re up.” Karkat calls back, his arms squeezing around Dave for a moment before reluctantly letting go, taking Dave’s hand instead and giving it a squeeze.

“Come on.” He says, and opens the door, glowering at Rafael, who just chuckles a little at the sight of them, ruffling Karkat’s hair lightly.

“Come on down, breakfast is ready. We need to lay out what will happen today.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rafael leads them downstairs, where a woman is sitting at the table, papers spread out in front of her. She looks up, bushy hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

“Good morning, Karkat, Dave.” Halia, one of Rafael’s co-workers greets them. “Dave, we haven’t met yet- My name is Halia Leijon, I’m the social worker in charge of your case. Has Rafael explained anything yet about what’s going to happen?”

  
  


  
_I’ll be right fucking there_ Karkat swears so solemnly, making Dave’s heart flutter in his chest.

It’s probably for the best that Rafael knocks when he does, because if they’d actually managed to kiss, then Dave would’ve  _refused_ to let Karkat go. He would’ve held onto Karkat and kissed and  _kissed_ him until they were both breathless, a possessive want curling with his chest when the thought occurs to him.

Not now, but. Later, maybe. When things are better.

Instead, Karkat startles, and Dave’s laughing like a jackass when Karkat calls back to his dad and reassures him they’re coming down.

Before they move, though, warm arms are enveloping Dave once more. He leans into the contact immediately, his eyes closing and his cheek pressing against Karkat’s cheek, scenting him, before they have to pull away.

Dave refuses to drop Karkat’s hand, giving Rafael a small nod in greeting.

Dave’s not… feeling as great as he’d like to this morning, but he is feeling a lot better than he had last night. He walks maybe a little faster than he should, but that’s simply because he doesn’t want Karkat or Raf to worry about him, not when they’d already done so much-

So Dave swallows his discomfort and follows them down the stairs, peering at the unfamiliar woman sitting at Rafael’s table.

He’s…

Yeah, he wasn’t expecting this.

“uh,-” Dave begins, his stomach twisting as a frown pulls at his features. “no, not yet? i just. it was late last night, i just went to bed.”

“…whats going to happen to me?”

  
  


Halia smiles reassuringly at Dave. “Come take a seat, I’ll explain it to you. Everything is going to be okay, Dave, we’re going to keep you as safe as possible.”

Once Dave and Karkat are seated at the table, Halia folds her hands on the wooden top and taps her thumbs together.

“Rafael has invoked what’s known as a 48 hour hold.” Halia explains, her voice gentle and yet somehow not condescending. “That means that he has removed you from your current home due to a danger to your wellbeing. The steps we take today and tomorrow might be confusing, a little bit frightening, and even extremely uncomfortable and distressing at times, but they’re steps we have to take to keep you safe and I promise that I will make this as easy and as comfortable as physically possible, okay?”

“Once you two are done eating, we are going to go to the hospital. Since Rafael removed you under the pretense of claim of serious abuse, we need to have you examined by a doctor to document your current physical status as evidence. Later today we have a court hearing to determine temporary guardianship and the process for proceeding with the situation.”

“I know this is all a lot to take in. Do you have any questions so far about what we’ll be doing today?”

  
  


There’s no change to Dave’s expression when they sit together, staring down possibly the kindest woman he’s ever met in his life.

But Dave’s hand tightens into a death hold in Karkat’s, and his stomach’s so tight he feels like he might throw up, even though he hasn’t really eaten since the iced coffee he bought yesterday.

He needs to go back to the doctor’s. He needs to be examined. He doesn’t  _want_ to, he doesn’t want  _any_ of this court stuff, but… what other choice did he have?

Rafael’s going to fucking  _court_ for him, holy shit. Rafael’s going to see his brother, and Dave  _really fucking hates_ the idea of that, shifting nervously in his seat.

Halia asks if he has any questions. Dave doesn’t even fucking know where to begin, except-

“i dont have anything to wear to court”

  
  


Halia blinks once in surprise, and then laughs, her hair bouncing with the movement. “Oh, it’s quite alright.” She reassures him. “With court, you don’t need to look nice- it’s just us adults who have to dress properly. We can pick up a set of comfortable clothes before court for you to wear.”

Karkat squeezes Dave’s hand back tightly.

“Now, there are a couple of things we’ll need to cover.” Halia says, and pulls a sheet of paper out from under the papers under her hands. “First, are you aware of any other family other than your brother?”

  
  


Something about the way Halia laughs strikes a chord of familiarity with Dave, but his head’s too scrambled to make any sense of it.

His frown only deepens with frustration at  _not fucking knowing_ , but there’s more important shit to worry about.

So Dave nods, smothering his disappointment that a lack of appropriate attire will keep him out of this whole miserable ordeal. Fine, whatever, he can fucking deal… although he does appreciate her officer to pick up some more clothes.

Dave contemplates this, then shakes his head. His other hand smooths over the fabric of his borrowed clothes, his  _alpha’s_ clothes, heavy with Karkat’s scent.

“…nah. s’chill. i didnt wanna… i dunno. make the judge think we didnt care, or whatever.”

Dave watches Halia pull out her papers and pen, but the only thing he thinks of is Karkat’s hand squeezing his.

Dave slackens his grip slightly, not wanting to hurt his mate.

“no. its always just been me and my bro, uh-”

His neck burns red.

“we were the only pack we had. theres nobody else. he wouldve told me if there was someone else”

would he?

  
  


Halia nods a little, jotting something down on the paper. “That’s alright,” she reassures him. “Our priority here is making sure that you are comfortable, safe, and that we prioritize what you want over everything else.”

“Dave, for the time being until everything going on with your home life is sorted out, we’re looking to place you under the care of a temporary guardian. At this time, is there anyone in your life you would prefer to stay with? Anyone at all is fine, we can dig up pretty much anyone’s contact information and discuss the situation with them.”

  
  


He doesn’t even know  _why_ he felt so defensive about that- why, even now, he felt a stubborn loyalty to his blood pack, but. Halia’s reassurances help to unravel the tight knot in his throat. Dave swallows thickly, blinks a few times, and  _breathes._

"i want to stay  _here_ " Dave responds immediately. He doesn’t even need to think, this is his  _home._

“i- i want to be with rafael, and karkat. i like it here.”

And then, remembering that they’re not alone, Dave controls himself a little.

“i mean, if its alright…?”

  
  


Karkat’s grip on Dave’s hand goes tight against, the alpha taking a deep breath.

“Of course it is.” Rafael speaks up, bringing over a couple plates of food and setting them down in front of Dave and Karkat. “We needed to ask you what you want before making any moves, but I’m already preparing to file a guardianship request.”

He gives Dave a little smile, taking his seat and picking up his coffee.

“That’s why I had to hand your case off to Halia- I can’t manage your case and also file a guardianship request.” He says.

Halia grins at Rafael for a moment, then looks to Dave.

“Now, there’s another couple of things to consider. You don’t have to give your answer right away- but, on the condition that your brother puts in the proper work to become a good guardian, would you like to return to his home? Next, should another blood relative be found, the courts do tend to prioritize blood relationships over kin bonds, but your word will always be taken with the most priority, so if you want to stay with Rafael, then we can fight for that.”

“Lastly, now that we’ve discussed the situation with you, I need to call your brother and inform him of what has happened. Would you like to listen to that conversation as I have it?”

  
  


Dave can’t even look at the food that Rafael sets down in front of him, but he does make his thanks known with a small, appreciative nod. It’s kind of hard to focus, when everything’s so uncertain right now.

But. Rafael is filing a guardianship request. Rafael  _wants him_ , even though he’s been nothing but a headache up until this point.

The relief Dave feels is overwhelming, even if he is shaking.

A moment passes, and then Halia’s speaking again, Dave does his best to listen.

Does… he want to go back?

He loves his Bro, despite everything. Of course he loves him. Bro was his  _pack._ Bro fed him and clothed him and used to tuck Dave up small beneath his chin, ruffle his hair when he was proud-

But Dave’s scared of him.

Dave had  _tried_ to give Bro a chance to say sorry, but Bro only hurt him again. He’d begged and plead and cried in pain, but the only fucking thing his brother, his own fucking brother seemed to care about was his stupid knot.

And

he’d wanted to-

“i c _a_ nt” Dave responds, hating himself and the way his voice cracks. Instead of reaching up to wipe his eyes dry, Dave screws them shut as tight as they’ll go, _refusing_ to be another weak, bitchy omega.

“i dont want to go back, i want to stay _here_.” He says slowly, trying to sound calmer than he really is.

“theres nobody else. i know there isnt.”

And.

Halia’s going to call Bro.

She’s going to  _speak_ to Bro and tell him that they’re removing Dave from his custody.

He’s dead, he’s so fucking dead, he’ll be dead before he walks out the door to even go to court-

" _no._ i- i mean, no, its fine, i dont fucking care. do whatever, im not talking to him again. im  _done._ i cant, i dont want to do it."

  
  


Halia nods a little, jotting down another couple of notes. “I’ll make the call here, because I believe it’s important for you to know the whole situation- but you will not be participating in the call.”

Karkat gives Dave’s hand another squeeze.

“I’ll be okay.” Karkat says quietly. “He won’t be able to touch you.”

Rafael gives a confirming little nod.

With that, Halia pulls out her phone, sets it on the table, and dials Bro’s number. She puts it on speaker phone and puts a finger to her mouth for a moment as she glances at Dave with a nod.

After a couple of rings, the phone is answered to silence. Halia waits a beat before speaking.

“Hi, is this Mr. Strider?” She asks, and her voice has a distinctly ‘talking on the phone politeness’ vibe to it.

“…speaking.” Bro says flatly.

“Hi, my name is Halia Leijon with Department of Child Protective Services. This is a call to inform you that last night at 3:37 AM your brother Dave Strider was taken into 48 hour temporary custody of the department due to suspected child abuse. Now, we will make ever motion possible to get this situation resolved in a satisfactory manner and there will be a closed hearing later today to determine temporary placement of Dave while we handle the situation. While Dave is in our custody, is there any blood relative or known kin that you would prefer Dave to be placed with?”

Halia rattles all of this off in a pleasant tone, smiling through the whole thing to help her sound more pleasant.

“You _took_ my kid?” Bro growls, immediately launching to anger. Halia does not seem intimidated in the slightest.

“For the time being, yes. If you prove to be a satisfactory guardian, then all measures will be taken to return Dave to your care. Do you have any questions for me about the information thus far?”

" _**Go fuck yourself** _ ." Bro  _ snarls _ and then the phone call ends.

Halia looks up at Dave.

“Well.” She says. “That was pretty conclusive.”

  
  


It’s only Karkat’s hand in his that stops Dave from storming out of the kitchen entirely, although it’s clear that Dave isn’t exactly happy about this.

_He can’t touch you_ Karkat murmurs helpfully, and Dave just nods, anxiously threading his fingers through with Karkat’s.

Halia dials.

Bro picks up halfway through the second ring, but he sounds bored.

Then he sounds fucking  _pissed._

Dave’s entire body goes tight, terrified, prepared to bolt if he even gets the slightest  _hint_ that Bro is coming after  _him_ . He doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to listen to  _any_ of this, he’s trembling violently in his seat at the table and it’s only the hand he holds over his mouth that stops him from crying out when Bro  _snarls_ at Halia, but then he hangs up, it’s over, he-

he called Dave his  **kid** .

The silence barely hangs. Dave’s gaze finds Halia’s kind face as she speaks, mumbling something about the phone call, and Dave can only nod. He doesn’t want to cry, he  _wont_ cry, he can’t cry, not in front of a stranger…

but, fuck, he really, really wants to.

Dave only nods, not actually caring what she said.

“…is it over?”

  
  


“It’s over, Dave.” Halia says kindly. “For the time being you won’t have to see or interact with your brother.” She makes another note onto the papers in front of her.

“The court hearing later today gives us two options. First, you can either give a statement to me and we’ll record it to be submitted to the court- or you can give a recount of your home life there in front of the judge. Either is fine, it will be the same set of questions and which way you choose won’t affect the outcome.”

“Do you have a preference which one we do?” Halia asks.

  
  


_It’s over_ , she reassures him kindly, giving Dave a moment to collect himself before they press forward.

He needs this.

Dave nods in acknowledgement of her words and squeezes Karkat’s palm in his, desperately fighting his urge to bury his face in Karkat’s shoulder and  _hide_ .

She stops scratching at her notepad, but Dave can’t look up. He can’t.

He swallows thickly, wiping at his cheek.

“i dont want to-”

“c-can i talk with you, please?”

“im sorry, i just. im sorry.”

  
  


“Of course.” Halia says gently. “It can be just you and me, Dave. It’s alright. If that’s what makes you most comfortable, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“It’s okay, Dave.” Karkat says, squeezing Dave’s hand back. “Halia’s nice, she’ll ask you some questions and record the answers and it’ll be over before you know it. Okay? I’ll be waiting right outside to give you the biggest fucking hug when you’re done.”

Halia nods encouragingly in response to Karkat’s words.

  
  


Halia says it’s fine, that it’s okay of this is how Dave wants to do it, but what other option does he have?  _How_ can he tell the judge what he’s gone through when he knows Bro will be watching him, in real time?

So… he’ll tell her now.

Karkat squeezes his hand so gently, which helps to pull Dave out of his own head. Karkat promises a hug, which shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but a weak smile is tugging at his lips with the thought and he shakes his head.

“fine. but’m holding you to it, okay?” He mumbles, rubbing his thumb over Karkat’s knuckles before he reluctantly lets go. He wants to kiss him, but that would probably be inappropriate, so Dave instead watches Karkat leave.

When the kitchen door closes, Dave turns back to face Halia. He’s not scared  _of her_ , but. This isn’t the ideal situation for making friendly relationships, either.

Dave frowns, but he looks mostly weary. He looks at his hands, tries to remember Karkat’s warmth in his.

“where do we start?”

  
  


Karkat and Rafael leave and once the door clicks shut, Halia pulls out a little recorder. She sets it down on the table and gives Dave a little reassuring smile.

She hits record.

She gives it a beat and then starts talking.

"This s Halia Leijon with the Department of Child Protective Services. It is currently 10:37 AM on XX-XX-XXXX. This is the interview of Dave Strider to be submitted for evidence for the hearing on temporary guardianship. Currently in the room it is myself, the social worker assigned to Dave’s case, and Dave Strider.

"Dave has willingly put himself forth to be interviewed and have his testimony submitted to court to be used in determining temporary guardianship on the preference that his statement be pre-recorded.

"Dave, I am going to ask you a set of questions. Some of them may be uncomfortable, but it is in your best interest to answer as honestly as possible. If there’s ever any question you don’t want to answer, you can say ‘I don’t know’ or ‘I don’t want to answer’. If you say this to any question, I will be asking you again at the end of this testimony, but you are allowed to give the same answer if it is unchanged and you will not be forced to answer the question.

"If, at any point in time you need to take a break, I will pause the recording so that you can collect yourself. Should you become unable to answer questions for any reason, I will end this recording. If, in the course of your answers, you are afraid to answer due to a situation where it would show participation in a crime or illegal act, I would ask that you answer anyway. Depending on the severity of the act you may face little to no repercussions at all due to the circumstances.

“The most important thing is to be open and honest without any embellishments. Do you have any questions about everything I just told you?”

  
  


There’s a small moment of longing after the kitchen door closes, where it’s just him and Halia and Dave wishes he were anywhere else in the world but fucking  _here_ , right now.

He almost wishes Karkat had stayed, too. But he knew that he would only be  _more_ stressed with company.

_this is for the best_ , he tries to tell himself, breathing nice and deep like Rafael taught him to.  _its going to be okay, he cant hurt you anymore, its okay_ -

She smiles.

And then she just… vomits legalese everywhere.

And the gravity of the situation hits Dave like an eighteen wheeler and he can’t even fucking drive-

_Do you have any questions about everything I just told you?_

First he shakes his head, then he flushes when he remembers that this is an  _audio recording, idiot_ , and that he needs to respond verbally.

“no, ma’am.” Dave replies, his voice quiet, flat, like he doesn’t even want to be heard. “no questions.”

  
  


“That’s good.” Halia says, her tone gently understanding.

She slips a paper out from her stack and looks down at it- it’s got a list of questions.

“Dave, can you tell me a general idea of what your life with your brother is like?” Halia asks, her eyes soft and warm as she watches Dave.

  
  


Is like, or was like?

Dave chews over this question for a while, trying to think of the best way to answer her question. Immediately, there’s so much he wants to say, but-

“its like living with a ghost.”

“its quiet. hes quiet. he could sneak up behind me and id never hear him coming kinda deal, yknow? um-”

His stomach twists uneasily, his fingers lacing with themselves.

“he works a lot. self employed. mostly just keeps to himself, but. w-we used to cuddle together… that was. nice.”

God. He feels so stupid for even bringing it up, but after the way Bro had treated him recently  _every_ touch in retrospect makes his skin crawl. Even here, he can feel gloved leather hands that stroke his arms, a large chest that he could fall into and be swallowed whole by.

“we’d uh-”

“we used to… train on the roof together, he-”

“ive never won”

“but weve got more swords lying around th’goddamn place than we could _ever_ use for training. but its cool, yknow? swords are cool, im not complaining”

He is absolutely complaining.

How many times had he whined to John that he’d had the shit beaten out of him? Skipped school because he was too sore to even move? Unthinking, Dave’s hand moves to press against a large, raised scar that’d healed funny on his arm, as though trying to cover it up.

“hes kinda weird, i guess. he leaves his creepy as fuck smuppets and his shuriken lying around an’ if i get in the way of that then its my own fault, yknow? uh”

“…”

“m’sorry. was that helpful?”

  
  


“That was very informative, Dave.” Halia says kindly. “What kind of training does your brother put you through?”

  
  


_What kind of training_ , she asks, and Dave’s honestly a little stumped.

Nobody’s ever really-

They just assume-

Dave swallows, curling his hands up tight.

“physical”

“we strife. w-with the swords. im good, but not as good as him-”

  
  


Halia nods a little. “How long has your brother been training you?”

  
  


“fuck, i dunno? eight maybe? nine?” He really doesn’t remember. It was something he was eased into- Bro didn’t shove a sword into his chubby kid hands as soon as he could toddle.

  
  


“Does your training with him ever leave you with injuries?”

  
  


“…”

“Yes”

  
  


“Can you tell me what kind?”

  
  


“i dont know. cuts. bruises. scrapes.”

  
  


“Did you ever break any bones?”

  
  


“No”

  
  


At that, Halia nods a little, but she continues. “Did your brother ever make you train with him after you told him no?”

  
  


Dave’s teeth clench together as he considers this, before nodding stiffly.

“it didnt matter whether i wanted to or not, i _had_ to do it.”

“it was worse if i didnt go up”

  
  


Halia just nods again. She makes no indication of judgement on the statement, approval or disapproval.

“Thank you for explaining, Dave. Let’s move on. Did your brother ever make you feel unsafe in your home, be it in regards to the training or in any situation otherwise?”

  
  


_Did your brother ever make you feel unsafe?_

Of course he fucking did.

You don’t drag a kid up onto a roof, chase him with a sharp  _weapon_ , and wonder if you made him feel unsafe.

You don’t set  _traps_ up around his home, in his fucking  _bedroom_ , and wonder if you made him feel unsafe.

You don’t leave cameras around the apartment-

_you dont make him wonder which ones were recording-_

You don’t  _bite_ him-

You don’t drag him by the shirt, by the arm, like he’s nothing

( _because he is nothing_ )

make him afraid to come home

( _he didnt want to go home_ )

fuck him

( _rape him_ )

and wonder if he, at any point, ever felt unsafe.

Dave’s silent.

It’s not that he doesn’t have an answer, because he does, he’s always known this.

But he’s scared. Even now, he’s scared. He  _knows_ that Bro is going to hear this, later on, and that it’s going to make Bro  _mad_ .

And, in Dave’s mind, there’s nothing Bro  _wouldn’t_ do to get back at him.

Dave’s eyes squeeze tight behind his shades, and he digs his nails into his arms so he’ll focus on  _that_ instead, clumsy when he responds with a soft

" _Yes_ "

  
  


“Thank you for telling me, Dave. Can you tell me about things he did that made you feel unsafe?”

  
  


“I-”

“um”

_Breathe._

“th- the fighting, with the swords… uh.”

"hed. do weird stuff to the apartment while i wasnt looking, id  _find things_ and i thought i was going fucking crazy because they werent there  _before_ "

“id have to _guess_ how he was feeling a lot of the time, i-”

"there were rules i had to follow, but like. i didnt even know what they were half the time, and hed just get  _mad_ "

  
  


“Would your brother explain what you did wrong?”

  
  


“Sometimes”

  
  


Halia nods a little. “Thank you, Dave. Next- did you ever feel like there isn’t enough to eat in your home?”

  
  


He hasn’t eaten since the coffee he bought yesterday.

Dave shrugs.

“sometimes. i mostly get my own food”

  
  


“Have there ever been days where you didn’t eat at all?”

  
  


“yeah. there have.”

“but its fine, yknow? its not a big deal”

  
  


“About how often do days like this happen?”

  
  


“i dunno. i normally have something in my room, its not much.”

“every couple of weeks? maybe. but thats my own fault. what does this have to do with him?”

  
  


Halia tilts her her, her brows furrowing slightly. “Why is it your fault?”

  
  


Dave also frowns, equally as confused as Halia.

“because its my food?”

“if i dont ration it out well enough then i dont have anything. thats my fault.”

  
  


Halia’s gaze flickers away in thought. “Dave,” she says, voice still gentle, “on average, how much would you say you’d eat in a day?”

  
  


“uh”

“that depends, i guess”

“i dont really know.”

“enough?”

  
  


“How many meals would you eat?” Halia reframes the question.

  
  


That’s a whole lot of mental maths that Dave isn’t willing to do right now. He shrugs, avoiding her gaze.

“probably a couple times a day. it depends.”

  
  


“Alright.” Halia says. “Next question, and this one might be difficult so let me know if you need a break.”

Her eyes are soft and unjudgemental as she looks at Dave and, very gently, asks, “Dave, did your brother ever touch you in a sexual manner?”

  
  


He knows that this is coming, so at least Dave has time to brace himself for the question.

And. If Halia’s taking Rafael’s case anyway, then she already knows. She  _has_ to know. This is just- court bullshit.

It doesn’t make Dave feel any more comfortable voicing this, but at least he can detach himself from the emotion, the disgust he feels for himself.

“yeah. he did.”

  
  


“Can you tell me what he did?”

  
  


“…”

  
  


“can i have a break?”

  
  


“Of course.” Halia reaches down and pauses the recorder. “You’re doing wonderfully, Dave.” She says. “Do you want me to get Karkat?”

  
  


She clicks the tape off and  _that’s_ when the tears come. Dave’s hands shake as they push his shades into his hair, press against his eyes, so that at least she doesn’t have to  _see_ .

“i dont-”

" _no_ , dont, please. he doesnt need to-"

  
  


“Alright.” Halia says gently. “Do you want some water?”

  
  


“please” Dave mumbles, trying desperately to calm back down.

If she’s asking, she already knows, right? Surely Rafael would’ve told her about last night.

But it wasn’t just last night.

It was his botched presentation. It was the apology Dave thought he was going to get, which Bro never gave to him. A quiet, dangerous voice purring about  _duty_ and  _pack_ .

It was punishment. In every single occasion, it was about being punished, about Bro being in control.

Dave’s shoulders shake, his empty stomach clenching so tight he thinks he’ll throw up.

  
  


Halia gets up and gets a glass of water, setting it down onto the table in front of Dave.

“Here you are, Dave.” She says. “I know this is hard- you’re doing really good. We’ll take a little breather and then keep going, okay? Would you like me to flood my scent to give you something to focus on?”

As a beta, Halia’s scent is predispositioned towards calming effects- especially when she’s deliberately trying to be.

  
  


Dave quietly mumbles his thanks and accepts the water that she hands to him, bringing it up to his dry lips so that he has something to do.

He ignores the way his hands shake, and considers her offer.

“…if… thats ok? i’d- that’d be nice, but you don’t gotta…”

Then. Then they can continue, and Dave can be done and never talk about it again.

  
  


“Of course.” Halia says gently and reaches up to adjust her collar, closing her eyes for a moment and letting her scent fill the space between them, gentle and comforting.

“It’s okay. Just let me know when you’re ready to keep going.”

  
  


Dave can only nod while Halia adjusts her collar, adjusting the glass in his hands so that he has  _something_ to do. He tries to clear his mind, to not think of the fear and hurt that came with thinking about Bro

_breathe_

Dave breathes.

At first, his breath is anxious, hitching strangely in his chest. But. It changes, so slowly, until he’s able to regain some sense of normal again, where he no longer feels trapped in that panic state.

Dave doesn’t speak, not immediately. He’s still pale, of course, but he’s no longer shaking. It’s only after Dave takes another, slow sip of his water that he finally nods, too shy to meet her kind gaze.

“…im ready, i think.”

  
  


Halia waits patiently, flooding her scent as she waits for Dave to calm down, for him to become ready to talk again.

“Alright.” She says, and hits record again. “Resuming recording.” She states, and then says, “Dave, can you tell me what your brother did?”

  
  


Just

"he touched a few places*

get

“a f-ffew times”

it

“all recent though, it’s-”

**out**

“hes touched m-my dick. my ass. my vagina.”

  
  


“Dave. Did your brother ever have penetrative sex with you?” Halia asks gently.

  
  


“yes” Dave replies quietly, shifting in his chair. It’s clear that he isn’t comfortable… but Halia’s scent is keeping him grounded. He wont meltdown again. He wont let himself.

  
  


“Thank you for telling me.” Halia says. “Last couple of questions, I promise. Do you want to go back to your brother and live with him?”

  
  


“n-no, i dont” He genuinely cringes when his voice wavers, a deep frown tugging at his features. “i dont want to go back. i want to stay here.”

  
  


“Alright. Do you have any preference who your temporary guardian is for the time being?”

  
  


“y-yeah, um. i want to stay here with rafael. hes… hes really nice to me.”

  
  


“Just to be clear,” Halia says, “By Rafael, do you mean Rafael Vantas?”

  
  


“yeah, rafael vantas.” Right. Court bullshit. They need to spell everything out, even when it’s obvious.

  
  


“Thank you, Dave. Is there anything else you would like to say for the court to take into consideration?”

  
  


Dave thinks this over for a moment before he shakes his head. He just wants it to be  _over._

“u-um… nah, but thanks…”

  
  


“thank you, halia”

  
  


“You are very welcome, Dave.” Halia says kindly. “This marks the end of the recording of Dave Strider’s testimony, recorded on the date of xx-xx-xxxx, ending at-” she glances at the clock, “11:18 AM.”

She stops the recording.

“Thank you Dave, that was very good.” Halia says softly. “Would you like me to get Karkat now?”

  
  


She stops the recording.

_its over_

He’s  _done_ what he’s meant to do, it’s over, he doesn’t have to do this again because it’s  _over_ -

Halia asks if he’d like to see Karkat now.

Dave nods. He doesn’t even need to think, he’s wanted Karkat this whole time. But he hated the idea of stressing his alpha out even more.

" _Please_ "

  
  


Halia smiles softly at him and rises to her feet. “Of course.” She goes over to the door and opens it and-

There, waiting on the other side with his back to the wall, leg bouncing anxiously, is Karkat. He looks up as Halia opens the door.

“Are you done?” He asks, and Halia nods, stepping aside.

Karkat walks into the room, goes right over to Dave, and wraps his arms around him from behind, not even giving him a moment to stand up. Just hugging him.

He can smell the scent of Dave’s distress and his heart is  _twisting_ , aching to make it better.

“It’s okay.” Karkat whispers. “I’m here.”

  
  


A quiet murmur of voices, the squeaking of bare feet against kitchen tile

_and warmth_ .

Karkat’s arms, strong and warm and  _comforting_ , encircle Dave’s chest. Dave’s first goes tense under the  ~~ unexpected ~~ sudden contact, but he’s soon leaning back in his alpha’s arms, twisting as much as he’s able.

To his own surprise, he makes a soft,  _sad_ whine into Karkat’s shoulder. He hadn’t even known he could make that sound, but.

He’s here. His alpha’s here, he’s back, Dave’s  _safe_ , so why now does everything come rushing to the surface?

He huffs, swallowing thickly, and squeezes his eyes closed. For now, nothing matters except Karkat, and he  _needs_ to get closer.

“…c’mere.”

“please, c’mere. wanna hold you properly” Dave mumbles quietly, only for Karkat to hear.

  
  


" 'course." Karkat murmurs back, desperately wanting to chase away that distressed noise, wanting to make it so that Dave never has to make that noise ever again. He comes around and straight up sits in Dave’s lap, straddling his legs so that he can wrap an arm around Dave’s shoulders, cradling the back of Dave’s head with his other hand.

“I’ve got you.” Karkat murmurs, guiding Dave’s head in to tuck into his neck. " 's okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe."

Uncaring of his dad entering or Halia still in the room, Karkat gives a soft little croon, reassuring, an alpha to his omega, promising  _safe-protection here_ . Purring a soft little  _okay, safe, love you_ .

  
  


As soon as Karkat’s settled himself in his lap, Dave’s arms wind vice-tight around Karkat’s chest and pull him in  _close_ , his face pushing into the safety of Karkat’s shoulder immediately. His heart’s beating so quickly that he can feel it in his throat, his stomach twists menacingly, but all of that goes away in the face of  _Karkat_ , because Karkat  _makes_ things okay again.

_I’ve got you._

Dave chokes, but he doesn’t fight the hand that pulls him closer, into Karkat’s neck, pressing his nose and lips blindly against his scent glands.

Karkat  _croons_ , low and sweet, promising safety and love.

He sobs, an uneasy purr starting to rattle in his chest, because. Fuck. He  _wants_ to believe Karkat, wants to be safe again.

" _missed you, love you-_ "

  
  


Karkat just curls around Dave, holds him close. Dave is purring back but it’s trembling, shaky.

"  _‘s okay, I’m here, I’m here-’_ " Karkat whispers back, petting over Dave’s hair. " _I know, 's okay, I’ve got you-_ " He presses his mouth to Dave’s temple, cradling him close, uncaring of how tight Dave is squeezing him.

Unseen by either of them, Halia and Rafael exchange a soft, understanding look, small, slightly-sad smiles on their faces.

  
  


_I’m here, I’m here-_

_I know, 's okay, I’ve got you-_

fingers carding gently through his hair

lips press chastely to his temple

_cradle_ him

small

safe

precious

Dave warbles softly, trying his best to tuck close and lean into all of his alpha’s gentle touches, seeking Karkat’s attention like a moth seeking light.

"kar _kat_ " Dave whines softly, safe under his jaw and against his throat.

It’s a slow, slow process.

But his purrs grow louder, his gasps softening.

_karkat_

" _love you, love you so much-_ "

  
  


" _Love you too, Dave, love you so much-_ " Karkat breathes back, he doesn’t give a single shit about the adults in the room- right now his focus is on  _Dave_ and making sure that Dave is okay, making sure that his  _omega_ feels safe and protected and okay and safe.

He holds Dave, cradles him, purrs softly, comfortingly, and Dave’s answering purr is good, is good- it feels good, resonates in chest, a sound of  _Dave’s here and safe, he’s safe-_

Karkat presses another kiss to Dave’s temple. Holds him tighter.

As long as Dave needs. He’s not fucking moving- as long as Dave needs him he is staying  _right here_ .

  
  


Nothing else matters except for the boy in his lap and his arms promising that it’s okay now, reassuring him that he’s still loved so,  _so much._

Dave’s eyes well up again, for a completely different reason. He nods, sniffs quietly, and squeezes his eyes tight so he can focus on how it feels to hold Karkat,  _promising_ himself that they won’t be separated like that, not ever again.

Karkat holds him tighter, kisses his temple so gently. Dave breathes slow and deep, breathes  _Karkat_ , and it doesn’t even register that Rafael and Halia are there to see because it  _doesn’t fucking matter._

He has Karkat now, so it’s going to be okay.

_He’s_ going to be okay.

“m’okay” Dave purrs, his voice soft and for Karkat’s ears only. He nuzzles his cheek, but his death-grip doesn’t relax any. “Promise”

  
  


Dave is nuzzling and purring softly and promising he’s okay- but he’s not letting go, so Karkat won’t either.

“Okay.” Karkat murmurs back, pressing his cheek to Dave’s and nuzzling him right on back. “Love you.” He says, soft and just for Dave. “I’ve got you.”

He still doesn’t let go of Dave as he finally looks up at Rafael and Halia, refusing to be embarrassed about comforting his omega. The two adults are just watching them with soft, understanding expressions, but there’s just a hint of sadness there, too.

Karkat swallows.

“Hospital now, right?” He asks.

Halia nods.

“That’s right.” She says gently. “Dave, we need to go to the hospital so that you can be examined by a doctor. Okay?”

  
  


Karkat’s so good to him, so patient and understanding and kind. There’s a moment where Dave really thinks he  _will_ cry again, where his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest because of how fucking much he loves  _Karkat_ , but.

The moment passes.

Karkat turns away, addressing spectators Dave forgot they even had.

His ears flush hot, but Dave wont look at them. Not now, when Karkat’s neck is right here, where it’s  _safe_ .

If he

If he doesn’t look at them, doesn’t listen, then they’re not there. Then he can pretend it’s just him and Karkat.

Just a little longer.

  
  


Dave doesn’t move, just keeps his face buried in Karkat’s neck. Karkat strokes over Dave’s hair.

“Yeah.” Karkat says for Dave, since Dave’s clearly not willing to do anything- “But. Give us a little bit?” He asks.

“Of course.” Rafael says. He and Halia move to gather up their papers but Karkat shakes his head, stopping them.

“Come on, Dave.” He says and gets Dave up to his feet, tugging him out of the kitchen and to the couch. “You want to be on top of me or underneath me?” Karkat murmurs to him as they walk.

He’s trying not to think about how Dave’s in preheat. He’s trying to not think about the statistics of stress triggering heats to start earlier. He’s trying not to think about how all of this is happening and  _Dave’s going into heat soon._

  
  


They’re moving,  _Karkat’s moving_ , and Dave has to get up so that his alpha wont leave him. Even if he doesn’t want to.

His hips protest the action, but he swallows down his complaints.

They’re moving out of the kitchen, but Halia and Rafael are also moving, so it’s going to be just them and something inside if Dave  _purrs_ with the thought.

Just them.

Their own pack of two.

“mn?” Dave mumbles intelligently, caught off guard by the question. But he’s squeezing Karkat’s palm affectionately, buzzing with a _need_ to press close again.

“…can i be on top? i dont have to, if ydont want me to. i dunno.” He shrugs a little lamely. He doesn’t really mind, so long as they can press back in with each other and cuddle and scent and-

“ysmell nice” he _purrs_

  
  


“Of course.” Karkat says and tugs Dave down onto the couch, resting his head against the armrest, letting Dave sprawl out however he wants on top of Karkat.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling Dave’s sweet (so much sweeter than before-) scent.

“Love you, Dave.” Karkat says, stroking over Dave’s hair, cradling him against his chest. “It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay, I _promise_ you.”

  
  


Karlat sprawls out comfortably on the couch, so it’s easy for Dave to slot in beside him. He tucks his head close into Karkat’s shoulder and  _purrs_ , his thigh and arm over Karkat’s own so he’s only half lying on him, rather than smothering him.

And Dave couldn’t be happier.

Karkat smells  _soso_ good, thick and cinnamony and  _safe_ . Dave seeks out the scent blindly, nuzzling against his shoulder while Karkat strokes his hair.

He knows he’s safe, as long as he’s with Karkat. He  _promised_ to keep Dave safe-

And he believes him, trusts him more than anything.

Softly, appreciatively, Dave presses a kiss to his alpha’s jaw, and then another, and another.

“love you” He murmurs, smiling against his skin. "more’n anythin, love _you_ "

  
  


Dave just tucks himself right up against Karkat and Karkat swears his heart increases by about ten sizes. He purrs, shivering under the kisses Dave is pressing to his jaw.

“Love you.” Karkat whispers back. “Love you, Dave, I’m here, keepin’ you safe- we’ll get through this, yeah? It’ll be okay.”

He starts using longer strokes, down Dave’s back. “We gotta go the hospital and get you checked out, Dave.” Karkat murmurs. “It’s gotta be done- I had to go through the same thing. It sucks and it’s uncomfortable as shit but I got through it with dad there- and he wasn’t even dad, then, he was just some nice guy who cared about me. You’ve got  _me_ here, you’ve got your fucking alpha- so it’ll be alright for sure, yeah? It’s going to be alright.”

  
  


Now that Dave’s tucked so close, so warm and happy in Karkat’s arms, he doesn’t  _need_ the other’s hand in his hair. Although it is nice. Still, Dave’s just as happy when Karkat strokes along his back.

It’s  _good_ .

It’s Karkat, so of  _course_ Dave is going to pay attention to what he says. His kisses stray along Karkat’s jawline until he’s pressing mindless, sweet smooches beneath his mate’s earlobe, against the side of his neck. He’s basking in Karkat’s scent, and he barely has the wits to be ashamed of it.

Then it registers.

Karkat’s saying something about a doctor.

But if they go to a doctor, then how’re they gonna nest? It doesn’t make sense, he’s confused, frowning and cuddling closer- even when Karkat assures him it’s gonna be  _okay_ .

Because Karkat’s going to be there, so of  _course_ it’s okay.

He’ll have his alpha, but-

“i dont need t’go”

“ive already been to a doctor. tiffany or tracy or whatever”

“i wanna stay here, with you.”

_ Please  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Karkat’s heart lurches. Dave just wants to  _stay here_ . To stay with Karkat. To not do anything.

“I know, Dave, I know.” Karkat murmurs. “It’s be quick though, I promise- and then we get to come home and do absolutely nothing, just be together, okay?”

He starts shifting up to sit them both up- he’s gotta be the responsible one here because Dave will never ever want to move.

So he nudges Dave up into a sitting position and takes Dave’s face in his hands and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth (and wow- he can just  _do that_ ). “Come on, Dave.” Karkat murmurs. “Do this for me?”

  
  


They’re moving. Dave has to move with Karkat if he wants to stay tucked close to his alpha, swallowing his upset little whine as the whole world shifts around them.

Everything spins for a few moments, so Dave has to close his eyes. But when he does so Karkat leans in and  _kisses_ him, which is so goddamn sweet and perfect that his cheeks flush and his stomach flutters, in a good way.

_Do this for me?_

“…yeah. 'course.”

It was always going to be yes.

He  _can’t_ say no to his alpha. Can’t even think of it, doesn’t want to-

Dave’s hands gently hold Karkat’s wrists, his eyes wide behind his shades.

He wants to-

He wants  _Karkat_ to-

A shock of warmth runs through him when their lips meet, but. He’s not going to press for anything more than this. Except his luck, maybe, but when Karkat’s  _this_ cute can he really be blamed for that.

Dave wants to kiss him again and again until he’s breathless-

_You can’t run from this._

…

…

Nevermind.

Dave squeezes Karkat’s wrists gently, his throat thick, ready to move.

  
  


_'Course_ , Dave says, like there’s no thought to do anything else in his head.

“Thank you.” Karkat says, and gently kisses Dave again. Just once, lingering and soft, and then he guides Dave up to his feet. Wraps his arms around him in a tight hug- and then keeps an arm around him to bring him to the kitchen again.

“We should go.” Karkat says to Rafael and Halia. “Dave’s in preheat, so… we need to get this done and get him back here.”

Rafael’s brows crease with worry as Halia’s shoot up- but both of them nod and get to their feet.

They all get into Rafael’s car and Karkat lets Dave sprawl out on top of him in the backseat, touching and petting over him, giving him as much contact as possible.

When they get to the hospital, Halia speaks with a receptionist- and it’s barely a handful of minutes before they’re ushered into a room. Dave is asked who he wants to be in the room with him during the exam, and then a female omega nurse is gently talking Dave through all of the examinations and procedures they need to do.

There’s a lot of uncomfortable touching and examination of Dave, a saliva swab for the test to verify he’s in preheat, a blood draw for some further labs to be run- but now it’s down on paper for the court.

Dave was forced into an omega presentation. Dave has a festering mating bite on his neck- partially underneath his mating gland- which means that he was bit before his presentation had completed. He had been a pup. And, most damming of all, Dave had been raped.

And then it’s over.

They’re back in the car, driving home. Karkat holding Dave close.

Halia tells them that the preheat test means Dave won’t be required to show up in court.

Karkat takes Dave upstairs and closes the door. After a moment, he wedges his chair under the doorknob, takes Dave, and tugs him down onto his bed.

Curls around him.

“I’m sorry.” Karkat whispers. “You did so good. It’s over. It’s all done.”

  
  


Dave makes no attempt to fight with Karkat as he’s pulled to his feet, into his arms. He appreciates that Karkat doesn’t let him go when they move into the kitchen, winces at the word preheat, but otherwise makes no fuss.

He’s so  _tired_ .

He thought it was over.

He’s already  _been_ to the doctor’s, they said he was  _fine_ . He doesn’t want to strip down and be poked and prodded and touched by strangers.

He’s trying to stay calm, of course he is. But the closer to the hospital they are, the  _further from home_ , the more agitated he becomes.

The following hours are a blur to Dave.

He has no memory of the kindly nurse that explained the following procedures to him, though he nodded anyway. Nor does he remember who stayed with him, just that it wasn’t Karkat, even though Karkat  _promised_ he was going to stay.

He  _does_ remember growling dangerously at the person who tried to take his blood-

He remembers the words  _bitched_ and  _pup_ thrown together in the same sentence, his inability to  _look_ at his support person-

And then it’s over.

_its over_

actually over.

They’re in Karkat’s room, he’s being tugged back into  ~~ their ~~ bed, instinctively curling closer while Karkat whispers hushed  _I’m sorry_ s.

Dave feels like he’s been dunked in molasses, that his head’s stuffed with cotton wool. The only thing that makes sense to him right now is Karkat. The only thing that’s safe to him is his bedroom.

He doesn’t even have it in him to cry any more.

Slowly, so slowly, Dave’s fingers curl tight into Karkat’s shirt.

He’s never letting go.

Not again.

He knows better, now.

  
  


Dave barely responds, but to hold onto Karkat’s shirt. Karkat ducks his head and presses his nose into Dave’s hair and cradles him close, petting over him. Stroking his hair. His back. Anywhere he can touch.

Making soft, reasurring rumbles.

Purring softly, trying to comfort Dave.

“It’s okay.” He whispers.

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m not leaving again. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re safe.”

“You’re safe, Dave.”

“I’m here.”

Over and over. Reassurance after reassurance. Letting Dave scent him, letting Dave come out of it on his own time.

  
  


He isn’t quite himself, not yet.

But that’s okay. Karkat’s going to take care of him until he is. He doesn’t  _need_ to rush himself. Not now, not yet.

For now, all Dave thinks of is the fabric held between his loose fingers.

It’s soft. Grey, but warm in hue, and it smells like the laundry detergent you buy for sensitive skin and cinnamon and  _clean_ . Dave rubs this material between his fingers, sighing quietly.

He focuses on Karkat’s rumbles, deep enough to feel in his  _bones_ , promising that it’s okay here. Dave goes completely lax, swallowing quickly.

He blinks.

He can feel fingers stroking through his hair, down his back.

He can see Karkat’s collar with how he’s tucked close, tucked small, safe in the crook of his alpha’s throat.

Dave answers Karkat with a soft, quiet purr. He isn’t entirely back yet, but that’s okay. Karkat’s helping him come back into himself, come home.

So he’s okay.

  
  


Dave slowly relaxes in his arms and that’s what Karkat wants. Karkat just keeps purring and purring and purring, heart leaping at the sound of Dave’s purr.

He’ll keep Dave safe. No one gets to touch him. Not a single fucking person.

Dave is his omega. It’s Karkat’s job to protect him. To keep him  _safe_ .

“Dave.” Karkat whispers, brushing his fingers over Dave’s cheek. “I love you. I’m gonna keep you safe- I promise.”

He cups the back of Dave’s head, cradling him close.

“We gotta think about your heat, though. Okay?” Karkat says. “I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to- I’m not gonna touch you or kiss you unless you tell me it’s okay. I’m only going to do what you tell me to do- so you gotta tell me now, what you want, before you get too heat drunk to think.”

  
  


Warm fingers brush over his cheek, which is nice, and his eyes fall shut behind his shades so that he can bask in the touch.

_I love you_ , Karkat whispers and promises, cradling the nape of his neck.

Dave’s not-

The words aren’t  _there_ , but the feelings are, the love is, and he  _knows_ Karkat knows this.

Dave’s purrs get a little louder, his hands a little tighter, and he  _leans_ forward to tuck under Karkat’s chin.

He doesn’t know how long they lie like this. Forever maybe. Five minutes. Ten seconds? It doesn’t matter.

Karkat speaks again, and this time his words don’t slip from Dave’s mind like water in cupped hands.

Karkats talking about his heat.

He’s in preheat. Right.

It’s  _not_ warm, he’s feverish, and Karkat’s scent makes his head spin for a completely different reason.

But Karkat promises he wont do anything if Dave doesn’t want to, and Dave nods, trying not to breathe  _too_ deeply while he can still think.

_You gotta tell me now_

…

“i dont… wanna do anythin’”

“not now. not like that.”

“i- im sorry, karkat, i just cant.”

  
  


“Shh, it’s okay.” Karkat immediately soothes him. “We don’t gotta do anything at all- I won’t touch you, I promise. I just gotta know.”

He bites his lip for a moment, then starts stroking his hand down Dave’s back again. “But you’re gonna- I know you’re gonna wanna do stuff, once you’re under- I know it. So I’m-”

He tips his head back to try and get a deeper, clearer breath.

“I’m not gonna fuck you. I _promise_.” He says firmly. “Even if you ask- I’m not gonna. Okay? If you ask for other stuff, I’ll do it- but I’m _not_ going to fuck you.”

“No matter what- it’s about what _you_ want Dave-” Karkat says firmly, “so I’m- I don’t- I’ll do anything you need me to- but not _that_.”

  
  


It’s impossible for Dave to even imagine  _wanting_ to have sex after everything he’s been through recently, but it’s nice to hear that Karkat says he won’t fuck him.

And, god, he shouldn’t, but he laughs. He’s  _relieved_ . Anybody else in his shoes would be crushed, because you’d have to be stupid to  _not_ want to sleep with Karkat

and yet

here he is.

He can hardly believe this.

Dave’s snickers fade into nothing, and Karkat’s stroking his back, shifting his own head away from Dave’s hair. Despite everything, he’s still miserable, but… it’s good to know that he won’t have to worry about this.

Even though Dave shifts back, resting his cheek on Karkat’s chest, Dave breathes.

“i know, karkat. i believe you.”

“its not you that im- its- its _me_ , yknow?”

A beat.

“im sorry”

  
  


Dave laughs and there’s a tiny tiny edge of hysterical relief in it. Karkat grins a little at the sound of it, his heart lurching in both a release of unease and also sorrow that it’s something that  _had_ to be clarified.

“It’s okay.” Karkat says immediately. “It’s okay- there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

His heart aches with the thought that Dave feels like he needs to  _apologize_ for not wanting to fuck Karkat-

Fuck.

That’s so fucked up.

“It’s okay.” He repeats. “It’s- it’s all for you, Dave. Whatever you want- that’s what this is.”

He kisses the top of Dave’s head. “Nothing to apologize for.” He says. He takes a breath- Dave smells so  _sweet_ and enticing- but he’s pretty sure Dave’s not in full heat yet.

“Hey.” Karkat murmurs. “Dave.” He gently takes Dave’s chin and tilts his head up to meet his gaze and gives a little grin.

“Wanna make a nest?”

  
  


Karkat’s  _okay_ that Dave doesn’t want to do anything right now, he’s fucking  _listening to him_ , and Dave’s heart is pounding so loudly in his ears he  _swears_ that the whole room will shake.

Fuck.

He needs to marry this guy  _yesterday_ .

Karkat presses a quick, soft kiss to the top of Dave’s head, and he closes his eyes and chaces the affection immediately. Karkat breathes, scents him, and Dave’s previously absent purr starts back up.

His eyes flutter open when fingers take his chin, guiding Dave to look up and meet his gaze.

_Hey_

_Wanna make a nest?_

Holy shit

holy shit??

Karkat wants to NEST? With HIM?

Briefly, Dave’s thoughts flick back to his last nest, abandoned and dirty and-

and he  _refuses_ to dwell on it any longer, nodding with wide, eager eyes.

There’s a slight tremble to his body still, but he’s not afraid, there’s nothing to be afraid of…

And, really, he can’t imagine nesting with anyone else.

" _yes_ ", Dave rumbles, leaning up to clumsily kiss Karkat’s chin. He doesn’t linger, though, because he’s already pulling back and trying to sit up and-

he nearly blacks out for a second.

Dave sways, placing his hands back on Karkat’s mattress to catch himself, and waits for the vertigo to pass.

“…”

“…is that normal?”

  
  


Dave agrees and kisses his chin and Karkat grins at him as Dave sits up and

Dave’s expression goes vacant or a moment, swaying, and Dave almost falls over.

_Is that normal_ .

“No?” Karkat reaches up and steadies Dave, sitting up himself. “Holy shit. Did you eat anything this morning? Shit-”

He stops himself.

“Okay.” He says. “I’m going to… go get some stuff. Whatever you want to use you can, okay? Don’t worry about it. Start getting things together- I’ll be right back because holy shit you need some food in you.”

  
  


Just as soon as Dave’s asking, the dizziness already leaving, Karkat’s scrambling up and reaching out to steady him.

“oh” He says when Karkat mentions breakfast. He frowns, trying to remember. “…maybe?”

Karkat looks like he’s going to have a  _moment_ , and Dave frowns, reaching to touch his cheek gently.

“man, sfine. im okay. low blood pressure or something, it happens. i didnt hit my head on nothin’ and if i did then i wouldve gone to dreamland in your arms. i can think of _way_ worse places to pass out.”

He can needle Karkat about this as much as he wants. Once Karkat gets it in his head that he’s going to worry about somethig, there’s no stopping him. So Dave listens when Karkat tells him to grab blankets -  _anything you want_ \- and strokes his thumb over his alpha’s cheek.

“okay, yeah, uh-” He doesn’t wanna go yet, but it’s only for a little while, and then he’s coming straight back.

But first-

“thank you-” He breathes, brushing his lips against Karkat’s cheek

" _for everything_ "

  
  


Dave thanks him and kisses his cheek- and Karkat cups Dave’s face and turns and kisses him softly.

“You deserve it.” Karkat says, and then he has to force himself to pull away, to get up, to take the chair away from the door-

He goes downstairs, awkwardly tells Rafael and Halia what’s happening, and collected a good armful of snacks and a couple of water bottles- and then he hurries back upstairs and comes back into the bedroom.

Alright.  _Now_ he’s not fucking leaving for anything. Except the bathroom. Other than that, the rest of the world can go right to hell.

  
  


What Dave had intended to be a chaste peck to the cheek is accepted, although Karkat’s hand on Dave’s own keeps him from pulling away, his soft lips making Dave’s cheeks flush with warmth.

_You deserve it_ , Karkat says, while Dave bumps their noses together. He  _really_ doesn’t want to grab the sheets, doesn’t want Karkat to go, surely they can do it later?

But.

Karkat’s already moving.

And Dave’s alone and flushed, pressing his fingers to his lips and  _smiling._   
Dave eventually moves.

He’s exhausted from… everything that happened today, from not eating, from preheat and being injured. But he moves, because Karkat wants blankets, wants to nest with  _him_ , and Dave’s heart skips and his stomach flutters and he  _cant let his fucking alpha down now_ .

So he leaves the safety of Karkat’s den, approaching the linen cupboards slowly. Dave picks nesting fabric indiscriminately- though he does reach more for sheets he  _knows_ Karkat uses, figuring they wont be missed as much.

When Vantas returns, Dave’s already started his work.

The topmost blankets have been untucked and reshaped to form a decent nest shape, and Dave’s busy padding out the bottom layer with the warmest, softest blankets. He stills when he hears Karkat enter, turning to look at his mate over his shoulder. Dave manages a brief smile, sitting back in  _their_ nest, even if it is unfinished.

“…hi.”

  
  


Karkat drops everything he brought up onto his nightstand, grinning at Dave.

“Hey, Dave.” He says. “Looks pretty good already.”

Dave’s taken his blankets and some sheets and already started shaping everything together- if Karkat’s being honest it looks  _really_ inviting.

“Do you want, like- any of my sweaters? Or shirts?” Karkat offers, trying not to sound _too_ excited because holy fuck it’s hitting him that _Dave’s his omega_ and Karkat’s getting to _nest_ with him.

Jesus he’s lucky.

  
  


Karkat’s grabbed enough snacks to open a small corner store and honestly? Dave’s relieved, because now they won’t have to leave  _at all_ . He’ll show Karkat how to hide his snacks later, right now they have work to do.

Dave can’t help but feel slightly self-conscious when Karkat’s gaze flicks to  _their_ nest. It’s… it’s dumb, but Dave really wanted to impress him, and he can’t tell if Karkat’s grinning because Dave made a nest or greeted his alpha or if he successfully completed a snack run-

_breathe_

Dave breathes.

Karkat asks if he’d like some sweaters or t-shirts.

"holy fuck, yes, you dont even gotta ask but thatd be  _amazing_ " Dave says, excitement making his words blend together so it all sounds like one breath. Of  _course_ he wants Karkat’s shirts, it’s not even a question. He wants and  _needs_ to smell Karkat when he’s-

when they’re going to-

Dave swallows, ignoring the warmth blooming in his gut.

“…can you grab the shirts from me? i dont wanna pick anything you were planning on wearing and have to dislodge this whole thing in like two days and also _anything_ is gonna be fine seriously. so. please?”

  
  


Dave  _clearly_ wants them and Karkat grins in response. He’s got no problems digging through his hamper and giving Dave anything he wants that smells like Karkat, so he just drags the entire thing over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Anything you don’t want just drop on the floor.” Karkat says, starting by digging out the couple of sweaters inside and passing them over to Dave, nice and soft. Then, his shirts, which he’s gonna leave everything else along. Socks, ew, pants feel like they would be uncomfortable and underwear-

Karkat’s face goes hot as he imagines Dave pressing his face to Karkat’s used underwear and smelling it and

OOOOOOOKAY he needs to pump the breaks on this train of thought  _right fucking now_ .

“More?” He asks. “I can get clean stuff too, anything you want you can have.”

  
  


Dave’s gotta admit it, he’s  _definitely_ intrigued when Karkat grabs his whole fucking hamper and drags it over to the bed. A non-insignificant part of him wonders if it’d even be possible to make a nest entirely out of Karkat’s clothing, what he’d even  _wear_

( _nothing_ . the answer is, should be, nothing, and  _that_ sends an excited little shiver down his spine and he fucking  _twitches_ and)

and Dave moves over to watch Karkat sort through his clothes. His keen eyes make note of what’s accepted, what’s rejected, already thinking of ways he could sneak them back into their nest.

Karkat mostly keeps his shirts, which is more than fine by Dave. Karkat asks if he wants more, and Dave is  _so fucking tempted_ to say yes, but he restrains himself.

“i think this is fine for now. if i need more ill letcha know, yeah?”

“help me finish this. i wanna know its comfy for you too, since im jacking your whole fucking bed to make this.”

  
  


Karkat grins at Dave. “You fucking got it. Move over.” He clambers into the next, carefully avoiding disturbing the wall and

Wow.

Holy shit.

Karkat’s always vaguely known about nesting in the sense of ‘it’s something people do’ and ‘theyre comforting as shit, apparently’ but

Wow. They weren’t kidding.

Karkat climbs into the next and sits next to Dave and he just. Stress melting away.

“This is so fucking nice.” Karkat says. “You know what would make it even better?”

  
  


The look of pure  _bliss_ that goes over Karkat’s face is worth more than all the gold in the world. Dave’s heart does a weird fluttering thing in his chest, and he  _knows_ that Karkat is  _the one_ .

And. Shit. He looks so damn comfy that Dave  _has_ to snuggle down with him.

“dunno, what would?” Dave asks, raising his brows slightly.

Things feel so much better in  _their_ nest. As soon as Dave’s down, he feels more secure, a little less afraid of what’s to come.

  
  


“This.” Karkat says, reaches out, and takes Dave’s face in his hands.

Call him Ariel, because he just kisses that boy.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la.

He  _is_ the boy kisser.

  
  


Oh

_oh, fuck_

He took that bait hook, line and sinker.

Karkat’s lips are  _soft_ as they press against his, and something inside of Dave purrs for  _more_ .

He’s not exactly known for self-discipline, here.

So while Dave’s face is held so, so sweetly, Dave pushes up onto his elbow and reaches to cradle Karkat’s jaw, purring while smiling against his sweetheart’s lips.

When they finally do part, Dave softly nuzzles their noses together.

“yknow what? you were right. so fuckin right”

  
  


Dave pushes up into him, purring, kissing him back and Karkat’s heart is pounding like crazy.

“Of course I’m right.” Karkat says. “I have good fucking ideas. Great ones, some might even say. Ideas that are worth listening to.” He peppers light kisses across Dave’s face. “I’m lucky enough to have an omega that actually fucking listens to those ideas because he has more than two fucking braincells, unlike the rest of our friendgroup combined.”

Karkat shifts so he can flop down next to Dave, reaching out and pulling his face in to kiss him more.

“So lets listen to more of my brilliant fucking ideas.” He murmurs against Dave’s mouth, “and stay here for a while and I’m going to kiss you a lot and then I’m going to make you eat something because _someone_ needs to take care of you and that someone is me.”

  
  


Karkat  _must_ be in a good mood, because right now he’s peppering Dave’s face in featherlight smooches and maing Dave laugh softly, the rumbles in his chest only growing louder.

Because Dave’s a distracting little shit, he twists and turns his head to try and capture Karkat’s lips in his, which only results in a few misapplied, if endearing, smooches between them.

Karkat flops bonelessly, and they come together so easily, two halves of a whole.

“i think,” Dave rumbles, his voice wavering from how loudly he’s purring. "that im gonna sit back an’ letcha have this one. ive checked the numbers by the books and everything seems to be _pretty fucking sweet_ "

“im not eating until youre hungry though, okay? plus, ive hardly kissed you all day and we cant afford to fall behind in our numbers.”

  
  


Dave kisses him and purrs  _so fucking loudly_ that it feels like it’s reverberating through Karkat’s bones.

Karkat decides that Dave should purr like this all the time. This is how happy Dave should be. Very very happy.

“Gonna veto that one, Dave.” Karkat says with a shake of his head. “We can make up our quota later- You’re going to have something to eat right now, or-”

He pauses dramatically,

"I will be the meanest boyfriend in the world and  _not kiss you._ "

  
  


_Motherfucker_ .

Dave’s been-

well, alright, he’s been a pain in the ass lately with… everything that’s been going on. But! How could Karkat just threaten to  _not_ kiss him?

So Dave sighs in (semi) faux-disappointment, rolling his eyes behind his shades ( _karkat cant see it dumbass_ ), and sinking lower into their nest.

“… _fine_. i _guess_ we can eat now, or whatever. maybe put something on to watch.”

“but youre really twisting my arm here, karkat. youre killing me”

  
  


“Yeah, I know.” Karkat grins, reaching over and brushing his thumb over Dave’s cheek. " 'bout to be on trial for fucking murder, you know. Better hurry my ass up to prevent it."

He carefully clambers out of the nest, grabs a couple of water bottles, and a handful of miscellaneous snacks. He climbs back in, sprawls out next to Dave, and cracks the first bottle open.

“Every time you eat a snack, I’ll give you a nice kiss.” Karkat says with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll finish them real quick, huh?”

  
  


They’re joking, but it’s not entirely impossible for Karkat to give Dave a heart attack, from how loudly his own drums in his chest.

Karkat touches his chin, his cheek, playful before he scoots his ass back to leave their nest. He only takes like… three steps max, but Dave hates to see him go. In his absence, though, Dave sits up, stuffing the last of the shirts around  _his_ side and making sure the loose, top blankets are set ready at the foot of the bed for when they want to sleep.

Look at him, being a homemaker and shit.

Karkat returns, Daves arms are open and inviting and he winds one around his mate’s shoulders, squeezing gently. He presses his cheek to Karkat’s, turning to kiss his forehead and mumble. “fine, but ygotta feed me…”

  
  


“You know what? Fine.” Karkat says, nuzzling in against Dave, purring softly in response. “I will be the best goddamn boyfriend in existence and feed you so you better be happy.”

He reaches for the first snack, which turns out to be animal crackers, and adds, “if you ask me to baby bird you though I swear I’m going to puke.”

He tears the animal crackers open and settles a little more into Dave’s arms holding up the first one for Dave to eat.

His ears are definitely hot. There’s no fucking way Karkat has a feeding kink. He’s just being a good goddamn alpha. He’s taking care of his boyfriend, who is distressingly skinny and really, Karkat needs to make sure he eats more and.

Karkai almost has a mini crisis but bottles that up like a motherfucker and tosses it away. He’s not fucking thinking about this right now.

  
  


“wait, seriously? i didnt actually expect you to say yes, you know, you dont have to-”

It’s too late, because Karkat’s already grabbing the animal crackers and once Karkat decides to fucking do something, there is  _no_ stopping him, so Dave can bitch and protest as much as he wants but it’s  _still_ going to happen.

Karkat holds the cracker between his forefinger and thumb, like a penny he’s just found and doesn’t know what he’s going to spend it on. But his ears are dark, his eyes are on  _Dave_ , watching him with an intensity that makes his neck burn.

Dave awkwardly takes the giraffe cracker between his teeth, chewing quietly.

He swallows.

_why does this feel so weird_

“…thanks, baby.”

  
  


This feels so fucking weird. Karkat doesn’t know if he likes it or not, but Dave is clearly feeling awkward.

“You know what, this was a weird idea.” Karkat says, and puts the back of crackers into Dave’s hand. “Eat normally and I’ll just give you kisses, okay?”

  
  


Okay.

Whatever the fuck that was must’ve touched a nerve, because Karkat’s shoving the crackers into Dave’s arms like they personally insulted his father.

But the look that passed through Karkat’s eyes intrigues him. Enough for Dave not to dismiss the idea entirely.

…but maybe not with a snack for literal pups.

Strawberries. Cherries. Cream is far,  _far_ too suggestive, and he knows that Karkat looks good in red…

Another time.

Dave rolls his eyes and huffs a quiet laugh, reaching in to get a decent handful and snuggling down into Karkat’s side.

Perfect. But Dave isn’t done yet.

“put your hands out” Dave says. When Karkat obeys, Dave pours half the pack into Karkat’s cupped palms, and only _then_ will he eat anything himself.

  
  


Karkat gives him the crackers and then Dave immediately gives some back to him and Karkat rolls his eyes.

“I’m not the one who hasn’t eaten anything today, dumbass.” He says, rolling his eyes, but this is clearly important enough for Dave to push for it so he just curls a little closer to Dave and starts muching.

Fuck, Dave smells good. So deliciously sweet and homey. Dave smells like rising bread dough. Mm.

Karkat turns his face and presses it to Dave’s shoulder, breathing deep.

“You smell really good, Dave.” Karkat murmurs, eating another cracker.

  
  


“i ate” Dave mumbles defensively, curling his body more to his boyfriend’s as he starts to eat. Now that he’s actually got the animal crackers, he realizes that he was _starving_ , and it’s nice just to be able to chew on something again.

He’s thankful that Karkat drops it, and they can eat in peace. Dave doesn’t normally have a lot, but he manages to finish his pack while Karkat presses close to sent him. Dave sets his own (empty!) bag aside, winding his arms around both of Karkat’s shoulders to cuddle him closer.

Karkat thinks he smells  _good_ . Dave grins, squeezing his mate affectionately, and breathes deep.

“cant be half as good as you smell, fuck. do y’know how nice it is?”

  
  


Dave thinks he smells good and that really shouldn’t boost Karkat’s ego as much as it does.

“Nah. However I smell, you smell better like… to the power of ten.” Karkat decides, flipping over and promptly shoving his nose into Dave’s neck.

“Cause you smell so fucking good.” Karkat mumbles, taking a deep breath. “Fucking sugar cookie dough and wet cement- holy shit.”

Maybe that’s a weird combination. But it’s so fucking  _good_ that Karkat doesn’t care.

“I promised you kisses, didn’t I? You ate something- so lemme kiss you.” Karkat declares, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning in to kiss Dave.

  
  


Karkat’s shifting around to cuddle into Dave’s throat, and he can only be glad that he’d finished his crackers because otherwise they’d be going  _everywhere_ .

Instead, Dave’s hands curl into Karkat’s shoulders nervously. His stomach twists his ears flood with warmth and all he can think about is how  _nice_ Karkat smells, how close he is to his neck, how he could take Dave’s throat between his teeth and bite down and Dave would  _let him_ -

The very moment this occurs to him, he feels his dick give a half-hearted twitch of interest.

Karkat mumbles about  _kissing him_ and Dave meets Karkat halfway, his shaking hands fisting tighter into Karkat’s shirt.

He wants, he doesn’t want. Dave makes a soft, confused sound against Karkat’s mouth, but ultimately tries to pull him closer.

  
  


Dave makes a quiet noise that Karkat can’t really make out, but he’s pulling Karkat closer, kissing him more, so Karkat goes, staying propped up on one elbow so he can lean in and kiss Dave without issues or without being pulled over ontop of him.

Dave asked to be on top, earlier. Karkat won’t cage him in.

Karkat does his best to kiss Dave, a little clumsy, but- it feels like the more they do it, the easier it gets, the more natural.

He finally pulls back and wipes his mouth, looking down at Dave with an expression that he knows looks  _disgustingly_ fond.

“Water, baby.” He says. “Then you can have more kisses.”

  
  


Dave can’t actually figure out  _why_ Karkat seems to be holding back, but he’s not going to push his luck. He’s just happy to be getting any attention at all, stroking over Karkat’s cheeks and cupping his neck.

They’re always a little clumsy to start, but the feeling of smooth, wet lips sliding against each other is  _hypnotic_ . Dave shudders, curls his fingers tighter, and squeezes his thighs together.

He’s not-

He doesn’t want to ruin this. But he doesn’t want to  _stop_ , either.

If they could just kiss forever…

Dave sighs quietly when their mouths finally part, leaning back in to nuzzle their noses together, unwilling to let him go. Dave frowns a little, trying to catch Karkat’s lips with his.

“…later? m’not thirsty…”

  
  


Karkat frowns and shakes his head.

“At least a little bit, Dave.” Karkat says, determined, reaching for the bottle. “I know I said if you brought up baby birding I would puke but I swear I _will_ baby bird you water, don’t try me.”

He holds the bottle out to Dave, insistent.

  
  


His alpha’s saying no-

Dave’s nose scrunches up, his brows knitting together with worry, but he isn’t so far gone that he won’t back off. Dave lets Karkat go with a sigh, settling back down in their nest.

" _fine_ ", he mutters, though he doesn’t feel fine.

_why doesnt karkat want to kiss him?_

_is it too much? are they going too fast? did dave freak him out?_

Dave pops the cap and takes a few shallow sips of water, though his skin feels like it’s crawling.

  
  


Dave is pouting, but Karkat can’t bring himself to care, waiting for Dave to drink at least a  _bit_ of water. He waits for Dave to cap the bottle again before saying “thank you, baby.”

He leans in and kisses Dave’s cheek. “I appreciate you doing that for me. Now come here and lemme kiss you more.”

Karkat reaches out and tugs Dave by the shoulders, pulling Dave in as Karkat lies down on his back, so that Dave is lying halfway ontop of him.

“Love you, Dave.” Karkat murmurs. “I gotta take care of you- even if it seems kinda stupid to you.”

  
  


As soon as Dave’s twisting the cap back on the bottle, Karkat’s leaning in to kiss his cheek, quietening the anxiety that twists in his stomach.

His pout softens when Karkat kisses his cheek, his hurt already forgotten. When Karkat tugs his shoulders, Dave follows mindlessly, laying over his alpha like a blanket.

His arms tighten around Karkat’s middle once Dave settles, his cheek rubbing against Karkat’s shoulder, scenting him. Karkat smells  _good_ , but he doesn’t smell like  _him_ . He needs to change that. They have time.

_I love you, Dave,_ Karkat mumbles, and Dave pauses, his heart thundering in his chest. A small smile twitches at his lips, and now it’s Dave’s turn to lean in, to kiss Karkat’s cheek and cuddle him close. “i know.” He breathes, shifting to lay even more on top of Karkat. “i know youre doing your best- im sorry. its just… yknow? its dumb.”

  
  


Dave is pressing in closer, but Karkat’s shaking his head.

" 's not  _dumb_ . Stop that." He says, catching Dave’s face in his hands again and leaning in to kiss him. There’s a soft, lazy desire starting to pump into his veins, but he’s doing his best to ignore it.

“We can talk about it later.” Karkat decides, and then plants another kiss on Dave’s (soft, so soft) mouth. “Right now is kissing time.”

He curls an arm around Dave’s waist and bumps their noses together, nuzzling in against Dave.

“So kiss me as much as you want, Dave.” Karkat says breathlessly. “I’m here.”

  
  


Dave thinks he’s obsessed with the way their lips always seem to slide perfectly against one another. His cheeks are hot beneath Karkat’s hand, and he holds his breath like he’s absolutely mesmerised.

Be still his beating heart.

Karkat’s defending him against himself, and Dave really could not give a shit right now. All that matters is the almost lazy, almost adoring press of their mouths that happen again and again and again, warmth flooding his veins.

_Kiss me… I’m here_

“well, fuck. if you insist” He purrs. He purrs when their mouths slide together, sounding a little wet and ridiculous but _feeling_ unfairly hot. He purrs as he kisses over Karkat’s jawline, his cheek, but he always finds his way back to Karkat’s mouth.

Dave shifts closer. He’s practically on top of Karkat now, and it’s not  _enough_ . His touch is fevered, his hands shake a little, but he won’t push his luck

( _even if he wants to_ )

( _would karkat like that?_ )

Dave shivers, making an affectionate sound as he claims Karkat’s lips again.

  
  


Dave comes even closer and Karkat gives a heavy little gasp moments before Dave kisses him again. God, he loves this boy so much- this beautiful boy who smells like everything good in the world and is choosing to kiss  _Karkat_ of all people.

Karkat wraps one arm around Dave’s waist to hold him nice and close, the other coming up to cup the back of Dave’s head, just touching. Just wanting to feel Dave under his hands.

Karkat wants this boy. He wants Dave like he’s never wanted anything else and he’s about 70% sure that it’s not Dave’s heat fucking with his brain and making him think that.

He knows they’re not going to do anything. Not really. Karkat will give Dave as many kisses as he wants- will hold him and pet his hair as he sweats and kisses his way through his heat- but he’s not going to touch Dave, not really.

His dick is going to hurt so bad by the time Dave’s heat breaks, he just knows it. He’s fine with this fact. It’s a sacrifice he’ll make to be a good alpha and also get to nest with Dave and kiss him.

Karkat turns his head a little, experimenting with the angle and yes, that definitely feels better- there’s a low heat starting to build in his gut. He tentatively slides his tongue out and traces the seam of Dave’s mouth- there has to be a reason that people kiss with tongue, right? Even though the idea of it sounds kind of gross in theory, Karkat still… wants to try it.

  
  


Karkat makes a sound that goes  _right_ between Dave’s legs, making him flush hot with warmth and desire and  _ache_ to be touched more. And as if reading his mind, that’s exactly what he does. His arm is solid and warm as it drapes over Dave’s waist, his hand gentle as it cradles Dave’s head, guiding him a little closer while Karkat changes the angle and-

and it’s so much  _easier_ . Their noses don’t bump together so much at this angle, alleviating some of the clumsiness that comes with inexperience.

Dave’s not expecting Karkat’s tongue to trace over his mouth. Nor is he expecting the  _sound_ that it pulls from him - a high, muffled keen - or how easily his lips part with the slightest touch. Does he know what he’s doing? Absolutely not. But he  _does_ know that he wants Karkat’s mouth, his tongue, on all parts of him, so he’ll take what he can fucking get.

He’s so hard that it’s embarrassing.

Dave  _knows_ that Karkat would never do anything he doesn’t want, that Karkat promised he wouldn’t force Dave into anything, but that doesn’t exactly mean that Dave feels comfortable with his arousal. So he shifts, as best as he can, his knee slipping between Karkat’s legs and his forearms bracing against their nest so that they can be close without being  _too close_ , while still maintaining the angle they’ve got going.

Plus, when Dave pulls back to catch his breath, the sight of Karkat kiss-flushed and panting beneath him is worth its fucking weight in gold. Dave curses softly, he can’t help but lean in again, cupping Karkat’s cheek in his palm.

  
  


Oh, holy shit. Dave makes such a pretty noise that it makes a trembling little pulse shiver down Karkat’s spine. He opens up so Karkat slips his tongue in carefully and it’s… weird. It’s weird, but it’s  _good_ weird instead of bad weird.

Dave shifts to be more over him and yet also not which is- this is fine, it’s  _good_ , even- Karkat’s down to do literally anything to keep Dave kissing him.

So he takes the opportunity to breathe when it’s given to him and then he arches up and meets Dave as Dave leans back in.

Karkat gives a soft, pleased hum as Dave kisses him, smoothing his hand over Dave’s lower back.  _Love you._ Karkat thinks, carefully sliding his tongue into Dave’s mouth again, warmth tingling down his spine.

Dave’s hand on his face is nice. Karkat feels almost  _submissive_ , like this- like their roles are reversed, Dave as the alpha above him, Karkat as the omega below him. It’s strangely thrilling, letting Dave be in charge and do anything he wants.

  
  


Karkat’s arching up to meet him, running his hands over him, kissing him  _so sweetly_ and moving how Dave wants him to, bordering on submissive, and it makes the alpha inside of him  _purr_ .

_This_ .  _This is how things should’ve been, were supposed to be, before-_

Karkat is  _his_ .

Being on top is… honestly a little intoxicating. Karkat said that he would  _listen_ to him, that he wouldn’t push for anything he didn’t want, and now here he is, the shorter teen spread out and beautiful beneath him,  _kissing_ him.

He’s in control.

The realization makes Dave giddy, warmth curling in his stomach.

_He’s in control._

Dave’s hand settles anxiously on Karkat’s hip, his thigh shifting forward so that Karkat can- if he needs to- it’s there. For him.

He pulls back, kisses his jawline, his ear, breathlessly kissing down his neck and  _over_ his scent glands, huffing his boyfriend’s scent like glue-

He aches.

His cock  _throbs_ . If his legs weren’t separated by Karkat’s, they’d be pressing together, acutely aware of the slick gathering between them. His teeth  _ache_ , and he’s never fucking wanted to bite anyone so bad-

" _baby_ ", Dave whispers between kisses, rubbing his thumb over Karkat’s hipbone. " _my baby. mine._ "

" _my omega_ "

  
  


Dave is pressing kisses over and over, across Karkat’s face and neck and holy shit Dave is right there at his mating gland and Karkat’s heart lurches and leaps at the same time, leaving him with an organ trying to do backflips and not quite making it.

If Dave wants to bite him- Karkat won’t refuse him. Karkat can’t really bite  _him_ , after all, and no matter how people might claim its  _disgraceful_ or  _demeaning_ or any other number of stupid words, Karkat’s never thought of an alpha carrying their omega’s bite as a  _bad_ thing.

He would wear Dave’s bite with pride. In all lifes, in all orentations- Karkat could never be  _ashamed_ of Dave, not ever.

So he shivers and sighs at the kisses and holds Dave, lets his omega do whatever he wants, lets him-

_My omega_ .

Karkat goes through five different things in three seconds.

_What the fuck-? Did he just call me-_

_Why did he call me that, holy shit?_

_Why did that make my dick get hard??_

_ Am I  **blushing** ? _

_Holy shit can you do that again???_

Karkat feels his hands tighten on Dave.

“Dave.” He breathes, then, hesitantly, embarrassed, whispers, " _alpha_." The word sends a hot _pulse_ through his gut- his omega is above him and touching him and calling _Karkat_ omega and it’s- Karkat doesnt know what it is but it’s making his head _spin_. He feels flushed and hot all over and he really really wants Dave to do it again.

  
  


_Dave-_

_alpha_

Dave shivers, feeling the way Karkat’s hands hold him tighten, burning with the knowledge that Karkat  _knows_ and submits to him so,  _so_ nicely anyway, that Karkat finds this  _hot-_

If things were different, maybe Dave would’ve actually been his alpha.

Maybe they’d grind their knots together - a thought that sends a lazy, heated pulse right between his legs - and wrestle and fight to see who would be on top-

Or maybe it wouldn’t be like that at all.

Maybe Karkat  _always_ wanted to be submissive, to not be in control of fucking everything for a while, be taken care of-

Dave doesn’t have to be his alpha to do that.

His breaths are hot against the skin of Karkat’s mating gland, his mouth attaching to the sensitive area to kiss over and nip at his mate’s skin-

_his_ mate’s-

Dave shivers as a heady pulse runs through him, his fingers awkwardly dancing over Karkat’s hip.

" _baby_ ," he pleads, shifting to crowd Karkat in even closer with his body, covering him in a way that’s making his possessive streak  _purr_ .

" _my omega_ … i wanna make y’feel good- is that what you want? your  _alpha_ to touch you?"

  
  


Oh fuck, this is very rapidly getting out of hand.

Karkat’s head is spinning a bit from Dave’s scent and his touches and his words and there’s a heat gathering in his gut from Dave saying  _your alpha_ and  _my omega_ and wow holy shit okay people are not kidding when they talk about the force of omega heat scents.

“Dave.” Karkat manages again. “I- Fuck.” He swallows on a shudder. Dave’s mouth against his neck is hot and every bit of his awareness is there, torn between _bite me bite me bite me_ and _holy shit please don’t._

But Dave is over him and warm and he smells so good.

Dave smells like everything Karkat wants. Has ever wanted.

So he dredges up a soft little chirrup, clutching Dave close.

“Alpha…” His face is hot as he says it, squirming in a strange embarrassed pleasure. “I want to make _you_ feel good- it’s not about me right now…” _Not with you in heat_.

  
  


Karkat’s so  _beautiful_ beneath him like this, flushed and chirruping and panting  _alpha, dave-_

Why had it taken them so long to get here? This was  _obviously_ what they both wanted, where they were meant to be, and Karkat is  _hishishis-_

And if Karkat wont bite him, then Dave  _has to_

( _but biting_ _**hurts**_ , _bitings_ _**scary**_ , _he cantcantcant do that to karkat he cant hurt his alpha-_ )

Dave noses adoringly against Karkat’s mating gland.

He breathes.

He can do this.

_Alpha-_

Dave’s teeth close over Karkat’s neck

no pressure

just  _holding_

_It’s not about me-_

Dave stills

 _I want to_ _**make you**_ _feel good_ -

His throat feels tight, his stomach  _clenches_ , and Dave swallows.

He releases Karkat’s neck, sighing slowly.

“…no, cmon, i wanna look after _you_ -”

_not me, not me, i cant-_

  
  


Dave’s teeth close around his gland.

_Bite me bite me bite me bite me bite me_

_Isn’t it too fast holy shit Dave is this really how you want to-_

Karkat’s still underneath him. Barely breathing. Heart stopped. Waiting for Dave to bite or pull away.

His entire body is humming with tension.

Dave isn’t moving.

_BITE ME_

_Don’t-_

Dave pulls away and Karkat doesn’t know if he’s disappointed or relieved.

“I know.” He says. “You just want to be a good alpha-” Karkat’s blushing so hard, holy shit, “-but right now _I_ gotta look after _you_ , Dave- you’re in heat- can’t you let your o- omega take care of- you?” Fuck, he’s stuttering. He was doing so fucking good, too.

  
  


Dave can’t look at Karkat now.

Maybe Bro was right.

Maybe he  _wasn’t_ cut out to be anyone’s alpha, let alone Karkat’s.

Maybe-

Dave swallows, his throat tight. He’s still feverish and warm even though he  _knows_ he’s letting Karkat down, and that just makes him feel  _worse_ , even if Karkat’s too nice to tell him.

_You just wanted to be a good alpha-_ Karkat murmurs and, fuck, how could Karkat be so right without even  _knowing_ ? Of course he did. He wanted to help Karkat with their pack and give  _Karkat_ a break every now and then but he can’t-

He’s still hard, still wet, shivering when Karkat’s voice takes on a nervous stammer.

Nervous.

Is Karkat a virgin?

It… hadn’t even occurred to him, but. It would make sense.

_I gotta look after you-_

Something about that feels wrong.

Dave shifts, but he doesn’t pull away. He instead presses closer, careful with how their bodies touch, so that it doesn’t seem like he’s  _trying_ to take more than Karkat will give.

Every place they touch sends an excited shiver to Dave’s core, but as much as this is about him, about his  _heat_ , it  _has_ to be about Karkat too.

“…do… you actually want to?” He asks softly, too shy to look Karkat in the face.

He won’t pressure Karkat into anything. He  _can’t_ .

“i- i dont mind, honest, itll just be nice to cuddle and nest together and it doesnt h-have to be anything more than that so its fine and ill be fine a-and i _dont_ want you to worry, okay? ill be okay. are you okay? is this okay?”

_Fuck_ .

  
  


Dave presses closer and every inch where their bodies touch feels hot and warm and Karkat wants to grab Dave and roll them so that he can smother Dave under his weight at.

Karkat shoves those thoughts away because Dave is  _talking_ \- Jesus, brain, keep it together.

“Dave.” He says, curling his fingers in Dave’s hair and tucking his face back in against Karkat’s neck, shivering a little at the feeling of Dave’s breath on his skin.

" _I want to take care of you._ " Karkat says firmly. “Whatever you need- I mean, to a point, obviously- but- I want to help you get through this. It’s okay.”

"It’s  _okay._ " He promises. “Just- talk to me, Dave- we’re both kinda flying blind with each of our thumbs up our asses here, right? I don’t know what you need- so I need you to  _tell_ me, okay?”

  
  


_It’s okay,_ Karkat promises, pressing close and petting his hair.  _It’s okay, talk to me, whatever you need-_ "

What does he need?

He needs his alpha. He  _has_ his alpha, even if neither are  ~~ properly ~~ claimed, and he’s so fucking thankful to even have this much. He can hardly fathom what he would’ve done, where he would be if Karkat hadn’t messaged him when he had.

He swallows thickly, pressing as close as physically possible.

Being touched right now  _isn’t_ a need, not yet, but it will be soon. He doesn’t know how to feel about this. Any wariness he does have is obviously not Karkat’s fault, but…

He’s angry.

Angry that he even has to be afraid. Angry that his body hurts and his mind hurts and that he has to deal with  _heat_ on top of that, but.

Karkat’s here, Karkat is angry too, in his own way. He isn’t alone.

Dave’s stomach twists like it’s trying to strangle itself. He turns his head to brush their noses together, a self-soothing gesture more than anything.

“…yknow, asking me to talk to you is dangerous, right? now im never gonna shut the fuck up and you have nobody but yourself to blame.”

_I don’t know what you need, so I need you to tell me._

Right.

“i…”

“i dont know what i need either, honestly, and im kinda fucking terrified? its like- it feels like im going into surgery, or whatever. i know, realistically, that its not gonna be comfortable and that i wont _really_ remember it but its- its not any less _scary_ because of that.”

“i just. i want you with me, for as long as you can stand me. _please_. you dont have to do anything you dont want to, okay? but im…”

“im probably not gonna say no, when it hits. because for some god forsaken reason you just _had_ to be the sexiest alpha alive, you prick.”

  
  


“but youre allowed to tell _me_ no, okay? i dont… want to do anything youre not ready for. and, fuck, you only just became my alpha after yesterdays fiasco. y-youve gotta have your own feelings about that too, right?”

“s-so lets talk. you and me. while im still myself.”

  
  


Dave presses in  _more_ and Karkat holds him tighter. He never wants to let Dave go.

Dave’s  _terrified_ .

Karkat probably should’ve expected that. He just got  ~~ raped ~~ hurt by his Bro and now he’s going into  _heat_ and its just one big clusterfuck that Karkat is so so grateful he’s here for.

“Yeah.” Karkat whispers. “Yeah. I’m here, I promise.” He gently brings one hand up to pet over Dave’s hair.

His face is so hot from being called sexy but he is going to deal with that  _later._

“Don’t worry-” Karkat says determinedly, “I won’t do anything I don’t want to- and you gotta tell me now if there’s anything you don’t want and I _sure_ as fuck will avoid it.”

He gives Dave a little smile, bumping their noses together again.

" 'm not gonna fuck you." Karkat murmurs. “I’m not- not like this.” He swallows thickly. “Anything you need to do- I’ll help.” He continues, heart skipping in his chest. He takes a deep breath.

“I want to help you- and god, I don’t care that… that we just started dating, I… I’ve loved you for _years_ , Dave. I don’t care if it looks sudden or rushed to anyone else- I want to help you through this. I want to- to make you feel good.” His gaze darts away, embarrassed, as he adds, “even if it’s just something like kissing you while you jerk- jerk off.”

  
  


Karkat’s promising that he won’t even  _try_ to fuck him, that he won’t do anything that Dave doesn’t want or he doesn’t want, smiling softly and petting his hair and telling him that  _it’s okay._

He’s not gonna cry, not now, not anymore. He doesn’t think he has it in him, but a bitch might get misty eyed anyway.

Dave nods, trembling a little as he lets Karkat’s words wash over him. His face flushes hot when Karkat offers to  _help_ him, even if it isn’t inherently sexual, but he… doesn’t really hate the idea. Maybe it is his stupid heat, or maybe it’s the fact that they’ve known,  _loved_ each other for years…

but he wants to help Karkat too.

It might even be easier, if he’s not the one being touched.

( _and, selfishly, he wants to know what karkat looks like when he’s pleasured- how karkat will feel in his hand and smell and_ _**sound**_ _when he’s-_ )

He. Wants Karkat.

Anything he’ll give, Dave wants.

Karkat’s burning up, his face bright red as he offers to only  _kiss_ Dave while he touches himself, which- yeah. He’s definitely filing away into the ‘try later’ box, but it’s not what he wants  _right now._

Dave swallows thickly, his own need pulsing hot and wet, arousal curling heavier in his stomach as he  _leans_ in to nuzzle Karkat’s jaw.

“…i know you want this t’be 'bout me, but,” He purrs, breathing out slowly. “…i want to do things _with_ you. i just-”

“i wanna know it’s really okay. to t-touch you.”

“that’s what i want right now.”

  
  


Karkat can smell Dave’s scent getting sweeter, somehow, even  _more_ enticing and it’s making him want to roll them and press Dave into the bed and kiss him senseless. It’s making him want to grind and hump against Dave like a stupid fucking moron.

He doesn’t do any of that, of course, because he has self control. But. He  _wants_ .

It’s that want that makes him blurt out, " _yes_ . I mean- yeah, of course- I- if you want to touch me- I’m not gonna say  _no_ ."

He swallows and looks up at Dave.

“I’d let you do pretty much anything to me.” He admits, squirming a little in embarrassment, but it’s true. “If you- if you want to. To touch me, then I’m-”

He carefully cups Dave’s cheek, thumbing over his pink cheeks, his hot skin, staring into his beautiful red eyes.

“Then I’m gonna say yes.” Karkat whispers. “Anything you want, Dave.”

  
  


Dave’s harder and wetter than he’s been in his entire life, and Karkat’s saying,  _reassuring_ him that it’s okay, that he wants to be touched too.

He feels only relief, shuddering when Karkat’s soft palm cups his cheeks.

His eyes are a little hazy, his breathing labored, and all he can think about is  _how pretty_ the brown of Karkat’s own are.

He’s so, so lucky.

The luckiest omega in the world.

The luckiest  _alpha_ in the world, because he has  _Karkat_ , and it’s okay.

“ _Anything you want, Dave."_

Oh, shit. Yes.  _Fuck yes_ .

“i wanna b _ite_ you” Dave mumbles quickly, like he’s afraid Karkat’s going to change his mind and deny him. "i wanna kiss you and claim you and be _yours_ , your mate, _only yours-_ "

“i wanna kiss you so bad-” He breathes, holding Karkat’s palm to his cheek as he leans further in, his lips brushing over Karkat’s when he speaks, sending excited little shivers down his spine and-

he wants to rut.

He wants to hold Karkat down and grind against him-

He wants Karkat on his belly, on his back, wants Karkat to  _look at him_ and hold him and tell him he’s okay-

he wants to feel him.

Dave shivers, letting his fingers trace over the lines of Karkat’s hips, his lower stomach, waiting for another  _okay_ before he’ll even  _think_ of undressing him-

he wants this so fucking much.


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to bite you._

Karkat’s breath stutters and skips as he shivers. There’s a phantom ache in his neck, a  _desire_ shuddering through him.

“I-” He’s practically _panting_ against Dave’s mouth, head spinning.

“You- you already have me.” Karkat breathes. “I- fuck, I wanna- I want you to bite me, but- not like this- want to be _yours_ , your- your alpha, omega, whatever you want- but- I’m gonna want to- to do more if you bite me.”

He swallows.

“I don’t wanna lose control.” He leans up to press their foreheads together. “Not like this.” He whispers. “Not right now.”

  
  


The huff that Dave makes is a disappointed, heavy one, but.

He’s okay with it?

If this is where Karkat’s drawing his boundary line, then Dave will listen, no matter how much his own teeth and jaw ache to bite and  _claim_ , to further cement their bond with each other-

because Karkat doesn’t want it. Not yet. He isn’t ready.

“okay-” Dave mumbles right as he presses their lips together, evidently not as wounded as he thought he’d be. And. Shit. Now he’s just thinking about how _nice_ Karkat’s lips feel, how _nicely_ they slip together, losing himself to the rhythm of kissing and breathing and _Karkat_ -

  
  


Karkat gives a little moan at the contact of their lips. He’s so warm right now. It’s gotta be Dave’s heat, Dave’s scent, that’s making him feel so drunk, making him feel aroused and needy. He  _wants_ Dave and the touch of their lips is only sparking a needy kind of warmth in his gut.

“Dave.” He breathes into the kiss, and he reaches blindly for one of Dave’s hands. “You smell so fucking good…”

He kisses Dave as eagerly as he can, finding Dave’s wrist and tugging his hand in, bringing it to the hem of his sweater and slipping it underneath so that Dave’s hand is resting on his chubby stomach.

“You want to touch me, right?” Karkat asks breathlessly, letting his head drop to the bed again. “So _touch me_ , alpha- I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

  
  


Karkat’s  _skin_ . Karkat’s  _letting_ Dave touch his skin, his soft, warm stomach, and Dave’s so dizzy with need and the knowledge that Karkat trusts him that he could cry.

He wont, not now, but the pleased little rumble Dave makes when Karkat lifts his shift up speaks volumes.

Dave’s fingers spread reverently over Karkat’s belly, first slipping up to touch his abdomen, his chest, mapping out the handsome planes and slopes of his boyfriend’s body before his hand slips down, back down, to hold his hips.

_Touch me, alpha-_

Oh, fuck.

Dave’s fingers shake a little as they hook into the waistband of Karkat’s sweats, and as much as he’d like to  _rip_ and  _tear_ the fabric for getting in his way, he can’t. It’s valuable nesting material, it’s Karkat’s, he can’t break Karkat’s things.

But he can pull the bunched up fabric down, down past his hips and his strong, soft thighs until it reaches the barrier Dave’s own body makes, and  _he’s_ shifting to remove the garment entirely. His chest rattles noisily the whole time, his eyes bright and  _excited_ and-

oh, fuck.

_The smell._

It’s… just like Karkat’s neck but much,  _much_ more potent. Dave  _yearns_ to hold Karkat’s thighs apart and huff and  _huff_ his scent of alpha, of mate, until he’s dizzy and can’t think of anything else-

Dave swallows thickly, pulling the last of the fabric off Karkat’s calves and pressing right back fucking in. He’s still clothed, rocking himself lazily against Karkat’s thigh, whispering mindless  _thank you_ s and  _i love you_ s and  _mine_ s,  _all mine_ s against his alpha’s jaw.

His omega’s jaw.

_His mate’s_ .

  
  


Daves fingers on his skin feel  _blazingly_ hot.

Karkat’s stomach jumps under the touch before he shakily breathes out, trying not to squirm as Dave’s fingers smooth over his skin, leaving tingles in their wake.

Almost before he can realize it, Dave is grabbing and working his pants and underwear down and Karkat is gasping softly and arching to help get them off, and his dick is just  _full out_ and it’s right there for Dave to see, bobbing lightly, completely hard.

Dave is purring and purring and purring and it’s everything Karkat wants as Dave grinds against his thigh, as Dave presses kisses to his jaws and whispers such sweet things that it makes Karkat feel like he’s going to explode.

“Yeah,” Karkat breathes, feeling his cock ache and throb, “yeah, yeah- love you, Dave, love you- I’m yours, all yours- you’re mine and I’m yours, your omega-”

The more he says  _omega_ the more he likes it, the more he likes the way it feels in his mouth, the hot pulse it brings in his gut, the pleased heat it dredges up in his gut.

" _Please_ , alpha, I want you…" Karkat tries to pitch his voice higher, tries to mewl like needy omegas do in porn, embarrassed at the attempt but- but wanting to drive Dave  _crazy_ , wanting to play into this stupidly, weirdly hot thing going on.

  
  


As Dave rocks, his own need impossible to deny anymore, body shuddering as he presses himself  _down_ against Karkat’s own, Karkat’s whining for him, pleading to be touched by his  _alpha_ , mewling in a way that raises all the hairs on his neck and smelling so,  _so_ fucking good it’s driving him insane.

He  _needs_ to fuck him, the way he needs air to breathe.

His heart thumps to the tune of  _karkat-karkat-karkat_ , his shaking hands adoringly skimming up the outer sides of Karkat’s thighs, his hips, just rubbing and admiring the way his skin feels beneath his own palms, admiring  _Karkat_ , his beautiful omega.

Hearing the desperation creep into Karkat’s voice, Dave nips his jawline softly, pulling back so he can really look at his mate.

( _hesbeautiful_ )

He’s  _hard_ . He’s big, his cock flushed and needy as it bobs against his hipbone.

He’s  _hot_ . Literally hot. The velvety flesh that Dave curls his fingers around is warm enough to brand him, and a non-insignificant part of him wishes that it  _would_ . Dave squeezes, moving his fingers along Karkat’s length in an exploratory manner, his wide eyes closely watching Karkat’s face to see what he likes.

Here’s his head, his slit, a heady vein that runs along his shaft. His knot, not-yet-inflated, a knot that Dave  _lost_ , which he gives an experimental squeeze, just to see.

It’s… fun, to watch Karkat like this. But it isn’t enough, and Dave  _needs_ more.

His mouth waters.

“…ive got you, baby.” Dave purrs as he pulls back, blankets rustling as he shimmies down.

He presses his lips to Karkat’s shoulder

chest

stomach

he hooks one of Karkat’s legs over his own shoulder, glancing up nervously before his lips press to the head of  _his mate’s_ cock.

Dave inhales  _deeply_ , letting the scent of  _alpha_ and  _musk_ wash over him.

  
  


Dave keeps  _touching_ and squeezing over Karkat, over all his soft parts that Karkat’s always covered, but under Dave’s touch they feel nice, they feel soft and nice instead of fat and ugly and thankfully before those thoughts can creep in Dave is  _touching him down there_ and

Dave’s hand is

Fuck

It feels so fucking  _good_ , Karkat tipping his head back on a moan at the  _squeeze_ and pressure and

And fuck, his brain feels like it’s struggling to do anything, his hips twitching and trying to press up into Dave’s touch.

"F _uuck-_ " He gasps, as Dave  _moves._

Where is he-

He’s.

_Oh._

Oh, oh oh-

Karkat gives a low, desperate whine as he stares down at Dave between his legs, as there’s the press of  _Dave’s mouth against his dick_ , as he watches Dave  _breathe_ him in, eyes fluttering shut, looking fucking  _rapterous_ .

" _Baby._ " Karkat whispers. His hands feel like they’re shaking. “… _please_ .”

Holy shit.

He’s about to get his dick sucked or the first time and it’s by fucking  _Dave_ . Karkat feels like he should pinch himself.

  
  


_Baby…_ _**please**_

Karkat’s  _moaning_ , moaning because of him, his hands, his mouth, and it feels  _good_ .

He only feels euphoric as he mouths at the head of Karkat’s cock, admittedly unsure of  _how_ he’s going to take his length, but determined to do it regardless. Especially when Karkat’s gasping like that.  _Because_ of that.

It’s another first they’ll share, he thinks, as his kisses become open-mouthed and wet and his lips  _close_ around the head of Karkat’s dick, sinking to feel him on his tongue for the very first time.

It’s incredible.

Karkat is warm and  _heavy_ on his lips, and being  _this close_ to his crotch, to the glands and pheromones down here is so nice it’s fucking  _dizzying_ .

Dave inhales deeply, he swallows around what he’s already taken, and he pushes himself  _further._

He wont  _let_ himself stop until Karkat’s a mess above him, beneath him. He  _wants_ to serve his alpha, his omega, the love of his fucking life.

Dave moans, muffled by Karkat’s  _dick_ in his mouth,  _holy shit-_

Why does it feel so good?

  
  


Karkat’s brain has gone offline, all systems shut down, all power divested to life support so that he can  _keep fucking breathing_ because Dave’s mouth is

is

He can’t even. He can’t even fucking  _think_ it, can’t feel anything other than  _hot_ and  _Dave_ and oh god that’s his tongue that’s-

Karkat’s fingers dig into the sheets as he fights not to arch, to not mewl like a pathetic baby. It feels like sweat is breaking out across his body, his heel digging into Dave’s back as he fights to keep himself from just  _shoving_ up into that warmth, into-

Into-

Into  _Dave’s mouth._

Oh god. Holy shit.

Karkat is actually going to die. It’s too fucking hot and

“D-Da-ave-” Karkat stutters out, panting.

  
  


There’s a funny spasm in the back of Dave’s throat saying  _too far_ and  _stop_ , but how can he stop when Karkat’s falling apart under his lips and tongue, moaning  _so fucking sweetly_ that Dave can’t help but rock against his mattress?

Dave can feel the way Karkat shivers from just his touch, fights to hold himself back and if his mouth wasn’t currently crammed full of his dick he’d hiss at him to  _let go_ .

He’s just slightly preoccupied.

Instead, Dave pulls back so that he can wetly slide his mouth back onto Karkat again, his tongue lavishing Karkat’s head and shaft and he  _sucks_ around what he can fit. What he can’t, Dave squeezes and strokes, his hand warm and tight around Karkat’s not-yet-inflated knot.

And it’s kind of fucking hot?

This is actually  _Karkat_ , panting and writhing beneath him.  _Karkat_ , shivering and overwhelmed and beautiful  _Karkat_ , letting Dave have what he  _needs_ -

Dave’s heart lurches as he sinks even further down his cock, his hand sustaining a warm,  _tight_ squeeze so he feels completely buried

(he hopes)

and

blindly

his other hand grasps up

_trying_ to find Karkat’s hand

_hold him_

hold the man he loves so much.

  
  


Dave is  _going_ to  _kill_ him and it’s perfect, it’s wonderful, it’s pressure and wet and  _hot_ and Karkat is moaning helplessly, struggling to not buck his hips up, head spinning. Dave’s hand on him squeezing his knot is sending pulse after pulse of heady pleasure through his gut- but Dave’s  _mouth_ is doing that in fucking triplicate.

“Fuck, _alpha,_ fuck-” Karkat whines and moans as Dave sinks down again, taking his cock into that _wet_ heat, trembling, and he can feel Dave’s hand blindly reaching for him, so he grabs Dave’s hand and forces his head up to look down the bed at his mate.

Dave looks-

God.

Dave looks fucking  _divine_ , expression fucking  _rapturous_ , his lips wrapped around Karkat, nestled right in there between Karkat’s thighs, looking like for the world there’s nowhere he would rather be, sucking his alpha’s dick while said alpha whines and cries out like a fucking  _omega_ .

“Baby, I’m not gonna-” Karkat gasps, squeezing Dave’s hand tightly. “I’m not gonna last much more if you keep- oooh _fuck_ , god, fuck- if you-” He dissolves into a wordless whine.

  
  


Thick, warm fingers guide and close around Dave’s blindly grasping hand, squeezing in a way that tells him  _its okay_ , that he’s  _doing okay_ and that, despite everything, Karkat’s always gonna be here for him.

Karkat  _whines_ like a perfect little omega, a sound that goes right to his dick and his cunt and he  _aches_ to be full, to grind against something, to draw even more of those gorgeous sounds from his beautiful mate and the fact that only using his hands and mouth is enough to make Karkat like this is a serious power trip.

Dave peers up at Karkat through his pale lashes, a dreamy expression in his eyes when red meet warm, gentle brown.

Karkat’s  _gorgeous_ .

Karkat’s  _all his_ .

Karkat’s  _whining_ , clearly straining to not buck up into the warmth of his mouth, babbling that he can’t and he won’t last but Dave doesn’t  _want_ him to last. He’s greedy, he  _wants_ to see what Karkat will look like when he falls apart completely, and his desire to make his mate feel good outweighs his own desire to get off.

So Dave groans sweetly around Karkat’s length, pulling back just enough to suck in a deep, shuddering breath.

He sinks back down,  _further_ , swallowing to fight his instinct to gag around Karkat’s head as it tickles the back of his throat, his pretty pink lips stretching as best as they can around Karkat.

And then he gets  _wider_ . Is that his knot? Holy shit,  _holy shit_ , Dave’s so fucking close that he can’t stop now, moving his hand that grasps at Karkat’s dick away to hold onto his hips instead, trembling with the effort, his pretty red eyes squeezing shut.

If he could talk right now, Dave would plead, he would  _beg_ for Karkat to let go. He makes do with squeezing his mate’s hand, trying his absolute best to sink further, his throat squeezing tightly around Karkat as he swallows.

  
  


_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod-_

It’s taking everything Karkat has not to fucking cum, not to cum and accidentally knot because he doesn’t want to do that, he doesn’t-

“Dave- Dave Dave, off, I’m gonna- fuck-”

Dave is  _all the way down_ holy fuck Karkat can’t-

" _Dave-_ " Karkat can’t hold back. He chokes out a moan as he cums, fisting the soft fabric under his hands, his cock enveloped in Dave’s warm, wet mouth- his knot

Oh, fuck, his knot inflating and  _catching in Dave’s mouth_ .

“Oh _shit_ \- fuck, oh no-” Karkat gasps, eyes going wide as he props himself up, staring down at Dave as his cock fills Dave’s mouth and inflates to the point where Dave. Probably can’t just fucking pull off without hurting them both. “I’m so fucking sorry, Jesus- are you- shit, okay-”

Karkat might be freaking out a little bit. Sex ed really really doesn’t prepare you for what to do when you accidentally knot your boyfriend’s mouth.

  
  


_Dave- Dave Dave, I’m gonna- fuck-_

_**Dave** _

Karkat groans so  _sweetly_ as he falls apart, pumping straight down Dave’s throat and leaving him with no choice  _but_ to swallow his come.

And, fuck, that has  _no fucking right_ to be half as hot as it is-

The fire in Dave’s belly is unbearable, made worse knowing that he brought his mate to his finish without doing anything for himself-

Dave’s hand shakes when he squeezes his own cock, clumsily shoving his underwear down to pump himself once, twice-

and he unravels.

In the back of his mind, Dave knows that Karkat’s tying him, tying his  _mouth_

but he  _wants_ to be tied to Karkat.

The other panics, and Dave groans softly, reaching up to stroke along Karkat’s thigh in a universal  _shhh it’s okay_ .

He’s… stuck down here, yeah, but it’s not  _bad_ . Karkat’s still thick, still  _filling him_ , and Dave’s doing what he should and keeping his alpha’s cock nice and warm. Dave has to keep swallowing as Karkat pours down his throat, doing his absolute best to breathe when he’s already so full

and it’s bliss.

  
  


Dave’s hand pets over his thigh in a reassuring motion, dispelling some of Karkat’s worry, and Karkat slouches back against the pillows, staying propped up so that he can look down at Dave.

Now that his panic is receeding, Karkat can see that Dave looks…  _blissed out._ His expression is soft as he swallows, eyes shut and relaxed, looking like there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

Fuck. God it’s so fucking hot- the idea that Dave would swallow him down like this, would  _let_ Karkat knot his mouth, and would  _love_ it. Would love staying here and just serving his alpha, drinking down every drop without a choice.

“Holy shit.” Karkat breathes- every swallow around his cock is hot and sending a heady little throb up into his gut. He reaches his hand down and trails a couple of fingers over Dave’s cheek, tucking some loose hair behind his ear. “You’re so fucking- god, Dave, you’re so fucking perfect. Shit, you look so fucking pretty like this…”

  
  


Dave’s head is swimming, but it’s not a bad thing, not if he’s doing this for  _Karkat_ .

Because he  _knows_ that Karkat cares, that Karkat was scared to hurt him, would never want to fucking hurt him, and that’s why he’d freaked when they locked-

_but it okay_ .

It’s more than okay.

It’s what he’s  _meant to do_ .

He… he gets it now. He’s meant to look after his alpha, he feels  _proud_ for doing so, warmth and love blooming in his chest as Karkat touches him so, so gently, calls him perfect and  _pretty_ and makes him shiver-

he’s in love.

_In love_ .

And it’s okay.

He feels fuzzy, but in the best way. It’s as though his entire world has folded down to be just him, Karkat’s hand in his hair, the knot in his mouth, and the voice praising him.

Dave can’t really… turn his head into the touch right now, but he purrs and  _purrs_ so sweetly on his mate’s knot, letting Karkat’s scent wash over him.

If he’s drowning, then he never wants to breathe again.

  
  


Dave’s purr is soft and warm and Karkat’s heart feels so so tight in his chest right now from the sheer force of  _adoration_ as it hits him.

“Dave.” He whispers, still just gently touching over Dave’s face, petting his hair, running his fingers through it, just watching Dave’s expression, watching as he gets more and more blissed out from being on his alpha’s knot.

Karkat legitimately doesn’t know what to say. Dave is so fucking pretty, so fucking perfect- he feels like words wouldn’t be enough. He can try, though.

“I love you so much.” Karkat breathes. “God, Dave- you have no fucking idea- you’re so fucking perfect, the best fucking mate anyone could ever ask for. Alpha, omega- I don’t care, whatever you want to be- as long as it’s _you_. You’re all I fucking want, Dave-”

He slowly, carefully sits up, trying not to jostle Dave, so that he can curl forwards and sink both of his hands into Dave’s hair and scratch at his scalp, looking down at him.

“You’re all I want.” Karkat repeats. “As long as you’ll have me-” he cuts off, shaking his head. “No- you’re stuck with me, Dave. You aren’t getting rid of me.”

He runs both of his hands over Dave’s hair, smoothing down the hair he had mussed with his scratching.

He snorts.

“I guess that’s rather literal right now.” He says, amusement creeping into his tone.

  
  


Karkat’s hands are everywhere, all over him, touching his cheeks and his jaw and his face so  _so_ carefully with the wordless understanding that Dave wants to be held right now, as best as they’re both able.

Dave’s purrs only get louder when Karkat speaks. His eyelashes flutter, but he doesn’t peek, won’t peek, because he’s drifting and happy and in  _love_ , and the only thing that matters in the world is keeping Karkat’s cock warm, letting himself soak up his alpha’s praise.

Karkat calls him  _perfect_ , his voice soft like a prayer. Dave’s  _all_ Karkat wants, and this makes him whine, he  _needs_ to tell Karkat that he loves him too, more than anything, Alpha or Omega or Beta-  _he loves him_

But.

Karkat’s shifting. Sitting up.

Dave moves too, to avoid further strain on his neck, but he can tell that Karkat’s trying to be gentle.

And then he’s  _petting_ through Dave’s hair, scratching blunt nails against his scalp in a way that’s so good Dave shivers, breathing in deep until it’s only  _Karkat Karkat Karkat_

He breathes cinnamon and warmth, and the calming scent of mate. He breathes deeply, as deep as he can, his head swimming while Karkat smooths his hair back down again.

_You’re stuck with me_

_You aren’t getting rid of me_

He could never want to-

Karkat snorts in amusement at his own lame joke, a joke which will hit Dave later when they’re both on the verge of sleep and keep him up with laughter for another half hour, but right now he goes absolutely pliant. His hand, the one that stroked Karkat’s thigh earlier, squeezes gently. Three short, gentle pumps.

_i love you._

  
  


Dave’s breathing shifts, turns deeper, heavier, and Karkat looks down at him, confused for a moment- and then it hits him.

Dave is all but  _huffing_ his scent. The throb of heat that runs through Karkat at that realization makes his head spin and his dick pulse, achingly pleasurable in Dave’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dave…” Karkat has to blink away tears as Dave squeezes his leg, three times, deliberately. He cups the back of Dave’s head, just cradling him there, giving the illusion of making him stay, of making him scent his alpha’s musk, so thick and heady down there. “I love you too, baby.” Karkat whispers. “Ain’t a single day going to go by without me telling you that. I’m never going to let you feel alone, never going to leave you.”

Dave’s scent is so  _good._ It’s surrounding Karkat, making him feel relaxed and warm and gentle. He wants to protect this beautiful boy, keep him safe and warm and curl around him and kiss him until he’s breathless and grinning like he should be.

His knot will be starting to go down, soon- but Karkat doesn’t want this to end, wants to have Dave around him forever, wants to be making Dave look like that, blissed out and hazy and soft, wants to keep his omega feeling  _good_ .

  
  


Karkat’s hand moves to cradle the back of his head, fingers threading through Dave’s soft hair as they pretend he’s being held down. It’s  _wonderful_ . The scent of musk and Karkat he breathes is impossibly thick in his nose and lungs, so heavy and heady that he can  _taste_ him, swallowing and suckling with each breath for as long as Karkat’s letting him ride this high.

Karkat’s voice is soft when he whispers, making Dave shiver. His cheeks darken with a pleased flush, his eyes crinkling at the corners with how  _happy_ he feels, held down here after making his alpha feel good. It  _is_ good. It’s perfect. He loves this, loves Karkat, so, so much.

Dave doesn’t know how long they’ve been like this.

His jaw aches a little from the stretch, his eyes watering, but the thought of pulling off Karkat’s knot feels so wrong that he whines softly.

Karkat’s dick  _twitches_ a little in Dave’s mouth, and that sends a heady pulse down between his own thighs. His legs shift, his hips rock down against their nest, but it’s lazy and slow. He doesn’t want to chase his desire yet. Not now. Not when Karkat is here, beautiful and kind and perfect. He  _needs_ to make him feel good, feel happy, feel safe.

  
  


“Fuck, I wanna kiss you so fucking bad.” Karkat says, but his hand doesn’t move, still cradling the back of Dave’s head. He can feel the familiar pulses of pleasure slowly start to settle, to slip away, and knows that his knot’s starting to finally go down. He keeps his hand there, though, wondering how long Dave will stay, will let Karkat have him stay, will let Karkat bury Dave’s face in his musk and have his omega like this.

His cock is going soft, though- so slowly, carefully, he guides Dave up and off it, until Dave is sitting up in front of him and Karkat can cradle his face with both hands.

Dave looks  _blissed out_ , expression hazy, mouth slack, lips wet and puffy, his face flushed- and being stuck on Karkat’s knot  _made him this way_ .

“Dave.” Karkat carefully thumbs over Dave’s cheeks. “Baby, you still with me?” He murmurs. Dave’s scent is _strong_ and heady, an omega in the full-blown throws of heat- Karkat knows that rationality can vary in this state, so he needs to try and gauge where Dave’s at.

It’s really really hard not to just lean in and kiss Dave, to turn them and press Dave down to the bed. Every inch of him as an alpha is begging him to let go, to give in, to give Dave what he  _clearly_ needs, but Karkat holds back because that’s  _not actually what Dave needs_ right now.

  
  


Despite his best efforts, he doesn’t have to strain as much to keep Karkat in his mouth, the ache in his jaw easing a little as Karkat’s knot slowly deflates.

But… it’s good. Even without his alpha’s knot, Dave feels warm and fuzzy and  _proud_ , proud that he was able to tie and  _proud_ that he made Karkat feel so good, a pride that settles heavy in his belly, saying he was good and he deserves a  _reward_ for his goodness.

Hands slowly guide Dave away from Karkat’s musk, away from the hazy scent of cinnamon and  _mate_ and back, back so that Dave has no choice but to let Karkat’s soft cock slip from his mouth, though it tickles his throat, back and  _up_ ,  _forward_ , until both of those hands cradle him so nicely.

Like he’s precious.

To Karkat, he  _is_ precious.

His eyelids are so heavy. Still, Dave watches Karkat through the haze, though his mind’s only tjinking about the warmth of Karkat’s hands, the shape of his beautiful lips, how badly he wants to  _see_ them stretch around his-

Dave shudders, pressing a kiss into Karkat’s palm.

He loves him.

He loves him so much.

He’s been  _good_ , and now he wants to feel  _good_ . Karkat  _always_ makes him feel so good, so safe-

His lips press to Karkat’s palm once again, lingering, before his own hands reach up to hold Karkat’s wrists. Karkat spoke, and he’ll  _probably_ agree, so he purrs like he does anyway.

Nice as this is, it isn’t  _enough_ . With a parting squeeze, Dave settles his hands down either side of Karkat’s hips, pulling away from Karkat’s hands to press their mouths together. He leans further forward, wanting Karkat  _under him_ , wanting to keep his mate safe, purring and purring as his eyes slip shut.

  
  


All Dave does is purr and nuzzle at his hands, so, yeah. Dave’s fucking gone. His gaze is hazy and lidded and that means it’s all up to Karkat, now, to keep them safe.

Karkat can’t lose his rationality. He’s gotta keep his head above water, can’t let them do something they’ll regret.

He has to be Dave’s Alpha.

Dave’s purring isn’t stopping and it’s soothing the worry that was starting to creep into Karkat’s chest, so Karkat doesn’t protest as Dave holds his hips, as he leans in and kisses him, kisses him down to be lying on his back as Dave sprawls out on top of him.

Karkat’s answering purr rumbles up in his chest as he noses against Dave’s face, pressing soft kisses to Dave’s mouth. Words won’t do anything anymore, not like this- it’s all about touch and noise and scent.

So Karkat kisses Dave and holds himself back from the rut that is so eagerly waiting like a puppy ready to be unleashed, shoves those feelings away and cradles Dave’s face and lets his omega smother him into the-

into  _their_ nest.

  
  


Karkat yields so, so beautifully beneath him while they kiss, soft and pliant and  _too fucking hot for his own good, fuck_ -

Dave presses himself as close as he can, making Karkat  _feel_ what he does to him, his dick straining and hard in the borrowed sweatpants and,  _fuck_ , it feels downright  _heavenly_ to grind himself against the curve of Karkat’s ass.

Kissing’s nice, but it’s too much and not enough. Dave lets his head hang as Karkat nuzzles back against him, adoring, and accepts every soft kiss placed upon his mouth.

He’s-

He wants this  _so fucking bad_ -

And he’s been  _good_ , but he can’t wait any longer. Not when he has his alpha here, not when Karkat  _said_ he would look after him-

_he needs to come so bad_ .

It’s with shaking hands that Dave clumsily pushes down Karkat’s sweats, shivering as he listens to the soothing purr of his alpha. Dave answers sweetly with a high, soft trill, and when he presses himself back it’s  _bare_ and  _skin_ and  _good_ , but still not enough to clumsily hump Karkat’s ass, and it’s infuriating.

Without even knowing what he wants, Dave’s pushing at Karkat’s legs pushing Karkat to roll on his side beneath him, pushing Karkat’s thighs together and his cock forward to get the  _smallest_ relief from the all-consuming haze of his heat, shuddering violently from how  _overwhelmingly good_ it is.

Dave moans as his hips snap forward, uncaring of how he sounds or anything beyond  _how fucking good it feels_ and how he’s already close, so close, he just needs this little  _push_

_see?_ He wants to say while he purrs, clumsily nuzzling at his alpha’s jaw. _this is what you do to me, this is how i want you, i love_ _**you**_

  
  


Karkat lets Dave move him about, goes wherever Dave wants him to because this is all about  _Dave_ , about making sure Dave is taken care of. He’ll let Dave do almost anything to him- which is how he’s now gotten twisted into this place, legs turned sideways as his spine twists to look up at Dave as Dave kisses him and

that’s Dave’s cock, pressing between his thighs.

Karkat’s purr stutters on a gasp, a low moan in his throat.

"Oh, f _uck-_ " It feels so-  _weirdly_ good, the hot press of Dave’s cock between his thighs firm and jolting as Dave fucks his thighs.

If Karkat hadn’t just cum, he would be hard enough to cut diamonds.

“Dave-” He wants to make Dave feel good, trying to press his thighs together, but the angle is weird and his spine is complaining. “Alpha, wait-” He trills softly, a little _wait_ , pushing at Dave- and then flopping over onto his belly and grabbing for Dave and pulling him in so that he can press along Karkat’s back, fuck down between his thighs like this-

Karkat’s face erupts with heat.

So that Dave can  _hump_ him into the bed.

“Alpha.” Karkat purrs, stuttery and embarrassed, but trills softly," come on, Dave, your o-omega needs you…"

  
  


Karkat’s purrs are heavenly to listen to, gasping and purring so sweetly for him, because of him.

_Alpha, wait-_

Karkat’s hands push against his arms, just enough to get the message for him to shift back, immediately listening to his mate when he says to stop.

Dave swallows thickly while Karkat settles on his stomach, his gaze openly admiring the width of Karkat’s shoulders, his back, his plush ass and those godly thighs, but he’s still and silent until the moment Karkat’s reaching back for him, an excited purr building in his throat.

Like this, Dave can reach Karkat’s shoulders. He kisses between these while he repositions himself, groaning softly as he slides back in between Karkat’s thighs.

_fuck, this is much better._

He turns his head, breathing in, kissing the junction of Karkat’s neck ( _nobitenobitehurts_ ), shifting down so that his chest presses against Karkat’s back, his arms slipping forward to wrap around Karkat’s chest.

Karkat  _trills_ , high and sweet and Omegan, and Dave finally moves. It’s so, so much easier with this angle, with him on top, and  _god_ is it a trip to have Karkat cooing and submissive beneath him.

If Dave were in a better state of mind, he might draw out their first with slow, languid thrusts. But he  _can’t_ , not with his heat. It isn’t long before he’s grasping Karkat’s thighs, rutting like he’s  _actually_ trying to give Karkat his knot, purring for his mate the entire time.

His mindless thrusts eventually reach their peak, and Dave pushes his hips hard against Karkat’s thighs, coming with a cry that’s muffled by his omega’s shoulder.

  
  


Oh  _fuck,_ oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck- Karkat can’t stop the startled moans and gasps from punching from his throat as Dave holds him ( _holds him down_ ) and ruts against him, into that space between his thighs and it’s  _hot_ and god Karkat did not think this though-

That’s okay, though, because Dave is panting and moaning and purring and fucking his cock between Karkat’s thighs and Karkat presses them together as best he can, giving Dave something good to fuck, letting him  _hump_ Karkat into the bed, his cock hot and firm as it fucks along Karkat’s soft skin, shoving right up against his balls in a dizzyingly good slide.

He purrs and purrs stuttered, raspy, fucked-out noises, Dave’s hands on him are  _hot_ and they hold him so good, so good-

“Alpha, come on, alpha-” Karkat mewls, reaching back and grabbing for Dave- grabbing at him and he moans as Dave cums, as Dave presses in and _cums_ between his thighs and Karkat did that, Karkat made his omega-alpha cum, hot, pleased embarrassment molten in his stomach as he buries his fingers back in Dave’s hair, Dave’s breath hot on his neck and shoulder and skin.

“So good, so good to me, so perfect for me-” Karkat breathes and babbles, mindless and crooning. “Dave, Dave, love you, love you-” purring loud and _loving_ , he wants to make Dave feel good, wants to make sure Dave never _stops_ feeling good, Karkat wants to give him the world and wrap it up with a bow, his head spinning and heart pounding in his chest he’s _so in love_ with this boy above him.

  
  


_So good, so good to me, so perfect for me-_

_love you, love you-_

" _love you_ "

He’s on fire.

Karkat’s shivering beneath him, babbling and crooning so,  _so_ sweetly it’s maddening that Dave wants to roll Karkat onto his back and go  _again_ , arousal curling hot and sickly-sweet in his stomach.

_they actually did that_

_why does he want more?_

He doesn’t want to move away, not yet, not while he has Karkat mewling and purring so sweetly beneath him. If he moves away, Karkat will leave, and Dave  _can’t_ have that. He doesn’t want to be alone like this, not now, not when Karkat’s been so good and kind and sweet to him.

Dave swallows past his mild discomfort, kissing over Karkat’s neck again and again while he inhales briefly. His hands shift to wind around Karkat’s chest once more, cuddling him, holding his alpha close so he can’t, won’t leave, won’t leave him  _again_ .

He can barely keep his eyes open.

It’s been a long, emotionally draining fucking day, but he doesn’t want to sleep now- there’s still so much they haven’t done, so much he wants to show his alpha to make Karkat feel  _good_ .

Dave’s soft cock slips out from between Karkat’s thighs as he shifts, so that Dave can hook his own over Karkat’s leg. He’s moving them carefully, so carefully, so that they’re both lying down on their sides and spooning, licking over and inhaling Karkat’s scent glands deeply as he fights to stay awake.

He presses himself down against Karkat’s thigh, an offer, an attempt to be good. He’s still wet, still aroused, but not so far gone that he can’t think straight. Not for now, anyway.

  
  


Karkat is panting, is shivering and there’s such a strange  _strange_ feeling in his belly, trembling and aching as Dave’s cock slips free and it’s so- it’s  _weird_ , he was-

He thought he was feeling a knot between his thighs.

He feels a little bit dizzy at the idea, even though it’s not possible. Holy shit. The idea of Dave knotting his thighs is- fuck. It’s hot enough to have him shivering in arousal, cock twitching and trying to get hard again. He’s letting Dave move them, letting Dave be Alpha, be in control, he’s so fucking turned on- it’s almost like  _he’s_ the one in heat, except he’s still rational (is he?) and Dave is very clearly the needy one here.

He thinks.

Fuck, everything’s so jumbled up and flipped on his head and absolutely nothing like the heats that everyone talks about and film dramaticizes and-

and it feels  _good._ It feels good to let Dave hump him and move them around and be in control. It’s so nice. Everything’s nice.

His alpha is holding him- it’s nice, it’s good. Karkat feels hot and satiated, Dave is kissing his neck and scenting him and licking and Karkat’s neck feels hot, he’s so ready, he’s ready to go belly up and beg for Dave’s bite, for alpha to bite him, for-

No. Fuck. Wait.

But it feels so  _good_ -

No, don’t. Dave isn’t biting.

Karkat shivers a little- he couldn’t stop Dave if Dave wanted to and he wouldn’t even be upset if Dave  _did_ \- but Dave isn’t, and it’s a bit of a relief. Alpha knows best. If Dave isn’t biting him that’s a good thing.

His omega is grinding against his thigh. Wet and needy, Karkat can feel the slick being rubbed against his skin. His omega still needs him- okay.

“Baby.” Karkat whispers, reaching for Dave, turning. He tugs Dave around so that Dave is sprawled against his chest, his thigh pressed right up between Dave’s legs. “You want to ride my thigh? Hump your alpha’s leg?”

He rocks his thigh up as his hands smooth over Dave’s shoulders, cradle his head. “Go ahead baby. Whatever you need.”

  
  


It feels  _good_ to have the warmth of Karkat’s thigh against the heat of his crotch, and the fact that it’s  _Karkat_ makes it so much hotter. Even if it is just him clumsily rocking against Karkat’s thigh, shivering and panting wetly into his Alpha’s, his  _omega’s_ shoulder.

But then Karkat’s shifting, his hands tugging so that Dave lays slumped over Karkat’s front like a blanket, his poor dick half-hard again and the new angle allowing a  _delicious_ grind against his alpha, his  _omega_ , his hands curling tightly to cuddle his alpha’s chest.

Karkat calls him  _baby,_ says it’s okay, pets his shoulders and cradles his head so that he feels  _safe_ in their nest, so that it’s only them, right now, and not his past.

Karkat’s thigh presses  _up_ against his wet lips, and Dave moans high and omegan and  _needy_ , his hips shaking as he rocks himself a little harder against Karkat. It’s hot, it’s slick, he’s clenching down on Karkat like there’s  _anything_ for him to take even though Karkat promised he wouldn’t- a promise that Dave doesn’t know if he wants Karkat to keep anymore, not if it’ll stop this  _wetslickhot_ arousal for a few moments and lst him  _breathe_ , holy shit-

_why are his eyes wet?_

Dave gasps wetly into Karkat’s shoulders, inhaling his mate’s scent like the _lifeline_ it is, stubbornly ignoring the voice that says ( _not mate, didn’t bite, not good enough for his bite_ ). A voice that, suspiciously, sounds a lot like _Bro_ as it purrs to him, making Dave feel sad and _small_ in what should be a happy moment. ( _Y’need your_ _**real**_ _alpha_ ), it tries to whisper, and _Jesus_ that’s so gross that Dave’s tempted to yank himself away from Karkat immediately and pledge himself to celibacy right there and then-

but he doesn’t. He won’t.

They aren’t  _his_ thoughts, and they’re quieter when Karkat’s here.

Dave whimpers softly. He’s already hard again, smearing precome over Karkat’s thigh and hip while he clumsily ruts down against his mate, and his heart is clenched so tight it’s painful- the kind of painful where he want to hurt something  _else_ , want to savagely bite and break skin until Karkat  _bleeds_ , becomes a part of him forever, just so he isn’t alone in this hurt-

he’s so close.

The heat in his groin is unbearable now. Dave’s movements are clumsy and quick, and he  _wants_ to come, wants to come so bad he can’t handle it, he’s falling apart from just Karkat’s  _thigh_ , wet and desperate and needy for his mate, his  _real_ mate, moaning high and omegan and sweet-

" _please-_ "

he gasps, shoulders shaking beneath the gentle petting-

_im so close please-_

  
  


Dave is moaning and mewling and making pretty noises that are sinking into Karkat’s brain and taking hold and making him  _stupid_ because all Karkat wants to do is make Dave sound like that forever, make his omega-alpha sound happy and pleasured and  _good_ .

It clearly feels good, what with how Dave is rocking and rubbing himself against Karkat’s thigh, panting into Karkat’s shoulder.

Dave’s noises slide into something a little more  _distressed,_ so Karkat cups the back of his head, starting to whisper, murmur, “it’s okay, baby, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here- alpha’s here, you’re safe, I’ve got you- you can do it, you’re gonna- gonna cum for me, yeah? Cum so pretty for me, humping your alpha’s thigh.”

He presses his leg up, rocks it against Dave, shivering with a hungry heat in his gut.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it, come on, cum for me, cum for your alpha, come on-” Karkat switches to a wordless purr, as deep as he can get it, rumbling and happy as he holds Dave close, pushes his thigh up against Dave, rocking against _Dave_ as much as Dave is rocking against Karkat’s thigh.

  
  


_It’s okay_ Karkat purrs softly, so sweetly, deep and rumbling in his chest that Dave  _feels_ his purr just as much as he hears it, nodding clumsily when Karkat’s tune shifts away from it’s okay to gentle encouragements- telling him it’s  _okay_ to come,  _asking_ him to come, his warm thigh grinding against where Dave’s most sensitive and making him fall to pieces.

Dave comes with a wordless cry, nails digging into Karkat’s shoulders tightly as his hips shudder, his breathing stutters, his slim cock twitching pathetically and  _trying_ to give his Alpha-Omega his knot and his cunt clenching tight as he rocks down on  _nothing_ .

He’s red-faced and embarrassed, cheeks wet and his breaths hot in Karkat’s shoulders. He can’t look at him. Not now, not like this. But Dave’s too stubborn to move away. He inhales sharply, uncaring of the messes he’s made as he curls closer, curls small, hiding underneath Karkat’s chin.

Somehow, he’s  _still_ hard.

  
  


Dave is rocking and humping against him, moaning and making the  _prettiest_ of noises as he shakes and his thighs clamp around Karkat’s and he cums.

“Shh, shh-” Karkat gently pets over Dave’s hair, over his shoulders, feeling the wet heat of Dave’s tears spread across his skin. “It’s okay, Dave, it’s okay, baby-”

He shifts to let Dave tuck himself under Karkat’s chin, murmuring reassurances. “It’s okay- I’ve got you, I’m here. Your alpha’s here.”

He gives a little reassuring purr, letting his hand cup the back of Dave’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, you’re so fucking perfect, you’re all mine, baby. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He’s just running through mindless reassurances, trying to hit on whatever Dave might be distressed about. “You’re safe, it’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m here, keeping you safe, there’s nothing to worry about- do you need more?”

He hesitates for a moment before bringing his other hand to rest on the curve of Dave’s hip, squeezing gently.

“Do you want your alpha to touch you, baby?” Karkat whispers. “I’ll jerk you off, let you rut against my hand, if that’s what you want.”

  
  


Karkat’s letting him tuck close, his warm hands stroking through Dave’s hair, over his back, his own heart lurching and throat going  _tight_ when his fingers brush near his bite but… nah. That’s not what they’re here for, not now.

This is just about sex.

Karkat had called it  _taking care of him_ , but that doesn’t make Dave feel any less sleazy for making him help.

And, sure, he sincerely doubted that Karkat would  _let_ anything he didn’t want happen-

It was just. Rough.

Karkat whispers he’s  _not going anywhere_ , whispers that Dave’s  _safe_ , that he doesn’t need to worry and it… It actually does help, just a little. He feels his own breaths hitch weirdly in his chest, but Dave makes himself breathe slow, match Karkat’s breaths.

But then Karkat’s hand moves, warm and large on his hip, and Dave’s stomach fucking  _lurches_ .

He’s offering to jerk him off-

offering to  _touch_ him, whispering it like it’s their secret.

Dave nods sharply, slipping his own arms up to loop around Karkat’s shoulders, to  _keep_ them pressed together so he will stay, so he has to stay.

It won’t be enough. Dave’s not stupid. Bro  _said_ that Dave would need a knot, and Dave resents him for being right. But it’s Karkat’s that Dave wants, and Karkat  _promised_ him that he wouldn’t.

So he’s going to take everything he can get.

  
  


Dave nods and presses in closer, holds him tight- so Karkat gently works a hand down between their bodies. He keeps his thigh pressed up against Dave from underneath, giving his… … something to press against, and to stop himself for reaching for  _there_ (god he smells so good).

He carefully closes his hand around Dave’s cock and gently squeezes.

“There we go, baby.” Karkat murmurs. “Your alpha’s got you, I’m here- I’ll take good care of you, gonna make you feel good, so fucking good…”

He rumbles, low and happy in his chest as he presses his mouth into Dave’s hair, squeezing gently and starting to jerk Dave off, nice and slow.

“Can you move, baby? You want to hump my hand?” Karkat asks, “Whatever you want, baby, I’ll give it to you.”

  
  


Karkat’s-

he’s actually-

it’s  _good_ .

Dave shudders when he’s  _squeezed_ , breathing a hot, flustered sigh into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Karkat’s warm and big and  _secure_ around him, and Dave’s cute little cock can’t help but twitch in his palm. Desire curls heavy in Dave’s gut, making him purr when Karkat rumbles to him, purr when Karkat’s thigh presses between his legs,  _purr_ when Karkat-

God, he wants this so bad.

He’s  _moving_ , slow and sweet and it’s so hot Dave could cry, keening into the other’s shoulder. Before he’s even told to move, his hips are twitching, struggling not to immediately fuck himself into Karkat’s fist, rock down against his thigh, shivering and hard and wet-

" _please_ " He gasps, high and breathy and omegan and sweet. He’s shuddering as he rocks forward, already overstimulated, but it’s so,  _so_ good that he can’t stop.

  
  


Dave is  _shivering_ and begging for him, Karkat’s head is spinning from Dave’s scent. “That’s it, baby, that’s it-” He croons, letting Dave fuck his fist, squeezing and pumping gently.

“Alpha’s here, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby. Rut as much as you want, it’s okay- I’ll take care of you.”

With that, Karkat’s other hand curls around the back of Dave’s head and tugs him in to kiss him, to kiss his omega-alpha, his perfect fucking boyfriend, kiss him nice and deep and full of tongue and wet promises and gentle care, Karkat wants to kiss this boy so good that he’ll never want to kiss anyone else.

Dave is  _Karkat’s_ . Karkat doesn’t ever want to let him go- and he knows, knows that Dave is the same, Dave wants to bite Karkat and that knowledge is  _dizzyingly_ good.

Karkat tightens his fist a bit, his hand dropping to Dave’s hips to gently pull him forwards, encouraging him to really go for it, to find his release.

  
  


It’s all noise and blood rushing through his ears,  _warmth_ and  _tight_ and  _hot, so hot, he can’t-_

that Dave  _knows_ he won’t last for long in Karkat’s palm, keening and rutting blindly into his fist, chasing his own need so blindly that he doesn’t see Karkat’s hand shift until it’s knotting into Dave’s sweaty hair, tugging his head back and pressing their mouths together and it’s  _good_ , so good, the wet slide of Karkat’s tongue past his teeth  _filling_ him and making him slick and twitch and  _want_ .

If they can’t have each other the way they want each other, then it only feels  _right_ for Karkat to take his mouth and Dave never,  _never_ wants to be anyone else’s. It’s wet and good and lazy and dizzying but, most important of all, it’s  _theirs_ , it’ll only ever be  _theirs_ , this was the one thing that wasn’t stolen from them and it makes Dave cherish it even more.

Karkat’s fist tightens around Dave and he  _keens_ , mindlessly rutting himself into Karkat with unrestrained desperation. He wants, he wants, he  _wants_

and

he  _finally_ falls apart in Karkat’s palm, his cute little cock twitching as it swells and spills come over Karkat’s stomach and fist, trying to tie them, dizzying and perfect and  _he can’t stop shivering._

With Karkat holding him, Dave’s slow to deflate. He’s  _able_ to go soft, the insatiable itch of his heat satisfied, if only for now. Beyond the white noise of his orgasm, Dave only feels  _relief_ . He’s relieved that it’s over for now, relieved that Karkat’s okay, that Karkat isn’t disgusted with him and his need.

He’s-

not crying, but.

He isn’t  _ sad _ , he’s tired. But he’s safe, he’s happy, as long as Karkat is here with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave kisses him back so hot and messy and it’s good, Karkat wants this, wants Dave to be able to be unrestrained and needy and  _get_ anything he needs. Whatever Dave needs, Karkat wants to give it to him,  _be_ it for him, and it’s perfect, perfect-

Dave’s noises are molten and sink  _right_ to his core, hot and throbbing and it’s like Karkat can feel every bit of Dave’s desperation in those noises, rutting and fucking Karkat’s hand, his cock sliding between the tight ring of Karkat’s fingers, his hips grinding onto Karkat’s thigh.

When Dave cums, it’s perfect, little streaks of white spilling out and Karkat trills happily, encouragingly, because-

Because…?

Holy shit.

Karkat shivers at the feeling of it, eyes wide for a moment, but Dave is  _knotting his hand_ . His mind whirls, heart pounding in his chest as his other hand stays buried in Dave’s hair, keeping his omega-alpha close and-

And holy shit. Okay. Yeah. No wonder Dave was trying to act like both an omega  _and_ an alpha (and it was still Really Really Really hot, even if Dave had only been an omega it’s still really hot). There’s something weird going on that Karkat’s heat-addled brain can’t quite grasp here.

But he’s shoving that aside because Dave is here and needs him and Karkat can feel his knot deflating. He needs focus on the  _now_ and not the  _what_ , so he lets Dave curl into him and pets over his head and shoulders as he murmurs, “there’s my good omega, that’s it, I’ve got you- I’m here, Dave.”

  
  


The first thing that he’s really,  _truly_ aware of is the hand that pets over his head and shoulders. He shivers, fingers trailing over heated skin in a way that only can be soothing, gentle, dislodging some of the worry in his chest before he even realizes it’s there.

His throat feels tight. His vision blurs, but that’s okay,  _he’s_ okay because he  _knows_ that Karkat will look after him, will stay here with him for as long as he needs, that he won’t be alone-

because he has  _Karkat_ .

His thighs burn. His arms ache from holding himself up for so long, his breaths heavy and tired when he pants into Karkat’s shoulder.

He allows himself to melt against Karkat’s body, warm chest to warm chest, but he’s _okay_ with their nudity, okay if Karkat’s okay, turning to tuck his nose into Karkat’s neck while he calls him _**my**_ _good omega_ , and _holy shit_ does that send a pleased little shiver down his spine.

Dave inhales deeply, tasting Karkat’s scent on his tongue. He’s gentle when he presses his lips to Karkat’s scent glands, coherent enough to ignore the  _desire_ that flickers brief and warm in his gut, because it isn’t about  _that_ anymore.

“i love you, man-” He breathes, unable to keep his tired eyes open any longer. “i love _you_ , so much, so good t’me…” Dave swallows thickly, his face flushing warm and _something_ in his stomach fluttering nervously, even though he _knows_ it’s okay.

“i _love_ you.”

  
  


Dave tucks his face into Karkat’s neck and Karkat’s heart goes tight. He wipes his hand on the sheets and curls both of them around Dave and rolls them to be on their sides, hand on the back of Dave’s head to tuck him in close.

“I love you too, Dave.” Karkat says, voice suspiciously hoarse. “So much.” Dave is… god, he’s everything that Karkat’s ever wanted. Maybe it’s the heat, maybe it’s the stupid fucking teenage hormones, maybe it’s the harrowing events that have happened over the last couple of days, but Karkat knows that down to his fucking **bones** that Dave is is, his omega, his best friend, his boyfriend, his everything. Karkat isn’t going to fucking let him go.

“I’m never gonna let anyone else hurt you.” Karkat presses fierce kisses into Dave’s hair. “You’re my fucking omega- if anyone touches you I’ll take their goddamn hands off. I love you so fucking much it’s _stupid_.”

He squeezes Dave in his arms a little bit. Fuck- he wishes he could just hold Dave like this forever, hold him so tightly that they couldn’t be parted, couldn’t ever get pulled apart. Karkat inhales Dave’s sweet, perfect scent and exhales out a rumble, as deep as he can get it, loving and possessive, nuzzling into Dave’s hair.

  
  


Karkat’s shifting so that they can cuddle each other properly, sounding hoarse and choked up and making Dave’s heart  _clench_ .

It’s not fair how good Karkat is to him. Dave’s sure he must’ve cheated  _somewhere_ to get this lucky, because all he’s done is put Karkat through the emotional wringer for the past few days.

But he  _chooses_ to stay, he  _chooses_ Dave again and again and again.

Karkat promises him that he’s safe, calls him  _his_ with a rumble that makes Dave shudder, kissing the top of his head like he thinks that if he pushes hard enough they’ll melt into each other and become a single entity

like Dave isn’t Karkat’s already.

But he  _is_ .

He’s never wanted anyone but Karkat.

Never  _been_ anyone’s but Karkat’s-

and he’s  _his_ .

Dave’s shifting in Karkat’s arms, reaching up to draw his face down and  _hold him_ , butting their cheeks and noses together in a manner that’s so affectionate it’s almost embarrassing. Everything he says, does and breathes is alpha,  _his_ alpha, and he will do  _anything_ for Karkat.

Right now, anything is a kiss.

When Dave pulls away, he pulls Karkat close, tries to pull Karkat  _over_ him, curling as small as his long limbs will allow and huffing as his face pushes into Karkat’s throat and his arms wind  _tight_ .

“im here,” he promises, his tired eyes falling closed. “…'m here, s’okay. i’m here, alpha.”

  
  


_I’m here_ , Dave says.  _It’s okay, I’m here._ Karkat lets Dave pull him about until he’s all but on top of Dave, acting like a living blanket.

“Yeah.” Karkat murmurs. “I know- I know. It’s okay.”

He purrs, soft and deep. Curling his arms around Dave, just holding him close.

He never wants to let Dave go, wants to keep Dave here in their nest forever, wants to keep Dave safe. The rest of the world can wait- forever, ideally.

Dave’s heat is satiated- at least for a little bit. Karkat has no idea how long it will be, or how many waves they’ll have to ride- but he’ll be here for each one.

“Do you wanna sleep, Dave?” Karkat asks softly, nuzzling against him. Sickeningly sweet, loving and tender.

  
  


"im  _tired_ " Dave all but whines in response, barely managing even this.

It’s only Karkat’s presence, his warmth and purring and the sense of  _safety_ that he gives Dave, that keep him together.

Dave’s throat feels tight, but there’s no words he can say. There doesn’t need to be any words, not when Karkat’s nuzzling him gently, purring in a way that says  _It’s okay_ and  _I understand_ , pushing through Dave’s defences to get him where he’s soft and vulnerable.

Mercifully, he isn’t awake for much longer.

The fact that he can sleep at all is a miracle.

  
  


Dave sinks into sleep and Karkat just holds him, keeps purring, keeps trying to be as reassuring and comforting as possible. He knows Dave won’t be asleep for long- heat waves come and go in varying levels of need. Hopefully Dave’s heat won’t be long or hard- he doesn’t deserve that shit on top of everything else going on right now.

But Karkat can’t sleep. He feels too wired, his brain spinning too much, trying to sort pieces together that don’t make sense. His instincts won’t let him rest, not while Dave is unconscious- they keep crooning  _watch, watch- don’t let anything bad happen, keep your omega safe_ .

So Karkat presses close to Dave, draped halfway across him, and purrs. He doesn’t want Dave to think Karkat left, not even for a moment, not even in his sleep- so he keeps rumbling softly, lovingly, to make sure Dave knows he’s still here.

He reaches for his phone and types in a search.

_My omega popped a knot?_

He settles in to look through the results, brow furrowed, as Dave rests.

  
  


He’s floating

drifting

cradled by the dark ocean that holds him.

He knows that he’s safe, underneath these waves, but he isn’t alone.

He isn’t afraid, either.

The ocean- the something- purrs low and deep, a massive being that he can neither comprehend nor see nor  _fear_ because he knows

it knows

he knows it knows that he’s here

and if it hasn’t hurt him yet, then maybe it never will.

Dave blinks, groggy, and finds himself staring at his mate’s throat. His mouth tastes like death, he feels like something dragged in from the side of the road and stuck in the side with a fork and microwaved, stuck to the sides and blistering in his skin-

but Karkat’s here.

Karkat’s  _purring_ , deep and reassuring and  _safe-_

so Dave sinks, letting the waves pull him under.

  
  


When his eyes open, he’s on the roof.

Gone is the comfort of the sea, the comfort of whatever bullshit non-Euclidean terror Rose shoved onto his impressionable mind and imprinted there, replaced instead by the very real terror that he’s home, that he never even left, that he’s stuck here and he always will be stuck here-

He should go back to his room. He’ll burn, otherwise. He  _is_ burning, his head swims, he doesn’t even remember stumbling down the stairs but his hand’s on the doorknob and he’s  _falling_

he’s  _running_

it’s dark

his bare feet bleed as they pound on the pavement, but he can’t stop because if he stops he’ll be  _found_ , if he stops then it’s over and he’s over-

the  _something_ from earlier is after him. What had once been friendly is out to kill him, and if it catches him then he’ll be devoured. So even though his chest burns and his body aches and his neck  _hurts_ he has to keep going towards a light and an engine that only seems to get further and further away from him-

He wakes with a sob.

  
  


When Dave jolts awake, Karkat jumps in surprise- but he’s quickly shutting his phone off, dropping it aside, pulling Dave in close- gathering him up and hugging him, purring softly.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay-” Karkat whispers. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here. Alpha’s here.”

God. It just feels so right to say.  _Alpha’s here._ Like it was meant for him to be here, to do this, to take care of Dave.

“It’s okay.” He gently smooths his hand over Dave’s hair as he talks, reassures, hushes. “I’ve got you.”

  
  


Karkat’s arms are gathering Dave up before he even realizes what’s happening; tucking him in small, safe, and reassuring.

Confused, Dave presses into the comfort Karkat gives, letting out a shuddering breath while Karkat’s purr washes over him, a comforting balm for his frayed nerves.

The longer he’s awake, the less he remembers, other than a general feeling of dread. He does, however, calm down. He nods into Karkat’s shoulder, his panicked breaths slowly easing, deepening, breathing in his mate’s scent.

He’s okay.

Alpha’s here, he’s okay.

Dave squeezes Karkat in his arms, too embarrassed by his upset to say anything, but still appreciative of his comfort.

  
  


Dave doesn’t say anything- but it’s alright. He doesn’t have to. Karkat is just going to be here for him, as long as he needs, holding him so carefully, petting his hair, purring reassuringly, until Dave is ready.

Karkat loves this boy  _so_ fucking much. There’s an angry pulse in his blood that he’s stamping down, focusing in on Dave instead, not letting himself think about everything that’s happened, not letting himself think about the implications and the words scrawled across his phone screen.

He needs to be here for Dave. Dave is the only important thing right now. There’s nothing else.  _Everything_ else can wait.

  
  


He doesn’t want to sleep again, not yet. Not if he doesn’t know where he’ll be.

It’s much, much  _safer_ in Karkat’s arms, listening to the boy he loves purr so sweetly and pet through his hair. Dave lets himself melt, his own arms tightening a little to reassure himself Karkat’s  _here_ .

Nothing else matters right now.

He shivers, feeling a quiet, affectionate purr coil in his chest.

He tips his head up, pressing a soft, adoring kiss to Karkat’s jaw.  _Thanking_ him.

  
  


Dave holds him tighter, nuzzles against him, kisses his jaw. Karkat rumbles softly, lovingly, just holding Dave, just lying here and letting Dave touch him however he wants.

Eventually, though, he pulls back so that he can cup Dace’s face in a hand and bump their noises together. “Hey, you.” Karkat says fondly. “How are you feeling? Hungry or thirsty at all?”

  
  


He can’t be sure how long they lay together like this.

Karkat’s scent is warm and spiced and intoxicating. Dave inhales deeply, as though trying to taste his alpha on the air, tucking his face back into Karkat’s neck.

Eventually, though, warm, soft hands are pulling him away.

Dave follows unquestioningly, smiling when their noses bump together. His purrs only get louder, his eyes lidded, but there’s still some clarity.

"…water sounds amazing, honestly. s’hard not to be thirsty when y’look like  _that_ " He snickers lamely, reluctant to pull away. He’s hungry too, but he should probably pace himself.

  
  


Karkat snorts, but Dave’s words send relief fluttering through him, uncoiling the tension in his stomach. He had been worried that Dave was non-verbal- not an uncommon occurrence with omegas, really- but hearing him speak means that Karkat doesn’t have to guess at what Dave needs.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Karkat warns, lying out his fucking ass because his face feels hot. He sits up and reaches for a water bottle, passing it to Dave before grabbing one for himself.

Abruptly, he remembers that they’re both  _really fucking naked_ , and suddenly feels very fucking embarrassed, though he’s determined not to show it as he looks around for wherever the fuck his- oh, there they are.

Karkat grabs his underwear and tugs it back on- cool. Now he’s okay. He takes another drink.

“How’re you feeling?” Karkat asks again.

  
  


“i dunno” Dave shrugs as he takes the bottle, shifting up so that he can lean against Karkat’s headboard and _not_ spill drink all over himself again like a fucking idiot. “seems to have got me this. id say thats something.”

His hands are sweaty and gross. Dave tries wiping them on his bare thigh, but this achieves fuck all, so he instead reaches down into their nest and pulls out one of Karkat’s shirts, using the fabric to help him get a better grip. Even  _this_ is difficult, but he at least manages to crack open the bottle without needing to ask Karkat to help him. He was in heat, not incompetent.

While Karkat’s busy pawing around for his underwear, Dave tips his bottle back… and it’s only now that he realizes how thirsty he is, holy shit. The plastic complains and crumples slightly, and Dave only pulls off to breathe once it’s half empty, closing his eyes and panting.

Karkat asks how he’s feeling.

Dave needs another moment to catch his breath, fumbling to put the lid back on his drink just to be sure he won’t spill water everywhere like an asshole. That, and he’s stalling. He’s feeling  _lots_ of things right now, and he’s not sure that they’re all good. But he knows that if he tells Karkat this, then Karkat’s going to start pulling out his own hair with worry, and that’s even worse.

So he shrugs, letting out a slow breath.

“i feel hot.”

“not in the _im so sexy_ kinda way, just. warm. feverish. maybe ill crack open a window soon and stand there for a while- the waters helping.”

Dave swallows, finally looking at Karkat.

“howre _you_ feeling?”

  
  


Karkat isn’t usually a patient fucking guy (as his friends can attest), but sitting here waiting for Dave to find words, he finds that he would probably be able to sit here for hours if he had to, watching Dave cap his drink, wipe his mouth, shrug-

Alright, hot but not… in need? That’s alright.

“I have a fan I could dig out of my closet.” Karkat offers, then gives a little shrug in return at Dave’s question.

“Uh. Sweaty, I guess.” _Very_ sweaty, actually. He feels a bit like he needs a towel. He tries to come up with something a little more eloquent that isn’t _I want to smother you into our nest by lying on top of you to stop my instincts from worrying that you’re going to be hurt somehow_.

“And… protective.” He settles on, feeling his face burn- but he’s probably already flushed from, well, _everything_ , so. It’s fine.

  
  


“y’know,” He starts, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. “i might actually have to take you up on that. but. soon. not now.”

Dave’s heart  _pangs_ when he thinks of Karkat leaving their nest. It’s stupid, it’s irrational, he’d only be crossing the fucking room, so Dave swallows down his whine and sits a little straighter, wanting to look better than he feels.

The sweaty comment earns Karkat a quiet huff of laughter because, yeah, they’re both pretty gross right now, aren’t they?

Not that he… minds.

Dave’s breath stutters in his chest when Karkat mumbles  _protective_ .

His eyes dart up, wide as saucers, swallowing thickly when he notices the pretty flush that darkens Karkat’s cheeks.

He burns under Karkat’s gaze. It’s stupid,  _he’s_ stupid, stubbornly ignoring the  _itch_ that tells him to purr and posture for his mate, that promises that things will be easy when he’s under his alpha, over his omega, when he knows his place.

_all he needs is his bite_ .

Dave suddenly ducks from Karkat’s gaze when he feels warmth poolingg in his stomach, hastily grabbing the nearest shirt and trying to pretend he definitely isn’t trying to cover his crotch.

Why was this hard  _now_ ?

“…”

“im… not gonna pretend that i know what comes now.” He admits sheepishly, firetruck red.

“just-”

“you’re okay?”

  
  


“Yeah.” Karkat says, and scoots over to press his side against Dave’s, looping his arm around Dave’s waist despite how sweaty they both are. He tilts his head in and nuzzles against the side of Dave’s head, giving a low, reassuring purr.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Karkat says. He’s not looking at what Dave is doing with the shirt- if Dave wants to cover up then that’s not a big deal, Karkat did the same thing by just putting on his underwear. “I’m not freaking out at all, I’m staying right fucking here for as long as you need me. Okay?”

  
  


Dave nearly jumps out of his skin when Karkat’s arm suddenly winds around his waist, but he’s quick to relax, turning to putty in his mate’s hold. When Karkat leans in to nuzzle him, purring so sweetly, Dave’s tipping his head up and affectionately butting back.

Just like that, things feel  _okay_ again.

He’s thankful Karkat doesn’t comment about the shirt. He’s thankful for the purrs, the gentle touch, that Karkat still loves him, even with all the bullshit they’re going through.

Dave’s own purrs begin to rumble in his chest, high and raspy.

“i might not be done with you for a while, y’know.” Dave mumbles, squeezing Karkat’s arm and pulling it a little tighter, shifting to curl into him.

“i mean, unless you really gotta go. but i want you to stay.”

  
  


Karkat snorts at Dave’s words. “What do you take me for, someone who has  _prior commitments_ and shit?”

Dave pressing against him makes him have to stifle a grin, though- but he can’t stop himself from holding Dave tighter against his side, can’t stop himself from nuzzling more into Dave’s hair, breathing deep.

“I’m not going _anywhere_ as long as you need me.” Karkat reaffirms. “No matter fucking what, so you better get that through that thick skull of yours.” He lays a kiss against Dave’s head. “Got it?”

He’s not lying. If anyone walked through that door he would probably launch himself at them and try to gut them because he is  _not fucking leaving Dave._ His omega  _needs_ him, god dammit, and he is not leaving him for anything.

  
  


All Karkat has to do is adjust his grip the  _slightest_ to make Dave’s heart melt. He shifts a little, determined to fit perfectly, nice and small and  _omegan_ , into the crook of Karkat’s shoulder.

He only half succeeds, his neck on an angle (which is fine, just tender, he can wait it out), but it’s worth everything to have Karkat nuzzling into his hair and his lips on his temple. Dave’s trying to swallow around the rumble in his chest, but he gives up on trying not to smile.

“loud an’ clear, karkat.” He replies. His arms wind loosely around Karkat’s middle as much as he’s able to, soothed by his mate’s affirmations.

Here, in his alpha’s arms, Dave feels better than he has in  _years_ .

  
  


“Good.” Karkat says. “And if you _ever_ forget it-” Karkat grins and grabs Dave, twisting them both around so that Dave is laying flat on his back, Karkat hovering over him, and Karkat leans in and bumps their noses together with a purr that’s so loud it should be embarrassing but, scent drunk and stupidly in love with this fucking boy, Karkat cant bring himself to feel even a shred of embarrassment at all, "-then I’ll just have to _remind you._ "

He presses a soft kiss to Dave’s mouth, his heart beating in his ears. Karkat’s thought it before, but Dave is so soft and perfect and it’s like their mouths were  _made_ to fit against each other. It’s just perfect. Dave is perfect.

Karkat keeps the kiss light and gentle, not wanting to force Dave into another heat wave by accident, so when he pulls back he’s grinning down at Dave, face hot. “Alright? I won’t ever let that brain of yours forget that I’m not fucking leaving you. Not ever.”

  
  


One minute, they’re snuggling like the world’s cutest pair. Dave misses the grin that tugs at his mate’s features, and in a blink he’s being flipped onto his back and pushed  _down_ , with Karkat leaning after him to chase him, bumping their noses together and purring so loudly that everything is  _Karkat_ and  _alpha_ , his heart fluttering in his chest when soft lips press against his chapped ones.

It’s  _good_ .

It’s perfect.

It’s where he  _belongs_ .

When Karkat pulls away, Dave actually  _whines_ , straining to push himself up on his arms so that he can have Karkat’s lips on his again. Dave’s hands slip up, one moving to cover Karkat’s neck and scent gland protectively when their lips finally press together, though he lets it soften into something chaste and adoring.

“i think i might be convinced. im not sure yet. maybe y’have to keep smooching me, just to be safe.”

Dave doesn’t… hate this. Not at all. Not if it’s  _Karkat_ .

  
  


Karkat makes an affronted scoff. “Well, if you’re  _not sure yet_ , then  _clearly_ I have more convincing to do.”

With that, it’s easy enough to lean back down and follow the pull of Dave’s hands, the pull of his voice, his scent, his skin- and just press his mouth to Dave’s, their bodies lining up in a perfect, smooth puzzle piece fit. Warm and soft and perfect and Karkat is rumbling softly, purring so low in his chest for Dave, the gentlest fucking noise he’s ever made- and he’ll make it again and again for Dave, over and over and over until Dave is convinced, until Dave  _knows_ that Karkat is not going anywhere.

He keeps himself braced against the bed on a forearm so that he isn’t crushing Dave as he kisses him, mouths pressing together, lips moving against each other in a slow, gentle touch- and Karkat’s other hand is finding Dave’s cheek, cupping it, cradling it, thumbing over his soft skin, his heart aching in his chest with  _profound_ amounts of affection, so much so that Karkat feels like he could cry.

Karkat’s always thought the vague fairy tale idea of soulmates was stupid. He think he might be starting to get it, though, because he’s pretty sure there’s no one else in the world for him. There’s only one Dave, so there’s only one person he wants.

And Karkat has him.

  
  


It’s a fight not to snicker when Karkat scoffs above him, a grin tugging at his lips.

Thankfully, Dave doesn’t have to pull very hard. He’d never want to push Karkat into something he hates, but, fuck, it’s so nice to press under his mate and feel small and safe and wanted. Pressed so close like this, Karkat’s purr rumbles directly into his core. It envelops him, drawing him close, and whispers  _mine_ and  _i have you_ and  _stay_ .

Karkat’s lips move smoothly against his, the alpha’s warm hand taking Dave’s cheek and just.  _holding_ him. It makes Dave feel delicate, but not in the patronizing way, and Dave is helpless but to turn into putty under his love’s hand. He knows innately that he’ll follow Karkat forever. It’s something beyond love, beyond instincts, the desire to be completely and utterly  _his_ , if he can have Karkat in turn.

He really thinks that he understands it, now. Love,  _being loved_ , all-consuming and powerful. He can’t think of anything else, he doesn’t  _want_ anything else. He just wants Karkat’s happiness.

  
  


Dave is so soft underneath him. Dave is soft and smells so sweet and Karkat wants to press him down into the bed and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until their lips hurt. Karkat’s heart is pounding in his chest harder and harder as Dave makes tiny little noises underneath him, happy and sweet and so so lovely.

“Love you.” Karkat breathes against Dave’s mouth. “Love you, Dave-”

His hand slips down Dave’s face, over his neck, down his side- and then he’s worming it under Dave, under his lower back, holding him close.

Fuck, Dave is so warm and  _lovely_ under him, Karkat feels so hot all over, burning up, shivers running over his skin, trying to cool off even as his chest, his throat, his gut, burn hotter and hotter.

“ _Love you.”_ Karkat purrs, nuzzling against Dave. Fuck, his omega smells so _good_. Karkat wants to eat him up, wants to make Dave feel good forever. Wants to make sure Dave doesn’t ever feel scared or helpless or worthless or any of the other shit fucking feelings that Dave’s had to feel.

So Karkat holds him close and kisses him firm. He kisses his omega and holds him tight and kisses him so good, so fucking good.

Fuck, he shouldn’t squish Dave- he needs to make sure Dave is comfortable- so he holds Dave close and flips them onto their side, hooking a leg over Dave’s calf and holding him close as he kisses his perfect omega even more. God, Karkat feels so hot and prickly all over- he wants to rut against Dave, wants to hold him close and never let him go, rumbling at him as Dave purrs back, in this space where everything is  _perfect_ .

  
  


_Love you_ , Karkat rumbles softly, a mantra only for Dave to hear.

_love you, Dave-_

Karkat’s purrs are so loud, so sweet and adoring and they make Dave feel  _safe_ and adored, his chest fluttering and his face burning pink with every kiss. It’s perfect, it’s just right. They’re not two sweaty teenagers tucked up in a makeshift nest, not even two souls but  _one_ , perfectly attuned to each other, how they feel and what they want.

And fuck, does Dave  _want_ .

Dave shivers when Karkat’s hand slips away from his cheek, down over his bruising neck, his side, until it’s squirming to slip underneath him. Immediately understanding, Dave arches  _up_ , only knowing that they  _need_ to be close-

_Love you_ Karkat repeats, nuzzling against him. “love you too, man, fuck-” Dave rumbles in reply, his own arms moving to wind around Karkat’s back, his chest, stubbornly tugging because it  _can’t_ be comfortable to prop himself up on his forearms like that, shit’s basically a workout, and if Karkat’s above him, hovering like this, then they  _can’t_ cuddle properly.

Every kiss is dizzying in the best possible way. Dave meets every slide of their lips with barely-contained desperation, swallowing back his whines of  _need_ when they separate, because it’s okay, because  _Karkat’s_ here and he’s holding them and they’re-

are they-

does he-

no, they’re not.

He doesn’t know if he feels relieved or disappointed.

Dave nudges his nose against Karkat’s jaw immediately after they settle, tangling together until the lines of their bodies become blurred together, a single  _thing_ , and only  _then_ does Karkat kiss him again. Dave can’t keep himself from grinning, one of his own hands moving up to tangle back in Karkat’s pretty,  _pretty_ brown hair, coiling in his curls to keep them close.

  
  


Fuck,  _fuck-_ his omega is so pretty, Dave is so  _fucking_ pretty, soft against him and purring and he’s pulling Karkat in like he’s trying to fuse them together, like he wants Karkat to stay and never leave and Karkat is  _dizzy_ with how much he wants that, dizzy with how intoxicating Dave’s little gasps are. Dave is smiling, is fucking  _beaming_ and Karkat groans low in his throat as he shifts and holds Dave close. His hips roll instinctively against Dave- he doesn’t know if he could stop them if he  _tried_ .

God, it feels good. It feels good to hold his omega close and nuzzle and kiss him and let his hand roam accross Dave’s skin as he pulls Dave in, in- in as close as they can get, until they’re  _one_ being. Karkat is so hot and flushed, he just wants to touch and hold Dave forever.

Karket lets out a low rumble as he squeezes Dave tight, as he holds Dave close. Dave’s skin is so soft under his hand and Karkat wants to touch every inch- so his hand keeps smoothing over Dave’s back, again and again, constantly readjusting his grip, holding Dave close, grabbing his ass as Karkat moans and rolls his hips again, dick hard in his underwear.

“Dave-” Karkat breathes, and there’s a heat to it, a _desire_ that drips from his tone. His arms are wrapped around Dave and he’s holding him so close, grabbing him like Dave’s thinking about leaving but Karkat knows he isn’t, knows that Dave isn’t going anywhere- he just can’t stop, hips rutting against Dave with a growing hunger that has Karkat gasping and breaking their kisses to tuck his face against Dave’s neck so that he can clutch his omega close and _rut_ , hot all over, head spinning as he breathes, breathes Dave, Dave, Dave, _Dave-_

  
  


Dave isn’t  _afraid_ of Karkat when his mate’s hips roll- he should’ve known to expect it, it felt  _natural_ , and he was so, so fucking happy that Karkat wanted him as much as he wanted Karkat- but Dave still tenses, momentarily, as the shape of Karkat’s dick ruts  _firmly_ against his bare ass, but then Dave is trying to  _rock back_ , to  _encourage_ Karkat, his body trembling when they press together and it feels so, so good-

Karkat’s nuzzling him,  _kissing him_ , and Dave’s groaning softly against his mouth. His eyes are squeezed tight, a delighted shiver and  _purr_ coursing through his body when Karkat grasps him, tugs him closer, an extension of himself because it’s perfect,  _so perfect_ , and he loves, loves loves his alpha above him.

"f-fuhh- fuck-  _karkat_ " He gasps, feeling Karkat’s clothed cock grind against him. As much as Dave wishes there was no fabric to separate them, it’s so dizzying that he can’t stop, that doesn’t  _want_ Karkat to stop, so Dave whines, red-faced, painfully hard and slick and  _needy_ when their lips pull away and Karkat gasps a strangled breath. His own head falls back, his chest arching  _up_ to press hard against Karkat’s, his thighs shaking while they lock around his mate’s and hold him close, hold him near,  _tie him_ , since they can’t tie like this.

He wants, he  _wants_ , he  _needs_ to make his alpha feel good. Dave’s hand curls tightly into Karkat’s when the other’s face pushes into his neck,  _holding_ him close and all but begging to  _please_ bite, to claim, to finally belong to

" _-karkat_ "

  
  


Karkat is burning up, Dave is so perfect, so warm and soft and  _perfect_ in his arms and Karkat can’t stop rutting against him, clutching him tight and panting. Every breath is nothing but  _Dave_ , nothing but  _his_ omega, sweet and hot and flooding his senses. Dave holds him, presses his face in, right over his neck, over his- fuck, over his  _mating gland_ , and Karkat’s teeth ache, ache ache ache- he wants to bite, he wants to  _bite_ , to have his omega and make Dave  _his_ , really his, not just said-his,  _mated_ -his-

He moans desperately, swiping his tongue over Dave’s gland- it’s so enticing it’s  _right here_ \- it’s taking everything he has not to bite down, not to do it- he  _wants_ , god he wants- but he won’t he won’t-

" _Dave_ -" Karkat chokes out, Dave is calling for him, begging him, Karkat can’t stop, the press of their bodies is  _searing_ , every roll and desperate grind of his hips fucking  _electrifying_ , he’s never felt this desperate in his life- he doesn’t care, he can’t knot Dave, he  _won’t_ knot Dave, but that doesn’t matter- his omega is here and holding him close and keeping them pressed together with legs locked around Karkat’s waist and it feels  _right_ , it feels good, shifting to cover Dave completely, rutting against Dave, pressing him down into their nest-  _their_ nest- panting hot and wet against Dave’s neck.

“Love you-” Karkat moans, his arms are under Dave, curled around him, holding him close as he ruts, holding his waist, his shoulders, pressing down into Dave like they could be _one_ if he just tries hard enough- distantly, something in his brain pings and goes _oh shit_ but Karkat can’t be bothered to listen to that, he’s got his omega underneath him, so _perfect_ in his arms. With every thrust, his clothed dick grinds against Dave’s bare one and Karkat wants to press them together without the fabric in the way but he can’t stop, can’t do anything but chase the pleasure consuming him, burning him up and swallowing him whole.

  
  


Karkat’s mouth is impossibly hot against Dave’s mating gland. It’s warm and firm and Dave sees actual stars when the other’s tongue presses against his mating glands and they’re so close, he’s so close and it’s so  _good_ that he only wants this, wants  _Karkat_ , that nothing else matters to him anymore.

It’s not even about the bite. Karkat’s not biting, he  _wont_ bite, but Dave’s okay with that because he knows that Karkat wants to be gentle, and it’s sweet, so sweet that even now his heat-addled heart turns to mush when he remembers this- it’s simply  _enough_ to have Karkat’s mouth so close to his neck, hot and wet and scenting him.

It’s simply  _enough_ to be Karkat’s, even if Karkat won’t bite him.

It’s  _perfect_ to be tugged and pulled close, to arch his own hips up against Karkat’s as they rut mindlessly against him, worth it’s fucking weight in gold when his alpha gasps that he  _loves him_ . Dave’s shivering, choking out his own mindless  _love you, love you so much_ while he’s pressed down into their nest,  _their_ nest, he’s so close-

He never wants this to stop.

Even as they reach their fevered peak, he  _never_ wants to stop. He trills, his arms tighten around Karkat to keep him in  _their_ nest, their bodies knotted so tightly together that he can’t tell, that he doesn’t care where he stops and Karkat starts, because it’s not a  _him and Karkat_ anymore, but a  _we_ .

He  _belongs_ to Karkat, and Karkat belongs to him.

He cries out his mate’s name when it becomes too much, shivering and shuddering and wanting Karkat to feel the same.

  
  


Dave is here, Dave, Dave,  _Dave_ , all of Karkat’s thoughts contain only him, only his omega, crying and gasping words that barely filter through Karkat’s brain,  _love you, love you-_ Karkat can’t stop, can only hold Dave close and  _be held_ and there’s nothing more perfect than this, nothing better in the universe than the two of them here, pressing together, Dave trilling so  _sweetly_ , Karkat can’t do anything but choke out a moan, heat tearing through him as he pants against Dave’s mating gland, as he cums and Dave is calling for him and Karkat coos back, a deep, sweet noise of  _love_ because he loves this boy, he loves him loves him, loves him to the end of the fucking universe, he’ll do  _anything_ for him, holding him so close, so tight as he pants and pants wet and hot against Dave’s skin, a purr rumbling through him, desperate and hot and  _loving_ .

Karkat presses his face into Dave’s neck and holds his omega tight.

All he can feel is  _Dave._

Gradually, other sensations trickle back in. The sweat coating their bodies, wet and uncomfortable, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. The ache in his shoulders and arms and hips from holding Dave so close, so tight against himself. The fabrics of their nest underneath them, Karkat still pressing Dave down into the soft materials. The dryness of his mouth- and the disgusting mess in his underwear.

Fuck. That was the strongest rut Karkat’s ever had- he feels kind of woozy as he slowly pulls back and looks down at Dave, carefully unsticking his omega’s bangs from his face and smoothing them back.

“Dave.” Karkat whispers. “You okay?”

  
  


Karkat’s never-

Dave’s never  _seen_ Karkat fall apart so completely, never seen  _anyone_ fall apart like this, so vulnerable, so open and soft and affectionate and it’s all because of  _him_ ,  _for him_ , sending warmth up his spine and in his belly and cheeks and making his head swim with how  _loved_ he feels as Karkat gives his final few ruts against Dave’s ass, his breath so warm that he’s going to melt into nothing between his alpha-

_and he’s okay with that_ -

Dave coos and Karkat coos and he can’t tell where they separate anymore, just that Karkat has him and they’re  _safe_ , they’re *together and bonded and he’s never never leaving his alpha for anything. Dave turns his face to push against Karkat’s temple, murmuring  _love you_ 's against his brow, breathing in  _deep_ the salt and sweat and cinnamon heat and sensitive laundry power of  _Karkat_ .

It’s all he’s ever needed.

They lie together for an eternity. Dave’s arms never slack around his alpha while Karkat comes down from his high, although his palms do roam over his bare shoulders, his spine, mapping out the muscles and contours with his fingertips and pulling his mate  _closer_ closer-

It’s stupid, he realizes. They’re gross, they’re sweaty, Dave has a weird twinge in his hip and he can only  _imagine_ how bad Karkat’s shoulders ache, but any thoughts of moving away are met with a possessive, throaty whine that builds in his throat, something in the back of his head hissing that Karkat  _can’t_ leave, that they’re  _tied_ , he  _has to stay._

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Karkat moves his hair out of his eyes.

Dave blinks, taking in how flushed and… distant (?) his mate looks, and Dave knows he  _needs_ to make it better. Concerned, he frowns, adjusting to guide Karkat back ( _safe_ ) under his jaw.

“…'m okay. better than okay, im _great_ , alexander of macedon hasn’t got _shit_ on how great i am- but- are _you_ okay, man?” He asks quietly “y’really went at it there.”

  
  


Dave pulls him back down, tucking Karkat’s head under his chin, and Karkat goes willingly, Karkat lets his omega move him about. There’s a shuddering, pulsing heat in his gut, but it’s not frantic, not like his heat-triggered rut had been, it’s softer, more  _ possessive _ , whispering  _ here, stay here, don’t go anywhere, this is your omega,  _ _**stay** _ _ - _

Karkat lets out a little raspy purr because- because Dave wants him to stay. He’s holding Karkat close, he’s tucking him in, he’s making sure he’s okay.

“Yeah.” Karkat says. “I’m okay… I just- wasn’t expecting… yeah. Kinda fucking blindsided me, I guess- minding my own goddamn business and taking care of my mate- and then out of fucking nowhere a rut just clobbers me across the goddamn head and I go fucking _feral_ and slobber all over you like a knothead.”

He shudders a little, feeling prickling tingles sliding up and down his spine as ghostly aftershocks.

“I didn’t- you’re _okay_ , right-? I didn’t-?”

  
  


Karkat comes down easily, shivering with the aftershocks of the rut that’d taken them both by surprise and curling nicely,  _so nicely_ , patient and letting Dave fuss.

He’s thankful that Karkat isn’t saying anything about how clingy he’s being, even as he ducks his own head to kiss the top of his mate’s.

His  _alpha’s_ .

He feels giddy, squeezing his arms around his alpha.

And then Karkat’s asking if  _he’s_ okay, and Dave feels himself fall in love with him all over again.

“im okay.” He mumbles soothingly, hushed and affectionate as he cuddles Karkat into himself. “you didnt push me too far, i was okay with everythin’ that happened and i _wanted it_ , okay? i wanted _you_. so. please. dont you ever think that you hurt me, because im fine, and”

Dave’s stomach  _flips_ while he remembers, throat tight and cheeks flushed.

"i…  _thoughtitwasreallyhot_ "

“so”

“uh”

"please dont feel like. bad. because you didnt do  _shit_ bad, you were  _perfect_ "

_i love you_

  
  


Dave’s okay, Karkat didn’t push him.

_I wanted it._

Oh. Karkat feels hot all over again, flustered at the fact that he lost control- and Dave  _wanted_ it.

Dave  _thought it was hot._

“Okay.” Karkat murmurs, pressing his mouth to Dave’s collarbone. “Okay.” He shivers, curling his arms tighter around Dave. He never wants to let go, not ever.

“I love you.” Karkat breathes. “So much, Dave.” He nuzzles against Dave, purring softly. “Just wanna stay here with you.” He murmurs.

  
  


Dave shivers when Karkat’s mouth presses against his collarbone, arms curling even tighter around his middle.

He’s at peace.  _This_ is where he belongs, nuzzling into his alpha’s temple and breathing in the scent of  _mate_ and  _mine_ , soft enough, malleable enough to be anything Karkat wants him to be.

“i know.” Dave breathes, lips ghosting over Karkat’s skin. “i know, and im here. i got you, karkat, im not going nowhere-”

“i love you too” He purrs, his cheeks warm, voice soft with adoration.

His fingers tangle in Karkat’s curls, eyes closing as he pulls Karkat back against him, safe and small in their nest. “i got you,” he repeats, squeezing Karkat in his arms. “y’can rest. its okay, im staying here with you.”

  
  


“Good.” Karkat mumbles. He’s already sinking into sleep now that Dave’s given permission, said it’s alright. Dave’s arms are so tight and warm around him, they feel so nice. He can feel his purr swelling, getting louder as he nuzzles Dave back, sighing softly.

He doesn’t want to let go. His hold on Dave stays tight, even as he starts slipping off to sleep.

Karkat’s sleep is dark and warm, full of Dave’s scent and the feeling of skin warmth, satiating a deep hunger in his chest. He’s curled together with his mate, it’s just them, it’s perfect. They’re one. It’s  _perfect._ He’s full and content and warm and  _whole_ in a way he didn’t know he was missing all his life.

When he wakes, his face is damp- but he’s not sad.

He’s happy.

Even with the circumstances, with everything around this shitshow that brought them together-

Karkat’s  _happy_ .

His arms are still around Dave, still holding his mate close, but they’ve shifted so that they’re on their sides, Karkat still tucked under Dave’s chin. Karkat lets out a soft little purr. The sun’s gone down, so the only light is coming from the streetlamps outside- and in their light, Dave  _glows_ . His freckles stand out against his skin, his hair shines, he’s this ethereal being that Karkat gets to kiss, gets to touch, gets to  _hold._

He still smells like heat, sweet and heady, and as Karkat shifts to look at him, bringing a hand up to cup his face, Dave’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey, Dave.” Karkat whispers, trying to judge where he’s at. “How’re you feeling?”

  
  


All Karkat needed was a final push to hear it’s okay, that  _they’re_ okay, that he doesn’t need to stay up and stay on guard to protect Dave from a faceless enemy, because as long as they’re together they’re  _okay_ .

Dave tells himself that he’ll stay up and protect his mate, even as his eyes grow heavy. Karkat’s face nuzzles into his shoulder, Dave sighs quietly.

He sinks.

They’re alone, they’re safe, and Karkat’s lips are so  _sweet_ as they ghost over his skin. Dave doesn’t care for anything else, because with  _Karkat_ in his lap and purring and  _purring_ so nicely, Karkat  _is_ his whole world.

Dave’s hands sweep adoringly up Karkat’s sides, his shoulders, his fingertips lingering over the scar on his neck-

Warmth.

On his cheek.

Cradling him, pulling Dave from the shallow waters of his dream.

Dave’s eyelashes flutter before they finally open, his gaze cloudy with sleep, searching for Karkat in the night-time shadows.

There’s the handsome line of his brow, the slope of his nose. His lips, soft and pinched, the way they always get when he tries to be quiet, but it’s his eyes that Dave keeps coming back to, shivering despite their warmth-

shivering  _because_ of the warmth.

Dave’s a little clammy to the touch, and, after a sleepy moment, his hand reaches up to hold Karkat’s wrist. His tired eyes fall shut again as Dave leans forward, gently butting their foreheads together, their noses touching, his thin lips twitching at the corners.

“…'mokay” Dave mumbles thickly, a soft purr building in his chest. This close, Karkat smells _so good_ , fuck, did he always smell like this? Dave takes deep, slow breaths, despite the heat that it sends to pool in his gut.

“y’pretty, y’know.”

  
  


Dave calls him  _ pretty _ and Karkat’s belly swoops, even as it twists in discomfort, a reflexive  _ please, who could ever find  _ _**me** _ _ attractive- _ but he swallows those words back, chokes them down like it’s the last swig of bitter coffee because right now Dave is more important than his own self-loathing.

Dave is breathing deep- not just breathing,  _scenting_ him, so Karkat reaches for Dave and shifts them, wiggling up the bed so that he can bring Dave in, can guide Dave to curl against him and tuck his face into Karkat’s neck.

“Not as pretty as you.” Karkat murmurs, letting out a soft little purr, gentle and loving. “You’re so fucking pretty, you walnut. Christ.”

He nuzzles against Dave’s head, swiping his fingers up and down Dave’s spine.

Dave’s still talking, so that’s a good sign.

“You hungry? Thirsty?” Karkat murmurs.

  
  


Oh.

They’re moving.

Sure, okay.

Karkat pulls, wiggles up in their nest, and Dave follows him unquestioningly. He’s confused that Karkat’s even pulling away in the first place - wasn’t he comfortable earlier? Why didn’t he  _say_ something? But it doesn’t really  _click_ until Karkat’s hand, warm and large, covers the nape of Dave’s neck and the joint of his good shoulder and tugs him down, fitting him perfectly into his neck.

Any offense Dave may have felt dissolves melts away immediately, instead replaced by how  _awesome_ this is.

Tucked against Karkat’s scent glands, Dave can huff and gulp and  _breathe_ as much as he needs to, sighing softly while Karkat’s fingers trail down his naked spine, nuzzling his own face affectionately against Karkat.

It’s perfect.  _He’s_ perfect. Dave would do anything, anything a million times over for his mate.

Dave’s hands grasp at Karkat’s chest and arms, his own body shifting, trying to press as close together as physically possible. It’s only when their legs are tangled together and he’s half laying on Karkat does he actually settle, a pleased shiver running through him with Karkat’s purrs.

“not hungry.” Dave bluffs, because if he says yes then Karkat’s going to _move_. And he doesn’t want that, not now, not like this. His mouth _is_ watering, yes, so he presses his lips softly over Karkat’s gland- no teeth, no bite- reverent and adoring.

  
  


Dave nuzzles in, buries right into Karkat’s neck and Karkat’s heart squeezes at how  _right_ it feels. Dave’s tucked in, curled against him, right where Dave belongs. Protected. Safe.

He can feel Dave breathing deeper, scenting Karkat, drinking in his scent- drinking in his  _mate’s_ scent. Karkat purrs softly at Dave, even as he denies being hungry. Karkat doesn’t believe him, because  _Karkat_ is hungry- but he doesn’t want to move, not with Dave here so soft and warm and perfect and lovely in his arms.

(They’ll have to eat soon. At the very least, get water because holy shit they are probably dehydrated.)

“M’kay.” Karkat murmurs and just holds Dave, holds him tight, cradles his omega close. He wonders if Dave is going to have another heat spike-

Dave’s mouth. On his neck.

Kissing his gland.

Karkat’s brain shuts down as a low, throaty noise is pulled from him, his head falling back, feeling electrified at the touch. His hands grip at Dave, keeping him in place- a full-body shiver running down his spine.

  
  


Karkat probably doesn’t buy it, but that’s fine, because he doesn’t need a wholehearted belief to get his way. Even passive tolerance is fine, if it’ll keep Karkat’s warm arms tight around his middle, his heart pounding loudly in his chest when Karkat  _groans._

Hell.

Fucking.

Yes.

Dave  _purrs_ obnoxiously while Karkat shudders against him, his lips pulling back into a grin because  _holy shit, that was so cute_ , and he knows he needs to hear it again and again.

Ignoring the heat that pools low inside of him, Dave shifts his thigh up and kisses Karkat’s neck again, trying to nudge the other’s head back and get more room.

He’s dizzy, Karkat smells so good, he just wants to make his alpha so, so happy. Dave shifts up onto his arms, his breath hot against Karkat’s sensitive skin as he mumbles.

“youre so pretty, karkat. my handsome alpha-”

“i love you”

"i love you more than  _anything_ "

  
  


Dave kisses his neck again and Karkat’s brain feels like TV static, fuzzy and scattered and every inch of him is vibrating in Dave’s arms, a hot throb of  _please, please_ in his belly.

Then Dave is over him and

Oh,  _Dave-_

“Love you.” Karkat whispers, pulling himself together to answer. “My omega-”

Fuck, the tiny brushes against his gland- Karkat’s fingers squeeze on Dave’s skin, digging into his soft body, desperate for- for- he’s not sure what, but he just needs  _more_ .

“Love you _more_.”

  
  


Karkat’s fingers dig into his arms as though there’s  _any_ chance that Dave will slip away and abandon him.

Or maybe it’s something else?

Maybe Dave isn’t the only one shivering with want, shivering when Karkat whispers that he  _loves him, his omega_ ,

his other half.

The staticky tension between them is unbearable now, made even  ~~ worse ~~ better by Karkat’s sweet scent. Dave’s stomach flips in on itself as he leans in, his lips ghosting against his alpha’s jaw, the shell of his ear and the start of those dark, pretty curls, his hands shaking while he  _presses_ close again.

“i doubt that”

“im gonna _show_ you just how much you mean to me, karkat. i _want_ to show you, i wanna help you,” He breathes, moving down to Karkat’s lips.

“let me make you feel good.”

  
  


Dave leans in, kisses across Karkat’s face and ear and presses close and Karkat feels like he’s drowning. He’s in over his head, shivering and struggling for air, hot and rapidly sinking under the waves, but he’s not scared- he’s not afraid at all because he’s here, he’s with Dave, his omega, his best friend-

“Yeah-” Karkat breathes, forcing himself to let go so that he can run his hands up Dave’s arms, hold his shoulders in stead. “Yeah, Dave- okay- anything you want.”

  
  


Karkat says it’s  _okay_ .

Karkat says that he can do  _anything_ he wants.

Karkat shivers and gasps and smells  _so fucking good_ that it’s unbearable, sending pulses of heat down between Dave’s legs that demand his attention.

All he fucking wants is Karkat. In every possible way, however much he’s allowed, because he’s greedy and Karkat’s enabling his greed, his unbearable heat.

Dave’s mouth is gentle, but the way he trembles betrays the effort it takes to restrain himself. While Karkat might’ve said it’s fine, he doesn’t want to  _scare_ him, not here, not in their nest, not when they love each other-

So Dave whispers softly.

" _i want to fuck you_ "

His cheeks burn, his lips brush against Karkat’s lips, hands reverently moving along Karkat’s sides, his hips, his  _thighs_ .

And they stay there, not pushing until he  _knows_ .

  
  


Dave looks  _scared_ and Karkat doesn’t want that, doesn’t want- he wants to smooth that expression away with kisses, with touches, wants to make sure Dave never has to feel that way. Dave deserves nothing but  _happiness_ , nothing but being loved and feeling  _joy_ and Karkat wants- he wants nothing more than to do that, to make Dave feel that way.

The words fall from Dave’s mouth.

Shivers race across Karkat’s body as the words sink in, his eyes going wide- and his gut feels like liquid mercury, silver and shining and  _hot_ , and he has to swallow before he can manage a thick little,

“I- You- really?” He feels stupid, feels like his tongue is suddenly too fat, too heavy, because it’s weighed by the words of _anything for you, anything-_

Then he nods.

Slow, shaky, he nods.

“Yeah.” He manages. “Yeah- okay. Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh_ .

Shit, okay, yeah-

Karkat stares at him with pretty, pretty eyes, but he’s not  _saying_ anything and it’s enough to have Dave second-guessing himself. Was it too much? Was he making Karkat uncomfortable? He thought they’d been on the same wavelength, that they’d both wanted this, but he was an idiot and Karkat asks  _really_ and Dave’s cheeks burn even hotter, he wants to snap  _yes, really_ , to double down and defend himself-

But then Karkat says  _yes_ .

He’s stumbling over his words, is he nervous? Dave’s nervous, he shouldn’t be, this is normal, this is cool, this is  _Karkat_ and Karkat’s never going to push him too far-

Dave breathes out slowly.

He steels himself, feigns a confidence he’s not entirely sure he has when he leans in to kiss Karkat again, allowing himself to take comfort in Karkat’s lips, perfectly warm and perfectly soft.

Dave’s hand moves around to the back of Karkat’s thigh, gently pushing  _up_ so that he can press in closer, drape Karkat’s legs over his legs and keep his mate hidden and small and safe in their nest.

It’s  _easy_ to shift against Karkat, to test the waters, it feels  _right._

Why were they waiting so long for this?

His hips move again of their own accord, pulling a breathy sigh from his lips.

  
  


Dave leans in and kisses him again, soft and gentle, and Karkat feels the fluttering nervousness in his chest subside slightly, soothed by Dave’s presence, his touch- so Karkat can wrap his arms around Dave’s shoulders and sigh into the kiss, nervous shivers running down his spine.

Dave’s hand on his thigh has him squeaking in surprise, flushing in embarrassment at the noise that fell out of his mouth, but Dave is still moving, is wrapping Karkat’s legs around himself, and Karkat feels like an omega again, covered and protected by his alpha,  _wanted_ by his alpha. Lying like this is terrifingly embarrassing, making him feel exposed- but Dave wouldn’t hurt him, will never hurt him, so Karkat is able to relax.

(Mostly. There’s still a nervous tightness in his gut.)

But the press of Dave’s hips has a stuttered moan falling from Karkat’s throat and he tucks his face into Dave’s neck, holding him close as a tiny little pleading whine slips from Karkat’s throat- he feels like they should be exhausted, should be tired and just  _sleeping_ but Dave’s scent is still so hot, still stoking Karkat up- Karkat will go as long as his omega- his  _alpha_ needs, will be here, will give him  _anything_ .

  
  


Even with the worry nagging at the back of his mind, whispering that this is bad and weird and he’s  _betraying_ , unfaithful, it’s quickly smothered by how  _right_ it feels to have Karkat beneath him, small and safe and beautiful.

His whines send electric heat down Dave’s spine, making him shiver as his hands stroke up Karkat’s side, his chest, only to move down again and grasp his hips.

He knows that he’ll have to pull away eventually, stalk through Karkat’s room and find  _something_ to mimic an omega’s slick, because like fucking hell will he ever put Karkat through the pain of something raw and dry. It doesn’t matter that he’s smaller, or impatient, or that he can’t tie-

he  _won’t_ hurt his omega, his alpha, his  _mate._

He needs this to be good. Not just for Karkat, but for himself. To prove that he can, and that it doesn’t have to be terrifying.

Karkat  _moans_ and Dave’s stomach flips, his breath hitching in his throat. He wants to make him make that pretty sound again, so Dave rocks against him again, panting softly when Karkat pushes his face into his neck, a pleased purr vibrating through his chest, knowing that he could rut against Karkat  _forever_ and still be satisfied-

but it’s not what he asked for, and he thinks Karkat’s still on board.

Dave shivers, trying his best to slow down, nuzzling into Karkat’s temple. The words don’t come immediately, they’re not the right words, but that doesn’t matter right now. All he needs is to make this  _good_ .

“…where d’you…?”

  
  


The nuzzle against his temple has Karkat shivering, a low purr rising to meet Dave’s as Dave grinds so perfectly again him.

“Nn-” He has to pull his thoughts together, figure out what Dave is asking- and then he flushes, hot and tight in his chest. It’s actually going to happen- holy shit, his first time nesting with Dave and they’re spending it with Dave’s heat, they’ve done so many things and-

And now Dave is going to fuck him.

It should be horrifically embarrassing, or maybe nerve-wracking, but all Karkat can feel is  _this is right._

So he swallows and then points at his nightstand. “Uh- it’s- I have some in there.” God, he can’t even say the word  _lube_ \- even just thinking it makes his face go hot.

  
  


Karkat can still say no, he can say he wants to stop at any time and Dave won’t love him any less. After Dave’s choked out his question, he goes quiet, continuing to nuzzle against his mate while Karkat thinks to reply.

He loves him more than  _anything_ , and he’s determined to show Karkat the only way he knows how-

(the only way he’s good for)

The nightstand. Dave glances towards it, pressing another firm kiss to his mate’s lips before he pulls away, groping around in the dark until he finds a small bottle of  _something_ .

It clicks open with a plasticky pop, bringing with it the chemical sweetness of cherries.

Dave’s hands shake slightly as he pours some of the tacky fluid into his fingers, rubbing it between his digits to warm it up, since he can’t imagine it’ll feel good when it’s so cold.

Dave leans back in as his hand disappears between Karkat’s legs, mouthing at his neck and his jaw to distract him from the foreign digits prodding at his hole, getting him used to it, his middle finger pressing  _in_ .

It’s hot, impossibly so. Dave can’t  _wait_ to replace it with his dick, to  _really_ make Karkat feel good, but this is okay, for now. He’s okay with it.

  
  


Karkat watched with a tight gut and shaking fingers that he winds into the next underneath him to stop Dave from seeing it. Fuck, he’s  _nervous_ \- but it’s Dave, it’s alright, it’s Dave- there’s no one else Karkat would rather give himself to.

His omega. Karkat will give Dave  _anything_ .

Dave slicks his fingers up and Karkat is grateful for the kisses, whimpering softly in pleasure as Dave kisses and touches him- and then there’s pressure down  _there_ and it’s sending weirdly hot electric shivers up his spine and down his legs.

A finger is inside of him. Karkat yelps in surprise- it doesn’t  _hurt_ \- but it’s  _weird_ , his brain pinging off all kinds of signals of  _that doesn’t go there_ \- but he shakes his head and chokes, " _don’t stop-_ " because as weird as it feels- it feels  _good_ , too.

  
  


Karkat yelps and Dave freezes, feeling his alpha shiver like a leaf beneath him as he gets used to the feeling of a finger inside of him. Is this too much? Is he overwhelmed, does he want to stop? Dave stills completely until Karkat gasps that he can continue, rewarding his love with a kiss.

“…so good, doin’ so good.” Dave purrs encouragingly, his voice low in his chest. He starts to pull back, only so that he can push his finger _in_ again, getting Karkat used to the feeling of being _full_.

There’s so many things he wants to do for his alpha-

So many things he wants to  _show him_ -

And Dave can’t do all of that just yet, but it’s okay, because he knows Karkat will never  _take_ what he isn’t given, but he can give  _this_ , and he wants it to be good.

While Karkat’s gasping in a way that goes straight to his dick, his hole, Dave shivers and leans back in, butting their mouths together in a series of affectionate, lingering kisses. Dave’s purring the whole time, he wants Karkat to feel  _safe_ as he’s slowly worked open, his tongue flitting out to lick over Karkat’s lips.

When he thinks Karkat is ready, Dave slowly pushes another finger in, stilling his hand to give him time to adjust.

  
  


Dave is being nothing but reassuring, whispering words to him, purring, and Karkat can only shiver and spread his legs wider. He  _wants_ this, wants Dave to have him like this, in this way that’s- so  _wrong_ for alphas, they’re not meant to-

Karkat swallows all those thoughts back and trembles, skin damp with sweat, focusing instead on the way it feels  _good_ , Dave’s slender fingers inside of him. Those fingers, which Karkat’s watched for countless hours as they gesture, hold,  _touch_ things- they’re now  _inside_ him, grinding in deep and coaxing pleasure from his body.

It’s hot and molten up and down his spine and Karkat’s head drops back as Dave presses  _another_ in, an ache that he tries to breathe through but it’s hard because all he can smell is  _Dave_ , Dave’s sweet scent,  _wonderful_ scent, Karkat’s thoughts going muddied and hazy around the edge.

His alpha. Dave’s- his alpha.  _Dave is his alpha._

Karkat croons needily, flushed and  _wanting_ . He feels so small, so  _protected_ with Dave over him, kissing him, touching him so gently and carefully.

" _More-_ " Karkat whines- he  _aches_ for Dave, heat in his belly and between his hips and his cock is throbbing desperately, shivering all over with  _need_ .

  
  


There’s millions of questions that Dave wants to ask Karkat, right now, watching as his thick brows crease heavily and his fingers knot into the nestsheets, his chest hitching, stomach fluttering, cock  _pulsing_ in a way that makes Dave’s mouth water, utterly entranced by the display below him.

Karkat’s so  _pretty_ it makes his heart hurt. And he  _knows_ that he doesn’t agree- because he’s witnessed how defensive Karkat gets whenever anyone makes a comment about his appearance- how his mouth sets into a scowl and his arms curl around his body to  _hide_ , returning to the safety of his shell, like all he wants is to be unseen.

If only Karkat could see himself the way Dave sees him.

If only he could see those warm hands fisting into their nest, the  _gorgeous_ flush, his long, dark lashes and the shape of his neck and his shoulders and hips, would he  _realize_ how beautiful he actually is?

Karkat moans for  _more_ , high and clear and so fucking  _omegan_ that it zaps down Dave’s spine. He’s here, he’s always been here, his fingers pushing  _deep_ as they fill up his perfect, perfect mate, his heart hammering in his throat.

They  _press_ . They  _grind_ , deep within his omega’s core,  _stretching_ . He wants nothing more than to pull his fingers out and to  _fill_ Karkat properly, to make his claim  _real_ , desperate to make up for his inability to take Karkat’s bite. Dave croons so, so sweetly as he works into his boyfriend, his mate, his hands trembling with impatience as he leans in and huffs his amazing scent.

  
  


Fuck-  _fuck_ , it’s so hot- Karkat can’t feel anything other than the deep, aching, throbbing press of Dave’s fingers inside of him. Dave is above him, around him, surrounding him completely- it’s their nest, it’s Dave, it’s Karkat- but all Karkat can focus on, gasping wetly and moaning, is the touch making his hips want to jump, his cock throbbing in time.

“D _a_ v _e_ -” Karkat has to turn, press his cheek to the bed beneath them, an embarrassing mewl sliding from his throat as Dave nuzzles in and kisses over his mating gland, his stomach _hot_ and tight. He wants it, wants it _so bad_ \- He spreads his thighs a little more, squeezes his eyes shut- one of his hands comes up and sinks into Dave’s hair, cradling his head, keeping him in close against Karkat’s neck.

There’s a hot ball of heat growing between his hips and it’s making Karkat  _burn_ for more. He’s being worked open for his  _alpha_ \- he wants to make his alpha feel good, wants to take his alpha, wants to be  _anything_ for him, his hips trying to press up into Dave’s touch. He’s  _aching_ for it.

“Please- I’m- I-” Karkat’s fumbling with his words. They feel so fucking _heavy_ in his mouth, like he can’t shape them the way he wants, so he gives up and just whines again, hoping that Dave knows what he needs.

  
  


The way Karkat’s mewling and stumbling over his words makes him sound close to tears, clearly overwhelmed by the attention that Dave’s giving him, but he  _can’t_ stop, he doesn’t want to stop, not when Karkat’s crying his name so sweetly and arching  _down_ against his fingers, desperate to get fucked open like a needy, slutty omega.

It feels like their castes are flipped,  _Karkat’s_ the omega, he’s his attentive alpha. It feels  _right_ , that  _this_ was the way things were meant to be, the way they should’ve been, if Bro hadn’t got to him first.

He feels the way Karkat shivers beneath his fingers, the warm heat of his alpha cock against his stomach and Karkat’s greedy hole  _sucking_ around his fingers, begging to be full when his mate’s words fail him. And, fuck. Dave’s an indulgent guy. He’s never been the kind to tell his friends  _no_ if they want something he has, if they’re going to make a stupid decision, or they just want company. Especially not now, not like this, when it’s so clear what Karkat’s fevered groans mean and what he  _wants_ -

And what he wants is  _him_ .

  
  


Dave’s been wanted before, but never like this. Never in a way that didn’t scare him, never in a way that he loved back. So while Karkat’s whispering  _please_ , Dave pushes a third finger in, just to be sure, his lips rising to press against Karkat’s as he works him open.

He’s dizzy, he can barely hold out for long. It’s not so much about Karkat’s pleasure anymore as it is about getting Karkat  _loose_ , so only when Dave’s sure enough does he remove his fingers, blindly grasping for the little bottle of lube again as he kisses his love, shuddering when he feels the  _cold_ , but it doesn’t matter, because the slick head of his cock is already pressing up against Karkat’s hole-

and it’s pushing  _in._

Dave’s not stupid. He knows he’s not big. Not by alpha standards, not even by beta standards, but Karkat’s  _blissfully_ tight and warm around him anyway, pulling a breathy, shuddering groan from Dave’s lips as his hands grasp at the other’s body, eyes squeezed tight in pleasure.

  
  


Karkat’s head falls back. A tiny, needy mewl that he will be  _mortified_ about later falls from his mouth- that’s Dave’s- it’s his-

His alpha is pushing inside and it feels. It just  _feels_ , so fucking much, hot and an ache is in his chest, his stomach, his hips, his  _eyes_ , it’s all so much and it’s  _perfect_ . It’s so good. It’s perfect, it’s good, it’s hot and Karkat feels like he’s being stretched thin and filled up and he  _has_ to hold Dave. His hands fly up and wrap around Dave’s shoulders as Karkat gasps wetly, chest heaving- he knows his eyes are wide as he stares up at the ceiling, he’s so fucking overwhelmed.

His alpha is inside. Karkat has his alpha’s cock inside of his ass. He’s so hot and shaking all over, flushed and shivering and he’s so so desperate for it, desperate for more, his thoughts muddied like sand kicked up from the bottom of a pond, cloudy and hard to focus. All he knows is  _Dave._

His alpha.

_Dave._

Karkat presses his hips into Dave- there’s more, he knows there’s more, he  _needs_ more, he needs to take all of Dave, make his alpha feel good. He needs it more than he needs air.

  
  


Karkat’s shuddering and gasping beneath him, eyes wide and face red while Dave stills, a panic he can’t quite name forming thick in his throat.

Is this too much?

Is he hurting him?

Does Karkat not want this anymore?

It. It feels good,  _of course_ it feels good- Karkat’s tight like a vice and his moans are so,  _so_ sweet and go straight to his dick, but if Karkat’s afraid and he’s changed his mind and he doesn’t want this anymore, then that makes Dave no better than  _him_ .

He doesn’t want to hurt his mate.

So as much as he wants to push and sink until Karkat’s  _full_ , he’s buried inside of his gorgeous, gasping mate, Dave stops moving, readjusting his grip to gently take Karkat’s cheek in his hand and rumble a small  _its okay_ , to wait, to listen and see and check that this is still okay.

And.

Karkat’s pressing back against him.

_okay_

Dave moves slowly, moves himself over his mate, boxing Karkat in on all sides before he even  _thinks_ to start pushing in again, his breath hitching and eyes squeezing shut. His head slumps into Karkat’s shoulder, his own tight, his hands grasping tightly at his mate’s body as he-

as they-

as they’re doing  _this_ , they’re making it happen.

  
  


Dave pushes in more. He’s so fucking hot inside of Karkat and Karkat is trying so hard not to just start whining and never fucking  _stop_ \- he feels like there are tears flooding his eyes, but he doesn’t know why. They’re not fucking  _bad_ tears, they’re not-

It’s just so  _much_ .

But Dave has him. His Alpha has him. Dave’s here. It’s okay. Karkat can take it- because he  _wants_ to take it, because he wants to make Dave feel good and be Dave’s omega. Dave is holding him so close, keeping him protected, keeping him small and  _safe_ . It’s enough to make Karkat let out a wavering purr, dredged up from his chest.

“ _Dave.”_ Karkat whispers against Dave’s neck, fucking his face in against Dave’s hot skin. He doesn’t know what to say- he just needs Dave to _know_. To know that Karkat loves him, that Karkat wants to be here, that Karkat wants _this_ -

So he croons softly, hot and flushed and shivering with a heady ache inbetween his hips that feels  _so fucking good_ .

  
  


With his eyes closed, all Dave can smell is Karkat’s cinnamon-heat and the sweat that clings to his body, almost to the point where he can taste it, and the impossible warmth that hugs him on all sides consumes everything he is.

Dave’s gasps are high and breathy, his hips slowing to a complete stop now that he’s  _in_ . He needs to adjust, to take this slowly not only for Karkat’s sake but also his own.

Because if he doesn’t-

If he doesn’t, he’s going to rut into Karkat like a mindless knothead.

He’s going to kiss Karkat until his pretty lips are bruised and he’s going to  _bite_

he’s going to come far too quickly. He’s going to take too much. He’s  _terrified_ of hurting Karkat, more than anything, so Dave stops.

He breathes.

His eyes flutter open.

In the dark bedroom, Karkat’s face is shiny from tears- Dave only realizes they’re there because he sees the faintest reflection on his skin and

his blood goes cold.

He’s purring… but he’s also crying? Dave’s confused, his gut twisting when Karkat’s face pushes into his neck, but he’s there immediately to comfort his omega, pressing his lips against the top of his head, his hands moving up to stroke along his sides and a comforting rumble building in his chest, since words seem to be failing him right now.

 _ive got you,_ he wants to say. _youre doing okay- better than okay- youre_ _**perfect**_ _karkat_

Dave breathes out slowly. Karkat  _croons_ \- a loving sound, cutting so deep through Dave that it digs into his bones, his marrow, and makes every part of him soft with  _love._

He’s crooning and shivering and hot beneath Dave’s fingers, so he moves slowly, still cautious, to pull his hips back and  _push_ . His fingers trail their way down Karkat’s navel, curling around his cock and  _squeezing_ , determined to make his pretty omega feel good.

  
  


Karkat can only let out a wet little cry as Dave moves- a little gasp, a hitch in his breath- it’s all so fucking  _much._ It’s so good, though- it’s so good that his body is shivering and aching and hot all over. Karkat wants Dave to  _take_ and take and take, whatever he wants, whatever he needs, so he raises his arms and wraps them around Dave’s shoulders.

Oh.

_Oh-_

Karkat whines as he’s touched- his dick almost felt like an afterthought, when Dave was pushing into him, but now it’s brought forwards again, his arousal rising up. God, he needs it- he needs to be touched, needs Dave to  _fuck_ him.

" _Alpha._ " Karkat whines. " _Please-_ "

  
  


There’s nothing that compares to the comfort of Karkat’s arms. It’s permission to stay close, reassurance that he’s wanted, and with the soft little moans falling from his mouth, it might actually be heaven.

_Alpha_ , Karkat whines, heaving  _please-_

and Dave’s hips  _grind_ deep, filling his lovely omega.

Why hadn’t they done this earlier? Why hadn’t he come to his mate sooner, pushed Karkat down earlier in his rut and taken what they so clearly need? Dave shivers as he feels Karkat’s hole clenching around him, impossibly tight and making him see stars-

and Dave’s pressing their mouths clumsily together, he’s rocking into his mate  _properly_ , a proper rhythm, rutting and pushing and  _taking_ what he wants, what  _they_ want.

His fist is clumsy as it pumps Karkat’s drooling cock, a rumbling purr in his chest, as he pleasures his  _omega_ , holy shit.

_holy shit._

  
  


His alpha is over him, touching him, grinding so deep and hot into him. Karkat feels like fucking hot rubber, melting and elastic and molten and gooey as Dave’s cock fills him up, hot and searing.

He moans against Dave’s mouth. He’s helpless, he can’t do anything else- his entire being is here, cradled in Dave’s hands, being touched and used and held and loved and he’s weak, he’s so weak, the only thing he is is  _loved_ .

Karkat’s hands are shaking as they curl over Dave’s shoulders, as he tries to kiss Dave back but he’s so clumsy, he’s panting and gasp because with each rock all he can feel is  _heat_ and a pleasure that is completely blindsiding him with how deep it feels.

  
  


Karkat is perfect beneath him, flushed and trembling and so impossibly tight around him that Dave’s insides feel like liquid gold.

_theyre made for each other_ , Dave’s convinced, panting wetly against Karkat’s lips as his mate clumsily kisses him, trembling beneath the hard press of his hands.  _they’re made for each other, he loves him, he’s so, so perfect-_

Dave’s thrusts falter, whining high in his throat as they push  _hard_ , a desire to brand Karkat’s body with his own hips. Dave’s nails rake down Karkat’s body as he struggles for purchase, struggles to hold him tighter,  _press_ closer, his heart pounding and hands shaking as they squeeze around Karkat’s length, breaths laboured, jaw  _aching_ -

Karkat’s  _still_ so tight, impossibly tight, nothing else matters but  _Karkat_ .

  
  


Dave’s nails leave perfect, stinging welts in their wake as they rake over his skin and Karkat whimpers in pleasure as Dave pushes in so deep,  _deep_ enough until it feels like Dave is up inside his fucking gut, filling him up so hot and thick and tight and he can barely breathe as he whines and holds Dave tight, so tight, Dave’s hand wrapped around him so hot and pulsing and he can’t- he’s so-

Karkat whines as he cums, pleasure whiting his vision out for a moment as he gasps wetly against Dave’s lips.

"Alpha,  _alpha-_ " Karkat gasps, toes curling as his body shakes and his cock throbs in Dave’s hand, hot streaks of cum spilling between them as his knot tries to catch in Dave’s hand, the squeeze of it making his eyes roll back. He whimpers and whines, fingers dragging over Dave’s shoulders as he begs, "you too, please-  _please-_ "

  
  


Karkat fucking  _comes_ around him, comes  _on_ him, his thick, pulsing cock swelling in Dave’s tight fist while his knot inflates as his fingers and their stomachs are drenched in white, and through it all Karkat gasps  _please_ and  _alpha_ like a pretty omega should-

and, fuck

he’s not going to last like this, is he?

Dave wants nothing more than to fuck Karkat through his high, to grind up into him until his thighs are aching and his cheeks are wet and that pretty false knot is  _buried_ in his fist, but he can’t, he needs this, he ruts himself as  _deep_ as he can possibly go and he spills-

his grunt bleeding into a growl.

possessive.

protective.

_**mine** _

It’s only as the haze of pleasure starts to lift that Dave realizes he’s still hard, his swollen omega cock still twitching, hips pressed hard enough to bruise.

Karkat looks blissed out. It’s enough to make Dave smile tiredly, nudging Karkat’s cheek back so that he can nose against his mate’s jaw. He rumbles so, so sweetly for his alpha, keeping his hand tight on his knot.

He hadn’t realized it then, but his arms fucking hurt. They’re trembling, so as nice as it is to keep Karkat pinned beneath his body, he knows he needs to move. Dave presses a soft kiss to Karkat’s throat as he gradually pulls away, mindful to keep his hand on Karkat’s knot while he’s still inflated-  
only to find he’s stuck.

He can’t pull out.

Trying to move his hips pulls Karkat  _with_ him, but he isn’t, they  _can’t_ -

( _what the fuck did he do?_ )

  
  


Dave keeps his hand tight around Karkat’s knot and he gasps, the pleasure pulsing through him with each clench and rock as Dave  _drives_ into his body. His alpha, taking care of him, fucking him so good, Karkat wants it, wants him to cum, too-

and Dave does. Dave’s hips snap forwards and sink into him and Karkat lets out a little chocked moan as his alpha cums, hot and deep and filling Karkat up, hs can feel his alpha’s knot swelling, locking them together  _perfectly_ -

Dave noses at his jaw, purrs, nice and low and deep, kissing his neck. Karkat feels Dave shift, try to pull away, but- why- his alpha is knotted, isn’t he? Why is he trying to pull out?

Something about that thought strikes him as weird, but his brain is too foggy, too fucked-out to figure out why.

“Alpha…?” Karkat murmurs, reaching for Dave, tugging him in, curling his arms around Dave’s shoulders and nosing at his neck. “Stay…”

  
  


For a paralyzing moment Dave’s afraid that he’s hurting Karkat. His eyes are wide as saucers while the other’s arms reach for him, around his shoulders and neck and  _pull_ him back in.

Karkat mumbles  _stay_ , he mumbles  _alpha_ , and he can already feel his eyes stinging. But he sinks- of course he fucking sinks, his omega needs him, and Dave needs his omega just as much.

“im here” He mumbles softly, petting Karkat’s hair out of his face so that he can see his pretty brown eyes, his voice thick in his throat. “im here, alphas got you- hes- i aint going anywhere, baby, im here…”

He knows.

He  _has_ to know.

But he’s not…

he’s not freaking out about a surprise fucking knot in his ass, he isn’t mad at him, and Dave’s struggling to comprehend  _why_ . Fuck, he’s angry at himself for being stupid enough to let this happen, if he’d just been a  _proper fucking omega_ -

he

he wouldn’t be here, for starters.

(but he isn’t a proper omega, is he? he’s a  _bitch_ )

Karkat goes blurry, and Dave laughs wetly, squeezing his eyes tight. His touch is so, so gentle as he reaches up, slipping his arm under Karkat’s chest and cuddling him close. Dave ducks his head, blindly seeking out Karkat’s neck until he can breathe pack and safety and mate, purring despite himself.

“…alphas here.”

  
  


_Alpha’s here._

_Baby, I’m here…_

Alpha’s here. That’s good. Alpha’s here.

Dave won’t let anything happen to him. He’s holding Karkat close, holding him carefully as they’re knotted (…?) nuzzling into him, purring. Karkat can’t do anything but purr back, a shaky hand curling around the back of Dave’s head. He feels so fucked-out- he’s  _exhausted_ . But it’s okay. It’s okay. Dave has him.

They’re safe. They’re in their nest, together-

Karkat loves him  _so much._

He nuzzles back against Dave and gives a raspy purr in response. Kisses what he can reach- Dave’s hair, that’s fine.

Holds Dave loosely as he sinks into sleep.

Safe.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


When Karkat wakes up, he immediately knows that Dave’s heat is done. For one, everything that smelled so alluring fucking  _stinks_ now. He’s sweaty and tired all over and hot and sticky and he really wants to drink about five glasses of water and go right back to sleep.

Oh, yes. Past him is a fucking genius because there are water bottles right there on his nightstand. He sits up to reach for one and jerks weirdly as a throbbing  _ache_ runs through his ass and up his spine.

Memories rush in.

Dave-

He-

_Oh my god._

Holy shit. Okay. That wasn’t a weird dream.

Dave… actually knotted. He knotted? He  _knotted_ and it went into Karkat’s ass and Karkat really really liked it and oh holy shit Karkat wants to bury his face into his pillows in embarrassment over how he went belly up and turned into a fucking  _omega_ .

Water. Karkat needs water right the fuck now and to open his window and air this shit out and make sure that Dave, his omega (who actually-?), is taken care of and drinks water too. He will deal with this freakout  _later_ when Dave isn’t asleep next to him.

He reaches through the throbbing and grabs several water bottles, cracking one open and guzzling it down- then flops back onto the bed next to Dave to breathe for a minute.

  
  


Almost as soon as Dave’s settled in, purring and purring because his sweet, beautiful omega deserves it, Karkat is pressing his face into Dave’s sweaty hair (gross) and…

he’s holding him.

Kissing him. Soft, barely-there kisses to the top of his head, purrs raspy in his throat until they’re not there at all, and Dave realizes that he’s been listening to Karkat breathe for an embarrassing amount of time.

Dave peeks- he can’t help himself. He doesn’t know whether he’s looking for guidance or reassurance or what, but he wants to know why Karkat isn’t purring anymore- is he not happy any more?  
Instead, he finds that he’s fallen asleep.

He feels his heart flutter in his chest.

Yeah… of course Karakt would be exhausted. They’ve been…  _yknow_ … for a pretty long while now, and Karkat wasn’t even in rut but then he did have a surprise rut  _and then_ he still let him have sex with him, because he wanted to, and because Karkat is the nicest, sweetest alpha on the fucking planet and Dave doesn’t know what he did to deserve him.

And, apparently, said alpha has fallen asleep on his knot.

Dave doesn’t know how much longer they’re tied for, just that he doesn’t want to crush Karkat and wake him up.

His knot begins to soften as his arms shake like they’re going to give out.

With a gentle kiss to Karkat’s collarbone, Dave pushes himself up so that he can pull himself out, his gaze darting down-

_seeing himself_ leak out of Karkat-

feeling  _want_ in his core, molten hot-

and he can’t get away fast enough.

Dave’s trembling by the time he finally lays down beside Karkat, too nervous to cuddle in the way he wants, too afraid to hurt him.

But he does what he can for his alpha.

He drags one of the looser blankets over Karkat’s body to give him some kind of modesty, just in case somebody decides to come knocking, and Dave’s wriggling into the first pair of sweats he sees and laying with his back to Karkat’s sleeping form, trying his hardest not to think at all-

Sleep is a mercy.

It comes for him quickly, dreamless, the first time in  _days_ he can actually rest.

The next thing that Dave’s aware of is that his nest is shaking slightly, a body climbing in next to him

and his eyes snap open immediately, alert before he’s even awake.

And he sees Karkat.

His mate, Karkat. Sleep-mussed curls and heavy lidded eyes and dark circles that Dave wants to kiss away, his throat shiny with sweat and all Dave wants is to shove his face in there and huff and  _huff_ until he’s high.

Dave watches him breathe. He curls his fingers in the fabric beneath them to keep from reaching over to touch his chest and feel for his heartbeat, because now he doesn’t have the excuse of heat for all of his clingy, anxious feelings, and it’s  _not_ something Dave wants to get into at the ass crack of dawn.

At a complete loss for what else to do, Dave clears his throat.

“hey.”

“do you… feel okay?”

  
  


Karkat looks up at Dave’s question and automatically hold a water bottle out to him.

“Here, drink.” He says. “If I’m thirsty then you _definitely_ are.”

He considers Dave’s question though, and settles on a, “and you know? Yeah. I’m pretty fucking okay. You might even say I’m fucking great.” He rolls onto his side to look at Dave head-on, wincing slightly at the ache in his hips at the motion.

“After all, I’ve got my mate right here with me, right?” Karkat says, hoping to god that he didn’t fuck anything up during Dave’s heat. They did… a _lot_ more shit than Karkat thought they would- and he doesn’t know if they crossed a line or not.

  
  


Dave blinks when a water bottle is shoved right in his face, but he takes it without complaint, cracking off the lid while Karkat starts to speak.

Karkat says he’s okay, which eases some of the nerves in Dave’s stomach, but there’s no missing the pained wince in his mate’s expression as he rolls to face him better.

He did that to Karkat. He made him hurt. That was the last thing he wanted to do- but he did it anyway, so why is Karkat saying he’s happy?

A few desperate gulps later, Dave’s screwing the lid back on again and setting the bottle somewhere behind him. “…yeah, of course.” He mumbles “im always gonna be right here for you, man.” if he hurt his mate, then he needs to make it up to him. It’s something that  _should_ be simple, but Dave’s never felt more lost.

“just. are you sure youre okay? youre not…” _in pain because of me_ “…aching anywhere, are you?”

  
  


Dave seems… upset. Well, shit. That means Karkat probably  _did_ fuck something up because that’s what he does, fuck things up.

Well, time to put on his big boy alpha pants and fix it.

“I mean, yeah, just got a dick up my ass for the first time,” Karkat says, shrugging, his face going hot. Honestly, Dave also left a _fuck_ ton of scratch marks all over him that are stinging like a bitch, but Karkat wants those to never fucking leave. “But all things considered, I feel… pretty good.”

He shifts a little closer to Dave and reaches out to take Dave’s hand, carefully lacing their fingers together.

“…how about you?” Karkat asks. “I know we, uh- we did a lot- are _you_ okay?”

  
  


Every word that comes out of his mouth is worse than the last, to the point where he wants nothing more than to crawl under the covers, stuff his mouth with cotton and pretend he doesn’t exist.

…but Karkat’s flustered too. He isn’t the only one finding this whole thing weird. Dave can’t look away from the way Karkat’s cheeks darken handsomely, wanting to reach out and hold his cheeks in his hands.

Instead, Karkat’s reaching for him, their fingers lacing together.

Dave’s own curl into Karkat’s immediately, relieved that Karkat still likes him, still  _wants_ him, and Dave gives a short, sharp nod. The sigh that he breathes out is heavy, and he feels so light that if Karkat wasn’t holding his hand then he could be blown away by a slight breeze.

“i- yeah, i’m okay.” He starts slowly, swallowing his nerves. “i was… worried, i guess. about you. this. i didn’t want…” _to hurt you_ “…to push you too far because of my dumbass heat. but im really really glad its over.”

  
  


Push  _Karkat_ too far? Dave’s the one who got r-

Fuck.

Dave’s the one who was in heat. Who’s boundaries were most important. So Karkat shakes his head immediately.

“Toss those stupid ass thoughts out the window.” He says. “You didn’t do _shit_ that I didn’t like.” His face is very very very fucking hot right now but he forges on. “You don’t have to worry about me, Dave. I’m _fine._ I’m more concerned with making sure that you’re not in the shock before the storm stage of panic attack because you look like you are _very_ fucking out of it right now.”

Karkat hesitates. He’s still completely fucking naked under the blanket, but fuck it.

“If you want a hug my arms are wide fucking open, Dave. Get your skinny ass over here.”

  
  


There’s a moment of silence after Dave finishes speaking where he can see the gears turning in Karkat’s brain. It’s just long enough for his stomach to fold in upon itself, crumpling like wet tissue paper, his gaze darting away-

 _You didn’t do_ _**shit**_ _I didn’t like._

_I feel… pretty good._

_Something_ lodges in his throat when Karkat asks if he’s okay, making it difficult for Dave to say _yeah, im okay, im so fucking_ _**relieved**_ _you have no idea karkat-_

But Karkat’s offering a hug. He can do that. Dave hisses a soft “shit yes” as he finally lets himself crawl closer, relieved that he’s allowed to be here  _with_ Karkat and that this is still okay, he didn’t push him too far, he didn’t hurt him-

Even after they’ve reached their fever peaks, Karkat is warm and soft and welcoming, and Dave curls into his arms immediately.

He should’ve done this much, much earlier.

He should’ve held Karkat after his kn- after he pulled out, should’ve kept his mate sweet and safe and  _close_ -

but they’re hugging now, so it’s okay.

" 'm okay. i just. i needed this, but i wasn’t sure, and i didn’t wanna wake you up to ask because you needed the rest and i’d been keeping you up anyway."

  
  


“Dave, you better fucking wake me up for hugs.” Karkat grumbles, but it’s fond, and he folds Dave into his arms. He holds that boy so fucking good. “I am a goddamn hug dispensing _machine_ , okay? Don’t you forget it.”

He noses through Dave’s hair, taking a breath. The stale, clinging scent of… gross things… and heat are hovering around them and it’s  _really_ nasty, actually, but that kind of gross that you can’t seem to stop smelling because it’s weirdly alluring. But there’s Dave’s scent through it all and Dave could never smell terrible. Dave’s smell is fucking perfect. Karkat will actually for real deck anyone who says otherwise.

“We should probably shower.” Karkat says, after a moment.

He makes no move to let go of Dave.

  
  


Dave’s able to laugh quietly when Karkat grumbles at him, mostly laughing at himself and his own stupidity… but he’s listening. He nods against Karkat’s shoulder, lips twitching into a tiny smile.

“i hear you.” He says, muffled and soft. “‘m not makin’ that mistake again, either. missed you the whole damn time.” Is it an exaggeration? Maybe. But Dave’s heart ached when he thought he couldn’t hold Karkat, thought it wasn’t what he was _supposed to do_ … but how the fuck was he supposed to know?

There’s a lot still to be said between them, and while Dave’s… anxious about the shit that will come up, he knows it’s important.

Dave wrinkles his nose.

“you saying i stink?”

  
  


Karkat snorts, low in his throat, despite the aching in his chest.  _Missed you the whole damn time._ Jesus. Dave should just wake him the fuck up next time, his omega shouldn’t be feeling like that.

“I’m saying we _both_ fucking stink. You stink, I stink, my entire room sticks.” Karkat says, nuzzling into Dave’s hair. “We need to air this bitch out and maybe use four fucking cans of scent neutralizer or something.” He’s still not letting go of Dave, though. Not for a moment.

  
  


Karkat thinks he smells bad? Dave’s self-conscious, his cheeks warm until Karkat nuzzles into his hair and says they  _both stink_ , that it’s not just him. And. Yeah, okay. He… he gets it.

When he breathes in, he smells old sweat and a whole lot of nastiness in their nest that makes his stomach turn, but Karkat’s holding him and Dave doesn’t want to leave just yet, so he shoves even closer, tucking his face into Karkat’s throat.

This is good. This is  _better_ than good, this is where he should’ve been all night. They’re both learning. He’ll do better, next time.

…

Not that he’s. Assuming. Or anything.

Dave breathes in deeply as his ears go warm, making a strange hum in his chest.

“…probably gonna need to take this apart, huh?” He says quietly, reluctance creeping into his voice. Karkat doesn’t move, so Dave doesn’t move either.

  
  


Karkat has to swallow back his knee-jerk reaction of  _ no fucking way, absolutely  _ _**not** _ _ do you think I’m just going to pull apart my fucking omega’s  _ _**nest** _ _? _ because Dave is tucking himself closer, his voice full of a tight kind of upset.

“Only because we should wash everything.” Karkat settles on saying, his hand lightly running through Dave’s hair. “Because let me tell you, I _refuse_ to sleep on cum sheets. I’m not fucking doing it.”

He presses another kiss into Dave’s hair.

“But,” he mumbles, “I wouldn’t… mind making another one…”

  
  


They’re going to have to pull it apart. Something lodges itself in his throat, tight and uncomfortable, but he nods anyway. He knows it’s uncomfortable to sleep on dirty sheets.

So Dave nods. He’s okay with it- or he will be, sighing as Karkat’s fingers stroke through his hair, lips pressing against him.

Dave smiles despite himself, his arms around Karkat’s middle squeezing affectionately.

“i’d… really like to do that, if youre not too tired by the time we take this apart.”

  
  


Dave gives him a tight little squeeze and Karkat blinks back the  _fierce_ wave of affection that’s welling up in his chest. He kisses the top of Dave’s head again, just for good measure- and then says, “uh- do you wanna go first while I deal with all… this? Or should I go shower first or…”

Karkat pauses.

“No, you know what, you should shower first.” He decides. "I don’t want to use all the hot water.

Reluctantly, he pulls away despite the alpha in his chest demanding that he just… stay here. Stay with Dave. With his omega.

  
  


Karkat’s pulling  _away_ . He knows it’s just so that they can clean up their nest, clean themselves up and pretend they weren’t glued to each other throughout his heat, but it still makes something ugly and irrational rise in his throat, tight and sore, because he  _doesn’t want karkat_ to  _leave_ .

He sighs.

“…just. youre gonna be sore, karkat. don’t push yourself too far, okay…?” He mumbles apologetically, equally reluctant to leave the nest. His eyes are stinging, but he’s _not fucking doing this_.

“i won’t be long. i’ll make it nice again.”

  
  


Fuck, Dave looks so  _upset_ and the alpha in Karkat’s chest is demanding that he go right the fuck back to him  _right now_ and comfort him, help him feel better.

And, because Karkat is a big fucking sap, that’s exactly what he does.

“Hey, shh.” Karkat reaches for Dave again, cupping his face, bumping their noses together, kissing Dave gently. “It’s okay. Alright? Get it through that head of yours, I’m _right here._ I’ll be right here when you’re done, and I know you’re gonna be the best fucking mate and make our nest again and it’s going to be goddamn _perfect_ because _you_ are fucking perfect, okay? You are a goddamn walnut with how thick-headed you are and I’m going to hammer it home until it sinks in.”

“ _I’m not fucking leaving you.”_

  
  


All Dave needs are the kind words, the soft kisses, for the dam inside of him to break.

He sobs before he can stop himself, raw and pained and  _ugly_ and he doesn’t even know  _why_ he’s crying, just that he doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve  _Karkat_ and Karkat’s still promising that it’s okay, he’ll be here, he’ll wait-

and Dave’s crying through it all. He wants to be a good omega, a good mate, good if it’s for  _Karkat_ , but he feels like he’s stumbling over every fucking hurdle in his path.

What he wants to say is  _of course it’s alright_ and  _I know, I know, you’re not getting rid of me that easily-_

But what actually comes out is catching in his throat, an impossible lump to swallow around, words that he chokes on.

“ _you promise…?_ ”

And immediately, he knows that was the wrong thing to say. It just makes him feel worse. Makes him feel like a needy, stupid  _bitch_ , helpless without his alpha, that Bro was  _right_ and  _that_ is such a horrifying thought that he almost gags.

Instead, Dave swallows thickly. He brings his palms up to scrub roughly at the tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, and he repeats this until he’s certain that he’s not going to fucking lose it in Karkat’s bedroom, holy shit, because Karkat absolutely does  _not_ need to see him like this.

He pulls away suddenly because if he stays he won’t be able to leave. He’s already scared Karkat enough. Dave can’t stand the thought of being the one to scare him away.

“i- i really gotta shower” He mumbles quickly, breath fast and face splotchy, puffy and red. “i… i’ll be back to. to help with. with our… later, when im done, i promise-”

His back hits the door. He nearly jumps out of his skin as he fumbles for the handle.

  
  


Karkat’s heart drops as Dave asks so hoarsely, meekly- and then it turns to ice as Dave  _starts crying_ , fuck, he’s such a fucking idiot, he’s fucking this up, isn’t he? Karkat gets to his feet but before he can get out more than a, “Dave-” Dave is already gone, off to the showers, his omega leaving him standing there like a big fat useless lump of a failure.

Fuck. God dammit! Shit! Of course Karkat would fuck it up. Frustrated tears of self-hatred burn in his eyes as he moves over to the window and yanks it open, angrily pulling apart the nest they made, tossing the completely-dirty things in his hamper. He wipes himself off with a clean part of his sheets before pulling on some clothes, just about ready to hit himself.

He’s so fucking stupid. Dave wasn’t ready, of course he wasn’t. Stupid fucking Karkat got carried away, treated his mate like  _shit_ -

Fuck. It hits him like a punch to the gut, forcing Karkat has to sit down. Dave might not want to be his mate after this. Karkat fucked up so badly. He’s just as bad as Dave’s brother.

He shoves his heels against his eyes and has to take a couple of deep breaths as revulsion rises up in him so strongly it makes him nauseous. He’s just as bad. He’s disgusting. Dave was vulnerable and not in his right mind and Karkat took advantage of him. He’s  _disgusting_ . There’s no way Dave will forgive him for this.

Fuck.

Karkat takes a deep breath and gets up. He has to put this shit in the laundry and get clean sheets. He can break down about his horrid behaviors later.

  
  


The showerhead hisses angrily after Dave reaches in, turning the dial as far to the warmth as it’ll go and backing off, giving everything time to warm up.

The bathroom door’s locked. He checked twice, yanked at it to assure himself he  _wasn’t_ going crazy and it  _wasn’t_ wishful thinking and he’s

and nobody has to see him. Like this.

The shame feels even worse without Karkat there to comfort him, but he  _can’t_ subject Karkat to that shit and expect it to be okay, because it’s  _not_ okay, not at all, alphas are supposed to be strong and brave and protect their pack, not.

Alphas aren’t supposed to be like him.

The water’s hot enough to burn his skin. He immediately goes red everywhere it touches, his shaking hands pushing his soaking hair out of his eyes. It’s so loud. He can’t even hear himself and it’s  _perfect_ .

But he can’t hide in here forever.

He has to go back.

Dave shuts the water off and pulls his  ~~ karkat’s ~~ sweatpants on before he does anything else, wrapping his towel tightly around his shoulders like a blanket. His eyes sting, but his breathing’s a little more steady now, his chest not quite as painfully tight. Like a cub awake past bedtime, Dave peers warily into the hall before he actually leaves the bathroom, only coming out when he’s  _sure_ nobody’s going to be going past and see him like this, hands shaking as he reaches for the doorhandle-

and it’s open before he can even touch it,  _Karkat’s_ there.

He looks  _sad_ , he smells like  _anger_ . Dave backs up half a step for the alpha automatically, wary, even though that’s stupid.

But is it really?

Karkat’s been lied to at every stage since Dave presented, and he caught Dave in another lie recently- so why the fuck wouldn’t he be pissed? His mate ( _not mate, no bite_ )  _lied_ , Dave never wanted Karkat to  _know_ , not like that, but now it’s reared his ugly head and all he can feel is shame.

“…can i just squeeze past you? i’ll stay outta your way.”

  
  


Karkat yanks open the door angrily to bring the laundry downstairs and pulls up short at the sight of Dave standing on the other side. His stomach drops as his heart leaps into his throat, bitter self-hatred choking his throat because Dave takes a tiny step back and looks  _scared_ .

Of course he does.

~~Karkat basically raped him.~~

“…yeah.” Karkat chokes out, stepping back to let Dave slip past, careful not to touch him.

Fuck. Fuck! What the fuck does he  _say?_ What do you say to someone who you- you-

" _Sorry._ " Karkat manages, squeezing his eyes shut, voice breaking. “Fuck- I- I’m-”

He’s a fucking coward. He grabs the laundry and flees, hauling it downstairs to dump it in the washer as his eyes sting and his throat goes tight as he puts in the soap, lip trembling, vision too blurry to measure it properly, hand shaking and spilling soap over his fingers. He starts the washer and washes his hands in the sink and grabs the edge of the sink as hot tears spill down his cheeks, acidic burning in his chest and throat.

He’s the shittiest person alive. Dave was right to be scared of him.  _Safe place_ , yeah right- Karkat’s just fooling himself. He took advantage of his best friend, ruined their friendship, their  _mateship_ -

_God._

Not even a full day and Karkat’s lost his mate. He hangs his head over the sink and squeezes his eyes shut, shoulders shaking as a sob bubbles up in his throat.

He’s disgusting. He’s the worst of alphas. He’s every fucking stereotype, aggressive and loud and posturing and takes advantage of omeges and, and, and-

Karkat knows what the right thing to do is. Dave needs a safe home. Karkat’s just a trash kid from a shit family in the system. He should turn himself in and go to jail. Dave can have a safe home with his dad, without Karkat there to- to-

to take ad-

To rape him.

Karkat feels like he’s going to be sick. He blows his nose and wipes his face off until the worst of the tears are gone and trudges upstairs.

He stops outside his bedroom. Presses his forehead to the door.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

“…Dave.” He croaks. “I-I’m sorry. I- I’d understand if- if you don’t wanna see me anymore. I’m so fucking sorry. I- I don’t- I didn’t- I’ll- I’ll make this right. Fuck. I’m s _orry_ -” His voice breaks again and fresh tears spill over his cheeks. “I’m disg _us_ ting, I’m- I’ll-”

His words break up into sobs and he has to stuff his knuckles into his mouth to hold them back.

  
  


Karkat ducks away from Dave as much as he’s able, neither really able to meet the other’s eyes.

That’s… fine… he supposes.

Karkat blurts out an apology before Dave even processes it as such, disconnected from himself as he turns his head to see Karkat’s eyes squeezed shut, hear his voice crack, watch him disappear in the very next moment.

(he left you)

He’s alone.

(he  _left_ you)

He’s alone, but the air is heavy and smells of Karkat and him and sweat so Dave shuts the door  _heavily_ , keeping him out, bare flesh pressed against cold wood, phantom snarls and cold fingers-

His eyes open.

He’s alone.

Even with nobody to see him, he feels stupid.

He  _is_ stupid. He’s alone. That doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world, yet the taste in Dave’s mouth is impossible to swallow as he forces himself back up onto stiff legs and moves over to their stripped-down nest. Karkat must’ve done this the moment he left. Fuck. He just couldn’t wait to do this, could he? The mattress is completely bare save for the two lumpy pillows. It leaves him uneasy. He shudders while he leans  _over_ the bare mattress, slipping his hands beneath the pillow to find his sweater. He backs up quickly, guilty conscience gnawing at his stomach when he turns away.

He’s alone. Their nest is gone. Karkat couldn’t wait to leave him. He sounded terrified, looked  _angry_ , and he  _knows_ that it’s his doing.

It was too far. It was too much. He didn’t tell him anything. That not telling  _hurt_ him, balled up whatever fragile mate-pack bond they had with each other and slam-dunked it so hard that it left a crater the size of planet fucking Jupiter under the hoop, damaged beyond repair, and  
and he fucking hurt him, and that wasn’t okay.

(would he have said no if he could’ve?)

(what does that make  _him?_ )

It’s a pained gasp that pulls Dave from his thoughts, not the knock that he’d come to expect. Dave realizes abruptly that he’d been clutching at Karkat’s sweater like a dumbass, roughly pulling it over his head and striding to the door because he needs-  _Karkat_ needs to be comforted, he’s in pain-

(because of him)

He needs to fix this.

He aches to hear him cry.

He aches while Karkat stumbles over his own words, hearing him gasp desperately for breath and apologize to  _him_ , as though there’s anything he needs to apologize for.

“ _fuck this_ ”

The door swings open and there’s a heavy moment where the space between them seems to span miles. A moment where he feels startled and afraid, but the pain of hearing Karkat choke that he’s  _disgusting_ is too much, so he’s reaching out, he’s stepping closer, pulling him closer.

“ _stop_ ”, he pleads, his voice tight as fingers curl into his shirt. “look, just- just stop with wherever that train of thought is going to take you. jump off that fucking train. i dont know. absolutely do _not_ pass go or collect $200. please. please don’t, man, can we just-”

“ _im so sorry-_ “


	14. Chapter 14

Dave is

Dave is reaching for him? _Stop,_ he says. He’s grabbing Karkat’s shirt. _Please don’t._

_I’m so sorry._

“What-” Karkat chokes out, but he’s reaching for Dave automatically- Dave reached for him so that means Karkat can reach out for _Dave,_ right? “Why are you-”

His hands find Dave’s shoulders, tug him in ( _what are you doing_ ). “Don’t- don’t _apologize_ , Jesus-” He’s making all kinds of disgusting, gutteral noises as he _snrks_ and fights through the tears and gunk to talk. “You didn’t- didn’t do anything _wrong_ -”

Karkat cradles Dave to his chest. ( _Stop it, you shouldn’t be touching him._ ) “I’m the one who-” he chokes, “who. Who-”

 _Who took advantage of you._ He can’t even say it. How pathetic.

Karkat shakes his head and presses his face into Dave’s hair.

  
  


He’s pushed things too far.

Why the _fuck_ would Karkat want to hold him when he’s-

Oh. Okay. Karkat’s touching his shoulders, pulling him close, making all these wet, overwhelmed little sounds that have Dave’s eyes watering too.

_You didn’t do anything wrong._

_I’m the one who-_

“ _no-”_

“ _god_ , no, you never-“

Does Karkat actually believe that he… pushed Dave into something? It’s such a horrifying thought that Dave wants to shout it down immediately, snap at Karkat for ever _thinking_ that he’d do… that. He knows what it is to be forced, to not want something and have it thrust ( _fuck_ ) upon him anyway. It wasn’t that, not to him, and it pains him for Karkat to even _think_ that he-

that he raped him.

Dave breathes out slowly, his hands snaking up Karkat’s back to hold him tightly.

He feels Karkat’s face nudge into his hair, and he clings to this like a lifeline.

“it wasn’t… like. that. n-not one bit, okay, so don’t you even _dare_ think that you-“ He inhales sharply, his face hot, shoulders trembling as he leans back against him. “please don’t, karkat.”

  
  


_No, you never- not one bit-_

The _relief_ that swaps through Karkat has him sagging, curling into Dave, low noises of distressed relief pouring from his throat as he clings to Dave, Dave, Dave, _Dave-_

His omega. Still his omega.

“O-okay- okay-” Karkat gasps. “Okay, okay- I- I- I though- I-” He can barely manage to form stuttering words, his throat tight, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that his ribs _ache_.

He turns them, steps into his room, and kicks the door shut before clinging to Dave, holding him in a tight hug as tears roll down his face.

" _Fuck._ " Karkat chokes.

  
  


_O-okay, I thought I-_

His throat feels tight when he hears Karkat stammer, barely able to finish his sentence. _fuck_ , he’s glad that he can’t, that he won’t say it.  
Because that’s not what happened. At all.

Dave’s hands shake slightly as they move over the nape of Karkat’s neck, protective and assuring. He whines, pathetic and _omegan_ while Karkat sobs.

They move.

Dave’s shuffling back automatically so they can turn together, pulling Karkat back _close_ while he nudges the door shut.

He lets Karkat cry.

His eyes are stinging, but he can’t even imagine how his alpha felt thinking that he’d hurt him like that, carrying that false guilt. _Karkat_ never had any-fucking-thing to apologize for- it wasn’t Karkat that Dave had tried to forgive.

Dave coos softly for his alpha.

“its okay.” He mumbles against his cheek. “its okay karkat, i promise.” As much as he needs to fix their hurt, he can’t force anything. But he’s not fucking leaving until Karkat’s okay.

  
  


Dave whines so softly for him, comforting, omegan. Karkat cries pathetically as he holds his omega- _still_ his omega- close. He cries like a fucking baby, relieved and overwhelmed, he was so _scared_ that he- he- that he _hurt_ Dave.

 _It’s okay_.

Dave is too good for him. Dave is so fucking good, is funny and smart and sharper than a fucking tack with his wit and Karkat is some dumpy, angry alpha with control issues and Dave is too fucking good for him but god dammit Karkat’s fucking selfish as fuck so he’s going to hold onto Dave as long as he can. As long as he’s allowed to, he’s not letting go.

So he holds Dave and cries until he’s just making gross little wet noises, _snrk_ -ing and _ghhk_ -ing, trying to handle the copious amounts of disgusting gunk that his body is now producing, until he forces himself to leave the warmth of Dave’s arms with a mumbled, _“hold on”_ , fumbling for a tissue to blow his nose so hard his head spins and he’s blinking spots away.

He scrubs at his eyes and turns to look at Dave again, clutching the tissue in his hand (ew). “You… you’re really not… I didn’t…?” He fumbles with his words, hating how meek he sounds, how pathetic and _weak_.

  
  


Even though he’s trying his best here, Karkat still needs a while to calm down. But that’s fine. That’s okay. All that matters right now is that Karkat’s listening to him, that he’s breathing and letting it out and not holding anything back from him.

This isn’t the first time he’s seen Karkat cry. He’s seen himself tear himself apart over report cards and fictional romances and strained encounters with their friends, but he’s never seen Karkat cry for _him_. Never like this.

It feels… nice? Nice isn’t the right word.

He feels _cared_ for. It feels natural to watch Karkat express himself, even if he can’t do it for his own sake. Because it isn’t emasculating or _weird_ when Karkat cries… he’s just being Karkat.

And Dave holds him while he shakes, making his soft, comforting noises until he pulls away. He tries to smile while he makes gross, gunky sounds, and wraps his arms around himself to keep from pulling him back in immediately because _i wasn’t done-_

_You’re really not…?_

“no, man.” He says softly, reaching back out for him. “y-you’re an _amazing_ alpha and now you’re… all wound up over me because of something y’didn’t even do which- okay, i can see how you got to this point but _please_ for the love of god know y’could never hurt me-”

Dave’s fingers touch Karkat’s curls, pushing them back to expose his bloodshot, watery eyes. Dave tries to smile for both of their sakes, but it’s weak, and he can’t stop the word vomit now that he’s started. “ -because youre basically perfect- not. not literally or anything, i’m not _that_ level of crazy, co-dependent omega because that’s flawed and unfair and horrible to you. but i am the one who hurt you, i- i’m the one who failed you, and i’m so so sorry i even made you think you-“

  
  


“Shut up.” Karkat says immediately, cutting right through all of Dave’s bullshit like he’s wielding one of Dave’s shitty swords. He reaches for Dave, takes his face between his hands, and gives it a squish, his distressed emotions washed away in a flicker of hot irritation. His voice is still wobbly, still wet with tears, but he manages to sound firm as he says, “that’s my fucking omeg _a_ you’re talking about- don’t you say a fucking word against him.”

Dave? Fucking _flawed?_ Fucking _horrible???_ Karkat has no fucking idea what Dave is talking about and it’s pissing him off.

“You didn’t do _jack shit_ , Dave.” Karkat says, even as a few stray tears slip through his lashes. "It’s not your fault- this whole situation is- it’s a big mess but if you still fucking want me then- then I’m not fucking leaving. You didn’t do fucking _anything_ wrong, Dave, so don’t even fucking _think_ that, not for a goddamn minute, you hear me? Not for a _fucking_ _ **heartbeat.**_ "

He tugs Dave in and hugs him firmly, tucking Dave’s face in against his neck.

“So don’t you ever fucking say those things about yourself.” Karkat croaks. “Because they’re not fucking true. Not in the fucking slightest.”

  
  


Before he can recoil too much when Karkat tells him to shut up, more stunned than hurt, Karkat’s reaching out for him and… squishing his cheeks.

_That’s my fucking omega_

Dave _purrs_.

He’s right. He _is_ Karkat’s, always been Karkat’s, and hearing the other affirm this has him feeling all staticky-warm- _content_. Karkat is his alpha, and Dave is his mate. Aren’t mates supposed to take care of each other?

Even despite his best efforts, Karkat sees through all the bullshit walls he tries to erect around himself and tears them down effortlessly, leaving Dave vulnerable and bare, sure, but not in any way that makes him feel frightened. Even when he’s being chastised, Karkat’s so goddamn _kind_ to him, kinder than he ever deserves, tugging him closer and tucking him small and safe into his neck.

“y’see, that’s exactly the thing-“ Dave finally manages, even as his arms twist around the other’s back to keep him close. “i _did_ do shit wrong, and it wasn’t okay. im freaking you out and hurting you and i want to _stop_ freaking you out and hurting you because i don’t want you to go.”

“i love you, man.”

His lips press softly to the side of Karkat’s neck, nose brushing against his scent glands, but he pulls away.

“i _love_ you, i dont wanna lose you” He breathes, noticing the tears on the other’s cheeks. Dave swallows, reaching around to just. Hold him. “…but im not the only one who has to deal with all this freaky shit, and it doesn’t make it suddenly cool for me to… scare you like that.”

“im just… sorry. about just now."

  
  


Karkat is ready to argue the point, say _what the fuck did_ _ **you**_ _do wrong, holy shit_ but the words die in his throat as Dave professes his love, _apologizes_.

“Hey.” Karkat soaks in the feeling of being held by his omega for a moment before pulling back so that he can cup Dave’s face with his hands. “I think-” He pauses to turn his face away and make a, quite frankly, _disgusting_ noise as he _hhrhrrkkkkk-s_ to clear his throat followed by a revolting sniff to stop snot from starting to leak down his face. “Okay.” He tries again, looking back at Dave. “I think- I think we both need to shut up and accept that _we_ think we did something wrong because I’m fuckin standing here not agreeing with a single word coming out of your mouth because _you_ didn’t do shit but I know that if we keep going back and forth like this we’re never gonna fuckin stop.”

He presses a kiss to Dave’s cheek, then his nose, then his mouth, just light and slightly wet. " _So_ ," he continues firmly, pulling back, “I think it’s pretty fuckin safe to say that you still want me to be your alpha and _I_ still want _you_ to be _my_ omega, so that’s not fucking changing, not for a moment.”

Karkat pauses for a moment, then forges on, face going hot, “a-and I want to- make sure you know that- we didn’t, um. I don’t regret anything. It was. Hot. And nice. Really nice.”

  
  


Dave has no clue how long they stay together like this, but that doesn’t matter. The mere fact that he’s even _allowed_ to touch Karkat means more than the entire world to him.

Still, like all things, it’s temporary. Karkat shifts slightly and Dave’s eyes blink open, letting himself lean forward into the other’s hands. It’s such a cute, soft moment that he’s caught off guard by the other clearing out his throat, and he laughs immaturely, turning his face to snicker in Karkat’s palms. It’s stupid. So stupid. Dave nods when Karkat says they _both_ need to stop and swallows down his complaints when Karkat insists he _didn’t do anything_ ( _bullshit_ -)

But then Karkat’s kissing him, and everything feels _okay_ again. Dave makes an embarrassing, soft whine when Karkat pulls away, his hand that used to rest high on the other’s cheek moving down to cover his nape. He scoffs, warm, calloused thumb stroking affectionately over the other’s skin.

" _obviously_ i still want you to be my alpha, dude. youre just… you’re incredible, and youve been nothing but a damn _saint_ to me."

But. Karkat doesn’t regret it. At all. Dave nods, letting out an uneasy breath, leaning forward to kiss the other’s chin briefly. “…m’glad. i never wanted to… push you too far, or anything. fuck, i was so scared i was gonna do that to you.”

  
  


Karkat exhales roughly, but his heart is lightened by the kiss to his chin. " _I_ was fucking scared that _I_ was gonna do that to _you_." He says, bumping their noses together. “So I think we both somehow simultaneously had our heads up our asses which is really kind of pathetic, actually.”

He pulls back enough to wipe at his cheeks again and then leans back in to keep nosing lightly against Dave, letting out a low purr.

“So fuck all of that.” Karkat murmurs. “Doesn’t fuckin matter. We were both scared and didn’t need to be, alright? We’ll just ignore all that stupid shit and focus on the important shit.”

“Which is that you’re my goddamn omega-” Karkat kisses Dave’s cheek, “-and that I’m not going anywhere. And we made it through your heat and nobody died.”

  
  


Dave’s stomach churns uncomfortably when Karkat explains he had the exact same fear, but the bumping of their noses helps to lighten his mood. He huffs a quiet laugh, nuzzling back against him while a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“at least we know better now.” He purrs when Karkat comes back in, stealing another kiss from his chin, his nose, anything that he can reach. “it… it wasnt stupid of us to worry about, but. yeah. we know better now, and we can focus on the important stuff.”

He shivers slightly when Karkat mumbles _my omega_ , fully aware that’s not the part he should focus on but not quite processing what comes after. Because he _is_. Dave’s purr gets a little louder, and he grins, nudging their temples together.

“it… wasnt that bad. for a first heat, i mean. having you there for me-”

“i… liked it. with you.”

  
  


Dave _liked_ it- Just those words have Karkat flushing, nuzzling back against Dave like a lovesick teenager (well, he _is_ , but that’s beside the point).

“I’m glad.” Karkat says quietly. “I’m glad that it was… not bad.”

He holds Dave closely for a long minute, just breathing in Dave’s scent, newly-clean from the shower, and realizes that he must still smell disgusting. “Fuck, I need to shower.” Karkat mutters. “And we should air my room out and move the laundry and remake our nest and…”

He trails off. Swallows.

“And talk to my dad about the placement hearing.” He finishes. “See… see how that went.”

He doesn’t really want to move to do any of that, though. He just wants to keep holding Dave. His omega.

  
  


It feels almost wrong to admit that he liked it. Like after everything he went through, he should hate everything on principal…

But he doesn’t.

Karkat had listened to him and his boundaries, and he came out of his first heat without any new bites or bruises. Even more importantly, he felt _safe_ , and Karkat was the one who made him feel that way.

Dave hums a soft agreement when Karkat says he should shower, but he doesn’t relax his hold on his mate at all. It’s dumb, _he’s_ dumb and stupid and clingy, but he doesn’t want Karkat to go again. Not after what they just went through, and he’s just about to suggest that _they go together_ when Karkat mentions the placement hearing.

Right. That.

Dave swallows around the sour taste in his mouth, nosing sweetly against Karkat’s cheek. “…we can do that later.” He mumbles, _definitely_ not trying to avoid it. Nope. “there’s no rush or anything. we still gotta fix our nest, right?”

The moment Karkat shifts, Dave lets go.

  
  


Dave clings to him and Karkat holds him back, something in his heart pounding roughly at the thought that Dave doesn’t want to let go either- they both want to stay here, with each other. Shit, Karkat’s always heard of the new mate bonding bullshit but he didn’t expect it to be this fucking _hook_ behind his gut, tugging him towards Dave, the compass in his heart pointing so fucking hard to his own, personal North.

“Yeah.” Karkat agrees hoarsely. “I- yeah. Our nest. I’ll shower and- move the shit over to the dryer. We can watch YouTube or something while we wait for them to dry.”

Reluctantly, he shifts to pull away, already missing Dave’s arms on him. He takes a step back- then a step forwards again and kisses Dave, then he pulls back one more time and yanks his shirt off, pushing it into Dave’s hands.

"I’ll be _right back._ " He promises before slipping out of the room to go shower.

  
  


Shit. Yeah. Cool. They have a game plan. Dave knows what to expect now, and since Karkat _agrees_ there’s really no rush, honestly, to go down and talk about the trial, Dave feels the tightly-wound knot inside of his chest unravel enough that he can actually breathe.

The way that they dance around each other makes him laugh, the kiss leaves him blindsided and dazed.

It takes him a moment to realise Karkat passed him a gift.

" _oh_ " Dave whispers softly to himself, his eyes wide as he turns the shirt over in his hands. And because he’s alone and _nobody_ can judge him he pushes his face into Karkat’s shirt, breathes and _breathes_ until his throat burns with the scent of _mate_ , shamelessly nuzzling into the fabric.

There’s no nest to cradle him when he falls back, but that’s okay, because  
Karkat gave him a _gift_ and they’re going to make it together.

  
  


Standing in the hallway, Karkat takes a deep breath to try and steady himself before going down the hall to the bathroom. He freezes on the spot as he runs into his dad, suddenly vividly aware that he is _shirtless_ in front of his dad, _stinking_ like Dave’s heat and he most definitely has marks all over himself and oh holy fucking shit he is about to die of embarrassment on the spot.

He opens his mouth to try and say something to make him _not_ want to kill himself, but he snaps his mouth shut with a _click_ as Rafael holds up a hand.

“Get cleaned up.” Rafael says. “We’ll need to talk about what happened at the hearing-”

“-is Dave staying with us?!” Karkat blurts, wincing at his dad’s admonishing look.

“-but right now, we have custody of Dave for the next 30 days.”

Relief swamps Karkat so hard that he almost falls over, legs threatening to give out on him. “Thank god.” He whispers. “Thank god…” He runs his suddenly-shaky hands over his face, through his hair, forcing himself to take in deep breaths.

When he refocuses, his dad is watching him with a little smile.

“Get cleaned up.” He repeats. “Come down when you two are ready.”

Karkat nods, not trusting himself to say anything else lest he burst into relieved tears. He shuffles past Rafael and into the bathroom and makes it all the way into the actual shower before they come, hard and fast and relieved, sniffling and snorting until he just blows his nose in the shower to get the gunk out, letting it wash down the drain.

It’s a weight off his shoulders when he steps out and dries off- and then he’s heading back to his room. He opens the door, closes it, and strides across the room to grab Dave and pull him into a tight hug, burying his face into Dave’s hair.

" _We got custody._ " He chokes. “You’re- you’re staying. Here. For now, at least- it’s- there’s more but- you’re not going back. Not anytime soon.”

  
  


Dave awakes to the door being opened, blinking into Karkat’s shirt before he sits up and sets it aside. There’s something in the way Karkat’s walking to him – purposeful and so quick that keeps him from launching into too many questions immediately, but being pulled into Karkat’s arms is a relief.

Karkat’s face pushes into his hair big and soft and assuring so that Dave can be small. Dave grunts- more from surprise than anything else- but he folds into the other’s side without question, slotting in as easily as the last puzzle piece, a pleased purr rising in his throat before the other can even speak.

 _We got custody._ _You’re not going back._

For just a moment, the world is still.

Then it hits him.

He’s not going back. Bro can never touch him- can never hurt him again. Their bond will weaken over time and Dave won’t be his own fucking brother’s mate. He can just be himself, just be Dave, just be Karkat’s-

His hands shake, but it’s a good shake, a _relieved_ shake that he never has to… that it’s never going to happen again. Any of it. That he can stay home and not worry about fostering or shelters or anything, because this is his home now.

“y’cant get rid of me that easily”, Dave laughs, pulling back from Karkat’s throat to look him in the eyes.

He kisses Karkat hard, shutting him up, smiling against his lips. If there’s more, he doesn’t want to hear it, because he’s staying home and this is enough.

  
  


Karkat feels the shift in Dave’s body, from stiff surprise at being hugged, to melting into it, to his shoulders dropping completely in _relief_. Dave pulls away to kiss him and Karkat can feel Dave _grinning_ into it- and that makes Karkat hold Dave close, kissing him right on back.

“Why the fuck would I want to?” Karkat retorts. “Fuck everything about that idea.” He kisses Dave again, and then again once more, just _reveling_ in the softness of his omega’s mouth, before finally pulling back enough to talk again.

He nuzzles against Dave’s cheek. “We’ve got some time to kill before laundry is done.” He says. “What d’you wanna do?”

  
  


Even if they’re only joking, his heart flutters in his chest when Karkat affirms he doesn’t want him to go. Not that he seriously believed he _would_ , but it’s so, so nice to know that he’s wanted and loved.

Dave meets every soft kiss that his alpha presses to his mouth. He purrs up a fucking storm every time their lips touch and even follows Karkat when he starts to pull away, cheeks dimpling while the other nuzzles against him.

There’s lots of things he wants to do with Karkat, his cheeks flushing hot as he swallows them back. Dave coos so, so sweetly for his alpha, tilting his head for him, _trusting_ him with his neck.

“…i just wanna be with you right now, man.” He confesses, smiling. “i know that’s literally all we’ve done since i arrived but im _me_ again. not whatever i was in heat.”

“plus the 15 minutes you were away showering? dreadful. awful. i missed you so much.”

“we can watch something or go for a walk together. i don’t care, just as long as we’re together.”

  
  


Karkat knows it’s a joke (probably), but he’s about ready to agree that the fifteen minutes were _torture._ He slips his head down as Dave coos, the sound so _pretty_ and soft and perfect and Dave is _trusting_ him and that trust is making him fucking dizzy. He might need to sit down. He actually should sit down.

“Yeah.” Karkat agrees breathlessly. “I- yeah. Okay. D’you wanna just- sit on the bed, maybe, and just- chill?” _Make out_ , he doesn’t say, because he really really wants to do that, he just wants to hold his omega and kiss him even though they’ve just spent who knows how long doing basically just that in Dave’s heat.

Fuck. Karkat might have an addiction and it’s to Dave’s mouth. Maybe he should get that checked out.

  
  


Dave swears that he can feel Karkat sway slightly in his arms, but that’s fine. He’s here and he’ll never, ever let his alpha fall.

“chilling is good.” Dave murmurs, opening his lidded eyes so that he can come close without like. Smacking their heads together, or something equally stupid and _un_ romantic. He catches himself trilling again at the idea- that it’ll just be _them_. No Pops and no bad news and no awful heat or even more awful Bro, just them, together in their half-nest.

He’s tired of waiting. Dave pulls at Karkat’s biceps while he backs up to the other’s bed, looking back over his shoulder so he doesn’t trip on anything. He sits down, shuffles back, and tugs insistently until Karkat will join him, trilling _again_ in a manner that should be embarrassing, but isn’t. Not now, anyway.

“god. c’mere. i’m not done with you yet.” He says, huffing softly. Karkat smells like shampoo and clean and _good_ , but he doesn’t smell like _him_ anymore. He needs to remedy this immediately.

  
  


Dave pulls him along and Karkat goes so, so willingly. He’ll go anywhere his omega wants to lead him. He’s trilling at Karkat and Karkat knows that Dave is dangerous, now- because all he has to do is make that pretty fucking sound and Karkat will do _anything_ for him.

So Karkat follows him down, down onto the bed, and pulls at Dave in return until Karkat’s got his back against the wall and Dave in his lap, Dave’s knees on either side of his thighs.

“Yeah, I’m not either.” Karkat says before purring softly, one hand curling over the back of Dave’s neck to pull him in, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve got you.” Karkat says. “We don’t gotta go any-fucking-where right now. Okay? Just tell me what you need, Dave. Anything at all.”

  
  


Karkat comes easily, his warm hands manipulating Dave like soft dough until he finds himself curled up in his alpha’s lap, his heart beating wildly in his chest when his neck is touched.

Dave’s pulled _in_ , Karkat’s legs folded between his own thighs and foreheads pressed together. It’s what Karkat wants, but _god_ does it make Dave feel powerful, realising his mate can’t go anywhere unless he lets him.

Karkat is _his_. He’s safe, boxed in, protected with Dave’s own body. The realisation makes him grin, ignoring the heady warmth of his insides to chastely press their mouths together, so sweet and so innocent.

“i just need you."

"…to be here. just for a little while, then we can go downstairs and talk with your dad…”

“…can you move your head a little?” He asks, feeling suddenly shy.

  
  


_I just need you._ The words strike Karkat breathless with a, quite frankly, stupid level of vulnerably naked affection.

“Yeah.” He says. “That’s totally fine. We can just chill here for a bit.” He obligingly tilts his head, understanding exactly what Dave’s after- and Karkat will give it to him. He’ll let Dave huff his scent as much as he wants- because Dave’s his omega. Karkat will give him _anything_ he needs.

He rubs one hand up and down Dave’s spine reassuringly.

“Go for it, dude.” He says. “I said anything, didn’t I?”

  
  


There’s no need to ask _why_ Dave needs to hide here, but it’s still a stupid and omegan thing to need.

Dave ignores this. Their lips press together softly as a rumble of thanks builds in his chest, and then he’s curling in, his breath warm as it rolls over Karkat’s scent glands, inhaling deep and nuzzling against him.

Karkat’s _his_. He’ll stay there for as long as he needs until his claim is obvious, and then a little longer, dazed and purring for his alpha.

As long as they’re here, nesting together, it’s safe. They’ll have to go downstairs eventually and talk to Karkat’s dad, but for now nothing else matters.

  
  


Karkat just keeps his hand moving, rubbing up and down Dave’s back, purring for his mate as Dave takes comfort in his scent. The press of their bodies is warm, tender and soft and all theirs, just for them. Karkat will stay here as long as Dave needs, as long as he has to, because that’s what his omega needs. That’s what _Dave_ needs.

His hand slips up into the back of Dave’s hair, cradles his head gently as Dave keeps his face tucked into his shoulder, a silent message of _It’s okay. I’m here._ The idea that Dave _likes_ his scent, finds it _comforting_ is… fuck, it’s got butterflies in Karkat’s stomach.

Eventually, though, Dave pulls back and Karkat reaches for him, cradling his face and bringing it close to bump their foreheads together.

“I care about you so goddamn much.” Karkat says, hushed. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

He presses a kiss to Dave’s nose.

“Ready to face the music?”

  
  


Dave wants to enjoy this. He really does, he _is_ , but the moment is soured by the knowledge that they can’t stay like this forever. But even when he starts pulling back, his stomach tight, lips pressed thin, Karkat’s right there to comfort him-

Karkat makes it okay again.

He _promises_ it’ll be okay. Karkat doesn’t break promises.

He asks if they’re ready to go downstairs, presses a kiss to his nose, and Dave _shivers_ as it hits just how _deeply_ he’s loved by Karkat. He feels braver with Karkat’s love, so Dave nods slightly, taking a last deep breath.

“lets do this shit”

He’s all long-limbs and sharp knees as he crawls backwards out of Karkat’s lap, waiting for his alpha so that he can grab Karkat’s hand. All he thinks about is the warm palm in his as they brave the hall and head downstairs, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“…mr vantas?”

  
  


Rafael is sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee sitting next to him as he reads through some papers, but he looks up as Dave says his name and gives them a little smile.

“I see you two have finally surfaced.” He says. “Do I need to worry about getting Plan B?”

“Dad-” Karkat chokes, his hand clutching Dave’s tightly. "We didn’t- ugh, _gross-_ "

Rafael chuckles softly in response. “Just making sure. Come sit- Halia’s at the office submitting some paperwork.” Once the two have gotten seated, Karkat dragging a chair around so that he and Dave can sit with their sides squished together and Karkat’s arm around Dave’s waist, Rafael folds his hands on the table.

“Now, I’m sure the both of you are dealing with a lot right now, so I’ll keep it brief. The placement hearing went smoothly, there was no sign of your brother. I was awarded temporary custody of you, which means that for the next 30- well, twenty-eight, now- days, you will be staying with us while we investigate other placement options.”

Rafael looks down at his papers again and shifts through them, finding a piece of paper and gently setting it on the table in front of Dave. Clipped to the page is a picture of a tall blond man in a dark red suit- the kind of suit that should have looked gaudy but on the man looked rather attractive.

“One such option has already arisen- Dave, were you aware that you had another brother?”

  
  


  
Rafael looks so _normal_ at the table that Dave feels awful for disturbing him. If it wasn’t for the situation at hand, he might assume that he’s just doing some reading for work, or even sorting out junk mail from real bills, but his attention is on there within seconds and there’s nowhere to run.

And he’s-

_Oh._

Karkat splutters, Dave inhales deeply and looks away, his face suddenly hot and Rafael is _laughing_ , in that nice friendly way that John’s dad does sometimes.

It’s only Karkat’s hand in his that keeps Dave from turning heel and walking out.

They sit, folded so closely that their knees bump together under the table, Karkat’s arm moving from his hand to his side. At a loss for what to do with himself, Dave rests his own on Karkat’s knee, squeezing gently when Rafael talks about the hearing. He’s disappointed that Bro didn’t ~~care to even~~ show up, but unsurprised, muttering a quiet “thank fucking god” when they’re informed that it was successful. It’s official, he’s staying here forever, and he turns to grin at Karkat when-

_Were you aware that you had another brother?_

Dave isn’t stupid.

If they had other family, he would know. Of _course_ he would know, why the fuck would Bro not tell him, or even bring it up at least _once_?

The resemblance between Dave and the stranger is uncanny, but he scowls down at the picture. This man, this _stranger_ is trying to take him away from his family.

“i dont have another brother. its-” He catches himself “-it _was_ just me and bro. where did you find this guy, anyway?”

  
  


Rafael taps his fingers on the table. “Since your brother was… uncooperative, Halia got permission to pull his family records. Your brother’s mother had two children- twins. The older, your brother, Ambrose Strider, and the younger-” Rafael nods at the picture, “Damien Strider. Currently living in L.A., working as a movie director, with one child, Dirk Strider, currently two years older than you.”

  
  


He can’t look at this douchebag anymore. Dave pushes the image back to Rafael, stubborn, and sighs.

“so i have a nephew, big whoop, i cant exactly send the guy whatever hotwheels cars he wanted as a kid.” He’s deliberately not touching on the _twin_ thing, even though it makes his stomach feel tight.

Left out. _Lied to._ Bro is _his_ brother. If they were such great family, then why-

“why hasnt he reached out until now? or, no, he didn’t reach out. you had to hound him down. he obviously-” _doesnt care_ “-has his own shit going on.”

  
  


Rafael sighs. “Unfortunately, I don’t know. I wish I had an answer for that. I suspect we’ll get one, though- Halia is making all attempts possible to reach out to him right now, though it’s proving a bit… difficult.” A small, wry smile touches on his mouth for a moment. “Turns out, getting in contact with a hotshot Hollywood director is pretty hard, even when you’re part of the government.”

  
  


He breathes out, unsettled, even as Rafael tries to gently diffuse the tension. “whatever,” He mumbles, his hand letting go of Karkat’s knee. “if hes actually a hotshot, hes either dodging tax or has tight as hell personal security. maybe she wont get through to him at all.”

Maybe…

He can dream, right?

  
  


Karkat gives Dave a little squeeze of support, looking down at the picture. A hot flutter of anger is in his stomach and he has to clench his teeth to bite it back- Dave had another brother, all this time? And he just **let** this shit happen to Dave? Why the fuck wasn’t he here, why the fuck did Dave have to go through all this shit? Karkat thinks he might actually hate him, staring at the photo silently, gaze so intense it’s almost like he’s trying to will it to burst into flames.

“We’ll see.” Rafael says, picking up the paper and tucking it back in with the others. “Now, right now there’s not much for you to worry about. We’re getting in contact with Damien and will discuss the situation with him. We also need to make attempts to contact your brother and resolve the situation with him, though… we’ll see how that goes. I’ll let you know more when we have more information on the situation, but there’s not much else for you to do right now but wait and heal up.”

  
  


Rafael makes it sound like a bruise or a busted lip, like it’s all smooth sailing from here. Dave doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He watches as the picture of Damien Strider folds down into an innocent square of paper, only faintly registering the comforting squeeze that Karkat lends him.

It helps, kinda. Instead of stressing about where he’ll be living next month he’s sharply reminded that they’re all huddled around Rafael’s kitchen table and that, together, they’ll be safe. Bro can’t get him here. Bro doesn’t even fucking know where Rafael _lives_. He can’t- he _wouldn’t_ try to track Dave through his phone, but maybe he should get rid of it anyway, just to be really sure.

But they have a month. If Damien’s too busy, he might be able to stay. Once he realises this, he clings to it, swallowing nervously.

“if… can we talk about what our other options are? if shit doesnt pan out as planned, exactly…”

“another time. not right now.”

“can we go?”

  
  


“Of course.” Rafael says kindly. “I know it’s a lot- once we get a hold of him, we won’t make you meet him unless you’re ready.”

He pauses, then amends, “or if the 30 days are almost up. But hopefully it won’t come to that.”

Karkat squeezes Dave tightly.

“Right.” He says. “Thanks, dad. Dave, I think our laundry is probably done.”

Without another word, he drags Dave up and out of the kitchen to their laundry room, taking a deep breath. Dave has another fucking brother- and his brother has a kid. Fucking christ.

“If he shows up and thinks he can just _take_ you from us, I swear to fucking god I’m ripping his throat out.” Karkat growls as he yanks open the dryer.

  
  


_We won’t make you meet him_ , Rafael says kindly, _except that we actually will, and you just have to deal with it, sucker._

Dave still manages to find it within himself to thank Rafael. It isn’t his fault, getting mad at him will do nothing- his hands are probably tied by whatever court order deems that _blood is best_ , even when in this case it so clearly isn’t-

He’s _wanted_ here. Karkat _wants_ him, Rafael is _protecting_ him. All Dave can think of, as they rise together, is that Damien either doesn’t know that he exists, or wants nothing to do with him.

The laundry is barely big enough for two people, but Dave’s content to lean heavily on the door and keep it shut, watching Karkat pull out clean sheets. It’s… validating to see Karkat so pissed about Damien, it makes him feel like less of a jerk for not wanting to go either. He has to fight to speak, his voice tight, hands curled into fists behind his back.

“im not going anywhere with him, im- its not happening again. i dont want to go-” He inhales sharply. “i thought i made it pretty fucking clear that i wanted to stay.”

  
  


It takes everything Karkat has not to kick the dryer shut because he would ding it and dad didn’t raise him to be an asshole who just breaks shit when he’s mad.

“Yeah.” Karkat growls, slamming the dryer shut a little harder than strictly needed. “I don’t give a fucking shit-” he piles the sheets into a basket and spins around, clenching his hands at his sides for a moment as he glares at nothing, breathing in sharply.

He forces out an exhale. Takes in another breath, and forces it out again. Drops his shoulders. He’s not about to fucking lunge at Dave when he’s so pissed off, so forcing it down is the only thing he can do.

Calmer, now, he steps over to Dave and leans in to bump their foreheads together, hands settling on Dave’s hips.

“I don’t care.” He says quietly. “I’ll fucking claw his face off before I let him take you. You belong right fucking here.” _With me._

  
  


The sound of the dryer closing makes Dave startle a little, head whipping up, but it’s _just Karkat_ , it’s okay, _they’re_ okay.

Karkat’s _pissed_. Karkat’s angry for him, with him, Dave can only watch as he breathes slowly, a small whine rolling in the back of his throat.

He steps closer. Touches him. Warm, soft hands on his hips pulling him out of his fear and reminding him that whatever happens, they’re okay _now_. Dave whines again, breath shuddering, his arms moving from behind his back to slip around his shoulders.

“im not going again,” Dave mumbles, his arms tightening. “i wont leave you, im not fucking going with that douchebag. ill stay- ill figure it out.”

  
  


“ _Good._ ” Karkat says viciously, holding Dave closer. Dave is _whining_ softly and Karkat can’t do anything but hold him and try and comfort him.

“I don’t give a shit.” He mumbles, repeating himself like a record that only plays one song, like an alpha only able to go on attack. “If he thinks- _fuck_.”

Except it’s not that simple, is it? If the courts say Dave goes to his brother or whatever he is, then Dave has to go. They’re just kids- they don’t _actually_ have any power.

Karkat knows his dad will do his best to get Dave to the best place for him. That place is _here_ , Karkat is _sure_ of it. But it’s not up to him.

He takes a shuddering breath.

“…let’s go make our nest.” He mumbles into Dave’s neck.

  
  


_I don’t give a shit if he thinks-_

"he _won’t_ "

There has to be a reason why Damien left him. He has his own pack, his own _career_ , being forced to take him on would only disrupt the life he’s worked so hard to make for himself. There’s no reason why he would even _want_ him, a stranger, a fucked-up kid with so much baggage he feels like he’s going to _drown_.

If Damien ever finds out about him, he won’t want him. Dave doesn’t want him either.

He already _has_ a family, has a home, and it’s right here in Karkat’s arms, cradling his alpha while he inhales sharply.

Dave breathes out, nose nudging against his temple. Karkat mumbles something about their nest, making him smile. It’s fine. They have a month.

“…i’d like that. c’mon.”

They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro and Karkat's author can be found on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
